A Memory's Phantom
by Jinxed4Ever
Summary: After he left, Christine sees Erik again, only this time he is a rock star. Does her Angel of Music remember her? Does he love her still? These questions torment Christine as she realizes her true feelings... POTA 2
1. Spilled Coffee

**Hello again everyone! I'm glad that so many of you enjoyed my first phic, Phantom of the Auditorium. So here's the first chapter of my new story: A Memorie's Phantom.

* * *

**

**Full Summary: SEQUEL TO PHANTOM OF THE AUDITORIUM! Three years after the Phantom of the Auditorium left, Christine finds herself in UCLA. She is there on a Performing Arts scholarship and seems very happy. But looks can be deceiving. She is on the verge of breaking up with her boyfriend of three years and flat broke. Now, she begins to see a man that reminds her so much of her Angel of Music. Is it really the Phantom? If it is, then why does it seem that he doesn't remember her?

* * *

Spilt Coffee**

"Yes," Christine told the young woman behind the counter. "Whip cream." She went back to the phone but turned quickly back saying, "Oh and if you have any cinnamon powder I'd greatly appreciate it."

She smiled and Christine did the same back before screaming into the phone, "What do you mean you can't go?"

"Don't start Christine," Raoul said exasperated.

"Don't 'Christine' me," she screeched.

Christine was completely oblivious to the stares she received around her as she continued to scream into her cell phone.

"Little Lotte-"

"Let's just say Little Lotte is out of the question," Christine said through gritted teeth.

"Look, Christine," Raoul said quickly. "I'm sorry that I can't go, I really am. But the merger was a little time ago and I really need to be here. Christine, look, I'll make it up to you. I will, but right now I got to go to a meeting-"

"Raoul de Changy," Christine said almost yelling. "I swear if you put me on hold I will break up with you!"

"Sorry, Christine."

She couldn't break up with him, not technically, because instead of him placing her on hold, he hung up on her.

Christine sighed, frustrated and shoved the phone into the purse.

"No good fop," she found herself saying.

"Here you go," the woman said handing her the Starbucks cup.

Christine smiled at her, determined that she wouldn't show how upset she was. "Thank you."

She sighed and made her way to the sugar. She placed as much sugar as she could. She was determined to stay awake that evening, she didn't have any sleep the night before because she was on the phone with Raoul fighting again.

Christine had grown tired of it she couldn't bear fighting with him.

_I'll be there for all your auditions,_ he had said.

_Yeah, sure,_ Christine thought, thinking about his empty promise_. I'll be there, my ass. _

Glancing at her watch she started leaving when she bumped into a brick wall.

Well, if brick walls were kind of fleshy

In doing so, she spilled her freshly brewed very hot coffee all over her brand new pink shirt.

She cursed a thousand times, regretting that she had bought the shirt in the first place. She could fell her nerves tingling on her stomach from the burn she got from the hot liquid.

Pink for her first audition, what was she thinking?

"I'm so sorry," the man she bumped into said. "I really am-"

But Christine didn't care. "Now what am I going to wear to the audition?" she thought out loud.

She took some napkins and pressed it against her very hot stomach.

"If you would come with me, I'd be happy to replace it. "

Christine plastered a smile, grateful for his kind offer. "That won't be necessary-"

All train of thought stopped at that precise moment. That was because she finally looked at him.

Well not all of him, actually, for he had sunglasses on. He was cleanly shaved with long black hair and with deeply tanned skin. He also had a black coat on him as if to hide his face. With the California heat, she wondered why he would wear it. Or why he would want to cover his face.

He was so handsome. He had a strong chin with outlined cheekbones. He had a built figure as if he worked out all the time.

It had been two years but she had never forgotten him.

"Erik?"

He smiled. "You recognize me too?"

Christine couldn't speak or move.

"Look about your shirt, let me replace it," he said to her.

Christine furrowed her eyebrows.

His voice was so familiar. It had to be him.

She was about to ask him what he meant when a girl younger than Christine came up to the man and asked the most bizarre thing in the world.

"Can I have your autograph?"

Christine looked at her confused.

A girl asking for Erik's autograph? What was even weirder was the fact that he smiled and signed the napkin she had in her hands.

Then she left with a spring in her step.

Christine blinked. What the hell was going on?

"Come, I insist, let me assist you."

Christine shook her head.

"At least let me buy you a coffee."

Christine looked down at her ruined shirt. "It's fine, really. I-I can just go back to my apartment and change." What was it about him that reminded her so much of Erik? Maybe she was going crazy.

He shook his head. "Please let me do something for you. I feel awful."

"No," Christine said smiling. "I can just get a cab.'

He took Christine's empty coffee cup and threw it in the trash. "Will you please let me drive you, at least?"

Christine bit her bottom lip. She really shouldn't but her curiosity was something she couldn't bear. She needed to know who this man was. "Okay, sure."

**

* * *

Short but sweet, I know the chapter was kind of short but...it'll get better. I decided to go ahead and jump into the action.  
Is it really Erik? If it is, then why doesn't he recognize Christine? All will be revealed soon.**


	2. A Very Late Audition

**Thank you to my three reviewers who have stuck with me in the transition from story to story. Elvenwriter, LittleLotte and DaydreamingTurtle. This chapter is dedicated to you. Whoever can figure out who this mystery man is, they get a Snicker's Bar!  
Chapter Two:

* * *

A Very Late Audition**

When Christine saw what car the man –or Erik- was going for, she thought her mouth fell open. It was a black Lamborghini.

He had to be rich.

She had never seen that man before but he bore such a resemblance with Erik that made her doubt herself.

He opened the door for her and she climbed inside.

As he walked around the car, she watched him. Watching his moves, waiting to see if he really was who she thought he was.

He started the car and asked her where he had to go. He seemed to know where it was because he made all the right turns.

Christine looked ahead of her but watching him in the corner of her eyes. If it was her Erik, he would do something, anything.

He did nothing. It couldn't be Erik. There was no deformity of any kind. No scar.

Nothing.

"I didn't mean to eavesdrop on your mumbling," he said almost chuckling. "But I wonder what audition are you to attend?"

Christine was caught off guard. "Oh, uh, Faust. In my university, that is. I'm auditioning for Margarita."

He nodded considering. "Margarita is tough, you must be very talented."

Christine nodded, too, now knowing what to do.

"You are a singer, then?"

Christine bit her bottom lip a nervous habit she never seemed to notice. "Not professionally, no. I just sing as a hobby. It's how I got to UCLA."

"College student?" He smiled. "I thought you would be out of college. You seem the age."

"Actually, I'm only twenty," she informed him.

He nodded again. "Westwood, right?"

Christine just blinked at the sudden change of topic. "Uh, yes. Yes. Westwood."

He made a left hand turn and when she told him the address, he made it there without even asking where to turn.

Well, that was very efficient.

"Thank you Mr.-" Christine cut off and waited for him to tell her his name. Maybe that way she'll find out who he was.

"Destler," he told her smiling.

'Thank you, Mr. Destler," she told him honestly. "I really appreciate this."

Right before she shut the door, he called out. "Do you need a ride to your audition?"

Christine shook her head. "Not really."

"If you wait until the cab gets here, you will most likely be late."

Christine considered. "That's true…"

Mr. Destler turned the car off. "I'll just wait out here, then."

"No," Christine said to him, almost laughing. "Don't be silly. Come in."

Christine led the way up to the third floor and turning the key into the lock, she was instantly greeted by warmth. It would have been welcome, if it hadn't had been so warm to begin with.

At least the apartment was clean. She made sure of that. If Christine was one thing, it was neat freak. She always had to have her home clean. Unlike Meg, who threw her sweater on the floor and said it was clean.

It was a good thing, she didn't live there with her.

Now she was glad that she liked to clean, because she now had a visitor with her.

Her apartment was nothing fancy. When you walked in, there was a small kitchen to the right. It had enough room for a couple of counters, the sink, refrigerator gas stove and nothing else.

Continuing forward and passing the kitchen, there was a small living room that doubled as the dining room if Christine ate on the couch. There was a TV and a DVD Player. Which Christine had bought with the graduation money Raoul had given her a year earlier.

It had a double glass sliding doors that led to the small balcony that only had enough room for one chair. It all faced north, which faced a very busy street.

In the living room, there was a door on the right that led to the lining closet, bedroom and bathroom.

That was her home, small but cozy. It wasn't as if she wasn't living with anyone.

She directed Mr. Destler to the living room. "Can I get you anything to drink?"

He shook his head. "I don't believe there's time. I am fine, thank you."

Nodding, Christine said, "Just make yourself comfortable. I'll be right back."

Then she ran to the bedroom and locked the door behind her as she began take off her shirt with speed. She kicked off her shoes and jeans as she ran to her closet, almost tripping over her pants.

She opened her closet and rapidly selecting what she would wear, she put it on. It was a white dress that was a halter top that tied at the back of her neck, leaving her back exposed. The dress reached her knees moved with her every time she took a step. She took white heels and placed them on her feet as she did her hair.

She put it up and her bangs covered her brown eyes. She tried to put them behind her ears but couldn't because they were too short. She had to put her hair up because not very long ago she had cut it and did a mess. One side of her head had long hair, the other had short. It was a disaster.

"That's what you get when you cut your hair yourself to save money," Christine told herself. Taking a quick glance in the mirror she took her purse, not even bothering with make up.

When she got to her living room. He noticed Mr. Destler was looking at a caricature she had mounted on the wall.

It was in a gold frame, the one that Raoul had given to her. She remembered that day, she had been so happy. It was about seven months ago. Happiness never seemed to last with her.

"It's me and my boyfriend," Christine told him.

He didn't turn, he kept looking at the drawing. Raoul's arms were around Christine's waist and Christine had a smile on that seemed to be exaggeratedly big. Raoul had pouty lips as if to kiss her cheek. The artist even drew huge hearts around them. Behind them was the ocean at sunset.

Even though the artist exaggerated in some things, like her curves or Raoul's eyes or his lips, it was her favorite because it showed how much they were in love.

"It was at the Santa Monica Pier. It was the first day we came to L.A."

He nodded. "He lives here too?"

"In Los Angeles," Christine answered. "But he works all the time now. He has this big company he runs with his brother and father."

Mr. Destler continued to the door and opened it, trying to avoid looking at her. "We should go, you'll be late."

Christine didn't notice, she searched for the keys and when she found them in the kitchen, she took them and headed out the door.

UCLA wasn't that far, neither was the auditorium, she didn't know why Mr. Destler kept his foot on the accelerator. When they finally arrived, Christine was glad of it and got out of the car quickly.

"Thank you," Christine said quickly. "I really appreciate it."

"Wait," he told her. He reached into his pocket and pulled something out. When he was done writing on it, he handed it to her and said. "If you ever need a ride or just want to talk. Here's my number."

Christine took it in her hand and waved him good-bye.

She didn't even look to see if he had left because in the next moment, she was running up the stairs of the auditorium and bursting open the doors.

She knew she was late by the looks everyone was giving her when she made her way onstage.

"Miss Daaé, glad you could join us."

"_Excuze moi, monsieur_," Christine said. "_Pardón,_ Sorry I'm late." Christine started speaking in French. He especially enjoyed it when they spoke in French to him. And it didn't hurt to kiss up especially when you're half an hour late.

Maria was center stage, sighing. "Señorita Daaé, _que mucho gusto verla._ Excellent timing. I believe you're late."

Maria was Carlotta number two. She was pompous, an airhead and thought the world owed her something.

She had bleach blond hair, obviously dyed and more piercings than she could count, not to mention the tattoos.

"Miss Gonzalez," one of the judges said. "Can you please continue?"

Christine made her way backstage, excusing herself from the three judges. Christine spotted her friend and sat down next to him. He was wearing his sunglasses despite the fact that they were indoors.

But they made him look good and his motto always was, "A gay man always has to look good."

Christine leaned in to him, to whisper, so no one would hear them speaking. If the judges found out that they weren't listening to Maria's performance, then they would take off points. "What'd I miss?"

Dustin scoffed. "Nothing, we all auditioned and Monsieur Barc was going to kick you out of the performance and then you showed up. Thank God you did or else Maria would have gotten the lead."

Christine sighed. "Thank God. This guy spilled coffee on my-"

"Was he hot?"

Christine rolled her eyes. "Is that all you care about?"

He shrugged. "It never hurts to find out."

"Well," Christine said thinking. "I guess he's not _so_ bad looking."

"Details," Dustin said excitingly, placing his elbow on bended knee and chin in his palm.

"Well," Christine began. "He's tall and handsome. He has long black hair and he's incredibly built and he has a very strong chin and he's so caring. He insisted on giving me a ride here." When she thought about it, he didn't seem like Erik at all.

"And the color of his eyes?" he asked hopeful.

"He had sunglasses on the entire time. I never saw-"

"He's gay," Dustin said quickly.

"Dustin." Christine said slapping his arm.

He shrugged. "He's gay, Christine forget about him. Better yet, give me his number, I'm sure he'll need a friend."

"I don't like the way you said friend," Christine told him.

"The guy wears sunglasses so that no one notices he's gay." He pulled his sunglasses to his nose. "Believe me. I know."

Christine sighed yet again. "He didn't give off that kind of vibe. Besides, I wasn't thinking about him at all. Raoul is still my-"

"How is the delicious eye candy, by the way?"

"Frightful as ever. Never listens to me, works all the time, doesn't visit me at all. He couldn't make it to the audition.

"Well, he has some responsibilities that he must take care of."

"Responsibilities, my –"

"Christine Daaé," someone said.

Christine jumped at the sudden mention of her name. "I didn't warm up!"

Dustin stood up too. "You always knock their socks off, anyway. Good luck."

She ran onstage, where the three judges watched her from the audience. She looked at them, smiling, then glanced around the scattered audience. There were less than fifteen people and still, no Raoul.

"Miss Daaé," one of the judges said. "What part will you be auditioning for?"

Christine cleared her throat. "Margarita, ma'am."

"You're a freshman?"

Christine nodded. "Yes, sir."

"Margarita is a very difficult role for a freshman to take. Are you sure you can do it?"

Christine nodded. "I had a great teacher, sir."

The judges said something among themselves then said, "You may start when ready, mademoiselle."

Christine took a deep breath to calm her nerves and began.

She thought she did a good job, considering she didn't warm up at all. Her voice echoed around the auditorium causing everyone to be silent. Al though she did come a bit flat on some of the high notes, she didn't care. She continued until the last verse when the judges again began to murmur again.

"Thank you Miss Daaé, we will let you know how you turn out."

That was all he said but she left the stage, hopeful.

Dustin waited for her backstage with her purse. "You were great."

"Really? I thought I did badly with the aria."

"No, no, no. You did great!"

Christine smiled. "Thank you."

"What are you going to do tonight?" he asked as they left the stage with the group of other auditioners.

Christine shrugged. "I don't know. Go home and starve myself. After paying the rent and the body mechanic to repair the car –which I will get tomorrow, by the way- I only had five dollars left. Which I spent on a useless cup of coffee to help me stay awake."

"I know what you mean, toots," Dustin said. "Same here, but maybe we can go to Burger King or something. My treat."

Christine smiled at him. "No, thanks, it's fine." She knew better than he did that he couldn't afford it.

_Welcome to college life_, she thought.

"Speaking of treats," Dustin said pointing ahead.

"Christine looked and saw a large teddy bear with a large bouquet of sunflowers. Very large sunflowers, she saw. And behind the very large flowers was none other than Raoul.

Dustin made a growling noise. "Hot. You should go to him."

"Yeah," Christine said scowling. "I should."

Dustin gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Tootles, doll. If you won't take him, I will."

Christine chuckled.

She didn't move and when Raoul made it to her, she crossed her arms.

With a small voice he said. "Little Lotte, Raoul sent me." He was making the voice of the bear, she realized. How lame. "He wanted to say how sorry he is and that he loves you very, very much."

"I'm not impressed," she said to Raoul.

"All right," Raoul said, his voice normal again. "I'm very sorry, Christine. I came as fast as I could as soon as the meeting was over."

Christine sighed. "Okay."

"Besides, I made a reservation at the _Chez Paris_ for us, to celebrate just the two of us."

Christine shrugged. "Fine."

"Christine," Raoul said apologetic. "I'm sorry. I am. Please, it would be an honor if you would accompany me to dinner."

Christine smiled, her defenses down. "Okay."

They kissed and Christine felt like doing somersaults. She didn't know how much she missed him.

When they pulled away, he gave her the sunflowers.

Her favorite, he remembered.

He placed his hand on her hip and pulled her to give her a kiss on the cheek. "Come on, we'll be late."

* * *

**Yay! finished with chapter two! It's longer than the last one and next one. All you E/C shippers will be happy to read chapter three. That's all I have to say.  
:o)**


	3. Needing and Wanting

**Hello everyone! How are you? There is acutally no name for this chapter butI just gave it this one. Hopefully, it will make sense. It's kind of short, I apologize,but it must be included in order for the story to flow and make sense. So, no one has any idea who this mystery man is? Oh boy, you'll just have to wait two more chapters to answer that one. Okay, this story might be moving kind of slow because I am diving into this story blind. I have no idea what is going to happen and who will end up together. As of now, it has no plot. Hell, this story might have more than fifty chapters for all I know. Okay, here's chapter three:

* * *

Needing and Wanting**

They both went to the restaurant and every problem and fight seemed far away.

Well, it seemed that way until half way through dinner. When someone called Raoul urgently.

He completely ignored her the rest of the night. He was on the phone the whole dinner and on their way to her apartment.

He didn't even apologize.

"Everything is going better than planned. Soon we'll have time for each other."

Christine had put her elbow on the door handle of the car and her chin in the palm of her hand. The only thing that was keeping her entertained was the plam tress whizzing by. "Woo-pee," she said sarcastically.

"Christine," he sighed.

The anger in her seemed to explode, she had been holding it in for too long. "Christine what? What is it, Raoul? Every time you start a sentence with me it's a sigh or something and then Christine. I'm sick of it! It's as if it's a sacrifice or hardship just talking to me."Christine sighed. "I remember when you'd call me in the morning to make sure I was awake, but now, even if you call its only once a week. Even then the phone call doesn't last more than twenty minutes."

"Christine you're being unfair."

"Unfair? Unfair!" Christine yelled. "What am I being unfair about? The fact that I'm not sure you love me anymore?"

Raoul talked to her in the same tone. He was never one to take this lying down. "We're not in high school anymore you can't expect me to drop everything and go out, do you? I study half time and work. I'm sorry if I can't be with you _all_ the time."

"Oh, _please,_ Raoul," Christine said to him, not changing her tone of voice. "I'm not stupid, I know that. But when was the last time you said I love you for no apparent reason or even looked me in the eyes?"

"Look, Christine, I'm sorry, I really am-"

Christine wiped her cheek to take away the tear. She didn't even know she was crying. "Your apologizes run dry with me, Raoul."

He sighed and turned off the engine. She didn't notice they were already in her apartment complex. He placed his index fingers in a steeple as if praying. Softly, he said, "I called you yesterday to ask you something."

"What is it?" she asked trying to hide her tears, her voice breaking.

"Are you happy with me, Christine?"

She tried not to hide her surprise. How could he even ask that? "I was happy with you for the first two years, lately, it's been a nightmare."

She got out of the car, not knowing what to say. She needed to get away from him, she needed to think. She tried to hide her wet cheeks from him and started running across the parking lot to the apartment building.

"Christine!"

She didn't turn.

"Wait, Christine, this doesn't have anything to do with Meg, does it?"

Christine stopped and turned. "Why the hell would this be about Meg?"

"And Phillipe. And the fact they're talking about getting engaged. They're moving kind of fast, aren't they?"

Christine hung her head. This was unbelievable.

"They haven't been together as long as we have and they're taking things faster than we are."

"Why would you even bring them up?" Christine asked.

"Are you jealous?" He asked, making her laugh bitterly. "Do you want to get engaged with me? You want to marry me?"

Christine wiped her cheeks again. "No, I don't." The words spilled out before she could stop them. She did, she did want to marry him. She wanted to marry the Raoul she fell in love with, not the man standing before her. She wanted to have children with him and have them running in on Sunday morning to wake them up.

Raoul furrowed his eyebrows together in confusion. "Then what is it? What do you want, Christine?"

Christine sniffled. "I want things to be as before. When we first got together, like that night on the roof of the auditorium. When you said that you wanted me to be happy. _That's _what I want."

"Fine-"

"But Raoul, what I want and what I _need_ are two different things."

She knew he didn't want to ask for fear of her answer. "What do you need, Christine?" he asked softly. "I'll do it. Anything"

"I need to be away from you."

Raoul was silent for a long time. "You mean break up with me?"

She shook her head. "I just need some time with out having to worry about a relationship. I just need time to myself to find out what it is I want."

Raoul nodded silently. "Fine, Christine. I'll get away from you. I won't call or anything."

Christine sighed, not liking the way that things had turned out. She didn't want to be away from him at all, but she needed time to herself. She needed to find out what it was she really wanted.

Before she went up the stairs, she turned and called him.

He turned too but remained silent.

"Phillipe and Meg got engaged last Friday. He proposed when they went to Milan for his business trip. If you would pay a little more attention to the people around you instead of your work, you would have known that."

She turned and went up the stairs. In her apartment, she cried on her couch until she fell asleep.

* * *

**Yep. A fight. Al though they didn't fight a lot, it was enough to break up their relationship...for a while anyways. Okay, review please! Let me know if this story is worth continuing. TTFN**


	4. Meg's Good News

**Hello everyone! Thank you for the many reviews! They are much appreciated. Thank you! Okay, because I received so many reviews, I decided to update as soon as I could. Right now I am on chapter seven, my hands feel as if they're about to fall off, but it doesn't matter because your reviews inspire to me to continue! Okay, here is Chapter Four:

* * *

****Meg's Good News**

Her alarm clock that morning was her cell phone. She had left it on during the night and left it in her messenger bag. She was sprawled across the couch, her face red from having her cheek pressed against the zigzagged pattern on the couch for so long.

She reached out and pulled her messenger bag to her and fumbling inside, she took out her cell phone. Without glancing at the number she put it to her ear.

"Christine!" The perky voice said. "Good morning, I trust you slept well?"

Christine sat up and stretched putting her hands high above her. "Good morning Meg." She yawned. "LA is hell."

Meg sounded concerned. "That bad, huh?"

Christine nodded. "Yeah. That bad."

"But Christine I have terrific news," Meg told her. "The wedding is in four months."

Christine walked to the kitchen and pulled open the refrigerator door. "Isn't that a little soon?"

Meg sounded ecstatic. "Nu-uh. It's not soon enough!"

Christine smiled. She was happy for her, she really was. But it seemed as if her life was going straight to hell and Meg's just kept getting better. "That's great, Meg. I'm very happy for you." Christine sighed, seeing there was no food or juice in the fridge.

"You're going to be the maid of honor!"

Christine smiled. "Meg! That's wonderful! Thank you! I swear I'll throw you the best bachelorette party ever!"

"You better, Daaé," Meg said jokingly. "I'll do you the honor too for you when you get married with Raoul."

Christine thought back to the fight they had the night before. They hadn't broken up but it almost felt that way. It seemed as if a little piece of her heart had gone with him. She tried not to cry, somehow, she knew Meg would know. "Possibly."

"I have other good news," Meg said even more ecstatic than before.

Christine walked to her room and began to take out the clothes she would wear that day. "More, Meg? You seem to be full of it today."

"Christine, Mom told me about the little money problems you were having."

Christine closed her eyes. She didn't want anyone to know. Not even Raoul knew.

"She told me that you were asking her to sell some of your things and wire the money to you?"

"Look, Meg, I'm just kind of strapped for cash for the moment."

"I know," Meg told her sympathetic. "If you would just tell Raoul-"

"No," Christine said firmly. "I will absolutely not tell Raoul. That's the last thing I would do. My father didn't beg for money and I shouldn't either."

"I know, but Christine, selling your stuff? That's not what your father would have wanted. So when Mom told me, me and Phillipe –well," she corrected herself, "Phillipe doesn't know- but I wired you some money to pay off the car expenses and rent and stuff."

"Meg," Christine said sighing. "You really didn't have to-"

"I wanted to," Meg said with joy. "My best friend was in trouble. What did you want me to do? Anyways, you think that three hundred is enough?"

Christine almost dropped the phone in her hand. "Th-thr-three hundred? Three hundred _dollars_?"

"No, silly," Meg said with enthusiasm. "Three hundred chocolate kisses. Of course dollars, Christine!"

"Maybe I didn't hear you right. You're wiring me, three hundred dollars?"

"_Wired,_ as in past tense, all you need to do is go to that beautiful place called Western Union, tell them your name and stuff and voila! You have your money!"

Christine was about to cry. "Oh, Meg. You have no idea what this means to me. You have no idea."

"Hearing that sniffle right there gives me a good idea." Meg giggled. "Come on, Christine, you shouldn't have to live your life paying off student loans and rent and stuff. You're twenty! _C'est la vie_, as they say. Think of it as an early birthday present."

Christine laughed. "My birthday isn't for another week." She sighed contently. "You're right, Meg. Thank you _so_ much."

Meg giggled again. "No problem, look I have to go 'cause I have a couple of things to do before Phillipe gets home for lunch. But I'll call you later or when you want."

"Sure, Meg, no problem. Thanks again."

"Yeah, don't worry about paying me back Daaé. I'll talk to you later. Bye!'

Christine hung up and danced around in her bedroom, picking the uniform out. As soon as she picked out clean clothes she hopped to the shower.

She took a shower and washed her hair, determining what she would do first. Her stomach grumbled telling her what it should be. Grocery shopping was definitely on her list, after all, it was Saturday, no classes.

* * *

**Another short chapter, I know but it must be in there! Next chapter is longer and the one after that is even longer that that one so... patience is a virtue! I'll update as soon as I receive reviews. I promise! Stay turned for Chapter Five: The Little Favor**


	5. The Little Favor

**Hello everyone! Thank you for all the great reviews! It really helps me be a better writer. So as a reward I will give you this super long chapter! Yay! Chapter Five:

* * *

The Little Favor**

After she got the money, she went to Wal-Mart Supercenter, the closest and cheapest grocery store she knew, she bought food by the bulks. She didn't know when she was going to have that much money again so she took the opportunity and tried to stock up as best as she could. She tried not to go over one hundred.

Satisfied, she pushed her little cart ahead of her and went to check-out passing the CD's. She glanced at the top ten and passed it quickly. Then she stopped in her tracks and looked again at the CD at number one.

Because there he was, in black and white, the man she had met the day before.

Christine ran to the shelf of the CD and took it in her hands. It was him. It had to be. Only in the photo he wasn't wearing the sunglasses. She could see his eyes a very clear gray. His eyebrows were dark and pensive. His hair was long and he was wearing a black shirt that showed off his chest, including a chain around his neck. He was also wearing black leather pants with a microphone stand in his hands.

_Oh, shit, he's a rock star._

But what caught her attention the most was the name of the album. In fancy script it said, "Erik Destler: My Juliet."

Christine stared at it confused. It said Erik right there, for her to see. She had never known Erik's last name, she didn't know if that man was indeed her Angel Of Music.

They looked so much alike, except of course that the Phantom had half his face deformed so badly that his mother hated him from the start and sold him to the circus. But this man on the CD, he had no deformity, he flaunted his good looks in a way that her Phantom never would.

Christine looked at the names of the songs. My Juliet, Sorrow, Beauty, The Abyss, Alone, The Siren, Jealousy, Passion, In the Night, Rage, Untouchable, Savior and Dark Desire.

It was almost all of the seven deadly sins.

Christine just stared at it until she had to blink in order to wet her eyes.

She had to find out who that man was. In the checkout line she paid for everything. The girl at the cash register said, "You too, huh? Seems like Destler's CD is hot. Everyone wants to buy it."

Christine nodded and when she finished ringing everything up, she thanked her. She then asked for a cab to take home and put away the groceries. She placed the CD in her messenger bag and walked the six blocks to the body repair shop. She convinced herself she needed the exercise.

She paid the one hundred and fifty dollars that she had to pay and took her car to work where she would work the double shift. She knew she would be there until at least ten. She was glad that she slept a full night the night before, regardless of the fact that she had a fight with Raoul that could have cost them their relationship.

At least, she thought, it was until ten. That was until Heidi asked her for a 'little favor.'

"Could you drive up to Camarillo and give this to Jack?"

Christine looked at he, her jaw dropping open. "Camarillo? Are you nuts? That has to be more than an hour drive."

"Please, Christine," Heidi pleaded. "Tomorrow is the only time I get to spend with my kid. I don't want him to see me all tired or anything. I was going to take him to the fair."

Christine sighed and took the manila envelope. "Your favors will kill me one of these days, Heidi."

Heidi didn't say another word, as she closed down the shop, Christine got into her car and drove to Camarillo. She reached over to the glove compartment and took out the CD she had bought earlier. She put it in the CD player and waited to hear the music.

She had never heard music like that in her life. She had never liked rock, she thought it was too loud but this music changed her opinion drastically. There was rock but it was _so_ different. The guitar strummed away, it's exhilarating chords taking her away to a different world. The drums beat to their timing, the music seemed surreal, especially when she heard the orchestra in the background.

She could hear them all, the cellos, the basses, the violins, the flutes, the trumpets… It was all so beautiful, the music was intoxicating, the beat contagious and the words provocative.

She turned up the stereo a bit to hear the words. The man's voice was soothing, and dark, yet so familiar.

"_Rich desire when I see your face  
__It'll make the pain erase  
__Infinite dreaming when I see you  
__You make my world seem new  
__My heart once protected  
__Your love has now affected  
__I'll see you in my dreams  
__Where my heart will scream."_

Christine leaned closer. His voice was so full of longing and hurt.

"_I need you with me  
__Together we will be  
__Princess of lust  
__When will you learn to trust?  
__Yearning to at last have  
__You in my arms  
__You left me alone  
__On my music throne  
__Abandoned by you  
__Now I know it was just a ruse."_

There was a guitar solo and Christine could have sworn he was talking about her. Maybe it _was_ Erik after all.

"_But you are the Aphrodite to my soul  
__Taunting the very heart that you stole  
__Goddess of Mischief, Vixen of song,  
__Your love is empty but my heart is strong  
__But it doesn't matter now  
__For I will take you in my arms  
__Embrace you, protect you, love you,  
__All I want is to have you  
__You are my Juliet,  
__the girl that muses sing  
__For Romeo said, "It is the east and Juliet the sun,"  
__You are that to me, only the darkness is what I need."_

Christine could hear a violin growing with intensity and there was something about it that made her long for….something.

"_I'll wait for you till the century's twilight  
__To sleep with you through midnight."_

He couldn't be talking about _her_, could he? She shook her head. She needed to stop being so paranoid.

She reached Camarillo in no time and when she reached the store, there was only one man inside. She went inside and saw that the man –Jack- was already waiting for her.

"Where's Heidi?"

Christine sighed. "Something about going home early to be with her kid tomorrow."

Jack laughed. "Heidi doesn't have a kid. You fell for that one? You must be a rookie."

Christine looked heavenward. "This is unbelievable."

Jack laughed again and patted her on the back. "It happens to the best of us."

Christine laughed bitterly as she walked back to the front to her car. "Yeah, right."

Cursing Heidi a thousand times she made her way back to Los Angeles, letting the CD blast through the speakers. Well, at least she tried to make it back to Los Angeles.

About five miles away from the nearest town, her car began to sputter.

This had happened to her before. The car ran out of gas.

Christine began to say every word in the book, there was none that matched her fury.

It seemed as if when they were fixing her car, they messed with the fuel gauge. So it read full when it was in fact, very empty. At least she had enough fuel to park to the side of the road.

Christine banged her fists on the steering wheel.

All at once, it seemed to start drizzling.

Christine looked out her window. "Oh, shit. Please don't get any worse."

Then as if things couldn't get any worse, it began to pour.

Christine placed her forehead against the skinny steering wheel. "This is not happening to me." Sighing she looked at the ceiling of the car. "What did I do to deserve this?"

She turned on the light, reached to the passenger seat and took her messenger bag to her lap. She took out everything she could find, hoping there was a card of her insurance card, anything.

She looked at her phone. Maybe she could call Raoul. He would help her.

She dismissed the thought. He would probably help her as soon as a meeting was over. Meg couldn't help her, because she lived in New York. Dustin didn't have a car, it was out of the question.

There was no one to help her. She banged on the steering wheel. "Damn it!" The car honked, making her jump and squeal in fear. She whined as she placed her forehead on the steering wheel again. "What am I going to do?"

She looked over at her phone again and saw a small note. She picked it up and read it.

She closed her eyes in relief. It was Mr. Destler's number. Maybe he could help her. He seemed very friendly the day before. Rock star or not. Right then, she wasn't thinking about her Angel of Music, Erik or anyone else. She needed to get off the road before someone gets to her and rapes her or something. And she was starting to freak out by the way the car swayed every time that a speeding car passed by.

Making up her mind, she punched in the number.

Christine bit her lip and waited for someone to pick it up. After two rings, there was nothing. She sighed. She had been so stupid. Why he would he want to help her anyways?

Just as she was about to hang up, someone answered the phone. It was a man.

"Hello?"

Christine closed her eyes. Regretting immediately she was calling. She sighed. "Mr. Destler? It's me Chris-"

"Christine!" He seemed so happy to hear her, which made her mood lift up. But something puzzled her, she didn't tell him her name. She shook her head. Maybe she had but didn't remember. "How are you?"

"Uh," she said, doodling a design on the steering wheel with her finger. "G-good, actually. And yourself?"

"I am fine, thank you for asking."

"Uh." She was stuttering, something that she didn't like to do. "W-well, I'm in a little jam."

"What is it?" he sounded truly concerned and it brought Christine some relief. At lease _someone_ cared about her.

"Uh, well you see, I was coming back from Camarillo and I kind of ran out of gas in the middle of nowhere. I didn't know who else to call and I'm terribly sorry that I have to put you in this position. And it's raining and-"

"Tell me where you are and I will be there immediately."

Christine closed her eyes and let out a long sigh of relief. She told him exactly where she was.

"I shall be there in less than twenty minutes."

That was all he said before he hung up. She was so grateful for him that she didn't care that he lied about being there in twenty minutes. It would take him at least forty to get there.

She put the CD on again and listened until she saw headlights turn to the car and a car door close. He was there, to her rescue, like an Angel.

* * *

**Okay, I don't know how far Camarillo is from Los Angeles. I live in Puerto Rico and have never been to California. If there's anyone out there that can help me, I would REALLY appreciate it. Please! Okay, you know the drill!  
Thank you again for all the reviews! They really mean a lot to me! before i forget, i made a mistake earlier in chapter one and two. It has been three years since the Phantom left and Christine is a sophmore in UCLA. okay, so that's it. Hope yuo enjoyed it!  
something else? oh yeah, review!**


	6. Confessing

**Yay! Reviews! Woohoo! --Does the dance of joy-- Okay, so here's the chapter everyone has been waiting for. Muahahaha! Okay I'll stop. Okay, hope that this chapter answers some questions...for now. Chapter Six:

* * *

Confession**

She turned off the CD quickly and stuffed it into her messenger bag. She didn't want him to know that she knew who he was. She put everything valuable from the car into her messenger bag, knowing that Mr. Destler that was there.

Her suspicions were answered when she heard a knock on the window. She instantly recognized the shadow and when she got out, she saw that he was wearing all black again and he had an umbrella.

She had forgotten how good looking he was and how much he looked like Erik. The picture on the CD didn't do him justice but it wasn't as if she could see all of him. It was dark and she couldn't see all of his face just the outline.

The outline reminded her so much of-

"Are you all right?" he asked.

Christine nodded. "Yeah, peachy."

As Christine locked the door to her car, Mr. Destler said. "I made some calls and a friend of mine is coming to get your car. He'll make sure it's in proper working order."

Christine smiled at his kindness. "Thank you. But all it needs is gas."

He shook his head and led her to the passenger side of the black Lexus.

_He must have left the Lamborghini at home with the Porsche and Rolls Royce,_ she thought. It wasn't as if he couldn't afford it.

When she got in, he closed the door and walked to his side, closing his umbrella.

He got inside quickly and started the car. Without a moment's hesitation the car shot out and they began to go on their way to Los Angeles.

Christine sighed and put her seat belt on. "Thank you, Mr. Destler. Really, I can't thank you enough. It's really nice of you to come all the way out here-"

"Think nothing of it," he said smiling. "I'm glad you called me and didn't decide to go walking by yourself to the next town by yourself in the rain."

Christine laughed a little. "I'm crazy but not _that_ crazy."

He gave a crooked smile.

"I was going to call almost everyone I know but I knew that they couldn't get to me. Actually, I don't know a lot of people."

"In the end, why did you call me?"

Christine answered this one truthfully. "I found the card you gave me yesterday and decided to call you. I sincerely hope I didn't disturb you."

He shook his head. "Not to worry. I will be here when you need me."

They sat in silence almost the whole ride, when they were in city limits, he began to talk about the weather and current events. She found herself looking at him like never before only because now, she was looking at the left side of his face.

The Phantom only showed his left side and now Christine could see how they closely resembled. The same bone structure, the same dark hair, al though Mr. Destler had it longer than Erik.

And his voice. The voice that at one point in her life was the only thing that brought her comfort. He had it all. He was him. There was no doubt in her mind.

He said something that made both laugh, it was him. She saw it in his laugh and his smile and the way his eyes seemed to light up. It was like the first time she had seen him. When he had taken her down to the labyrinth for the first time. It had to be. There was no doubt in her mind who he was.

But she had to ask in order to find out. She mustered the courage and turned to him. She had to look at his reaction. She asked him the one question that had been haunting her ever since she met him.

"Erik?" she asked him.

He didn't seem to mind that she had cut him off from what he was saying. It was the first time she had called him by his first name.

His eyes veered off the road and looked at her. "Yes?"

She knew that if it wasn't him, he'd send her off to the loony bin faster than she could blink.

She bit her bottom lip. This was it, it was now or never. "Are you my Angel of Music?"

He didn't say anything at all. He looked back to the road and gripped the steering wheel even tighter.

Christine kept looking at him. "Erik?" Softly she whispered, "Angel?"

He looked at her and smiled. "It's me, Christine Your Angel of Music."

Christine blinked. So it was him. How could he not immediately tell her? Christine put her back to the sear and her breathing became difficult.

She could feel her heart pounding under her chest, the pulse in her pinky fingers. She hadn't been that scared since…

In her mind, she was teleported back to the dark maze under the auditorium. She could see the chandelier fall, Joseph hanging, Raoul with a noose around his neck…

She put her hand to her chest. She remembered when he made her choose between Raoul and him.

"I thought you had forgotten about me."

Christine looked at him in disbelief. "I could never forget you," she said out of breath. "Or what you have done."

He looked at her in confusion. "Christine?"

She couldn't stay with him in the car, despite the rain. She couldn't stay in a small space alone with him. His presence was too strong.

"Pull over."

"What?"

"Can you just pull over, please?"

"Christine, we're not even in Westwood."

"Just pull over," she snapped in anger.

He pulled the car over and she took the messenger bag at her feet, slung it over her shoulder and went out into the rain. They were parked right next to the park and Christine decided she would take her chances with the park than with Erik.

She at first started to walk but when she heard Erik call her back, she was compelled to run.

But he caught up with her and ran in front of her. "Christine, hold on. Let me explain."

She crossed her arms but didn't stop. "Explain what?"

He was about to say something but she continued.

"Did you follow me and Raoul? How did you know I was here?"

"Christine, please, I didn't know you would be here, I swear."

"Bullshit," Christine said moving around him and continuing into the park. Her boots would click against the cement and stone walk, the only sound apart from the wind and thunder. "You probably set up the meeting yesterday. Spilled the coffee on purpose."

"No, that was an accident."

"More bullshit," she told him. "You've probably had this planned since the beginning."

"I swear, it was not my fault. It was all coincidence. Christine, will you just stop? You know I would never lie to you."

Christine stopped. She knew it was somehow true. She could feel the rain going into her socks in her boots.

"Christine, it wasn't me. I had nothing to do with it. I saw you but I thought you had forgotten all about me. You said my name and I thought you knew me from my music. I didn't think you'd recognize me, so I just helped you out."

Christine looked at him skeptically.

"Why don't you believe me?" he asked almost pleading.

Christine looked at him right at his eyes. "I don't trust you."

He gave a weak smile and sighed. "There was a time when I was the only one you trusted."

Christine nodded. "Yeah, I know. Then you lied to me, used me-"

"I can't begin to tell you how sorry I am." He then sighed again. "There is nothing I value most in the world than your trust. I want to make it up to you. Come with me to dinner tomorrow."

Christine could only stare at him. "Are you serious?"

"I am," Erik nodded. "Christine, I want to regain your trust. Its just dinner, if after that you don't ever want to see me again, I'll understand."

Christine looked at him doubtful.

"All your questions will be answered. All of them."

Christine had to make one thing clear, so she used her finger for emphasis. "No funny business. I'm still in love with Raoul."

He didn't flinch or anything. "You have my word. I'm sure you two are planning on getting married."

It was a good thing she had her left hand on her messenger bag and she was pointing with her right. She didn't want him to see they were having problems. No ring this far into the relationship would obviously mean that they were having trouble. "Fine, then," she said agreeing.

He shrugged. "Okay."

"Fine."

They were silent for a long time. Then Christine gazed at the right side of his face. She took a step forward as if asking for permission and lightly placed the hair that was in his face behind his ear.

She lightly touched his skin, traced his eyebrow, his cheekbone and his jaw. It was so hard to believe that he was the same man that had put his fate on the auditorium and the people in it. He was so deformed, but now, he was breathtaking.

She could see his eyes clearly now under the streetlamp, there were no sunglasses he could hide behind. She had never forgotten his eyes, the azure eyes that when she last saw them were full of tears and heartbreak.

He didn't move, he didn't close his eyes like the first night. He made no indication that he was in love with her.

"Erik," she whispered. "How did you-"

He took her hand and put it to her side. "Tomorrow we shall talk."

* * *

**Ooooh! What's going to happen during the dinner? Well, I know but you guys are just going to have to wait. So everyone now knows that it _is_ Erik, right? What happened in that three year gap I will leave to your imagination until I update. I have been writing like crazy and am now up to chapter fifteen. Give me some reviews and I will let you guys catch up with me! Yay! Okay, one little thing. I'm glad that you guys liked the lyricsof My Juliet,I despise rhyming but found that it was necessary that I put some songs in there, just so you guys know how Erik is feeling. More songs are yet to come. If you guys want to know the kind of music that Erik composes now I sugest youlisten to Nightwish, which is kind of the same thing. I just _love_ that band. I believe that rock is very powerful music. It can be beautiful and touching but angry and passionate the next.

* * *

Okay, here's some review responses:  
DaydreamingTurtle-I'm glad that you liked the lyrics, they are meant to be entincing, seducing provoking ... okay I'll stop. This is not the end of Christine's suffering! Muahahaha. Thank you for your reviews!  
PhantomoftheBandroom-I hadn't taken into consideration what kind of car she drives. But I know it will be an old Jetta. The ones before the new ones.  
El loopy-The reason that he had grey eyes were because the CD cover was in black and white, including the picture.  
VanillaLime- Thank you!  
Arwen1604- I think a lot of the readers here will agree with you on that one. --thinks of CD cover, fans herself with a piece of paper-- Whoa.  
speechdisappearsintosilence- I could totally see the Phantom as a rock star.  
****Asia1st- Heidi's a new character.  
Kchan88- oh yeah...  
Emanuelle Grey- Thank you so much for the comment on the lyrics, I do have trouble rhyming and helping things make sense in poems. I don't rhyme, I'm afree spirit (nah, i'm just lazy)  
Elvenwriter & KillerVeggies- All will be revealed soon.  
okay guys, next chapter: The Note  
P.S. Recommend this story to all your friends!  
**


	7. A Note

**Hello everyone! Thank you for all the great reviews! I know that you guys are dying to find out what happens so I'll just leave you guys to it! Chapter Seven: **

**

* * *

A Note **

Christine woke up the next day with apprehension. She was regretting that she had agreed with Erik to go out that night. She had a pillow wrapped around her arms and what had woken her up was the sun's rays coming in through the curtains. She loved waking up with the dawnShe stretched out on her bed and pulled the sheets away from her. The white lacy curtains billowed slightly, catching the warm wind.

Sighing, she got up from bed and went to the kitchen to start making her coffee. She placed the coffee in the machine and left the kitchen to make her bed.

She made her queen sized bed –the only thing she brought from Madame Giry's house, her own bed, not to mention the sheets, pillows and pillowcases.

Everything in her room was white, including the digital clock that now blinked seven. She had to wash her hair, it was frizzy because of the rain the other night.

When she finished making the bed, she went back to the kitchen and finished making the coffee. When she was done with that, she went to the living room and turned on the television.

She put her legs close to her on the couch and flipped through the channels. She stopped at MTV, it had been a while since she listened to the radio or watched anything to do with music.

She was all about UCLA. She was so tired of it. Her mind was consumed with college. If college were a food, she'd be about two hundred pounds.

Christine sighed and looked at the music videos. It was all men rapping and degrading women on television. She groaned in disgust. _How could people consider that music_, she wondered.

There was a reason she didn't listen to the radio, she realized. That music polluted the air waves. All she would listen to was her father's favorite composer, Mozart.

She stood up and continued drinking her coffee as she made her way to the kitchen to eat breakfast.

She made toast and in the end when she finished drinking her coffee, she helped the toast down with orange juice.

It was the first real breakfast she had in days.

Next to her couch was a bag full of her college books. She took some out with her notes and began to study. She could scarcely hear the television and glanced at the clock over the television, knowing that her shift started at ten.

She started reading her notes, making sure that she understood everything. She studied for hours and at around eight thirty stopped because she was distracted by the television.

They were talking about Erik.

The volume was so low that she had to turn it up. She got up quickly, making the book on her lap fall to the floor in a heap. She reached for the control and turned the volume up.

They were talking about his new CD My Juliet and how it went platinum in its first three weeks. They said that it was his first single with the name of the album that had made his career.

Now they were expecting a new album to come out with it's first single unknown.

Christine bit her bottom lip. He was so famous, how did he become so famous? And his face, how was it so perfect? How did he do all of that in three years?

She was plagued with those questions all night. She had refused to get a ride from him to her apartment, but he insisted. He swore he wouldn't try anything and he didn't.

He didn't try a thing. In fact they didn't talk at all. He dropped her off and when she opened her apartment door, she saw him speed off.

Since when can he drive? How did he get so much money? Where did he get the car? Christine shook her head. There were just too many questions.

_He must be pretty proud of himself,_ Christine thought. All the people on MTV would do was praise him.

Why hadn't she heard of him? He had to have been out for a while for so many people to like him and his CD to go platinum.

How did he do it all? And his face…

His face that at one time haunted her -that had haunted _him_ all his life. It was perfect, flawless, he was so handsome.

He had to have a very big girl fan club out there somewhere. And to think that this was the same man that lived in the catacombs beneath a high school auditorium.

Christine continued watching as a music video of My Juliet played. It was nothing out of the ordinary, it was just a music video.

Then why was it that she couldn't stop staring at it?

Christine shook her head. She had to be strong. How many girls would pay her a lot of money to be in her shoes that night at dinner?

Christine sighed. "I really need to stop this," she whispered.

She turned off the television and closed her books, determined that she would get her mind off of him at all costs.

She quickly showered and changed for work. She placed her hair in a bun and didn't bother with make-up.

She grabbed a Special K bar and cleaned up the apartment as best as she could and began to get ready to leave when she heard a knock on the door.

Christine didn't have to think twice and opened it, finding Señora Fernandez at the door. Señora Fernandez was a short Mexican woman that lived next to her. Christine liked her at times.

And those were the times that she wasn't in her business.

This wasn't such a time.

"_Señora_," Christine greeted warmly. "Good morning."

"I heard fighting the other night." She had a high tone of voice and it almost squeaked. Her Spanish accent was thick and she at times was hard to understand.

Well, at least she cut to the chase, Christine thought. "Don't worry _Señora_, it won't happen again."

"You and your boyfriend have a fight?"

Christine stepped out of her apartment and put the key to the door. "Sorry, _señora_, I have to go. I'm late for work." She was lying, she was actually twenty minutes early. "Sorry."

The small woman sighed. "Here, Christine. I found this at the door." She handed her a small letter.

She wouldn't past the old woman to open it. "Thank you," she said snatching it. "I really appreciate it."

The woman grumbled away as Christine walked down the small hall to the stairs.

She looked at the letter with curiosity. But when she saw her name written on the front, she immediately recognized the handwriting.

She opened the letter. At least there was no red wax skull. She took out the letter and read it over.

"_Christine,_

_I sincerely hope that you have not changed your mind about tonight. I look forward to seeing you again. Dinner will be at seven at Deep, I advise you to dress to impress, as it is an upscale restaurant I think you will enjoy. I know that me driving you will make you uncomfortable so I recommend you make plans with someone to take you. Hope to see you tonight._

_Erik."_

Christine sighed with relief. No A.G. There was nothing there that made her think about their past. Nothing.

It was as if it never happened.

She stopped and put her back against the wall, closing her eyes. She wasn't aware that she was crumpling the letter in her hand.

Somehow, she knew she was going to regret agreeing to dinner.

* * *

**I love reveiews! Thank you so much for them! I know, I know, no dinner as of yet, next chapter, I swear! Things are getting very interesting so far. Here are some review responses!  
DaydreamingTrutle- Christine doesn't stay mad at him, that I promise you.  
Immortal-Thank you! I am so glad that you read through my two stories! And I am glad that you enjoyed them too! Hope you continue reading them!  
Arwen1604- Jejeje.I know what you mean. **

OKAY THIS IS FOR EVERYONE TO READ! La Romantique Perdue says Intriuging so far- though I don't see the rock star thing" . **That was what I was afraid of. That is why I gave a warning in my previous story. This story is entirely new and has new elements that I have never explored before with Phantom of the Opera so some of you may like it, some of you won't. If no one likes it then that's fine, if you guys do like it, that's fine too but I will contniue to update as soon as I can. Thank you La Rromantique Perdue for your review!  
Okay, I have some bad news. This week I rented an apartment on the beach for a week, which means no computer whcih means no updates. The good news is i won't leave until Friday or Saturday, which lets me post at least two more chapters (the chapters of the dinner) this weeks. That is depending on how many reviews I receive. Thank you all for the reviews so far and I am looking forward to readign them!  
BTW, any information any of you can give me on the Persian is well appreciated. (forgive my ignorance. I began to read the Phantom of the Opera but never finished.) Thank you all again! Don't forget to review!**


	8. Dinner

**Wow! Eight reviews in less than twenty-four hours! I love it! So here's me being _very_ nice:here we go with chapter eight!**

* * *

**Dinner**

She didn't want to be late. Not on purpose, anyway. But by the time Dustin arrived at the restaurant, it was already 7:20.

Dustin was really understanding about it. He had his father's car so for the day he had a ride everywhere. When Christine told him she needed a ride to the restaurant, he insisted on taking her, saying that she needed to save her money.

Christine didn't protest. Once she thanked Dustin, she ran inside, following the dark green tarp, ignoring the glaring valet.

The restaurant was very upscale, better than the one Raoul and her went to the other night. Everything was put to detail. There were candles at every table. The Hardwood floors were polished and the waiters were in tuxedos.

Christine was dressed in a plain yellow shirt and a long white dress and white sandals. She was dressed for the beach, not for a very expensive and very classy restaurant. She stuck out like a sore thumb and she hated it. She had put her hair in a French braid and it hung over one shoulder.

There was a man in the front with the menus that looked at her suspiciously. "Can I help you, miss?"

Christine immediately regretted what she was wearing, it made her look like a hippy. "I'm Christine. I'm here to see Mr. Destler?"

He looked at his list then his face brightened. "Yes, miss, right this way."

He took a menu and led her through the restaurant with an unusually giddy mood.

It seemed as if he wasn't there yet for the waiter led her to an empty table.

When she saw an opened bottle of wine and a wine glass half empty at the table, she feared the worst. Maybe he got fed up with waiting and left her. But the man held the chair for her and handed her the menu when she sat down.

"Mr. Destler will be with you shortly."

Christine nodded as she took the menu.

"Would you like something to drink while you wait?"

"Sweet tea, if you have any, please."

He nodded, left and said something to another waiter and left yet again through another room.

Christine sighed and placed her face in her hands What was she doing there? She had gone there of her own free will. She needed to know what had happened to him after he left.

Her curiosity was insatiable.

What was she going to tell Raoul? They had let him go so that he would never appear to them again.

In all fairness, he said it wasn't his fault.

She sighed. She would decide that after she heard what he had to say.

The waiter came with her tea, she thanked him after he left, she heard sweet music coming from a room around her.

She followed the melody entranced trying to figure out where the sweet song was coming from.

She followed her ear to a large room in the restaurant. There were candles at all the tables and roses. Everyone was listening to the piano. The piano was perched on a stage.

She recognized the man at the piano.

It was Erik. It was as if he had planned it out. His music always lured her, beckoned her to listen.

She stayed at the double doors next to the bar, leaning against the wooden doorframe, she didn't want him to see her. His music always weakened her, it always exposed her soul. She closed her eyes and was instantly transported to the first night when she saw her Angel for the first time.

_"There is no need to fear the night, Christine, the gift the dark can give you.….Don't fight the music of the night, don't fight me…"_ He had said it and she had believed him.

_"I want to show you…" _

Then he had begun to play. She had felt so free. Free at last, her heart had wings, her soul was released.

She felt like that again. She had never known how much she missed it. She had no idea how much power he held over her. He couldn't know.

The music abruptly stopped, making her stumble back into reality.

When she looked at Erik again, she saw that the waiter that had led her to the table was telling him something.

Erik nodded, and looked at Christine, smiling.

He received applause as he walked off stage. But he disregarded it all and only looked at Christine.

He was wearing a black suit with a white shirt with no tie. It was formal but Christine thought he looked more handsome than anyone there.

She saw that he kept his distance, he didn't even shake her hand.

Christine thought it was a good idea.

"Christine, forgive me to have kept you waiting. I usually come here to play-"

Christine smiled and held up a hand. "Don't apologize, Erik. It should be the other way around." She looked at the piano. "I haven't heard music like that … in years."

She shook her head and cleared her throat. "Shall we?"

He let her go first and followed her to the table where he held the chair for her. He pushed it in after and sat down across from her.

She noticed that there were orchids in the vase and not a rose. She smiled inwardly. At least he wasn't trying to rekindle anything.

She thanked him for the chair and he smiled back.

"I hope you're hungry, this place makes great food." He looked over the menu.

Christine did also. She wasn't used to eating at places like that. The only thing that she recognized were the obscene prices.

Erik didn't seem to mind at all for he said, "You should try the duck here. It's exquisite."

Since Christine didn't know what to order she took his word for it. "Duck it is."

He smiled, still looked at the menu.

Not even a minute later, the waiter that had led her to the table came back with napkins. He placed a napkin on her lap and the other he placed next to Erik.

"Good evening, Jake, how are you?"

The waiter smiled warmly and answered, "Excellent, Mr. Destler. How about you and your friend?"

Erik answered. "We're great, thank you." Then Erik got down to business. "Christine will have the duck, your specialty."

"Like your first night?" Jake asked.

Erik chuckled. "Precisely. And I will have the linguini with a side of vegetables."

Jake jotted everything down and took the menus. "Yes, right away, sir." He looked over at Christine. "Is this your first time here?"

Christine nodded.

"I shall be back in a moment."

Jake left with haste, leaving Erik and Christine alone.

"You two know each other?" Christine asked.

Erik smiled showing a dazzling smile. "I used to play here often. Now I do it when I have time."

Christine smiled. "I heard about your success. Congratulations. Platinum, that must be big huh?"

"Thank you, I have been working hard for it lately."

"It has certainly paid off from what I can tell."

He nodded. "Thank you. I must admit that I work at what I love. Composing music." He cleared his throat as if saving himself time from the inevitable questions. "You like this place?"

Christine nodded. "I do. It reminds me of the restaurants father and I used to go to."

"Really?" He began to drink from his champagne glass.

Christine nodded, and began to doodle something on the white cloth in front of her. "It's not that he could afford it or anything. He'd play in restaurants like this every night for almost six months when I was seven."

She was cut off by a ringing noise.

When Erik reached into his pocket and fished it out, he turned it off and placed it next to him. He looked at her once more.

Christine looked at the phone in disbelief. Raoul would never do that. She looked at Erik with a warm smile. Then continued. "I'd stay in the kitchen and watch him play through the small window. I met Rosemary there. She was a waitress, she'd feed me every night." She sighed and placed her hands on her lap. "Then father realized that the money wasn't enough so he started working during the day while I was at school."

Erik nodded solemnly. "You still miss him?"

Christine looked down at her hands. "Terribly."

He dropped the subject quickly, knowing that it caused her pain to talk about her father.

The mood was suddenly lifted when the ecstatic waiter returned. "Here you are, milady."

Christine looked at him, smiling but her smile suddenly dropped when she saw the rose in his hand. She had purposely avoided roses for the past three years as if not seeing one would help her forget.

She swallowed hard and took the red rose as not to upset Jake, because she knew he was doing it out of the kindness of his heart.

She smiled meekly, hoping that Erik wouldn't see her reaction. "Thank you."

Jake didn't seem to notice her reluctance to take it and he left content as ever.

Christine looked at it for a while before setting it next to her plate.

Erik looked at the rose. "It's a nice rose."

"It's beautiful," she found herself saying. She caught herself and took a sip from her tea.

"You and Raoul are engaged?"

It must have been the first time she had heard him say his name and not called him a fop.

Christine looked at her left hand. She had put on a ring on her finger so that he got the idea that they were, just in case that he tried anything.

It wasn't anything great or anything, it was nothing more than a gold band with diamonds. It was actually Dustin's mother's ring. Dustin kept it after she died so when Christine asked him for a ring, he gave her that one.

Christine nodded. She hated to lie, she tried to swallow the large lump in her throat she got when lying. She watched him as she did, he didn't seem to grimace or anything, not even flinch.

That told a lot about him. Maybe he wasn't in love with her anymore.

Nonetheless, he finished the rest of the wine in one gulp.

"Have you met anyone?"

* * *

**So, the dinner's still not over. There's another chapter left and it's only Tuesday. You never know, depending on how many reviews I recieve I might even update tonight! Thank you for all your great reviews! I really appreciate it! So far, I am now wrirting chapter eighteen and this story has no sign of slowing down.  
Silverwind24- Thank you for the information. I'll try to put that character in but I'm not sure seeing as how I don't know that much about him.  
Stay turned for chapter  
Stay tuned for the next chapter nine: Allison.**


	9. Allison

**Yay! ten reviews! I love reviews! Okay, I am being so nice about this. I should make you wait but I can't do it to you guys! So here is the end of the dinner. Chapter Nine:

* * *

Allison**

"Have you met anyone?" The words stumbled out of her mouth, making her instantly regret she had said anything.

"Actually I have, her name is Allison. She helped me a lot."

Christine nodded and fingered the stem of the rose slightly. "That's great to hear."

"She's actually the reason why I'm here."

Christine looked at him right as his eyes. "The reason you're here?"

Erik sighed and pulled his chair closer to the table. He rested his elbows on the table and folded his hands. "Christine, after you left, I was a mess. I just went away for a long time. Then I met Allison. She was so different, she wanted to help me. She had heard Don Juan, she loved it. She wanted me to share my music with the world."

Christine smiled. "That's wonderful, Erik. She seems like a great person."

Erik smiled a little. "Months after the fire, I met her. She said she would help me. She would help me with my little, uh, problem."

Christine nodded, knowing he meant his deformity.

"It took years of surgery and pain but-" He sat back in his chair and shrugged. "It was all worth it."

"I can imagine," Christine said softly. "It's great that she helped you. I'm very happy to hear that. I mean, your music is being blasted through every radio station in the country. You should be proud."

He smiled as he drew closer to her. "I am. It led me back to you."

Christine didn't know what to say to that.

Erik cleared his throat. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that."

Christine shook her head. "Don't worry about it. It's fine."

"Allison helped me with everything, she didn't care about my past, she just wanted me to be famous. At a price, of course."

Christine's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Oh?"

"Allison used to be the manager of this guy. Was in the music business too, but he wanted to get out. He got out and it ruined Allison. Allison was desperate to get back in the business so she used me. I can't get out." He chuckled. "You could say I sold my soul to the devil."

Christine smiled slightly.

"Allison died last year."

Christine looked at him sympathetically and put her hand on his without realizing it. The only person that had actually shown him kindness had died.

Erik didn't do anything he just shrugged. "But before she died, she sold the company she was building to this man named Noah Garner. He runs everything now. He made all the right moves and here I am."

He stopped when a waiter went to them and refilled his glass and her tea. Then he continued. "Now he's prancing off with some diva he's trying to make a name for. He's consumed with it. She's only sixteen, has no talent _at all." _He started drinking from his refilled champagne glass.

Realizing where her hand had been, she took it back and used it to put the straw of her tea to her lips.

"How did the auditions go?"

Christine shrugged. "They'll tell me tomorrow."

"I hope you get the part you want."

Christine sighed. "Me too."

Erik was about to say something but was interrupted when their dinner came.

When the waiters left, they began to eat in silence.

There was of course the occasional mumbling from Christine, "Wow, this is really good."

Christine was acting childish in accordance to the food, but she didn't care, the food was too good.

When they were done, Christine was so full that when Erik offered dessert, she had to shake her head. "If I eat anymore I think I'll explode."

He laughed at her comment. "How about some coffee?"

Christine shook her head. "No, but thank you."

Erik nodded and asked Jake for the check.

When Erik was done paying, Jake helped Christine out of her chair and they both walked to the entrance of the restaurant. Christine placed the rose in her messenger bag so she wouldn't forget it.

Erik called the valet and he left quickly to fetch the car.

Christine found that it was more cold outside than inside. Erik, she knew, noticed it too because he put his jacket on her shoulders.

Christine smiled at him. "Thank you."

Erik cleared his throat. "I hope you enjoyed tonight. The restaurant and everything else."

She nodded. "Yes, thank you. I did enjoy it."

Erik cleared his throat. "I hope that this isn't the last time I get to see you."

Christine looked at the ground, thinking. He had been a gentleman all through dinner. He kept his word all the awkward moments were not his fault. And she hated to admit it but there was a part of her that wanted to be with him again.

Christine smiled. "I'm sure it isn't."

Erik, she could see, was happy to hear the news. He smiled at her warmly and said, "Thank you, Christine. Do you need a ride home?"

"Actually, I do."

Erik smiled once more and led her to the Mercedes by placing a hand on the middle of her back. As she was about to get inside the car, she heard someone call out to them.

When they turned to the caller, Christine went blind.

That what it felt like, all she could see was bright white flashing everywhere. She could hear something clicking a lot. Christine placed her hand in front of her trying to block the lights, when she looked at Erik, he seemed pretty pissed about it.

Then someone stood in front of them and started pushing the white lights back. That was when she noticed what it was. The white lights were flashes from the cameras.

Lots and lots of cameras.

Some of them shouted different things, like "Erik, who's the girl?" or "Darling, could you please look over here?" Referring to Christine.

Christine ignored them all and got into the car quickly, followed by Erik. Erik wasted no time at all in getting out of there.

Christine glanced back, hopefully no one would follow.

No one did.

Christine turned back in her seat and let out a long sigh of relief. "They're not following."

Erik shook his head. "Damned paparazzi," he mumbled. "They won't. Jake will probably tell them a thing or two about respecting privacy." Erik looked at Christine. "He feels very strongly about that."

Christine chuckled a little. "Well, for a man who respects his privacy you certainly got into the wrong business."

Erik laughed at the fact too. "I suppose I did."

They rode in silence until they reached the apartment complex.

"Thank you for dinner, it was very lovely," Christine told him.

Erik smiled sadly.

She was about to get out but Erik took her hand. "Wait, Christine, I want to tell you something."

Christine turned towards him. "Yes, Erik?"

He took her hand in both of his and gently stroked it. "I just wanted to-to tell you something." He wouldn't look up at her.

Christine looked at him in confusion.

He nodded silently. "Back in the auditorium, when you heard the mob, you could have just left me there to die in the hands of the others but instead you helped me escape."

"Erik-"

"You could have listened to your childhood sweetheart, the love of your life, but you contradicted him and didn't listen to him. He wanted you to leave me there but you helped me."

"Oh, Erik-"

"What you said to me, I'll never forget it. I won't. You made sure I escaped so that I can make a new life for myself."

Christine nodded. "I did. I didn't want you to-" she couldn't finish what she was going to say.

He let her hand go and looked at her right in the eyes. "You saved my life Christine even after everything I had done to you. You made sure I got away to make new life. And I did. Here we are. New lives for the both of us. I just wanted to thank you. You have no ide-"

Christine placed a finger on lips to prevent him from talking. "There's no need to thank me, Erik." She smiled at him and spoke the truth. "I couldn't let anyone harm my Angel of Music."

He looked at her, smiling.

She smiled too and left with her belongings. When she was inside the apartment, she could see the car pull away before she shut the door.

* * *

**Review Responses:  
DaydreamingTurtle- I know what you mean, that's actually me in that part. I don't listen to the radio anymore. I just listen to Mozart and the Phantom of the Opera soundtrack and once in a while Eminem and that's when I need a good laugh. As far as the Erik being a rock star thing, the reason I chose rock music is because 1- I adore that music, and 2-its probably the only music that really lets you express real sadness, like the one Erik feels.  
Arwen1604-I'm really glad that you like it. I don't know wabout the whole college consuming you thing because I still have one more year left of high school. --shudders thinking about starting college.  
elvenwriter- You'll have to wait in order to find out if it is EC. Muahahaha.  
Sorry to keep you all waiting, really. But I think that updating is going a little faster than i would like. But whatever, I do it for you guys! Thank you for the long and very cute reviews. (nudge, nudge) Reviews are cool!  
Okay, stay tuned for chapter ten: Reprecussions  
P.S.- I have decided that from now on I will update a chapter as soon as I get 10 reviews for that last one. (that's a little harsh, ouch, i know) okay okay, I won't.  
**


	10. Repercussions

**Yay Reviews! Okay, I know that this is getting old but I love yo hread your feedback it's so much fun! It helps me become a better writer! Chapter Ten:****

* * *

Repercussions **

Christine walked down the corridors with a pen in her mouth, and her arms cluttered with books. She had to get to class early in order to get one of the seats in the front to hear her teacher.

Repercussions 

Professor Stine was known for his mumbling that was why many students got there as early as they could. He also locked the door once class started.

She could feel her cell phone vibrating in her messenger bag. It had to have been the twentieth time that morning. She had been too busy to answer the phone.

Christine had almost made it when Dustin wrapped an arm over her shoulders. "Christine! Nice to see you, how are you?"

She tried to greet him but only got as far as mumbling.

Dustin took the pen. "Better?"

"Dustin, good morning. Good-bye, I have to get to class."

Dustin grabbed her shoulder. "Not so fast, Chris."

"Christine," she corrected.

"You didn't call me last night," Dustin said. "I was worried. Where's my ring?"

"I'll give it to you later, look, I got a ride home, okay, bye."

Dustin stepped in front of her. "So, how was the date?"

Christine sighed. "It wasn't a date. It was just dinner."

Dustin laughed. "Yeah, sure. Whatever you say, Christine. That was what my ex said, and look at how I turned out."

Christine stopped walking, knowing that he would follow her into class and that the professor wouldn't like it. "What is it, Dustin?"

He smiled. "I want to know how it turned out."

Christine rolled her chocolate brown eyes. "We had dinner, we talked, he took me home. That's it."

He put a magazine on her books. "That's not what it says here." Christine almost dropped her books. "Oh, my God."

"You are so lucky no one reads this tabloid."

Christine handed him the books and looked at the magazine. Erik and her were on the front cover. It was when she was getting into the car. At least the picture only showed half of her face. The people that had never known her wouldn't recognize her, only the people she knew could tell it was her. Erik didn't look like he was smiling or anything. In fact, he looked very, very surprised.

"Be glad that no one can recognize you."

Christine nodded. "Yeah, very glad."

"Was it that guy that spilled coffee on you?"

Christine nodded again, glancing over the article for her name.

"Damn," Dustin said. "I should go to Starbucks and spill coffee all over me, too."

Christine mock laughed. "Very funny." She let out a long sigh. "Unidentified woman, not my name."

"I didn't know it was _Erik Destler._"

"What?"

"That your date was _Erik Destler_."

"It wasn't a date," Christine said through gritted teeth.

"Then you could still give him my number."

Christine shook her head. "This is perfect, as if my life wasn't twisted enough." Christine looked at one of the pictures. There was a circle around one of her fingers on her left hand. It was closed around a ring. There was an arrow that said. "Did Erik propose? Details inside!"

Christine walked to the wall and banged her head against it. "This is so bloody perfect."

Dustin nodded. "I know. Now everyone will think you're engaged to a rock star. Oh, the horror."

"Shut up," Christine told him.

"At least no one you know has seen it, like Raoul."

Christine froze. "Oh, shit. Raoul! What if he thinks me and Erik are engaged!" Thinking quickly, she reached into Dustin's pockets.

"Whoa!" Dustin said smiling. "I didn't know gay guys were your thing!"

"Dustin, give me the keys to your father's car."

He reached into his pockets and took them out. "What about Stine's class?"

"Screw Stine's class." Christine took off to the parking lot with her messenger bag. Upon finding the Chevy, she put the key in and unlocked it. Turning the engine over, she lurched out of the parking lot. She was determined to not let Raoul see the magazine.

Once she was downtown, she recognized the building instantly. It was one of those skyscrapers that Christine always thought of as an eyesore. At least it had an underground parking lot.

She parked the car and walked to the elevator where it took her straight to the top.

Raoul ran the Los Angeles branch of the company. Philippe ran the one in New York. New York was the first one made and since Philippe was the most experienced, he was the one that traveled the world.

It had been the way that Raoul's father had wanted it. Raoul's father was now retired and only looked over things from time to time. Christine had only met him once, but she knew where Raoul got his good looks from.

Since Raoul was the boss of the building, he got the office at the top of it. He was lucky to have all of it before he even finished college. But it was also a fact that Raoul's father, instead of telling Raoul and Philippe bedtime stories, he would talk to them about the business they would inherit someday.

Raoul had told her that on more than one occasion.

Once on the top floor, she saw Mary was behind her desk as always. It was as if she lived behind that desk.

When she saw her, the brunette smiled. "Christine, how are you?"

Mary was a middle-aged woman with two children. Christine often talked to her when she had to wait for Raoul after a meeting. That was before, when they had first moved there when work hadn't had consumed him like it did now.

"Good," Christine said as she approached her desk. "Uh, do you know if Raoul is in?"

Mary nodded. "He is but he's in a meeting. If you want you can wait for him in his office, I'll let him know you're here."

Christine nodded, this wasn't the first time she had to do this. "Sure, thanks."

Christine passed many offices and meeting rooms to reach Raoul's. His was a corner office that had a breathtaking view of downtown. If she looked hard enough she could see the Chinese Theater.

The office was about the size of her kitchen and living room combined, if not bigger. It had a small bar that held liquor for Raoul's visitors, two long black leather couches and Raoul's very large oak desk. In front of the desk, there was a leather chair for private meetings or interviews. The shelves on the wall were littered with pictures from his childhood and a lot from recent times.

There were some from his graduation, Christine's graduation, prom and Raoul's twentieth birthday.

Christine was in every picture.

Christine looked over the papers on his desk, trying to see if he had indeed picked up the magazine. There were only papers from work, nothing more.

Upon seeing this, Christine sat on one of the leather couches and waited. She didn't need to wait too long, ten minutes later, Raoul walked in, taking off his coat followed by a woman with a notepad.

The woman was tall, a little taller than Christine. She had a short skirt on showing off her movie star like legs. She was gorgeous and she looked so professional in her suit dress.

"Tell Frank that the tennis game will have to wait," Raoul told the girl. The girl had to be as old as Raoul himself. "Tell him to reschedule for next week. That will be the only time I'll be able to make it."

The girl nodded. "Don't forget that you have another conference call with your brother in ten minutes."

Christine stood when he walked in, he didn't seem to notice that she was there. But the woman certainly did.

She turned her blond head towards her and asked, "Can I help you?"

Christine looked at her smugly, hating the attitude she was giving her.

"Christine?"

Christine turned to Raoul. "Hey, Raoul."

"What are you doing here?" He asked approaching her.

"Uh, well, you see, um-" Christine turned to the woman. "Who's she?"

"Christine, meet Bridgett, she's my assistant."

Christine tried to smile. "I didn't know you had an assistant."

"I hired her last Monday." It seemed that that was all he needed to say. "Bridgett, just call Frank, please?"

Bridgett nodded and eyed Christine carefully as she left. When she closed the door, Christine looked at Raoul incredulously. "Can you believe her?"

Raoul shook his head in disapproval as he looked over some papers on his desk and sat down. "What is it Christine?"

That was it. It was harsh and cruel, he had never spoken to her like that. There was no kiss to greet her, no warm smile. Nothing.

Christine bit her bottom lip. "I wanted to see you."

"You're lying."

Christine looked at him aghast. "What?"

Raoul looked up from his papers. "When you lie, you bite your bottom lip and twirl a strand of hair around your finger."

Christine closed her eyes and put her hand down. "Okay, so maybe I wanted to talk to you, is that a crime?"

Raoul sighed and stood, walking to the small bar. As he poured scotch in a glass, he turned to her. "We 'talked' on Friday." He put the scotch away and began to drink. "You decided that you wanted a break from me."

Christine shut her eyes and inwardly scolded herself.

"You wanted space," Raoul said approaching her. "I'm giving it to you."

Christine looked at him compassionately. "Can you blame a girl for missing her boyfriend? Even if the boyfriend doesn't pay any attention to her or when he does it's talking about work-"

"Why are you really here, Daaé?" He sighed as if he were tired of her somehow.

"I told you," Christine said to him, hoping he wouldn't see past the lies. "I wanted to talk to you."

He smiled. "Really?"

Christine smiled. "Yeah, really."

Raoul walked around his desk until he was sitting in his large chair again. "What about?"

"The weather? Work?" Christine asked, hopeful.

Raoul smiled and started opening a drawer. "How about current events?" As he said that, he pulled out a magazine and threw it on the desk so that the cover would face her.

There in full color was the same picture on the cover of Dustin's tabloid. Christine and Erik getting in the car. Erik's jacket draped over her shoulders, almost past her thighs.

_Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit! _Christine looked at the magazine in horror, sinking down on the leather chair. She put her face in her hands, almost crying.

He spoke with dead calm, and only anger on some parts. "Imagine my surprise when I saw it on my way to work this morning. 'Erik Destler and Mystery Woman Out on s. "I can explain."

"Explain?" Raoul said almost laughing. "Christine, if pictures are worth a thousand words then the magazine has said more than a mouthful on your part."

She put her hands under her, determined that she wouldn't let him see her cry. "Raoul, please, let me explain."

"I don't know if it's the fact that you're out with a rock star or the fact that you break up with me one day and get engaged the other that annoys me."

"Raoul," she said pleading silently. "He didn't-"

"He looks _so_ familiar, Christine, can you explain why?"

Raoul didn't wait for her to answer. "He looks like that man that almost killed me."

Christine looked up at him with tear filled eyes. "Raoul, it's not what you think."

Raoul looked on the verge of hysteria. "Oh no? Then you _can_ explain why you were out with a guy not even three days _after_ we broke up. And why the hell he looks like that maniac. The maniac you said would never _ever_ come after you again."

"Raoul, it was just dinner," she said softly. "He wanted to talk to me."

"So it _is_ him?" Raoul put the empty glass on the desk and started pacing back and forth a hand over his mouth. He spoke so sarcastically that Christine thought that he would do something bad. "Oh my, my, my. Did he find out that we broke up and that –"

"We didn't break up," Christine told him.

"Oh," Raoul said understanding. "Okay, so while we were _still_ together you went out with that man?"

"Raoul-"

"And that ring, did it magically appear out of nowhere too?"

"Raoul, if you would just let me talk-"

Raoul sighed. "Look, Christine. I don't know what it is with you. You wanted space, I gave it to you. You wanted me to leave you alone, I did. Next thing I know, you're out with this _man_, doing God knows what with a ring on your finger."

Christine stood with anger. "Raoul, don't _even_! You won't let me explain myself! You're blowing this way out of proportion!"

"Oh, yeah?" Raoul said crossing his arms and stopping. "Explain it, then."

Christine took a deep breath. "He just wanted to have dinner. He wanted to explain everything. He isn't after me-"

"Bullshit."

Christine sighed. "I thought the same thing-"

Raoul sighed and took her trembling hands in his. "Christine. I'm not doing this for me. I didn't want him to _ever_ come after you. You _swore_ to me he wouldn't come for you."

"I thought he wouldn't-"

"You've been lying to me then."

Christine gasped silently. "Raoul, I couldn't lie to you-"

He sighed. "Christine. If this is how our relationship is going to be for the rest of our lives, one constant fight after another, then maybe we should-"

"_No_," Christine said forcefully. "Raoul, please don't."

He placed his hand on her cheek and stroked it gently. "Little Lotte, I told you once that all I wanted was your happiness. It's obviously not with me-"

Christine shook her head. "No, Raoul, that's not true. I am happy with you! I am!"

He let her go and wiped her tears. "Christine, you'll be happy seeing other people. I know it. High school romances never last, you know that. Even after what we went through together. I'm sorry."

Silent tears rolled down her cheeks. "Raoul, please."

He kissed her forehead and held her in a powerful hug. "I love you, Little Lotte."

Christine looked at him and saw that his eyes were full of tears also. He didn't want this at all.

She hugged him too. "I love you too, Raoul."

He sighed. "Maybe now you'll be happy."

Christine left the office with despair. Before she went into the elevator, she looked at him in his office one final time.

* * *

**That was a pretty long chapter! (ducks fromflaming pitchforks from R/C shippers)  
PhantomoftheBandroom- What I meant was the part that Christine says that she doesn't like music from now. That's how I feel. I enjoy music from before and listening to my CD's better than the one that's on the radio (than again, the music in Puerto Rico is Raggaeton, I'm not quite fond of that music)  
Original Cliche- Do you mean the one by Beethoven?  
I think that's it...excuse me while I go hide from the R/C shippers. (runs frantically)**


	11. An Angel

**I am keeping my promise and am updating for the ten reviews. As some of you miay know I'll be gone for the next week and won't update until next Friday or Saturday. Until then I will give you a fun little cliffie. ;o) So here it is, Chapter Eleven:

* * *

An Angel  
**

Dustin had left her books with Señora Fernandez. She had been calling her to tell her that. But Christine didn't care. She went home and sat on the couch with three pints of mint chocolate chip ice cream and a spoon. 

She stayed in front of the television watching daytime soap operas all day. When the soaps were over, she watched rerun shows including Bewitched.

At one point, Christine wished that she could wiggle her nose and have her life the way had been five years earlier. Her father would have been alive and he had played for fun and she would sing for him alone.

That was when she decided that she needed fresh air for a while. She took a blanket over her shoulders, whip cream and the ice cream that was left and sat down on the small chair in the balcony.

She watched the northern sky turn from a light pink to an indigo color. Her cell phone rang but she ignored it. She missed her old town, it was so remote that there wasn't the wailing of sirens or the sound of cars zooming by in a rush.

She sighed softly and pressed the whip cream into the ice cream. She ate mercilessly, filling up on ice cream like she had done all day.

She sang softly to herself, hardly above a whisper, "_Where there is music, there is life, where there is love, there is no strife, whenever you start to feel alone, just think of me and you won't_." Then she cried softly to herself, hugging her legs close to her body.

She had never wanted this, she didn't want to break up with him. She needed him. She had always imagined her life with him. She needed Raoul and she knew that the break up was hard on him too.

There was a knocking on the door, making her look up. "Whatever it is, I'm not buying."

Dustin's clear voice muffled from beyond the door. "Christine? Come on, open up, I need the keys to the car."

Christine sighed and got up from the chair. She took the box the ring had come in and with the keys she opened the door. Dustin had a large smile on and when Christine opened the door, it faded.

He let himself in and hugged Christine. "Oh, toots, have you been crying?"

She sniffled and the words tumbled out before she could stop them. "HesawitheleftmeandtoldmethathewantedmyhappinessandnowIdon'tknowwhattodo."

"Whoa, whoa, one word at a time," Dustin said shutting the door.

"R-Raoul, he saw the magazine and he b-broke up with me," Christine said between sobs.

Dustin took a paper towel from the kitchen and handed it to her. "Here."

"Thanks," Christine said. She began to walk to the balcony where she had left the ice cream and brought it with her to the living room where Dustin sat with her.

She placed her legs up with her and commenced eating ice cream as she had done before.

Dustin didn't pry her for information. He knew her and knew that she would talk when she was ready.

Christine sniffled and placed a spoonful of ice cream in her mouth. "He did it because he thought it would make me happy. Do I look happy to you?" She didn't want him to answer. "Did I tell you what happened on Friday?"

Dustin shook his head.

"He would _constantly_ ignore me. So I told him I wanted a break from him. I _needed_ one. And we left it at that. And then I went out with Erik and _God_-" she started crying again. "I shouldn't have gone out with him. If I had known it would break Raoul and I up-"

Dustin shook his head. "You couldn't have known-"

Christine nodded forcefully. "I did. Even when we had let him go, a part of me wanted to see him again. It always did. I never knew how he would influence me-"

Dustin looked at her. "Christine, you're not making sense."

Christine caught herself and sobbed once more, remembering Brigitte and the way she would look at her. "He's probably sleeping with his new assistant," she wailed.

"What?" Dustin asked. "You're telling me after three and a half years you two still haven't-"

Christine shook her head. "No. But once we were close but we didn't because all I would do was talk! I had wanted things to be so perfect but I just wouldn't shut up!" She cried into her paper towel once more. "He probably went to her to get what I wouldn't give him!"

Dustin shook his head. "Christine, you're being ridiculous."

"I am such a mess." She put her head against the sofa and sniffled. "We weren't like this before, you know? We used to go everywhere together. Two peas in a pod, inseparable." Christine laughed at a memory. "When we were little my father used to own a small house by the sea. One day there was a terrible wind and my scarf had been blown into the sea, he went into the ocean and got it for me. He was soaked from head to toe but he didn't care because he fetched my red scarf. He was so proud of himself."

She looked at Dustin's smiling face.

"That was how we met."

"How cute," he said to her, taking the spoon and digging into the carton of ice cream.

"We used to have picnics in the attic while my father played the violin," Christine sniffled. "He was a famous violinist. He played during Sunday mass and I would sing in the choir. I know that father wanted us to get together." Christine looked at the floor sadly. "Raoul and I were so in love," her voice trailed off, "I don't know what happened. " She was disgusted with herself, she hated sounding so congested.

"Oh, Christine," Dustin said sighing. "There's no reason to dwell on the past. Maybe he did some good by breaking up with you."

Christine shook her head. "What good? I don't see any. Except for Haagen-Dazs, because if I keep this up I will buy out the entire stock."

Dustin smiled sadly. "Maybe now you'll meet someone new. Someone that might change your life for the better. Who knows? Maybe you'll meet someone new. Someone that will make you happier, an angel."

Christine froze with the spoon in her mouth. _An Angel. _Christine sighed, thinking about Erik. He had been in love with her before. Did he love her still? Would he be there for her now when she needed someone to rely on?

He had done it Saturday night when her car broke down, he hadn't let her down, unlike Raoul. Raoul seemed to be the exact opposite of Erik in every way now that Erik turned his life around. She knew it would be too soon to start anything, but she needed a friend. Dustin alone wasn't enough. Dustin didn't know her as much as Erik did.

She looked at the caricature on the wall in the gold frame. She stood drying her eyes. Raoul's voice seemed to echo in her head. _High school romances never last, you know that. Even after what we went through together._ She looked at Dustin. _There's no reason to dwell on the past. _

Taking down the picture she said, "Maybe I do need an Angel."

* * *

**(Runs from flaming arrows from R/C shippers) before I go into hiding, here's some review responses:  
Original Cliche- I haven't heard it but I will soon. But I still don't know what you mean about the rock star thing already being done...  
Killer Veggies- I will. (hides)  
Silverwind24-I'm glad I didn't loose one of my readers! (phew) Raoul will be back... just not any time soon.  
Queen of Perfectionism- I've been wondering where you've been! Thank you for your kind words, I really appreciate them. Thank you for reviewing and reading my little project! lol I'm glad you like my story so far. I'm sure I won't let you down.  
Kchan88- Thank you for your review! Raoul didn't want to break up with her but he wanted her happiness and he knew it wasn't with him because they constantly fought. **

E/C shippers: Al though it will come with time and stuff, you will not be disappointed with the fluff:o) Okay, I'll be back on Friday (crosses fingers) to update! Thank you all and I hope I do not disappoint you with my little story! Don't forget to review!


	12. A Present

**Thank you everyone for your reviews and wishing me a great time at the beach. I really appreciate it. So, I'm back! Which means I'll update more often! Yay! Now that I see what chapter you guys are on, it makes everything a little fuzzy. I am just _so_ far ahead and _so _much has happened that I forget what happens in these chapters. (I know whatI mean.)So I'm going to catch you guys up by giving two chapters! Oh, I can hardly contain my excitement! In case you guys were wondering, I had awonderful time at the beach, thank you!  
Disclaimer: Me? Own this? Sorry, I'm not a genius.  
Chapter Twelve:

* * *

A Present**

She went on with life as normal as she could. She went to her classes during the day, worked in the evenings and went home at night. Everything went by normal.

She was determined to build her life. Determined to get it back. She worked until nine, when she went home and studied, going to bed at midnight. Then she'd wake at eight and do the routine all over again.

It was like that until Thursday night when at around nine-thirty someone knocked on her door. She was listening to a local jazz station when she was interrupted. Leaving her book opened on the coffee table in the living room, she stood to get it.

She took away the deadbolts and unlocked it, when she opened the door, she smiled.

He was wearing a long coat and a black shirt with long black pants. It was amazing how everything seemed to make him more handsome than the last time she had seen him.

Not to mention, the smile he had on his face.

"Erik!" She didn't see how excited she was to see him until she greeted him.

His smile didn't falter. "Christine, how are you?"

"Good," Christine said quickly. "Come in."

She stepped aside and let him in, shutting the door behind him. After she locked the door –because she didn't trust anyone- she offered him a seat on the couch.

After she cleaned off any books, she walked to the kitchen. "Can I get you something to drink? I have a fully restocked fridge and I'm not afraid to use it."

He laughed. "No, thank you. It's fine."

Christine went back and passed a mirror. She stopped and started to run her fingers through her pulled back hair. She didn't know the sudden urgency to look good for Erik but she did it anyways.

At least she didn't change like she had done the days before when she would come home tired and shower and change. This time she stayed in her uniform and thank goodness she did.

Christine turned from her reflection. "So, what brings you here?"

There was a small box on his lap that Christine hadn't noticed before. It looked like a present, the way it was wrapped and had a bow on the top.

"What's this?" Christine said sitting in the butterfly chair across from him.

Erik shrugged his shoulders. "You'll never know until you open it."

Christine smiled. "It's for me?"

Erik nodded gleefully. "It is."

"Wow," Christine said scratching her head. "I haven't had a present since my last birthday." Raoul had forgotten about Christmas.

Erik looked at her expectantly.

"All right," Christine took the box on her lap and opened it to find tissue paper.

"Tissue paper?" She said smiling.

"It's inside the tissue paper."

Christine smiled and unfolded the paper to find a blue shirt.

Christine gasped as she put the box aside. At first she thought it was a shirt but it revealed to be a dress. The dark blue dress was strapless and exposed the back and seemed to reach her knees. The material was silky and shiny.

"Oh, my, Erik," Christine said softly. "It's beautiful. I love it." Standing, she put it to her body. "How does it look?"

"Stunning," he said smiling. "I told you I would replace your pink shirt."

Christine laughed and set it on her lap as she sat. "I had forgotten all about that. Thank you."

"You're welcome," he smiled, then his mood changed. "Look, about what happened on Sunday, I'm sorry. I can't seem to escape them."

Christine shook her head. "Don't worry about it. Going out with you, it's a risk."

He looked down at his hands and looked up at her eyes. "I was kind of hoping you could wear it to this gala tomorrow night. Everyone from Allison and Noah's record label will be there. Everyone else is going with someone and I was hoping you could accompany me. Not," he said putting his hands up, "as a date. Just as a friend."

Christine bit her bottom lip.

"If you don't want to go, I understand completely."

Christine smiled. "What kind of person would I be if I refused you?"

"You're going?"

Christine nodded. "I'd love to go."

"Great, when would you like for me to pick you up? It starts at seven."

Christine thought about her work, she would have to use her vacation days. She'd have to beg Heidi, but didn't see it as a problem. "Six."

"Great," Erik said standing. "I will be over at six." He started to leave but stopped. "Would you like me to send someone to help you?"

Christine shook her head. "No, I'll be ready on time."

Christine smiled and followed him as he went to the door. "I'll look forward to it."

Erik turned one last time before she closed the door. "See you then."

Christine smiled and closed the door, noticing that he wouldn't leave until he heard all three locks slide into place.

* * *

**--sniffle, sniffle- there's so many reviews! We're only on chapter twelve and already 125 reviews! OH JOY!  
Stay tuned for the Next Chapter: The Gala. **


	13. The Gala

**Okay, here's the other chapter I promised you.  
Chpater Thirteen:

* * *

The Gala**

Christine was out of classes at four and was at her home at four thirty, with Dustin's help. He asked why she wasn't going to work but when he saw the annoyed look on her face, he changed his mind.

Even as she was getting ready, she was having doubts. _It's too soon,_ a part of her mind would say.

_It's just a gala and we're going as friends._

_Yeah, that's what you said about the dinner and look at you now._

Christine scolded the little voice for being so pessimist.

She showered and washed her hair, after she put her robe on she put gel in her hair, letting it scruch up in curls. She placed silver flower clips in her hair, making it go out of her face. She used black eyeliner to outline her eyes and used very little light blue eye shadow. In the end she used mascara and lip gloss.

She gave herself a pedicure and manicure because she had black wrap around sandals. She put on the dress last and fell in love with it instantly.

The material was graceful and clung to every part of her body. It reminded her so much of a sort of cat suit, she was grateful that she wasn't bulging around the edges.

She loved the way it looked on her. She looked surreal, she was ready not a moment sooner because she heard knocking on her door.

She took a deep breath and took her small purse (she thanked shopaholic Meg who insisted on buying the purse, saying that you never know when you might need it) and walked to the door.

When she opened it, she saw Erik as she never had before.

His hair wasn't combed back like it always was. It hung loosely around his face and almost reached the collar of his long coat. The coat almost reached the floor, very much like his old cape. Underneath that he wore a black shirt loosely open revealing his tanned chest and a chain around his neck. He was wearing boots and black pants. He was the very image of his music.

Dark and haunting but breathtaking at the same time.

Christine tried not look at him too long. "Erik."

He smiled and took her hand. "You look wonderful, Christine."

She inwardly giggled when he kissed her hand.

"Shall we?" He said taking a step back.

Christine turned everything off and locked her door before Erik took her arm in his. As they went down the stairs, Erik complimented her once again, "You look beautiful."

Christine smiled. "You already said that."

Erik straightened. "I did?"

Christine broke into a laughing fit.

When they were in the parking lot, Christine looked for his Lamborghini or the Lexus, but instead found a large stretch limo.

"Erik," she asked.

He looked down at her. "Yes?"

"Is that your limo?"

He nodded.

"We're going in a limo?"

He nodded.

"A real limo?"

He smiled warmly and laughed too.

She had only been in a limo once and that was for prom.

He led her inside and once they were both in the limo made its way to Hollywood. He sat across from her and the limo was so big there had to have been at least three feet between them.

There was everything she could ever want in the limo. TV, DVD, a mini-bar and neon lighting. She loved it all. It seemed to be like a fairy tale.

Erik cleared his throat and reached for a box next to him.

She knew he had cleared his throat to get her attention so she looked at him smiling. "Yes, Erik?"

He looked at the small box in his hands. It was rectangular and a bit larger than his hands. "I don't want you to freak out or anything. But I got you something else."

Christine raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow. "Oh?"

"It's borrowed so-"

"You'll need it back by the end of the night?"

He nodded. "You always were a clever one, Christine."

She smiled slyly.

Handing her the box, he said, "Here."

She took it in her hands and read the name on the box. "Tiffany's."

That should have been her first clue. Upon opening the box she gasped. Inside there were diamond teardrop earrings and a necklace that had sapphires and diamonds also.

Christine almost cried.

No one had ever given her stuff like that. Not even Raoul. Her last birthday he took her to an opera, he never gave her jewelry.

"It's beautiful," she said more to herself than to Erik.

"You like them?" Erik asked hopefully.

"I love them," she said earnestly.

"Everyone else would be wearing jewelry like that, if not even more extravagant. So my assistant Lucy did me the favor of calling Tiffany's. They'll let you borrow it for tonight."

"Wow," Christine said taking the earrings out and putting them on.

He shrugged. "Being in the business has its perks."

Christine laughed as she struggled to put on the necklace.

Erik stood awkwardly and sat next to her, saying, "Here, let me help you with that."

She turned his back to him and he took the necklace in his hands. His fingers moved gracefully at the back of her neck and when he had clasped the necklace, he placed his hands on her shoulders. "There, perfect."

His hands lingered there a little longer than what would be considered normal. It was as if he was remembering a memory long since gone.

She turned towards him. "Thank you."

They didn't speak a word more until the driver lowered the small window in the limo and said. "We're almost there, sir."

Erik nodded. "Very well."

When Christine saw where they were headed, she was surprised by how many cameras there were at the entrance.

Erik smiled at her right before he opened the door. "Big smiles, everyone."

As soon as he opened the door, Christine thought she had gone blind again. The flashes were everywhere and when Erik helped her out of the limo, they seemed to intensify.

Erik took her hand and whispered in her ear, "Did I tell you that I'm with a big time recording company?"

Christine smiled.

They had to have been out there for more than five minutes. They took pictures of them both some with Erik alone and Erik would talk to some of the reporters. And all the while, he was holding Christine's hand.

She was glad that he wouldn't let her go. Frankly, she was scared of some of the reporters there, who would constantly take pictures of her when she wasn't looking.

She was thankful when someone else arrived. Then all attention went to them, letting Erik and Christine get into the large building.

"That was easy," Erik said smiling.

"Too easy," Christine said continuing his joke.

Christine recognized half the people there. They were all either on magazines or on TV.

Christine sighed. "Poor you, you get to rub elbows with the richest people in America."

Erik laughed at her comment.

They walked around the very large room, Erik stopped at various tables and conversed with people that Christine could only dream but meet at one point in her life.

Erik introduced her to them all and they all seemed very glad to meet her. Around the walls there were many pictures. Some were of Erik, all of them in black and white and the others were of a girl. She had hair that shined with radiance and a smile that must have taken years of the orthodontist to make.

The girl was sitting on a swing with pigtails and a lollypop. She reminded her of Britney Spears and her first album. She seemed so childlike.

Her name was on the bottom in bubble letters: Melody.

She heard a voice behind her but didn't turn, recognizing it instantly. "She's the one I told you about. She spends all her spare time with Noah. They came together too."

Christine cocked her head. "She seems so innocent."

"That's the idea," Erik said close to her ear. "It appeals to younger audiences."

"And you to the older ones?"

He chuckled, making his breath tickled her neck. "Exactly. Mostly teenage girls."

She smiled broadly. "I know a couple of girls who would pay a lot of money to be in my position right now."

Erik didn't say anymore, he took her hand and led her away from the pictures. "I want you to meet someone."

That someone, turned out to be Noah Granger. He was older than Erik with what seemed to be by ten years. His salt and pepper moustache didn't match his black hair and his dark eyes didn't seemed to give off any warmth.

It was as if she was watching Raoul in twenty years. All life seemed to be drained from him because of his work.

In his arm was a young girl that seemed too happy to be tied down.

"Ah, Erik," Noah said as he shook his hand. "Nice to see you again."

Erik nodded. "Noah, I would like for you to meet Christine Daaé. She and I go way back."

Noah shook her hand warmly. "Someone from Erik's past? He seems to be very secretive about it."

_With reason,_ she wanted to say, but kept her mouth shut. She only smiled. The girl on Noah's arm was wearing a pink dress that Christine thought was absolutely gorgeous.

Since no one was going to introduce Melody, she stuck out her own hand and introduced herself. "Hi Christine, I'm Melody."

"Melody," Christine said to her. "Nice to meet you."

Melody gave a smile so bright it seemed enough to light a light bulb. "Christine, can you come with me to get a drink?"

Christine looked at Erik. When he said nothing, she said, "Sure."

Melody took her arm in her's and went to a bar where they served free drinks.

She reminded her of Meg when she was her age. She was so giddy and happy and _hyper_.

Christine followed her to the bar where the bartender gave them both drinks that Melody had asked for.

Melody drank in it, Christine just stared at it.

"I hate these parties, they're frightfully boring."

Christine looked at Melody. "Really?"

Melody nodded as she swallowed. "Don't you find them boring?"

Christine shrugged. "This is my first one."

She sighed. "I only came 'cause I'm performing."

Christine smiled. "Really? When?"

She shrugged. "Don't know." Then her eyes widened. "There's Maya, I used to love her!" Melody placed her drink on a table and took Christine's arm. "Come on, let's go into their conversation."

Maya was a dark colored woman with a lot of make up. By the way Melody said _used to_, she figured she was a has been. She was conversing with two other women Christine had never seen before. She thought they would mind that they were cutting in, but they didn't. They laughed at the jokes Melody made and asked Christine how she was doing.

They seemed interested that she went to UCLA and she answered all their questions as best as she could.

"Performing arts!" one of the women said. "You must be very talented!"

Christine shrugged. "That's that they tell me," she said nervously.

"What did you do to get it?"

"Well, I was recommended by my teacher to fill out scholarship, they came down, heard me and wanted me in their program. "

"They heard you?" Maya asked.

She nodded. "Yes, we were doing a musical and they heard me sing and wanted me to be-"

"Sing for us!"

Christine's eyes widened at Melody's request and it wasn't because she had practically screamed it, it was because she wanted her to sing in front of people who actually sing for a living. And make millions of dollars a year for it.

"Uh," Christine said. "I better not."

"Come on," Maya said to her. "You should."

Christine shook her head firmly. "I'm no where as good as you all."

Melody sighed. "What a shame." Then glancing behind Christine, she said, "Got to go. Pleasure talking to you ladies."

They all said their goodbyes to her and resumed the conversation they were previously having.

Christine was hardly listening, behind the ladies, Erik was at the bar talking to a man as if they were fighting. The man seemed quiet, poised but Erik seemed to be a second away from doing something he might regret.

Christine excused herself and women let her through. She walked to him quickly, knowing how Erik was very short tempered. He would probably do something that would cost him everything he had worked so hard for.

She placed the champagne cup on one of the empty tables and went to his side. She slipped her hand into his and when he looked down to see who it was, she gave him a reassuring smile.

He smiled also, all anger drained. "Christine." He said her name as if he were relieved somehow.

She looked at the man before them. He was dressed much like Erik only he wore a lot of jewelry while as Erik wore none.

"Christine, this is my very good friend, Nadir. The Persian."

Christine smiled at him and gave him her hand to shake. Only he didn't shake it like the others, he kissed it slightly. "Miss Christine, you are very beautiful."

Christine smiled. "Thank you Nadir."

"When I was on tour last summer, I met him in Iran. Composes music like myself."

"Always a pleasure to meet a composer."

The Persian laughed. "Thank you, kindly, child." There was something about him that put Christine at ease. Maybe it was the cool green eyes or the soothing voice.

Just as Erik was about to say something, he was cut off by Noah. He whispered something to him and said to both Christine and the Persian. "Excuse us, please."

They left, leaving Christine and the Persian alone. The stood in silence for several minutes.

"Drink?"

Christine shook her head. "No thank you, I don't drink."

He laughed. "Good girl, I find it most vile. But these Americans can't seem to get enough of it."

They conversed for a while until a man came over the speakers. "Ladies and Gentlemen," the voice came from Noah. "Thank you all for coming tonight. Full Moon records would be nothing without its fans. I know many of you are out there."

Some people cheered.

"So now, we are to give you a treat. I hand the mike over to Erik, who will perform Passion for you all!"

Everyone, including Christine cheered and a lot of them flooded to the stage where Erik came out with a band.

He had changed from his coat and clothes to black leather pants and a black shirt, with the sleeves rolled up to reveal his full arms.

The guitar began, followed by the drums. She could hear a violin playing followed by a piano. The combination was beautiful and his voice was heavy from power and emotion.

Christine could tell he loved to perform. His voice was full of energy as was he. He would stand on one side of the stage and sing to one group of swooning women then the other.

She felt Nadir's hand on her shoulder. "I admire him greatly."

"Me too," she said, but it was inaudible from the blaring speakers.

The song finished with a piercing guitar solo and a grand round of applause. Erik bowed and left the stage. Christine whistled with the crowd but remembered that she was in front of sophisticated people and composed herself.

"Woo," Noah said as if panting. "That was some performance, huh? Now give me some more of that energy with Melody!"

Everyone cheered and a whole different beat came on. It was bubbly and kid like, it was nothing like Erik's music.

Melody came on, her voice almost computerized. She did cute little dance moves with some male dancers. It was so…. Pop.

Suddenly, she felt big hands o her shoulders. "Let's get out of here," the familiar voice said close to her ear, making her flesh rise in goosebumps. He took her hand and led her away from the commotion and went through a swinging door away from the noise.

There were many people there, and stoves and food. It was the kitchen.

Erik led her though the kitchen and to a back door that led to an alley. They walked through the alley. They walked through the alley, holding hands with Erik in the lead.

When they got out of the alley, they turned down a street and into a multi floor parking lot. Erik took out some keys from a pocket and pressed a button. A black Lexus's lights blinked and Erik walked to it, not hesitating.

He opened the door, and she got in. Then he walked around and turned on the car.

Once out of the parking lot and onto a street, Christine asked. "Where are we going?"

"Where do you want to do?"

"Are you serious?" Christine asked.

"I gave Travis the night off; it's just you and me."

"C-can you do that?" Christine asked. "You can leave whenever you want?"

He shrugged. "They won't miss me. Since Melody's CD is coming out on Tuesday, all attention will be on her."

Christine laughed. "This is so cool!"

He laughed also. "So, where do you want to go?"

Christine thought for a moment. "Let's go to the beach!"

* * *

**Yay, long chapter! Okay, stay for the next chapter:  
The Beach**


	14. The Beach

**I'm in an especially good mood today (despite of some of the reviews) so I decided to update with this small chapter.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Phantom of the Opera or anything that is familiar to the story. But the lyrics at the end of the chapter are indeed mine. (yay, mine!)  
****Chapter Fourteen:

* * *

The Beach**

The beach Erik took her to was deserted and had a small pier. It was a good thing there were no cameras where they were, she was becoming allergic to them.

He stopped at a small parking lot and Christine got out, taking off her shoes, she hated wearing heels to the beach.

She loved the chilly midnight air, the scent of the ocean always seemed to calm her.

She breathed in the familiar aroma. "This is nice."

"You like it?" He asked his hands in his pockets. She now saw him entirely for the first time and saw that he had changed back into what he was wearing.

Christine nodded. "Father used to have house by the sea. High up on the cliff, he would play and I would sing and dance. I used to pay with my echo. Every time I would sing, the sea would sing back. Father said it was Mama calling me."

"'How sweet."

"Fun while it lasted, too."

Erik sighed. "So how did the auditions go?"

Christine sighed. "I didn't get the part."

"I'm sorry." Erik said.

Christine shrugged her shoulders. "Can't win them all, can you?"

"I guess not," Erik said. "What part did you get?"

Christine laughed. "I'm the bloody understudy again."

Erik smiled. "History seems to repeat itself."

Christine smiled also. "Seems that way."

As they talked, they walked down the beach. Christine listened to everything he said just as he did the same. It felt so natural talking to him, like they had been the best of friends since forever.

Erik had changed so much, that Christine though she wasn't talking to the same person she had been with years before. It was as if she was talking to a normal man, not the mad, obsessed masked genius he was.

He wasn't the man that had killed so many people so many years before. This was a whole different man.

"You haven't like you know-"

Erik looked at her in confusion. "What?"

Christine stopped and put her hands to her throat and started choking dramatically.

"Oh," Erik said looking down at the ground. "No. No more Punjab lassos. I even started a support group on the internet."

Christine looked at him skeptically.

"Joke."

"Oh," Christine said, feeling stupid.

After a while, "I trust your doing well in your studies," he said with authority.

Christine kicked some of the cool sand. "I would make my father proud." She changed the subject. "I love your music."

Erik smiled shyly. It seemed as if no one had told him that.

"I can't be the first to say it," Christine told him. "Everyone loves it, as if the swooning ladies in your audience isn't proof enough."

Erik looked at her, smiling. He seemed to that a lot around her, she did the same. "Everyone says it, but, Christine, your opinion is the only one that matters to me."

Christine turned away to hide her blushing cheeks.

"Christine?"

"Oh, look," Christine pointed to a small pier. "Let's go there."

Erik nodded and they walked there. "I love performing. It's like ecstasy to me. It's so much better than being locked in a booth and singing into a microphone."

"Well, I can't relate that much, but I know what you mean. I love to sing in front of an audience too. It's total freedom."

By then, they had reached the pier and were looking over the side to the moon-reflecting sea.

Christine breathed in the sea and felt completely at peace. She gazed out at silver orb in the ocean and could see Erik in the corner of her eye just looking at her.

Then she looked at Erik. His eyes were looking at her intently with love. They just gazed at each other for a while, pondering the mystery of each other, when Erik took her shoes from her hand and put them on the wooden deck.

He took her left hand and placed it behind his neck, he placed his right hand on her hip and taking her right hand in his left, he began to dance.

Christine smiled as they continued to dance without needing music to guide them. She placed her head on his chest, loving the way he held her. She knew that no harm would come to her as long as she was in his arms.

Almost whispering, he began to sing softly. "_Your love has healed me, taught me to feel. In darkness I had hidden, but you taught me it's forbidden. Your beauty is a halo of light, it's inspired my heart to take flight…"_

Christine smiled, breathing in the scent of him, dancing under the stars with their secret melody.

* * *

**Review Responses:  
Original Cliche: I don't mean to put her too materialistic but she has to see that some things are better than Erik than they are with Raoul. You'll see why Erik is "too perfect." He is like that for a reason. Muahahaha, okay i'll stop now.  
Queen of Perfectionism- I'm not sure what you mean with the whole "miss queen of the sun and sand" but thank you for your reviews.  
Thank you all for your wonderful reviews! 135 and coutning! YAY!  
Stay for Chapter fifteen: The Suprise. **


	15. The Surprise

**There's not a lot of **reviews** anymore. :( And there seems to be something wrong with my fanfiction. I can't see almost anything. So,I just felt like updating. I would like to dedicate this chapter to the following reviewers:  
_Phantomman, Emanuelle Grey, Twinkle22, kat097, lady kathrin, Killer Veggies and el loopy. _  
Thank you for all your helpful reviews! On with chapter fifteen:

* * *

The Surprise  
**The sun's rays woke Christine at seven the next morning. She turned over trying to escape from the sun. She had gotten to her house late at three in the morning. Four hours of sleep in one night wasn't enough. She sighed, trying to get back to sleep, knowing that it was useless, she could never get back to sleep once she was awake.

She stretched and got out of bed, heading for the shower. She washed her hair and got out quickly, knowing that the hot water didn't last long. She dressed in her uniform and placed her hair in a bun. After eating breakfast she was out the door and at the bus stop in less than twenty minutes. She knew what bus to take, she used to take it before she got the car.

She cursed the Jetta a million times for breaking down again. She wondered where it was. She had to ask Erik about that.

She smiled warmly, thinking about Erik.

She had enjoyed spending time with him. They had so much fun together. She especially enjoyed the time they spent at the beach. After they danced on the pier, he had taken her to a place where she got ice-cream.

It was good to know a place that was open twenty-four hours a day for that midnight ice-cream fix.

She got mint chocolate chip while he got rocky road.

They talked for hours until two arrived.

She didn't want to go, but he insisted that she needed her rest. He needed to go to Maine in the evening and needed to be up early in the morning to do some things before he left.

He took her home and didn't pull out of the parking lot until she closed the door. She watched him leave through the window in her kitchen, next to the front door.

She went to bed at three thirty, thinking about the night.

Work went as dull as ever and Christine had never been happier when her shift was over.

Nothing exciting happened until she made it home.

She hardly recognized the blond sitting next to her door, she was sitting on a suitcase next to yet another suitcase, reading a magazine on her lap. She liked her hair. It had pink highlights as colorful as the boots she was wearing.

Something about her made Christine think of the very successful and rich women from last night. Her long manicured nails fluttered over the pages as she flipped them.

She blew her black bangs out of her hair and looked up as if frustrated. That was when her green eyes locked on Christine.

Christine stood breathless.

"Christine!" She got up and ran to her friend, capturing her in a powerful hug. "Oh, my Go- You look so pretty!"

Christine hugged her best friend with almost no force, she was so stunned to see her.

"Meg?"

Meg let her go and looked her over. "Christine! You're glowing!"

"Considering I had a boring day at work-"

Meg hugged her again. "It doesn't matter. I've missed you so much!"

Christine laughed. "Me too!" When Meg let her go, she took out the keys to the apartment. "Come on, come in!"

The apartment was humid and warm from the day, resulting in Christine opening the sliding glass doors to let in a breeze. Meg brought in her suitcases and shut the door.

"Daaé," Meg said laughing. "This place is so small!"

Christine shrugged. "It's all I can afford."

Meg smiled as she sat on her couch. "It doesn't matter, it's cozy."

Christine walked to her small refrigerator. "Something to drink?"

"Diet anything."

Christine reached in for diet coke and handed it to Meg who was on the other side of the small bar.

Meg thanked her and opened it. Taking a sip, she said, "How's everything?"

Christine laughed. "No way. I start. How did you get here?"

Meg smiled. "Well, your birthday is on Tuesday and I wanted to give you an early birthday present-"

"Another one?"

Meg smiled, continuing, "So here I am. Raoul told me that you come home on Saturday's at six so I took a plane that arrived here an hour ago and here I am."

"You walked?"

Meg rolled her eyes. "I rented a car and drove. Philippe and Raoul planned it all." She put her arms out to emphasize her words. "Happy Birthday!"

Christine couldn't stop smiling. "Raoul helped you?"

Meg nodded. "Speaking of which, I want to see him later. So, we'll just swing by the office and say hi and the three of us will go out to dinner."

Christine bit her bottom lip. "You don't know, do you?"

Meg's eyebrows crunched up. "Know what?"

Christine sighed and walked around the bar and sat on the butterfly chair. Meg took the chair opposite her, with the diet coke in her hand.

"Raoul and I broke up."

Meg started chocking on her coke. _Maybe I should have waited until she was done drinking the coke to tell her._

Meg wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. "Wait, you and Raoul broke up?"

Christine nodded.

"You and _Raoul?"_

Christine nodded again.

"Raoul and you?"

Christine nodded once again.

"Broke up? As in no longer _together_."

Christine shrugged her shoulders.

Meg looked at her in shock. "What happened, Christine?"

Christine closed her eyes. "A whole bunch of shit, if you ask me."

"But Christine, you two were so in love. You two were inseparable; you couldn't keep your eyes off each other."

Christine shrugged. "People change, grow apart."

"But Christine, what did you _do?"_

Christine stood outraged. "What did _I_ do? It's what _he_ did! He _never_ paid attention to me. He never cared for my auditions, he didn't care if I got in a play or not! You know how important that is to me. He ignored me, never called me, didn't kiss me unless there was an occasion." Christine took a deep breath to calm her nerves. "There was no fire anymore."

"So you broke up with him?"

Christine shook her head and sat down again. "He broke up with me."

Meg looked at her confused.

"He said he wanted my happiness, so he broke up with me. He said that he knew I wasn't happy with him. So he just-" Shrugging, she let Meg know what she meant.

Meg looked at her with an expression, Christine really couldn't place. "_Are_ you happy?"

Christine sighed and scratched her head. She thought for a while, then finally answered. "In a way, I guess I am."

Meg just looked at her, not judging.

"But Meg, I've met someone."

She could only imagine how this information was going down with Meg. She had watched them grow as a couple for a year before they left. They were so in love the first two years, but now…She didn't know of their problems.

"You've met someone? How long did you wait after you two broke up?"

Christine sighed. "You don't understand. He's a friend."

"A friend with privileges?"

"No. Just a friend."

"A _good_ friend?"

"Damn it, Meg," Christine said sighing. "He's just a friend."

"But he'll make you forget Raoul, right?" Meg asked curious. "Take his place."

"Meg, you don't know him. You haven't spent time with him." Christine sighed, remembering the night before. "We have so much in common. He loves everything I love and the way he just looks at me." Christine remembered the way he had looked at her at the pier. "Like I'm the most precious thing in the world. The way he stops everything he's doing when I start speaking, like my word is law. He just listens doesn't judge. Raoul was _never_ like that."

"And he is?"

Christine looked at the woman before her. "Yes."

"Does he love you?"

Christine looked at the floor. Did he? He had never mentioned that he still did. Not once. Maybe he didn't. Maybe he was just with her as a friend, like he thought she thought he wanted to be. But that was ridiculous, why did he do so much for her?

Because I saved his life. The thought stayed in her mind. Maybe he felt as if he owed her.

Meg saw all the conflicts on her face. "Here's an easy one, Christine. Do you love him?"

Christine blinked. "I don't know."

"Do you know him from before?"

Christine looked at her friend sadly. Did she dare tell her? How would she react when she found out that he was the Phantom? The one that plagued their existence their junior year. The one that killed her friend James, and torched the auditorium. How would she respond?

Meg stood. "You know what? It doesn't matter. It's your life, Christine. You know what you're doing. You knew the problems you were having Raoul, not me. I'm not here to judge. I'm here to celebrate your birthday." She placed her hands on her hips with a large smile. "I came to LA to party, where do we begin?"

* * *

**Yay! Meg's back if only for a little while! But she's there to help Christine and everything. The next chpater will be updated soon: LA's Nightlife!**


	16. LA's Nightlife

**I just love your reviews! So I am speeding up with all the updates as fast asI possibly can! So here is _another_ filler chapter. It's kind of long but its necessary. After all, all work and no play can make a very dull person. So here is Chapter Sixteen:

* * *

LA's Nightlife**

Meg had said made all worry and all topic of what they were talking about melt away.

They dressed and left the apartment, getting into Meg's rented BMW.

It was as if everyone around her were rich and making money and Christine was left behind. And Christine hated it. Even what Meg was wearing seemed to mock her.

She wore a slinky black short skirt with a pink butterfly shirt whereas Christine wore jeans and a white halter top with sneakers.

She shrugged it off and followed Meg into the car. Meg seemed to know more that she did when it came to all the right clubs and such. She said it was because she watched too much Travel Channel.

They arrived and after Meg said she was hungry for about the twentieth time, she pulled over the rental into a parking lot and they began to walk, looking for a restaurant.

Meg found a small quaint one with bikers.

Christine tugged on her arm before Meg walked in. "Are you sure abut this place?"

Meg nodded. "Yeah, look," she pointed at a sign next to the door. "Karaoke night. I want to make fun of people."

Christine rolled her eyes and went in the bar, stepping around the people around her. There was a man on a stage singing out of tune and trying to dance at the same. The music was loud but the crowd was louder. They got to the bar where Meg ordered two beers and two burgers.

The man grunted but left to fill put the order.

Christine pulled on her arm. "I'm underage."

Meg shrugged. "They don't care. Why should we?"

Christine shook her head.

When the beers came, Meg said over the music, "Here's to a long life, prosperity and your twenty-first birthday."

Christine smiled and clicked her bottle against Meg's. "Cheers."

When they finished drinking, the man finished his song, and was received with a warm round of applause and a lot of pats in the back from the people in the audience.

Christine grimaced from the drink in her hand. No wonder Nadir didn't drink.

Meg laughed when she saw her face. "Oh Christine. You need to loosen up."

She looked around her the got off the bar stool she was sitting on. "I'll be back." And she took off like she had a rocket strapped to her back. Christine sighed and took another drink. Maybe she was being uptight.

As another person made their way on the makeshift stage, she was greeted with whistles from the men in the audience.

"Okay, guys," the familiar voice said. "Calm down."

Christine almost spit her drink out of her mouth. She turned to the stage, to find Meg bathed in blue light and a microphone in her hands.

Christine really hoped that she wasn't going to do her Elvis impression.

"All right, boys, don't get too excited I won't be singing."

Christine laughed as a lot of the guys gave out disappointing groans.

"I am here to pass the mike to someone who truly deserves it." Meg looked at Christine right at her eyes, making Christine shake her head.

Meg nodded her's. "I am going to introduce you all to a true diva."

Some men whistled and the whole audience began to cheer.

"No, Meg, no," Christine said in a futile attempt.

Meg got off the stage and started walking to her. The audience parted giving her the space she needed in order to walk. "This woman was the Prima Donna of our small home town. Her voice can make Angel's cry and grown men fall on their knees." She stopped and looked around. "Hey, I'm not the one that said it. I am quoting the scout that picked her to go to UCLA."

Christine laughed to herself.

"She has stolen men's hearts and pretty soon, I'm sure she'll steal yours too."

Everyone laughed at Meg's joke. Meg continued forward. "So here she is, the diva, the goddess of song, the personification of perfection, Christine Daaé!"

The bar was up in a ruckus. Everyone was rambunctious and they clapped and whistled to no end, making Christine blush furiously.

Meg handed her the cordless microphone and the sultry music began to pour from the speakers. Upon recognizing the song the bar got even louder.

"You exaggerated," Christine told her.

Meg shrugged. "It never hurt to make things spicier. Besides it's your favorite song."

Christine rolled her eyes. "Liar."

Meg smiled in delight and Christine put the microphone to her lips. "_You keep saying you got something for me." _

The crowd seemed to like this because they were as rowdy as ever.She walked to the stage loving the feeling she was getting from the audience. She continued down the crowd, walking seductively. "_And now someone else is getting all your best." _

Some guys helped her on to the stage.

"_These boots were made for walking and that's just what they'll do. One of these days these boots are gonna walk all over you."_

Everyone cheered and sang along. She mad missed being on stage. She craved for the limelight again. "_You keep samin' when you oughta be a'changin', What's right is right but you ain't been right yet."_

Christine looked at the crowd and saw that they were almost all dancing and laughing. Christine looked at Meg and saw that she was cheering for her very loudly. Looking over at the bar, she saw that there was a small door that led to the kitchen. In the doorway she could see the bartender talking with a man dressed in black. They shook hands but Christine turned her head quickly. The manager was probably deep in debt or something. She didn't thank anything of it.

"_And you keep thinking that you'll never get burnt, hah._

_Well, I've just found me a brand new box of matches, yeah."_

Women in the crowd cheered making Christine laugh. _"And what he knows you ain't had time to learn."_

People cheered as she started dancing on the stage. She loved the attention and the way the crowd got when she sang again. "_These boots are made for walking and that's just what they'll do, one of these days these boots are gonna walk all over you." _She pointed at one of the guys in the audience. He whistled to her and she turned. "Are you ready boots? Start walkin'." She started to dance making everyone cheer and applaud. The song over, Christine smiled. "Thank you."

When she was off the stage, everyone congratulated her on a job well done.

Meg laughed when Christine hugged her. "That was fun."

The bartender came with their burgers and more drink for the girls. "On the house."

Meg and Christine smiled at each other. "Thanks."

They ate their dinner and when they were done, Meg slapped a twenty dollar bill on the bar under the empty bottles. "The night is young," she said linking their arms together.

Once again, Meg knew exactly where to go. She took her to a club named Osiris where the music was heard outside in the line. Once inside, the music and lights blasted Christine away.

She had never been in a club before. Raoul didn't like them because they were full of people and was too loud.

But Christine was intrigued by it all. She loved it.

"This place is nice," Meg said almost screaming in her ear.

Christine nodded.

"Ever been to a place like this?"

Christine shook her head.

Meg walked forward to the dance floor, Christine closed behind. Once in the middle of thrashing bodies, Meg started to dance.

"Meg!" Christine called. "Is that all that we're going to do? Dance?"

Meg nodded. "Yeah! Come on. Dance with me."

Christine shook her head. "I can't dance."

Meg looked at Christine quizzically. "Come on, everyone can dance." Meg turned her around. "Just move your hips like me. That's it. Come, just loose yourself in the music. Yeah, that's it. Whoo!"

Christine let the beat take her away and danced. All her worries seemed far away. The bodies around her thrashed around and bumped into her, but she didn't care. She could feel the sweat drip down her back and form on her forehead. Her jeans began to stick to her legs and her hair started to come loose from the clip in place.

The house lights died down as another song began, leaving only the laser and strobe lights on. Christine turned to find Meg dancing with a guy with a dark colored polo.

Many danced with her, guys and girls and she had enjoyed it because for the first time in a long time she was having fun.

Placing her hands high above her, she moved sinuously to song. Suddenly, large hands held her own and she felt a body against her. She didn't care, she had danced with so many people that she had grown used to it.

His body pressed against her and she felt one of his hands moved down her arm and stay at her stomach. He pulled her closer, harshly almost possessively, making Christine gasp slightly.

She put her free hand around his neck as he led the other one to his face.

She hadn't been touched like that in years, not since Don Juan Triumphant. His hands traveled down her sides, then up her torso, stopping at her neck.

She closed her eyes and swayed in sweet ecstasy. They danced close together for long minutes, his chest against her back. His hands traveling up and down her body and her own high above her head but at once it abruptly changed.

Starting with his lips lightly meeting her neck. Her eyes opened and she grew stiff, not liking the way this was going. She tried to turn but found she couldn't because at that same moment a man said over the speakers, "Everybody welcome Abstract!"

Five guys took the stage and the people dancing began to run to the stage, making Christine almost fall forward. The man took that moment to leave her and ran away past the pushing, desperate people.

Christine tried to see who it was but was only met with people trying to push her out of the way. She watched at a guy ina baseball cap made his way to the exit.

Christine tried looking for Meg and found her in the middle of the crowd trying to do the same as Christine. She pushed people out of the way and when she reached Christine, she looked at her as if she were crazy.

"Who was that guy?"

"What guy?" Christine asked.

"The one you were dancing with."

"I don't know."

"Ooh, Christine," Meg said giggling. "This is a side of you I've never seen. You two looked hot together."

Christine laughed sarcastically. "I rather be hot at home. Come on, let's go."

Meg sighed. "Fine, if you insist."

* * *

**So who was the guy? I'll leave that one to your imagination. As a special treat i will update the next chapter.  
Chapter Seventeen: Happy Birthday**


	17. Happy Birthday

**I really hope that you guys like this chapter.I think it is really sweet.  
DaydreamingTurtle: If you have seen Monster-in-Law, I based Melody off the girl that J.Lo's mother-in-law attacked in the beginning... it was SO funny.  
****Chapter Seventeen:

* * *

Happy Birthday**

Christine put her hands out in front of her, trying not to bump into anything.

"Don't worry, Christine," Erik said behind her. "I'll make sure you don't hit anything."

"Yeah, you're not the one being led blindly through a strange house."

Erik laughed. "Don't you trust me?"

Christine sighed. "All right, fine."

She still couldn't believe how he had pulled her out of work.

She was staring into space, aimlessly marking the merchandise when a familiar voice had snapped her out of it.

"Happy Birthday."

Christine turned to find Erik in the same clothes from the first day, sunglasses included.

Christine smiled. "Good evening, Er-"

He placed his finger on her lips. "Shh, just call me Michael."

Christine smiled and placed one of the boxes under the counter. "What can I do for you, _Michael_?"

"I came to see you," he said simply.

"Why is that?"

"It's your birthday," Erik said causally. "And I needed books."

Christine took the books and rang them up. When she was done she read over the titles. "_Architecture of the Paris Opera House. Architecture of Rome. Michelangelo, Da Vinci_. Into architecture, are you?"

He smiled as he handed her the credit card. "Always have been."

"I didn't know that," Christine sad as she swiped the card and handed it back to him.

He smiled. "How do you think I built my little humble abode?"

Christine shrugged. "I didn't know you built it."

He nodded. "Everything you saw, I made with my own two hands."

Christine grinned. "The clothes, too? So you're a seamstress?"

He chuckled sarcastically. "Let's not go that far, shall we?"

She laughed mischievously as she handed him the receipt to sign.

When he was done, he handed it to her. "To tell you the truth, I really didn't need the books. I can just send Lucy to get them." He leaned in closer and pulled down the shades, letting her catch a glimpse of those lovely blue eyes. "I needed to see you again."

Christine blushed but cleverly hid it by reaching for something on the floor.

She went back up when she was sure she didn't have burgundy cheeks. "Why is that?"

"Well," he said putting his sunglasses on. "I need to give you your birthday present, don't I?"

"You got me a present?"

He nodded.

"How did you know it was my birthday?"

He gave her a 'you-have-to-be-kidding-me' look.

"Oh." Obsessed. Right. "What did you get me?"

"If I tell you then it wouldn't be a surprise."

Christine smiled. "You sly dog, you." She sighed. "I have to work until nine tonight. And it's only six."

He frowned sadly. "You can't get out of it?"

Christine shook her head. "Believe me, I've tried." Meg had begged her for the night off and in turn Christine begged Heidi, Heidi didn't care.

Just then, Heidi went to the counter. "Christine, if you'd spend your time actually working and not flirting with the customers, you might get some work done."

Christine rolled her eyes. "Look who's talking."

"Oh, miss." Erik said talking to Heidi. "I was wondering if I could talk to the manager."

Heidi turned to him and flashed her name tag. Underneath her name it said, 'Manager.' "I'm she. Did she sum up the things wrong again?" She sighed frustrated. "I swear you're more trouble than you're worth."

"Stop being a bitch, Heidi," Christine said defensively.

Erik snickered but continued to talk to Heidi. "Tonight is Miss Daaé's birthday and I wanted to give her the present I got for her. Could she have the rest of the night off?"

"Sorry, sir," Heidi said immediately. "She has work to do."

Erik took off his sunglasses and Christine saw Heidi's mouth open wide. She knew that Heidi had recognized him.

"Please, Heidi," Erik said. "I would consider it a personal favor."

Heidi nodded slowly. "O-okay, f-fine."

Christine took off the black apron and put it on Heidi's shoulder. "See you later."

Erik placed his sunglasses back on. "Thank you, Heidi."

She put her arm through Erik's as he offered it to her.

"It must be great to have that kind of power over people," she whispered.

"You'd be amazed," was all he said.

When he opened the door, Christine heard Heidi's voice yell, "I love you!"

That had been forty minutes before she had arrived at his house.

His house was huge, it had to be bigger than Raoul's. It was a mansion.

And it was only one floor. It had a lush garden around the front entrance, which they didn't use.

The driveway had a gate that he had the control to. It opened and the paved driveway led underground, under the house. Once inside the garage, Christine could see the Lexus and Lamborghini from the other times.

They got out of the Mercedes and he led her to a door that had stairs going up.

They went up, Erik leading the way. The stairs opened up to the kitchen. Christine stared in awe with the kitchen. She had never seen one so big.

"This is your-"

"Yeah," he said turning on some lights. "I hardly use it."

He led her through the living room, dining room and family room. They were all handsomely decorated. She loved every room.

They came to another door, where he stopped and turned around. "No one gets to come here, you only come because I really like you."

Christine smiled. "I'm special."

Erik laughed and opened the door. They led to yet another set of stairs, only this time they led down.

Christine raised an eyebrow. "Underground lair?"

Erik shrugged. "Old habits die hard."

"I bet," was all Christine said.

They went down the stairs and were met with an oak door. This time, Erik went behind her and placed his hands over her eyes.

"Erik?"

"It's a surprise," he said into her ear. She closed her eyes and heard him open the door and flip another light switch.

"Can I open them now?"

"No," he said pushing her forward. "No peeking."

"I'm not."

Christine put her hands out in front of her, trying not to bump into anything.

"Don't worry, Christine," Erik said behind her. "I'll make sure you don't hit anything."

"Yeah, you're not the one being led blindly through a strange house."

Erik laughed. "Don't you trust me?"

Christine sighed. "All right, fine."

After another couple of seconds of him leading her, he said, "Okay, now open them."

Christine did. The walls were full of books on the built in bookcases, the walls were dark but had drapes and curtains over them to hide it. On one wall, there was a stand with music, a chair and a violin.

On the wall opposite that one, there was a desk cluttered with papers and books.

But the centerpiece of the room was the organ. _The_ organ. The one that was in the underground labyrinth. She recognized it instantly.

On top of the organ bench which was in front of the organ itself was something black with a red bow on it.

Christine turned to him. "Is it the one on the bench?"

He nodded. "Yes."

When she turned, he kissed her cheek. "Happy Birthday, _mon ange_."

Christine approached it, and recognized the black thing to be a leather violin case.

Christine didn't understand why he would give her a violin for her birthday until she recognized the gold embroidered letters.

She ran her fingers through the letters, tears filling her eyes, she read the name out loud. "Gustave Daaé." She swallowed hard. "Erik, this is-" She couldn't finish because she began to choke up.

It was her father's violin. The same one.

Opening the case, she saw the wooden instrument inside. She looked over the bridge, ran her fingers through the strings. It was the same one, she recognized a scratch near one of the f holes. She had done it when she was four, before she could comprehend the value of the violin.

She took it out and touched the back lightly. The dark wood reflecting her face. There was a small dent in the back, she recognized. Her father had bragged that it was of her doing when she was six. He said she had been trying to play when I had fallen from her small hands.

She heard Erik's footsteps behind her. "Your father's biggest fan had it. Didn't want to part with it until I told him it was for the violinist's daughter. He gave it to me so I could give it to you. I've been looking for that violin for years."

Christine looked at him.

"Now you know why I was in Maine. Your old home before he passed away."

Christine touched it lightly. "Play for me."

It wasn't a request or a question it was a demand almost an order.

Either way, he took the violin and bow. After applying rosin to the bow and making sure the string were tuned, he began to play.

She recognized the piece instantly as Resurrection of Lazarus. He played so precisely and so beautifully, that she almost cried. She remembered the house by the sea.

When he finished, she gave him a hug and pressed her lips against his. It was so fast, he didn't have time to react.

She wouldn't let him go. "Erik, thank you. You don't know what this means to me. If there is anything I could do to repay you, just ask and I will do it."

"Actually, there is," he said to her.

She let him go and he placed the violin back in the case.

He looked at her as if he were a small boy, an infant begging for something that he desperately needed. He took her hands gently and looked right in her eyes. "Sing with me. I composed a new song, fit just for your voice. Only your voice, my angel."

Christine nodded. "What is it called?"

He smiled wickedly. "The Phantom of the Opera."

* * *

**Muahaha, you thought I forgot all about it in the first phic, didn't you? Well, here it is. What did you guys think of the birthday present? I was racking my head for days trying to figure out what it should be and well, there it is. You guys do know I don't own Phantom of the Opera, right? **


	18. The Phantom of the Opera

**Hello faithful readers! I was really bored so I decided to update, right now I am in the middle of chapter thirty-one...evil laughter... you will not be disappointed. (by the way, up until there, it's Raoul-free, just thought I'd share) Here is another chapter for you guys, I will update the next one if I get five reviews... only five! Okay, there is a reason that Erik "too perfect" all will be revealed soon, not to worry. I forgot to ask this, but did youguys like that I included Nadir? I am perfectly aware that he isn't a composer but I couldn't resist putting him in seeing as I didn't put him in the first one. I'm glad everyone likes this fic, its actually more popular than the first one. yay! I can tell by the reviews that you do. (blushes) yay! everyone likes my writing! And as for chapter sixteen, I'm going to leave that one to the imagination, mum's the word. (evil laughter) Okay here is yet another filler chapter. Chapter Eighteen: **

**

* * *

**

**The Phantom of the Opera**

"Erik, that name-"

"I know. But I could hardly resist it." He put the violin back and after tapping out the rosin out of the bow, he closed the leather case. "It's a duet. The next single. You can imagine how Noah was when he found out I had made a song for a duet, he immediately said Melody should be in it." He seemed to shudder. "That girl cannot sing even if her life depended on it. She needs help."

"Or an Angel of Music," Christine chimed in.

Erik smiled. "Or that." He turned to her and took her hands in his. "Please, Christine, sing with me."

She opened her mouth to speak but he cut her off.

"Say you'll consider it."

"No," she said quickly.

His smiled seemed to fade.

She touched his cheek gently. "Why would consider it when I have already agreed?"

He smiled again. "You'll do it?"

She nodded. "I will."

He caught her in a powerful hug. "Oh, Christine, you have made me so happy. You have no idea."

"It's the last I could do after-"

He stopped her from speaking. "It is your birthday present, my dear. Think nothing of it."

She smiled, it was as If he were reading her mind.

He took the violin case and her hand, then he led her upstairs again to a different part of the house. She found out why he called it the recording room.

It had a booth and many instruments. There were speakers over a mixing table with a lot of buttons.

"Okay," he said sitting in front of a computer. He started clicking around as Christine looked around.

Then the music began to pour from the speakers starting with an organ playing surprising notes that brought her attention. Two hard beats continued the song, followed by a guitar. There was a low guitar playing harmony, throughout most of the song.

"This is vocals, right?"

He nodded as he looked through some drawers. He took out pieces of paper and handed them to her.

She watched the speakers as the song continued.

When it was over, Christine looked at the papers. It was the words to the song. "Why opera and not auditorium?"

He smiled, knowing she had figured out it was their story. "It didn't make sense, too many syllables."

Christine laughed and began humming through the song, he said. "That's when I come in_. Sing once again with me_…"

Christine nodded. "But there's more music than there is words. In the end you have about a minute of music."

He nodded. "I was thinking of just cutting it short."

Christine shook her head. "You shouldn't. How about a guitar solo or piano?"

He looked as if he were considering.

Christine smiled looking over the music, humming the tune. She knew how to read music so reading the words to the tune was easy.

As she hummed the melody, a silence seemed to have stretched between them.

That was until Erik spoke to her softly, "Do that again."

"Do what? Blink?"

"No," he said standing. "What you did just now."

"What?"

"What you were doing, humming."

Christine did it again. When she finished she asked, "What?"

"Vocalize it, don't hum it."

Christine bit her bottom lip. "Erik, I don't know. I'm not any good."

Erik shook his head. "Trust in me, Christine."

"But it's been years since you heard me sing, how do you know I have not changed since then?"

"I am confident in you, dear," he said plainly.

Christine began again, vocalizing just as he had said.

"Louder. This time try not to make the F sound so flat."

Christine remembered all the time he would get mad at her when she wouldn't practice. He would be frustrated and yell at her but in the end, she found it was what she needed to keep her going forward. He needed to cruel and strict to get results.

Christine took a deep breath and began to vocalize yet again.

Erik shook his head. "Again."

Christine did about two more times.

"Again."

"It would help if you could just tell me what you were looking for."

Erik smiled again. "Perfection. You are just a step from it."

Christine did as he said and Erik smiled in triumph. "You did it. Perfect. That is what we will use in the song in the end."

Christine began to protest. "But-"

Erik stood forcefully and took her chin in his hand. "You are my instrument, I need you. I wouldn't have you if I didn't think you were ready. Your voice will be heard all over, this I promise you."

Christine smiled at him. _Damn, he is so convincing. Especially the eyes._ "When can we begin?"

* * *

**Coming up, Chapter Nineteen: Meg's Confession**


	19. Meg's Confession

**If anyone is wondering which Phantom of the Opera they will be singin, it's the Nightwish version, since Erik sings rock. If you don't know that version then put in whichever one you prefer. Okay, it's not much of a _confession_ seeing as it isn't a big deal or anything, I just couldn't find the right word. Here's chapter nineteen:

* * *

Meg's Confession**

Christine found out that it was easier said than done. Meg was still there which meant that Christine had to spend time with her. Now that it was June she had finals coming up and Faust.

Meg and Christine would talk all the time, every chance that Christine got, they would hang out. Meg could only stay for a week, so after her birthday they only had four days.

Christine spent her spare time with Meg in her hotel, talking non-stop until Christine had to go back to her home. One day, Meg brought her wedding up.

"Three more months!" she had squealed.

Christine laughed. "Where will the wedding be?"

"At the Plaza hotel, darling," Meg said with obvious glee. "Philippe has reserved it for months. Everyone is going to be there! Of course you will be there, right?"

Christine nodded. "Of course."

"Good, I will send you your ticket and you'll come and we'll have a bachelorette party," she laughed mischievously. "Then we'll go to Victoria's Secret and buy things for the honeymoon. Not to mention all the strawberries and chocolate and champagne for the night." Meg smiled wickedly. "Not that we needed that stuff the first night-"

Christine had choked on the coke she had been drinking. "Meg!"

Meg's green eyes widened. "Christine, you must not tell my mom! She would be so ashamed of me for not waiting until I was married!"

"But you two live together, she's not stupid, she'll know that."

Meg looked worried. "Mom thinks I live in Brooklyn by myself going to NYU."

"Still?" Christine asked worried. "You didn't tell her you dropped out?"

"She can't know," Meg told her. "Promise me you won't tell her."

Christine sighed, she hated lying, especially to Madame Giry. "Okay, I won't tell her."

Meg visibly relaxed then she smiled. "I wouldn't have been with Philippe unless I was sure that he loved me."

"How did you know?"

Meg smiled. "How _didn't_ I know? He's so sweet to me and when he asked me if I wanted to be with him, I accepted. He was so sweet and gentle-"

"Don't need the details, thank you," Christine told her.

Meg laughed.

"You do love him." It wasn't a question, it was a statement Christine could see it in her eyes how much she cared for him.

Meg nodded and smiled. "There's no words to describe it. You have no idea what it's like. To bare out your soul and have someone there to take it. To love so openly and know that he'll return the favor. It was as if I were broken and he was there to pick up the pieces and put me back together."

Christine took her friend's hand. "I'm extremely happy for you." Then she smiled. "You know the problem won't be not telling your mother, it'll be picking out the color of your wedding dress, since obviously white is out of the question."

Meg laughed and threw a pillow at her. "Speaking of the de Chagnys, I went to Raoul's office this morning."

Christine stopped what she was doing. Which was eating pizza out of the box. Christine swallowed hard. "How is he?"

"Consumed by work, we only spoke for like five minutes and that was on his way from the office to the chopper."

Christine just nodded.

"He's a mess, Christine, he really misses you."

Christine walked to the kitchen and poured herself more coke. "He told you that?"

"He doesn't need to tell me, Christine," Meg told her standing and walking to the kitchen also. "I saw it in his eyes. They were, I don't know, _dead."_

Christine shrugged. "They've been like that since we moved here. I don't know _why_ he followed me to LA."

"He wanted to be close to you, Christine," she said to her smiling. "That's why he took that job."

"Yeah, well," Christine said taking her coke. "He should have thought of that before he broke up with me."

"Will you ever give him another chance?"

Christine didn't answer her, she didn't know how. So Meg, in turn, dropped the subject.

They didn't bring up the subject of Raoul until Meg was about to get on the plane. As she hugged her, Meg whispered, "Send Raoul my regards."

Christine nodded and Meg left back to New York.

Christine left LAX in her small Jetta. Christine finally asked Erik about the car and he told her that it would be in the parking lot the next morning. When Christine woke up the following morning she found the keys to her car on the doorknob with a string attached like a little bow.

When she saw the Jetta in the parking lot she was over come with joy. She didn't have to take the bus anymore. Once she got in, it ran better than ever.

_I have to remember to thank Erik for that,_ Christine thought.

With Faust only a couple of days away, there were rehearsals almost every day. Saturday was no exception, Christine had to use one of her vacation days in order to attend.

She arrived, late as always, but no one was likely to miss the understudy.

Boy, was she wrong.

"Where have you been?"

Christine had only just walked in when her teacher, Professor Barc started giving her the third degree.

Christine started to speak but he started speaking quickly in French ending with, "Go put your stuff away so we can begin."

Christine didn't hesitate, she ran backstage and upon seeing Dustin she asked him what was going on.

"I have been calling you all day, where have you been?"

Christine left her bag on the floor next to a dressing room. "My phone ran out of batteries, I forgot I left it charging."

Dustin shook his head but smiled. "You're the new Margarita."

Christine looked at him confused. "What?"

Dustin smiled. "Maria got sick. She can't talk and now since the production is only a couple of days away, you'll be the new Margarita."

Christine couldn't believe it. "_No_."

Dustin nodded, confirming. "She got sick and now they want _you _to play Margarita. Congrats." Dustin gave her a kiss on the cheek.

Some people patted her on the back, as if Maria getting sick was heaven-sent.

Christine couldn't help but smile. She was going to get to do what she loved. She was in the limelight again!

As Dustin ushered her onstage, Christine asked, "What did Maria get?"

Dustin shrugged. "Something about an allergy attack."

_Allergy attack? _Christine could only blink. "Oh, shit."

* * *

**Dun dun dun! Is Erik back to his evil ways? Stay tuned to find out! Chapter Twenty: Maria  
--I have _got_ to stop acting like one of those 50's sitcom shows--**


	20. Maria

**Here is chapter twenty, I just love the cliffie I gave you guys last time! I would have been pulling my hair out to find out. But that's just me. --grins-- Okay, I'll update if I get ten reviews again. (I'm evil, I know) Right now I am writing chapter thirty-one and well, let's just say... I won't even bring it up. Okay so here is chapter twenty:

* * *

Maria**

Christine knocked at the door again, hoping that the address Dustin gave her was right.

It was. In the next second, Maria was opening the door.

She wasn't breaking out in hives, which made Christine sigh with relief. But Maria didn't seem all that happy that she was there.

"¿_Que quieres_? What do you want?"

Christine signaled to the basket of muffins in her hands. "I heard you were feeling under the weather and I decided to come over and give you these."

"Oh, really?" Maria asked suspicious.

Christine nodded furiously. "Oh, yes. There's blueberry and chocolate chip and-"

"Come in," her hoarse voice said.

Christine nodded and stepped inside the small apartment. It was a little bigger than hers, but not by much.

"Why are you here?" She asked her as she shut the door.

"I heard you were sick and wanted to bring you this. To let you know that I'll be here for you."

Maria still looked at her suspiciously, her tear tattoo under her left eye glistening. "No one has ever done that for me."

Christine handed her the basket. "I was concerned about you."

Maria smiled. She actually smiled! She didn't look at her suspiciously or anything. Christine didn't think that she ever saw her smile.

"_Gracias_, thank you very much." She stuffed her hands in her pockets as if she were shy. "No one has ever done that for me."

It was as if she couldn't get passed the fact that someone would do something nice for her but Christine smiled anyways.

Maria went to her kitchen. "You want something to drink? I have beer, water, coke."

Christine shook her head. "No thank you."

There was a little slab in the kitchen that overlooked the small dining room. Christine sat at the bar stool and she handed her the basket.

Maria opened it and began to eat a blueberry muffin. "Want one?"

Christine shook her head. "I already ate before coming."

Maria nodded. "Okay. Thanks again."

Christine looked around the small apartment, trying to get the courage to ask her what has been on her mind for the past day. How was she supposed to ask?

She looked around and saw that there were a lot of paintings on the wall.

"You made all these?"

Maria nodded. "Yep. That's how I got into college, actually. They liked my paintings a lot so I got a scholarship. You?"

Christine shrugged. "Singing. I mean, Maria these are really good. You should sell some of them or do a gallery. I know I'd buy one."

Maria nodded. "Been considering it. I need the money."

Christine chuckled. "You're broke too? Believe me, you're not alone."

Maria smiled again. "Yeah, its unbelievable."

Christine cleared her throat. "So how did you get this way? I mean, you just have a sore throat. It doesn't seem like you have a cold or anything."

Maria shrugged. "Maybe it's because I was walking around in the rain the night before."

"Oh?"

Maria nodded as she took another bite. "I was coming back from a date and since I had no car, I had to walk home. On the way, it started raining." She shrugged. "Maybe that was it. But I don't get sick very easily."

Christine nodded in thought. "A date, huh?" Maybe she had dated Erik and he had put something in her drink or in her food. Erik was a very determined person. She knew that. He would always get his way. She wouldn't past him to drug Maria in order for Christine to get the lead again. "What was he like? Black hair? Blue eyes? Attractive?"

Maria looked at her and started to laugh, then she started shaking her head. "I can't tell you what he looked like cause it wasn't a guy."

Christine looked at her in confusion. "Oh?" Then she realized it. "Oh." Then with complete understanding, she realized what she meant. "_Oh."_

Maria nodded.

Christine leaned in as if there was another person there that they had to keep a secret from. "You're a homosexual?"

"I'm a dyke."

Christine flinched. She hated that word and she didn't like the way that Maria had said it. "There's nothing wrong with that."

"Actually I'm bisexual, either way it's wrong in my family," Maria said biting again into her muffin. "They practically disowned me after they found out."

Christine shook her head. "Does anyone know?"

Maria shook her head.

"There's nothing wrong with people finding out. I mean, maybe in high school because we're still children but now, in college? We're adults. They won't say things behind your back or anything. I mean, look at Dustin."

Maria smiled too. "Maybe. But Dustin has a problem, he flaunts it."

"He's happy about it. He doesn't care what people think."

Maria shrugged. "Whatever. It doesn't matter, anyway."

Christine didn't say any more about it, knowing that Maria didn't want to talk about it, so she changed the subject. "So, how was the date?"

Maria rolled her brown eyes. "Boring. When I would talk, all she would do was look around the room. It was as if she didn't care about what I was saying. She's also a horrible kisser." Maria gave a disgusted look. "Bleh. The only thing I liked about her was her hair. I was thinking about dying it the same color. It would look nice on me."

Christine smiled and almost let out a long breath of relief. It wasn't Erik, it was a woman. She sighed, maybe she was being paranoid.

She made up her mind. She was being suspicious. There was no way that Erik would get involved again. He had lost her trust doing that. He wouldn't _dare_ do anything that would betray the trust he was beginning to create with her.

He said so himself.

"I make great coffee, would you like some?"

Christine was snapped back into reality. "I beg your pardon?"

"Coffee. You want some?"

Christine looked at her watch. "Sorry, I can't. I have to go to work."

Maria looked disappointed.

"Rain check?"

Maria smiled and began to walk her to the door. "Sure. Anytime. I'll be here." Then she cleared her throat. "Maybe we can go see a movie sometime."

Christine froze when she was outside. "Actually I have a boyfriend. Well, ex, but there's this other guy-"

Maria burst into hysterical laughter. "I didn't mean it that way, Daaé. You're not my type anyways. It would never work out."

Christine laughed to herself. "Sorry. It's just that-"

"I know, I'll see you tomorrow. I hope you make a great Margarita. I'll be in the audience."

Christine laughed. "Okay. No problem. See ya."

Maria made sure Christine was in the car before she shut the door.

* * *

**So it wasn't Erik! Huzzah! Okay, I knew that, but you didn't muahahaha...Okay, I'll stop now. If anybody gets confused, feel free to ask me in a review, I will answer them as thoroughly as I can. Coming up: Chapter Twenty-one: The New Margarita**


	21. The New Margarita

**Yay! Ten reviews! Happy day! Okay, here is another necessary filler chapter ... let's just get right to the point. Chapter Twenty-one:

* * *

The New Margarita**

The production went off without a hitch. Monsieur Barc even thought so. She remembered Romeo and Juliet and she had never been happier, all Phantom thoughts aside.

Raoul wasn't there. Meg said he would be, that he had promised that he would. Christine told Meg and in she in turn told Raoul.

Christine told Meg that she didn't care if he did go. But she was wrong, she did care. She wanted him to see her. She wanted to show him how important it was to her. She wanted to show him how important her music was to her.

Even backstage, when she was in her dressing room getting out of her Margarita costume, she had expected Raoul to call her cell phone.

Nothing.

Maybe he didn't care.

Sighing, she started changing. Taking off her dress, someone walked in.

At least she was behind the curtain when she heard the door swing open allowing everyone's screams and voices outside carry into the small room.

Christine yelled, putting her shirt to her body.

When the door closed, she heard Dustin say, "Good grief, woman. As if I've never seen that before."

Christine let out a sigh of relief. "Your sister doesn't count," she said as she finished putting the shirt on.

"How is the star?" Dustin asked.

Christine smiled. "Great."

"You were great, I wouldn't be surprised if Monsieur Barc tells you to perform the next opera in the coming year."

Christine smiled even broader. "Really?"

"You are the new Margarita," Dustin proclaimed.

Christine ran to him and hugged him. "This is the best thing that has happened to me in a very long time."

Dustin hugged her back. "I can see that."

Christine let him go and put her sweater on over her white shirt. "I mean, this is absolutely thrilling. I haven't felt like this since my high school junior year. Even then, it wasn't like this. There are so many people-"

"Not to mention the critics from the newspapers that came to watch the performance. I heard Bob the one from 'The Star' saying that he had never heard such a sweet voice."

Christine tried to hide her smile as she placed the messenger bag over her shoulder. "God, do you think I was that good?"

Dustin laughed. "Do I think? Honey, I _know._"

Christine squealed with joy.

Dustin cleared his throat and held one of the water bottles on the table next to him. "Ladies and gentleman the Oscar goes to Christine Daaé."

As he handed her the water bottle, Christine started to gasp. "I want to thank-" she fake sobbed. "There's so many people I want to thank. My father for always believing in me, my best friends Meg and Dustin and-"

"How about your Angel of Music?"

Christine turned to Dustin. "What?"

Dustin held a rose in his hands with a black silk ribbon around the stem. "I found it in here." He handed it to her.

She read the small note attached. "To Christine, from Your Angel of Music."

Christine smiled fondly. She knew Erik had seen her performance, she had told him about it once when he called her to ask how she was doing. "How sweet of him." Maybe she hadn't seen it when she walked in.

"Raoul?"

The name was so unexpected, it took her a moment to digest what he meant. He asked if Raoul was her Angel of Music. Christine shook her head and put the rose in the messenger bag. "My secret admirer."

Dustin smiled. "Ooh, yummy."

Christine laughed and started opening the door. On the other side, she was met with a smiling face.

"Maria!"

She was wearing a dark blue halter top and a skirt with boots that strapped around her legs. Christine could see her tattoos on her ankles.

"_Te dije que iba a venir_. I told you I was coming."

"Maria," Dustin said through gritted teeth. It was obvious that Dustin couldn't get along with Maria. He didn't know about Christine and her being friends. "How are you?"

"Voice is shot to hell, but I came to celebrate her triumph." She pointed with her chin. Maria took her wrist and pulled her roughly. "Let's party."

Christine took Dustin's hand with a squeal of laughter they left everything to do with Faust behind.

* * *

**I didn't get into the detials of Faust because I really didn't find them necessary in this story. So yeah, that's it. I want to apologize for my last update, if it upset anyone of you, i'm very sorry.  
SleepingBeauty53- I think you're the only one to bring up the man in the barand connect it to the mysterious man in the club. ;) Keep that chapter in mind as you continue reading, he will show up again, I assure you and all questions surrounding that man will be revealed. (Evil laugther, okay let me stop that habit) Coming up Chapter Twenty-Two: Her Treasured Possession**


	22. Her Treasured Posession

**Remembering how much i despise leaving you guys with a filler chapter, I decided to post another chapter. Yes, chapter, not a filler. (snickers) anyways, I'll update with eight more reviews, seeing as I already had two within the hour. Okay, here is chapter twenty-two:**

**

* * *

Her Treasured Posession**

Christine had been sleeping, drooling over the side of the couch when she heard someone knocking on her door. She was startled awake and therefore, when she turned over, she fell on the floor.

She let out a short scream and looked up from the floor to the door.

Glancing at her clock, and her window, she saw it was almost seven. Night time was fast approaching.

Christine sighed and walked to the door, opening it in one graceful motion.

All she could see at her door was a basket filled with small paper-bags and plastic surrounding it with a very large bow.

Christine looked at it confused and wiped her wet drool drenched cheek. "What in the w-?"

"Congratulations," the large basket said.

Christine shook her head, trying to shake her sleep away. "Huh?"

A head popped out behind the large basket. When she saw who it was, she smiled broadly. "Thank you, Erik."

She moved to the side and let him pass the threshold. Once inside, he asked, "Where do I put this?"

Christine shut the door and followed him. "On the coffee table."

Passing the small mirror, Christine glanced at her reflection then stopped. How was it that every time he showed up at her house she was always a mess?

She ran her fingers through her hair and tried to wipe her cheeks free of mascara from the morning. She was almost successful when she heard his voice beside her.

"There is no need to impress me, Christine."

She jumped and looked to her right, where he stood. He looked so enigmatic right then. He was leaning against the wall and she could only see the features of the right side of his face.

His hand was against the wall and he looked intently at her.

He was so handsome. She had never liked him as much as she did at that moment. He looked at her with so much tenderness and love that she hadn't seen from anyone since… the Phantom.

A smile broke upon his lips making her smirk in return.

"You always look beautiful, my dear."

She tried to hide her blush but it only deepened when he took her hand and kissed it. "I got you something," he told her as he gently pulled her to the small living/dining room.

"More, Erik?" Christine asked. "At this rate I think I'll empty your bank account."

He only chuckled. "You are well worth it."

He sat her in front of the basket and Christine looked at it in curiosity. "What is it?"

He smiled as he sat on the butterfly chair across from her. "I owed you a coffee so I got you coffee from all around the world."

Christine laughed. "Are you serious?"

He pointed to different bags. "Here's some from Brazil, Colombia…"

"Damn Erik, you sure keep your word."

He shrugged. "I try."

Christine looked over the different bags as he spoke.

"And your father's violin?"

"I didn't know where to put it, I was afraid something might happen to it, so I put it in the safest place I could think of, where I put all my treasured things."

"Where is that?"

Christine smiled sheepishly. "Under my bed, next to the we-" Christine caught herself. _Wedding dress_. She was going to say wedding dress. Her eyes grew wide.

She had kept that dress ever since he left. She couldn't part with it then and she couldn't part with it when she was cleaning out her closet.

The dress was beautiful beyond comprehension she knew he had spent a lot of time on it. The embroidered designs, the old fashioned design. Everything. A lot of time and love went into making that dress and she couldn't just throw it away.

It was after all, her's.

But she couldn't let him know that. She _wouldn't._ He couldn't know that she had kept his wedding dress.

It took her more than a mere five seconds to think of it all and she knew that he knew what she was going to say. He wasn't stupid.

Nevertheless, she covered it up with the only thing she could think of. "Water bottles. I keep water bottles under my bed. I get really thirsty at night."

He smiled sadly. Erik knew what she was going to say and the fact that she wouldn't admit it, hurt him. She could see it in his eyes.

They sat in award silence for a while. Until she said, "Thank you again for the violin."

The silence seemed to have never happened, for he smiled and stood. "It's not over yet. I have prepared a celebration dinner in your honor at my home."

Christine stood too. "Really?"

He nodded. "I saw you perform, it was brilliant. I decided to make you a little dinner to celebrate."

"Erik, that's lovely!"

"I know it's a little overdue but I have been busy-"

Christine broke in. "At least you didn't forget." She thought of Raoul but dismissed the thought quickly.

"Will you accompany me?" He said looping his arm.

"Of course!" She said taking his arm. They were about to leave when she stopped. "Wait! Let me go get ready."

She ran from the living room to the bathroom where she washed her face quickly and applied more make up. Tidying her ponytail, she looked down at her baby blue shirt and white pants. At least she looked a little decent.

Slipping her feet into the white sandals at the door, they left.

* * *

**Not much to say now, so Coming Soon, Chapter Twenty-Three: His Treasured Posession.  
Okay, now you guys know that Christine's treasured Possession is the wedding dress along with her father's violin. If anyone can guess what Erik's treasured Possession is, they will get a chance to...(thinks of something clever) ... (guess not) appear in the story! Yay! Okay, reviews, please! (nudge, nudge)**


	23. His Treasured Possesion

**Thank you for all the kind reviews! I received my ten reviews, and true to my word I have updated. Here is chapter twenty-three:

* * *

His Treasured Possession**

The house seemed different this time. Maybe it was because some lights were on outside that it made it less intimidating than last time. 

This time, they used the front door which opened to the living room. The living room was decorated with leather black sofas and a Persian carpet. There were two end tables and on each there were lamps.

There was no television but only a surround system complete with CD player, tape recorder and most likely an MP3. Across from that room there was the dining room. The Dining table and chairs had to be oak and when Christine looked up, she saw a chandelier.

"I love this house."

"Thank you," he said.

Christine blinked a couple of times, only then did she realize she had said it out loud.

"It's definitely a step up from, well, you know."

Christine smiled. "It definitely is."

Just then, a tinkling bell brought the attention of both Erik and Christine.

Erik got to his knees on the floor and stretched out his arms and received the owner of the jingling bell. Which was, to Christine's astonishment, a black cat.

Erik rubbed her down and the small feline purred audibly.

"He's so pretty!" Christine said also getting to her knees.

"Christine, meet the only one who has stuck by me for the last couple of years, Ayesha."

Erik put her down and she started rubbing against his knee.

Christine started scratching her underneath her chin. " Pleasure to meet you, Ayesha." She turned over and allowed Christine to scratch her stomach. "She's so beautiful."

The stayed like that for a while until Erik broke the silence.

"Do you like stir fry?"

Christine nodded. "Love it."

After washing their hands, Erik led her to a balcony that had a view of almost the whole city, then he left, presumably to get the food.

The night was humid and Christine had to hug herself against the wind. The balcony was as elegant as the interior of the house. There wasn't a railing but there were black tinted glass panes. The floor was hardwood like most of the house, but the tile was a dark brown color. The patio furniture was a dark green that seemed to accent the balcony. There was a lit lantern, three chairs and a table.

She had fallen in love with the house.

Just then, Erik came out with the plates. Christine thanked him and when he went back in and out again, he brought two champagne glasses full to the top.

"Sparkling apple cider, Nadir told me you didn't like liquor."

Christine took it. "Liking it and keeping it down are two different things."

Erik laughed and they sat down at the table. Christine thought it was the best thing she had ever eaten. She didn't know he could cook. She ate brazenly, oblivious to Erik's gaze.

She had caught one glance but thought nothing of it. She had smiled then and complimented him once again on the delicious dinner he had prepared.

She imagined her life with him like she had done so often after he had left. Back then, she would picture herself in his lair, next to the underground lake. She thought she would live with him down there in the gloom, never again to see sunlight or her friends.

But suddenly, now it all changed, starting with him living in a lavish California home. He could give her anything she wanted, anything she wished. He had completely turned his life around, changed for the better. He was a better person now, he didn't hold any grudges against her, in fact, he seemed to want to be with her, and not lie to her.

His deformity had nothing to do with her decision before when she chose Raoul. It was his soul, him that she couldn't be with. But now, he was changed. He was a better man. He was the man that she had wanted all along.

_Maybe I shouldn't lie to him_, she thought. _He has to know about me and Raoul. _

But she didn't get the courage until after dinner. But even then, there would be a distraction. There was desert, and then he put on music.

After that, she didn't know how she would bring it up. She knew he deserved to know the truth that she had lied to him since day one when all he would do was constantly be nice to her and tell her the truth.

But all thought stopped when a familiar song began to play over the radio speakers.

Christine jumped up saying, "I love this song!"

She had heard it the night after Faust. She didn't know who it was by or the name of the song and frankly, she didn't care. She loved the contagious beat and the way it made her want to get up and dance.

By the look on Erik's face, it seemed as if he didn't like the music.

Christine took his hands. "Come on, dance with me."

Erik looked at her as if she were nuts. "I don't dance."

"Oh, _please,_" Christine said smiling. "What did you do the other night? At the pier?"

Erik looked away as if he were blushing. "That was different."

"Not really," she said as she proceeded to dance. "Maybe you _can't_ dance," she taunted him. Then she started to sing along. That was when he took her by the waist, picked her up and spun around. She didn't know she was so light.

Christine squealed with laughter as his hand went to her back and supported her as he leaned her back. Christine giggled, "I knew you had it in you."

That was when she saw it.

It had come loose from the shirt he wore. She hadn't thought about it. But there it hung, on a chain, the ring she had given him before she left.

He didn't know she had seen it until she touched it with her hand. The gold band and small diamond were untarnished and seemed to be exactly as she had given it to him. "You kept it."

When she looked at him, she saw hurt in his eyes. Then he placed her upright, let her go and stepped to the glass railing.

Christine looked at him from where she stood. His back was to her and she thought that he had forgotten all about her because of the silencebetween them.

"Christine," he said softly. "I will keep it forever, it's the only thing I have from you."

Christine walked to him and took his hand.

He looked at their entwined hands, not understanding.

"Now you have me," she told him softly. She didn't know why she did it, but she went into his arms and placed her head on his chest.

His arm encircled her in a warm embrace and she didn't want him to let go. She felt so warm, at peace. She hadn't felt that way since…Raoul and her first moved to Los Angeles.

That was when she remembered that she had to tell Erik about their break up. Although she didn't want to, she let her arms loose and Erik let her go.

Christine bit her bottom lip. "Erik, I have to tell you something."

Erik looked at her waiting for her to speak.

She began to speak but struggled as she did. "Well, I haven't been _totally_ honest with you."

Erik raised his eyebrows.

Christine couldn't bear to look at him as she spoke. "Well, you see, um, me and Raoul aren't engaged."

After a while, Erik said, "You're married?" Then his voice dropped. "Pregnant?"

Christine shook her head vigorously. "_No._ Not pregnant. _Never_ pregnant. Well, we've never had the chance to-" _Shut your mouth, Christine. Shut up, he doesn't need to know this!_ Christine cleared her throat nervously. "W-well, you see, we've never been engaged. We broke up."

Christine couldn't look at him, she just stared out at the scenery before her. _God, what is wrong with me?_ She thought. She almost let him know the one thing she had told Raoul to swear to never tell anyone. What was it about him that made her so nervous?

"When did you two break up?"

"The day after you and I had our first dinner," Christine told him.

Erik seemed to shuffle behind her, but she would _not_ turn around. She knew that there was going to be glee in his eyes. After all, Raoul was the only obstacle before when he wanted to take her.

"Was it because we went to dinner together? Was it because of me?"

Christine shook her head furiously. "No, no. Erik, it wasn't you. Please don't think that. This has been a long time coming."

"May I ask why?"

Christine sighed and said what she felt was true. "He loved his work more than he loved me."

"Christine, I'm sorry."

Christine shrugged. "Nothing to be sorry about. Sometimes I wonder if it was me. Maybe _I_ pushed him into his work."

"No, Christine," Erik said making her face him.

She tried to avoid looking at his eyes. She didn't want him to see the tears pushing into her eyes. His forefinger and thumb touched her chin and made her look at him. "Christine, I'm sure it wasn't your fault. If he had problems it was his not yours. He should have taken the time to be with you." His hand graced her wet cheek. "Specially an angel as sweet as you."

Christine smiled. "You're the first to take my side."

"I'll always take your side," he told her.

She sniffled. "I must be a mess," she told him as she stepped back and wiped her tears.

He smiled kindly. "You wish to wash up?"

Christine nodded.

"This way," Erik said and he led her through his home until they reached the bathroom.

He left her by herself and she washed her face a couple of times. She finally was able to reduce her red puffy eyes and when she finished redoing her hair, she walked out into a dark hallway.

She hadn't realized how dark it was. She looked around, trying to remember where they had come from.

How she hated the dark. She found that she was afraid of it now. Sometimes she would laugh at herself, what kind of person grew afraid of the dark after they were teenagers?

Something brushed past her leg, making her gasp with fright. She held her hands at her mouth, to keep from shouting out.

She held her hand at her heart and willed it to slow the fast pace. Only after she herd the tinkling bell did she realize what it was.

It was only Ayesha.

She looked at the floor and watched her as she ran past her and into a room.

She looked at the floor and watched as a slant of light grew bigger. Christine followed the light and saw where it came from. He had left a light on in a room and left the door ajar. Ayesha had went into the room and left the door open.

Christine walked forward and looked into the room. Curiosity overwhelmed her as she stepped forward. She could see one wall, it was covered in drawings of something she couldn't quite make out.

There were hardwood walls with a painting as far as she could see. As she stepped closer she could see the drawings were sketches of someone or something.

She could almost make it out when she heard a voice behind her.

"Christine."

Christine turned sharply and looked at Erik's figure in the darkness.

"Erik," she said quickly. "You startled me."

He walked to her but didn't speak.

"I'm sorry, I got a little lost. I thought the living room was this way-"

Erik walked past her and to the room. Without opening the door more than it was, he reached in and turned off the light.

Christine blinked at the sudden darkness and jumped at the sound of the door slamming closed.

He was mad, she knew he was. She hated herself for being so damn curious. She had seen him mad before, the first being when she had taken off his mask.

She trembled at the memory, remembering how he had taken her by her arms and had pushed her to the floor.

"Erik," Christine told him. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have come down here."

His hand touched her cheek. "Come, my angel." His hand went down to her's, grazing her arm as it did. "Sing with me."

* * *

**Ooh! I am sucha little tease! There is a bit of Erik's temper for you. Okay, so yes, everyone who guessed the ring was right. But the one that got it first was _onelastchance_ (and was really confident about it too) so if you would kindly email me with like your homepage or age and stuff that I can put into the character, it would be much appreciated. By the way, You will appear in chapter thirty-four if not later because that's where I'm writing right now.  
Silverwind24- I'm glad that you like my fic and my Erik... (truth be told I'd fall head over heels for him too) about the whole hair thing, it's creepy too, but _so_ Erik (I think I've said too much)  
TruPhan- Yay! I'm glad i got _something_ right!  
KillerVeggies- No! --chains Erik to a wall and puts him in a high level security room-- He's mine! --hugs Erik-- (maybe I've gone off the deep end...) But he's still mine!  
Coming up: Chapter Twenty-Four: Sunday Breakfast...okay, the next chapter is short but it is _very very _important . --grins-- I will say no more...**


	24. Sunday Breakfast

**Okay, I really don't have time to say much but here is chapter twenty-four, like I said it's _very_ important!**

**

* * *

Sunday Breakfast**

"How about that one?" Maria asked pointing with her chin to a scruffy looking man down the street.

Christine scrunched up her nose. "No way."

Maria sighed and took a mouthful of French fries.

They were sitting outside Pink's on the outside tables watching the people go by and eating breakfast at the same time. It wasn't exactly breakfast, Maria had said. They were eating burgers and fries at ten in the morning.

They had met up at Virgin Records to go out for breakfast. They wanted to start their summer vacation by going to the beach.

They watched some of the guys walk by and Maria started a game in which they would look at different guys and say if they were cute or not. She said that even though she dug girls, she still had her taste in men.

Christine pointed to one crossing the street with a surfboard and swimming trunks. "That one."

Maria grimaced. "I don't think so."

Maria looked over at a car that blasted Spanish rap music. When Christine looked, she saw a guy with hair on one side of his head and tattoos on the other. "_Y ese papi_? And that one?

"Pass."

Maria laughed. "That's right, you only like rock stars."

Christine looked up from her burger.

"Dustin told me about your little acquaintance." She reached into the purse and took out a Virgin Records bag, inside there was an unopened CD.

Christine recognized it as it being Erik's.

"I can tell you one thing," Maria said as she opened the CD with her teeth. "I'm gay but this guy sure can make me change teams _very_ quickly."

Christine laughed.

She opened the CD and took out the little booklet. Looking at the pictures she started smiling. "H-O-T. Hot." Then turning over the page over she said, "I wonder what he's like in bed."

This prompted Christine to spit out the coke she had been drinking at that moment. She reached over, took the booklet and hit Maria on the head with it.

"You and Dustin will be the death of me. I wouldn't be surprised if you two were split up at birth."

Maria smiled mischievously. "That good, huh?"

"Why is it that that's the only thing you can think about?" Christine said shoving fries into her mouth, trying to hide her blushing cheeks. "And for your information, I wouldn't know."

If Christine could read Maria's mind her thoughts would probably be along the lines of '_Yeah, right.'_

"Really."

Maria shrugged her shoulders and placed her sunglasses on her nose. "_Dime_. Tell me, what's he like?"

Christine smiled. "He's so caring and very kind. He's always concerned for my well being when he's around me. He doesn't do anything that might upset me. He's _nothing_ like my ex."

"Don't compare him to someone else. Just tell me about him."

Christine smiled. "He's so considerate. You should see the way he looks at me."

"He likes you that much?"

Christine shrugged. "He did once. But I don't know anymore."

"You knew him before?" Maria asked curiously.

Christine nodded. "I did. Before he was--- let's not get into that. But now, he's perfect. I never knew him like I do now. He used to be so secretive but now, he's so open and honest."

"Wow," Maria said taking some of her coke. "Perfect and everything? He must be even better looking in person."

Christine shook her head. "It's not that. He is but it's different. It hasn't got to do with his looks. I got to know him, the _real_ him for the first time. I never got the chance before. It's so different now."

Maria smiled. "You like him?"

Christine nodded, not thinking twice. "Yes. You should have seen him not too long ago, he's so romantic. We danced under the stars without needing music. His look alone told me that he thought the moment was perfect. Not even then, every time we're together, his eyes get really soft when I'm around him, even at the awkward moments." She smiled contently. "He's so sweet. He made stir fry the other night as celebration for Faust. It was perfect." _And I had to ruin it by bringing Raoul up and crying into his arms. _

"You really got it bad," Maria said giggling. "It sounds as if you love him."

Christine smiled gleefully finally finding the word to describe how she felt about Erik. It would explain why she would get nervous around him or the constant need to look good for him. She would just look at him at different times without realizing it. All thought would go to him even if no one brought him up in a conversation. Or how every time he showed up at her door, she would be filled with joy or when he left, she wondered when she would see him again. She _finally_ found out how she felt.

But somehow she felt as if that emotion had always been there. When Raoul and her had let him go, she always wondered if he was watching her. She craved to see him again. To hear his beautiful voice again, his extravagant music. To see the look of love in his eyes.

Except it was different then, she hadn't known him as she did now, it was a totally different feeling. She loved her Angel of Music, not Erik, the man. She could be with him without having to worry about him killing anyone or living in the underground lair. She had fallen in love with the new Erik, the one that she had always tried to reach before but never could. The Phantom and Erik were two different people entirely, she saw that now.

"I do. Maria, I love him." The words were strange on her lips and she had to say it once more to make sure she felt that way. "I love Erik." Her smile seemed to cross her face even broader. "I love him."

* * *

**--grins-- let me know what you think!**


	25. Recording A Single

**OMG! 237 reviews! Yay! I am soooo happy! So here is an extra long chapter! Most (if not all) of you might hate me by the end of the chapter but I SWEAR I'll make it up to you in the next chapter! Chapter Twenty-Five:

* * *

Recording A Single**

A week later, she received a call from Erik asking her if they could meet at Full Moon recording studio to record the single.

Christine dressed in a sweater and jeans, placing her hair in a tight bun.

Then she drove downtown to the recording studio.

It was in the heart of the city and was as high as the other skyscrapers around it. She knew it was the building by the large sign over the door that said 'Full Moon Records.'

Christine walked into the air conditioned lobby. The lobby had many chairs for the people waiting and a reception desk with a woman behind it with a computer and phones.

Behind her there was another sign that said 'Full Moon Records' with the picture of a full moon. The woman greeted her with a warm smile. "Yes? How can I help you?"

"I'm Christine Daaé, Erik Destler called me to tell me to meet him here."

The woman read over a list then smiled. "Sure thing, Miss Daaé. Take the elevator to the twenty-seventh floor, someone will meet you there."

Christine thanked her and went to the elevator she was told to go to. On her way up, she thought about what she was about to do.

A thought had suddenly occurred to her. She was about to see Erik.

Funny, she had never been anxious about seeing him but suddenly she was. She could feel the butterflies in her stomach and a smile approach her lips. She looked at her reflection and started fixing her hair.

She started to bite her lip in anticipation. She had to tell him how she felt. He had to know. He had a right to know.

But did he feel the same way? What if he didn't? What if he only saw her as a friend, a sister? What if she confessed and he didn't care?

The rejection would be unbearable, she wouldn't be able to deal with it.

She shook her head. _No, Christine, don't be silly_. _He does love you. He has to. He still does._

Christine's heart sank. _Doesn't he?_

The elevator bell ran and the doors opened.

A redhead with a blazer met her at the elevator. She had her hair up in a professional bun and a hands free in her ear, the cord led to the breast pocket, where a cell phone antenna peeked out.

Her dark brown eyes were behind wire rimmed glasses and they studied her intently. "Christine Day?"

Christine nodded, ignoring the fact she had mispronounced her last name. "Yes."

"Follow me," the woman said in a tired tone.

Christine did follow her. She followed her past another reception area and some doors. Finally they reached a door that led to another room much like Erik's own recording room, only this room was much bigger.

In front of the buttons and mixes, there were two men. They were touching the instruments and pushing different buttons as Erik sang into a microphone in a soundproof booth.

The men had headphones on and nodded every once in a while as if in approval.

Christine sat on a couch nearby and watched as Erik continued. Her heart swelled when she saw him, and a smile spread on her lips. She had never been so happy to see him. He had seen her and winked at her from inside the booth and Christine felt her cheeks turn pink.

_What is wrong with me?_

The woman looked at Erik smiling and when she looked at Christine, the smile faded. "You like him, do you?" She asked crossing her arms.

Christine nodded whispering as she had done. "Yes, he's a dear friend."

The redhead smiled. "He's such a tease. Especially when we're together," she smiled brightly. "He knows all the right way to swoon women. He certainly knows _my_ weak spot."

Christine stared at her with her mouth open. It was a good thing she wasn't looking at her and seen her surprised expression.

The woman, nevertheless, continued smiling. "Every date we have ends the same way." The woman glanced at her. "With breakfast."

Christine continued to stare, then looked away. Of course he has a girlfriend! Of course he would. Why _wouldn't_ he? She took a deep breath to keep from crying.

She stood up quickly and said louder than she meant to, "Excuse me, where is the restroom?"

She pointed to a door behind her. "Down that hallway second to last door on the right."

Christine went obediently, taking her purse with her. She went to the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror.

"How could I have been so stupid?" She asked herself. It wasn't long ago when he thought Raoul and her were engaged. He had every right to be with someone just as she was.

_But the gala?_

_She was probably out of town._

_And the presents?  
He was making everything up to you. The coffee, the dress…_

_The night at the beach?_

_He felt as if he owed you for accompanying him. _

"How could I have been so naïve?" She took her fist and pounded her reflection. "Damn it," she muttered.

Sniffling she took a paper towel from the rack. She dabbed the corner of her eyes and prevented herself from crying.

She could hear her heart breaking in two. Was this how he felt when she left with Raoul? She was surprised he didn't hate her.

_Don't give the game away, Daaé_, she told herself. _He can't know how you feel for him. _

Christine took a deep breath to steady her nerves. She looked at herself in the mirror. She was glad she hadn't cried.

She mustered all the courage she could and the last seven years of drama lessons and experience to cover up her heartache. She composed herself and left the bathroom.

When she went back to the room, the two men were conversing with Erik while the redhead chatted away on the phone.

Upon entering, she drew the attention of everyone there. Erik smiled and left the men to greet her.

"Christine, my dear, you found the place all right?"

It was as if his very appearance taunted her. He was dressed casual but his presence mocked her, showing her something that she couldn't have. She could only nod, she feared her voice would falter while she spoke.

"Great. I would like you to meet Simon and Red. They are in charge of recording my songs."

They both shook her hand and she smiled at them, each in turn.

Simon was a highly dressed individual with more jewelry on than Christine had in her jewelry box.

Red was a scruffy looking man with a bandana on his head, his exposed arms were covered in tattoos. He seemed to belong to Hell's Angels, the way he was dressed and the way his beard was an untamed graying brown.

"This is Lucy," he said hardly glancing at the other woman in the room. "My assistant."

Christine swallowed after nodding silently. He had scarcely regarded Lucy, what did that mean?

She didn't have time to think about it because in the next moment Erik had clapped his hands as if a child waiting greedily for his dinner. "Now that that's out of the way, we shall begin." He began towards the booth but turned. "Would you like anything? Something to eat or drink?"

Christine shook her head firmly.

Erik looked at her suspiciously, and then looked behind her. "Lucy, get me water."

Lucy left quickly, the hands free firmly attached to her ear.

"Christine, if you would kindly step over here?" Erik directed her to the cubicle, and took her purse, placing it on the chair she had been sitting on.

Christine followed him to the small space where he began explaining what she had to do. "It's just how we had practiced it. If you want to do a part over again, let me know. Just put the headphones on your head and you'll hear everything. I'll be over there with Simon and Red listening. Any questions?"

Christine shook her head.

Erik placed his hands on her shoulders. "Dear, is something wrong?"

Christine bit her lip and shook her head.

"You haven't spoken since you got here."

Christine smiled slightly. "Th-there's nothing wrong." She felt relieved, at least her voice didn't crack or anything.

Erik glanced behind him and shut the door. "Christine, no one can hear us. Confide in me, tell me, what's wrong?"

She wanted to tell him. She wanted to tell him her heart was breaking and how she felt about him. She wanted to tell him she loved him.

"I'm fine, Erik. I just went to sleep late after work last night. I'm a little tired, that's it."

"We can do this some other day if you wish," he said taking the doorknob in his hand.

Christine stopped him. "It's fine. I can do this. I'm just a little nervous."

"You're sure?"

Christine nodded. "Right as rain."

He smiled and embraced her into a powerful hug.

Christine resisted the urge to sigh deeply and place her head in the crook of his neck.

"You have no idea what this means to me, doing this. Thank you."

Christine closed her eyes. "No need to thank me."

He let her go and left her alone in the little room. There was a music stand and a microphone that hung from the ceiling. On the music stand there was, of course, the music and the headphones.

Christine put them on just like he had told her to.

Erik's voice came over the headphones. "Remember what I told you. There's no need to be nervous. Just as we practiced it." He put on his own headphones.

Christine nodded and looked past her reflection in the glass that separated her from the three other men. Lucy wasn't there, she was still, presumably, fetching Erik's water.

She gingerly touched the paper on the stand and glanced at her reflection. She had never imagined herself doing this. Being in a professional recording studio to record a single that was going to be heard all around the country, if not the world.

Suddenly her butterflies in her stomach returned and she bit her lip.

_Am I ready for this?_

Then the music began and all anxiety melted away. When music enveloped her she felt at peace, this time was no exception. She closed her eyes, picturing herself back in the music room with Erik, perfecting her voice, helping make his music come alive.

She smiled and took a deep breath before starting, _"In sleep he sang to me, in dreams he came…"_

They did the song about three times. Everything was going fine until the end when Christine had to vocalize. Erik wasn't satisfied with it, he would make Christine do it over and over again.

It was one time that Erik stopped her that Simon seemed to have blown a gasket.

The booth was supposedly soundproof but Christine could hear their argument. Especially Simon's yelling.

"What is wrong with her singing? The vocalization was just right! It was bloody _perfect_!"

Christine looked on as Erik said something she couldn't hear to him. Lucy, she could see, started laughing at the comment, Red also. Simon blushed furiously and sat back down. Erik smiled contently and pressed a button. His voice came on once again. "Christine once more, the E was too flat."

Christine nodded and the same music came on again. She went through the same notes again, closing her eyes as she vocalized. She sang with all she had, all the energy she had held back.

As the last two notes marked the end of the son, she opened her eyes and looked at the waiting faced.

Lucy was chatting away on the phone again not caring what was going on. Red was nodding in approval, Simon was looking at her with mouth open and Erik had a content smile on his face.

"That was good?" Christine asked with a hopeful smile.

Erik nodded and said something to the other men, then he opened the small booth and walked in. "This time, we'll do it together."

Christine was surprised. They had never done the song together. When they would practice, it was only her part.

Nevertheless, she nodded and he placed his headphones on.

The familiar organ notes played almost immediately and when she started singing, she noticed Erik looking at her.

_"In sleep he sang to me in dreams he came, that voice which calls to me and speaks my name_." She had never thought those words through. How true they were. _"And do I dream again? For now I find the Phantom of the Opera is there, inside my mind."_  
He smiled at her and put his hands over his headphones. She had missed hearing his voice.

"_Sing once again with me our strange duet; my power over you grows stronger yet." _Smiling he continued_. "And though you turn from me to glance behind, the Phantom of the Opera is there inside your mind."_

She closed her eyes, becoming lost in the lyrics, in his music. "_Those who have seen your face draw back in fear. I am the mask you wear-"_

"_It's me they hear."_

She felt his hands in hers, she was distracted by his touch but continued the song without missing a beat, their voices in unison. "_Your spirit and my voice, in one combined, the Phantom of the Opera is there, inside my mind." _

She almost gasped when he touched her cheek, she had the sudden urge to press her cheek against it. But she stopped.

"_In all your fantasies, you always knew, that man and mystery-"_

_"Lay both in you." _She took his hand away fro her face. She was determined that she would stay professional with what she was doing.

He looked at her confused but continued with their duet. "_And in this labyrinth, where night is blind. The Phantom of the Opera is there, inside my mind." _

She closed her eyes as she broke off into her solo. The notes reverberated throughout her body and escaped through her lips.

"Sing, my Angel of Music!"

Christine glanced at Erik, smiling, her concentration unwavering.

"Sing, my Angel."

It seemed to be the boost she needed because in the next she was singing with the confidence she needed.

"Sing for me."

She continued, having the need to impress him.

The song ended and Christine saw Red nodding once again as Simon said something quickly to him.

Erik leaned into the microphone. "Did you get that, Red?"

Red continued nodding. It seemed to be the only thing he could do.

"We're done," he said in triumph.

"Great," Christine said taking off her headphones.

"Lucy made reservation at Pierre's for lunch. Would you like to come?"

Tag along on a date? What was he thinking?

Christine bit her lip and started to walk out of the booth. "Sorry, I have things to do."

"But you said you had nothing to do today."

Christine walked past Red and Simon. Retrieving her purse she tried to think of an excuse. "Well, you see, I received a phone call and my friend; he needs my help with something. I really couldn't say no."

As she waked out of the recording studio, Simon gave her a card. "If you ever decide to go platinum, call me."

Christine blinked and took the card. "Uh, thanks?"

"Christine, who's the friend?"

She said the first name that popped into her head. "Raoul."

She instantly regretted saying that. She mentally scolded herself. _How could I do that?_

"Sorry, Erik, I have to go." She made her way past him.

But he was relentless. "Christine, what's wrong? Something happen?"

Christine turned and opened her mouth to speak but nothing would come out.

She wanted to tell him how she felt. She fell in love with him only to find out that he had a girlfriend.

She made her way to the elevator.

She pressed the button and waited. Erik was beside her the whole time.

"I'm sorry, Erik," she said quickly. "Raoul's still my friend despite what happened and he needs me."

Christine kept pressing the button repeatedly as if it would make the elevator come faster.

"Christine."

He had said it so sweetly, so softly that she turned.

He took her hand in both of his, placed it on his chest in front of him and whispered her name again. "I know it's not Raoul, something else is wrong. I hope that by now I would have gained your trust enough that you do not find the need to lie to me."

Christine looked at him tenderly and she placed her head on his shoulder. "Oh, Erik." She sighed deeply, weighing the situation. "If only it were that easy."

The elevator bell rang and she could hear the doors opening.

She stepped on her toes (because he was so much taller than her) and kissed his cheek. Stepping back, she said, "I'm sorry. I am."

He held onto her hand and only let them go when she was out of his reach. Even then, he had done so reluctantly.

She stepped inside and when the elevator doors closed, she had to wipe her eyes.

* * *

**(Ducks from tomatos and lettuce being thrown) I'll make it up to you, I promise! Anyways, I was watching Reign of Fire yesterday. I bought the movie without even seeing it only because Gerard Butler is in it. Needless, to say, I screamed at the the television at the end...I'm not going to say why because I'm sure most of you hasn't seen it.  
Back to A Memory's Phantom, everyone wants to know what is in the secret room. Not to worry readers, all will be revealed soon! (well not really, but by the end of the story you'll find out) So to make it up to you, Erik will give you a hug forevery review in this chapter:)I am so glad that almost everyone likes this story(I can't really speak for the ones who read this story and don't review, but I'm sure they do, too :) ) Review Responses:  
La Romantique Perdue- Maria was Carlotta #2, no one liked her and Christine befriended her when she thought that Erik had done something to her voice. They're friends now.  
phantomann- No, acutally that was it...(pouts) I thought it was important...  
The Next Christine- Writer's block sucks but you will get through it. It happened to me with Phantom of the Auditorium countless times...  
NaomiPoe-(shifty eyes) um.. no... how did you know that Erik's favorite ice cream was rocky road? Now he wants to wrestle the computer away from me to tell you what was in that room! (Erik get back!) I know what you mean about being cynical... i think I'm the most deranged in my family... angst is to come, I can assure you...  
Thank you everyone for all the wonderful reviews, it's what keeps me going to keep writing the chapters (it really fuels me because right now I'm on chapter thirty-six) Soon, Chpater Twenty-Six:  
Movie Night (you know the drill, ten reviews and then an update) :):):):):):):):) Erik hugs you all! ****  
**


	26. Movie Night

**More reviews! Yay! I love all your reviews! They're so much fun to read! You guys can't complain, I update twice in one day, so, yeah, but I keep my word, ten reviews per chapter and I update. I _always_ keep my word... unless I have no more chapters to update, but whatever, that won't happen anytime soon. Okay, here is chapter twenty-six:

* * *

Movie Night**

With the flashlight in her hand, she moved forward, weary of what lay ahead. She had never been so scared in her life.

"Hello?" she said softly. "Is someone there?"

"Oh, hell no," Dustin said loudly. "She knows he's there and she keep going? He's gonna get her!"

Christine threw a handful of popcorn at him. "Shut up, you're ruining the moment."

They all sat on Christine's couch, watching a scary movie in her apartment. Dustin was in the middle with the popcorn while Christine and Maria sat at the sides. They were all scared witless because of the movie.

Not that Maria would show it, she was too proud.

"I can't watch," Dustin said cowering behind Maria.

"Stop being a sissy," Maria said shrugging him off.

Christine continued watching, absently placing popcorn in her mouth. "Oh, she is _so_ gonna die."

The girl continued down the hallway, her hands shaking as she grasped a doorknob.

"John?" the girl asked quietly.

"Bitch, what's wrong with you? Don't go in there," Maria said to the television.

She clutched the doorknob and turned it just as-

A knocking at the door made all three scream in fear. Dustin efficiently spilled all the popcorn –bowl and everything- all over the floor.

"Way to go, tough guy," Maria said punching him in the arm. "Spilled all the damn popcorn."

Christine glanced at the clock over the television, no one was supposed to come over today. It was almost seven, too late for anyone to get her. Christine groaned and paused the movie. "It's probably Señora Fernandez. I can't deal with her drama right now."

"Then I'll get the door," Maria offered. "And I'll tell her to go to hell in Spanish."

"Ouch, hurricane Maria, watch out," Dustin said jokingly.

Maria smiled at him and turned on the lights as she disappeared into the small hallway that led to the kitchen and front door.

She loved that Dustin and Maria got along so well, it was great. Christine stretched lazily making her UCLA sweater rise over her stomach. She was dressed comfortably in her gray sweat pants and sweater. She was barefoot and her hair was loose for the first time in months. "You better be cleaning this mess up, Dustin."

Dustin sighed. "Damn it."

Christine laughed sheepishly and when she heard the door shut, Christine shouted, "Maria, come on! You're taking too long!"

"Christine," her voice came from the dark hallway. "There's a young man here to see you."

Christine groaned. "You're not setting me up with one of the Boy Scout troopers again, are you?"

When she turned to see who it was, she wished she could take the comment back.

"Erik!" She stood up quickly not looking at what she was doing and successfully dunked her foot in the empty bowl of buttered popcorn. It was empty except for the butter.

She looked at her wet foot and sighed.

She could see Maria snicker behind Erik. Then she spoke through her fit of giggles. "He…was… asking for you. So I let him … come inside." Maria held herself against the banister of the bar, hardly able to contain her laughter.

Erik only smiled, she could bet that Dustin was laughing too.

Christine didn't turn but spoke to the laughing boy behind her. "You remember that time we went to the beach, Dustin?"

After a couple of seconds of laughter, "…yes…"

"This isn't nearly as funny as that, _is_ it?"

Dustin efficiently shut up.

Christine looked at Erik. "Hi. W-what are you doing here?" She desperately tried to ignore the butter between her toes.

"I was in the neighborhood and decided to give you a visit."

"Liar."

"We seem to have that in common, then," Erik said quickly.

Christine felt horrible because of the other day, so she didn't answer him instead she introduced her friends, who had been dying to meet him. Especially Dustin, Christine thought he had a crush on him.

"Erik, I want you to meet my good friends, Maria and Dustin."

Erik shook both their hands. Dustin seemed to break out and dance with glee but Maria just stayed silent, keeping her cool.

Christine hopped over to her bathroom to the wash her foot. "What are you doing around here?"

"I came to see you," he said to her as he leaned against the door frame. "We haven't spoken since you left the recording studio three weeks ago and I wanted to see if you were okay, considering the way things were left off last time."

Christine sighed. "I'm really sorry about that."

Erik shook his head. "I didn't come to talk to you about that."

Christine dried her foot off with a nearby towel.

"I just came to see what you were doing, to talk to you about something else. But it can wait," he said glancing back at the living room at Maria and Dustin, "I can come back tomorrow."

He turned to leave and Christine thought of an excuse quickly. She really didn't want him to go. "D-do you want to stay?"

Erik turned.

"To watch the movie, I mean," Christine finished lamely. "It's almost over but we got another one after that."

Erik smiled. "I'd love to."

Christine smiled and passed him, directing him to the living room.

She picked up the popcorn bowl and began to go to the kitchen. "I'll get more popcorn."

She went to the kitchen and started preparing the popcorn when Maria came in.

"Where have you been hiding him?" she whispered harshly. "I've been wanting to meet him ever since you said you loved the guy."

Christine's eyes widened and she clamped a hand over Maria's mouth.

Maria looked at her confused at her act.

Christine pressed her hand against her harder for emphasis. "He doesn't know," Christine whispered. "He _can't_ know. Please don't say _anything_."

Maria mumbled something but she knew she had asked her why.

Christine sighed softly. "He has a girlfriend."

Maria's eyes widened also and when Christine let her go she started cursing in Spanish. "Damn, doll. I'm so sorry."

Christine shrugged. "He's a damn rock star, it would be obvious that he has a girlfriend or at least groupies."

Maria looked at her compassionately. "What are you going to do?"

Christine had often asked herself that question for the past three weeks. She loved him. So what? He had loved her once and what did she do? She left with Raoul. She left him to wallow in his sorrow for the rest of his life. He didn't know that she was in love with him unlike the last time. He hadn't consciously broke her heart, he wasn't at fault at all.

She had decided to suck it up and ride it out. He was most likely in love himself with Lucy if they were sleeping together. He was obviously happy in his new life. Who was she to mess it up by saying she was in love with him when he was with someone else?

And she wasn't the type of girl to be pining away for a guy that wasn't available.

Christine smiled at Maria sadly. "He's happy with her, who am I to break that up?"

"What about what _you_ feel?" Maria urged her.

"I value his happiness more than I do mine."

Which was true, at last he had found happiness in a life full or torment and horror, he deserved, she couldn't mess it up.

Maria patted her on the back. "Wow, doll, if it were me, I'd be fighting for the man with teeth and nails."

Christine smiled and hollered to the room. "You boys want something to drink?"

Dustin voice spoke up but it was deeper than usual. It seemed as if he didn't want to make his tendencies obvious. "Any scotch will be fine."

"Fruit punch, it is then," Christine told him. "And Erik?"

"Water, please."

Maria snickered. "I think Dustin is trying to act straight."

Christine smiled and started reaching in her refrigerator.

"But a girl can dream, right?" Maria asked her, whispering again. "Let me tell you, Christine. That man is hot. Scorching hot."

Christine laughed "If you think so."

Maria rolled her brown eyes. "Oh, _please_. You don't find him hot?"

"Dropping the subject, can you get the popcorn?"

"Before I do," Maria told her. "What were you and Dustin talking about the beach?"

Christine smiled at the memory. "Once Dustin and I went to the beach and while I was catching a tan, he went into the water. A small boy started yelling shark and he ran out of the water as fast as he could. A wave dragged him under and when he got out his swimming trunks were gone."

Maria laughed hysterically, turned beet red and spoke loudly. "You-you mean he got out _naked?_"

Christine nodded firmly and laughed also when she heard Dustin yell from the living room. "_Hey_!"

Maria got the popcorn and they both went back to the living room. Maria was red from laughing and Dustin was blushing. "Christine, you promised!"

Christine shrugged. "Sorry, I never could keep a secret."

Christine gave Dustin his fruit punch and Erik his water. They both thanked her and Maria turned off the lights trying to unsuccessfully stifle her giggles.

All four could not fit on the couch so Maria pulled up the butterfly chair from next to the TV and set it next to the couch next to Dustin. Erik, Christine and Dustin sat on the couch in that order.

Christine un-paused the movie and as soon as she did, the psycho killer caught the protagonist.

Dustin giggled. "I knew it."

As they watched the movie, Dustin began to whisper in her ear. "The man is gay."

Christine looked at him shocked.

"He doesn't like football."

"So?" Christine whispered back so that Erik wouldn't hear her over the suspenseful music. "You don't like it either."

Dustin looked at her as if she were a small child. "Exactly, proving my point."

Christine shut her eyes for trapping herself in that one.

"Why don't you give him my num-"

He didn't get to finish because in the next moment, Christine had elbowed him in the stomach as hard as she dared. This had efficiently made Dustin groan and hold his stomach, making both Maria and Erik look at them.

Christine smiled innocently. "The popcorn is making him sick." She took the bowl from him and placed it on her own lap. She offered some to Erik who just watched her with a sly smile.

Somehow, she knew he had been listening.

She tried to cover it up by offering him popcorn. "Popcorn?"

He smiled and took only a couple.

They all watched the movie and halfway through the second half started to really freak out. Dustin was as pale as a ghost and Christine kept covering her eyes.

Maria looked bored and Erik just watched interested.

Christine watched disgustedly as the movie continued, covering her eyes, she began to ask, "Why is he cutting his leg off! Ugh! _Stop_ _it_!"

"Scream a little louder," Maria said. "I don't think he heard you."

Dustin laughed and Erik snickered. The man started screaming because the gag he had in his mouth had come off.

This made Christine cover her ears and shut her eyes. "Can we watch this on mute, please?"

"No way," Dustin said.

Christine looked at him and saw that he was cowering behind Maria. "Coward."

"Look who's talking."

Christine shut her eyes again after seeing the blood puddle on the screen. She let out a little yell and placed her knees in front of her on the couch. "I don't like this movie."

She could still hear the guy's shrill screaming and the saw hacking away at cartilage and bone. Christine peeked a bit and saw that the saw only had a bit to go.

She yelled again and fell back against Erik. She placed her head against his chest and asked, "Is it over?"

"Not yet," he told her.

"Will you tell me when it is?"

"Yes, of course." He put one arm over her shoulders to make her comfortable and she nestled against him.

If he did tell her, she wouldn't hear him, because in the next minute she was falling asleep in his warm embrace. She hadn't meant to do it, but she found her eyes wouldn't open and her arms fall to her side, tired.

She breathed in his scent and smiled contently, knowing that she was in the safest place she knew. In her dreams she could hear him speak to her sweetly which made her smile and only want to get closer to him.

Needless to say she slept comfortably.

* * *

**This is one of my favorite chapters, I find it very sweet. :) Take care everyone! Remember, ten reviews! Coming up: Chapter Twenty-Seven: The Morning And What It Brings**


	27. The Morning and What It Brings

**Oh! --sniffle, sniffle-- Thank you for all of your reviews! --sniffle-- I love them! Thank you! Some of you have been wondering about the assistant...you'll find out who she is in this chapter! Chapter Twenty-Seven:

* * *

The Morning and What It Brings**

Christine opened her eyes lazily to find herself on the living room couch. She couldn't understand why she was there at first but then she remembered. She had fallen asleep watching a movie with Dustin, Maria and…. Erik.

She had wondered why her pillow wasn't as soft as always. That was because she wasn't in her bed hugging her pillow, she was hugging Erik.

She looked up at his face and smiled. He looked so peaceful sleeping, his legs propped up on the coffee table, while her own were on the couch. She stood up carefully as not to wake him and walked around the coffee table.

She tiptoed to her bedroom took her clothes and ran to the bathroom to shower. She showered quickly, and dressed in khakis and a baby blue shirt, placing her hair in a tight ponytail.

When she was out, she found that Erik was awake and looking intently at her balcony with a smile on his face.

"Good morning," he said, not looking at her.

"Good morning," Christine told him. "Would you like some coffee?"

Erik nodded and stood to the balcony.

Christine began to make the coffee from Colombia in her coffeemachine, humming.

She was humming because she had never felt so awkward in her life. She was waking up with a man in her apartment. Al though nothing happened, it was still very weird. She found it relaxing to hum her nerves away.

She wondered why neither Dustin nor Maria woke her the night before or why Erik didn't go home.

As she was preparing the milk, she found a letter on her refrigerator magnet explaining why.

_"Christine, _

_We were meaning to wake you up last night but found that you two looked so peaceful that we thought better of it. You two would make such a cute couple! Although, because of the obvious we would never find out why. I still think you should fight the bitch. Dustin locked the apartment with the spare Señora Fernandez gave him so not to worry. Besides, I think that Erik would protect you if anything happened. Call us tomorrow and let us know if you want to hang out or something. _

_Maria and Dustin._

_P.S. Don't do anything I wouldn't do."_

Christine rolled her eyes and tossed it in the trash. "Those two will be the death of me," she thought out loud.

Sighing she continued making the coffee, that was when a cell phone rang and Erik's cool voice spoke. "Hello?"

Christine tried not to eavesdrop but the apartment was so small that she could hear everything he was saying. "Yes, good morning, Lucy."

Christine winced. _God, she even calls him in the morning. _

"No…At ten, is it?...I'll be there…No, you don't have to pick me up...Neither does Travis….I _can_ drive you know….No, I haven't told her… Lucy, knock it off, you know I hate it when you do that…"

Christine snickered, not knowing what he was talking about.

_"_Fine, then…I'll be there…Yes…" Now he sounded desperate to get off the phone. "Yes…_Fine!"_

Christine emerged from the kitchen to reveal him in the living room looking at all the pictures on her walls, the cell phone clutched in his hand.

Christine could see that he was mad but she didn't say anything about it. "How do you take your sugar?"

"None."

Christine thought nothing of it, went to the kitchen and brought back in both her hands because it was so hot and handed it to him. "Careful, it's-"

She was cut short because she began watching him take a huge gulp of the scalding coffee.

"-hot," she finished lamely. "Something wrong?" she hated to state the obvious.

"Damn woman thinks she owns me," he said harshly.

Christine smiled kindly and returned to her own coffee in the kitchen where she proceeded to place the sugar. "I'm sure she only called to see if you were okay. I mean, can't girlfriends worry?"

As she blew into her coffee –because it was too hot to drink- she heard him laughing in the other room.

She reached over and drew the wooden shutters from the bar. She kept them closed when she didn't want to see the living room. But now, she did.

"What is so funny?"

Erik looked at her still laughing. "_Girlfriend_ is hardly the word I'd use for Lucy. She is my assistant, nothing more."

Christine's eyes grew wide as she firmly placed her coffee mug on the counter with both her hands, making coffee spill over the sides and onto her hand.

"Shit!" Christine yelled as the sweltering liquid touched her skin. She reached for the sink and turned on the cold water to rinse off her hot hands.

All the while her head was spinning with new thoughts, starting with: _The bitch lied to me! How dare she! How could she! That little lying tramp! But that would make Erik available. I can be with him. So I've been moping around for three weeks for nothing! _

She was so into her thoughts that she hadn't realized that Erik had taken one of her dishtowels and wrapped it around her hands. "Christine, you must be careful with hot coffee."

Christine winced as he touched them. "Ow. Thanks for the warning," she stated sarcastically.

He smiled and took the towels off. "You really must be careful, dear." Then he placed his lips on her hands. "Is that better?"

She was so moved by the gesture that she nodded although it hurt her.

Then he kissed her other hand on her palm and the inside of her hands. She was thinking about using the Indiana Jones technique, _Oh, yeah and my lips got burned too_, but thought better of it.

"So you two never went out or anything?"

He smiled and let her hands go. "Nothing happened between us. She just has an infatuation with me."

Christine smiled inwardly. _I can finally tell him how I feel!_

"Besides, how can I be with her when I have my sights set on someone else?"

Her heart began to do somersaults. _He does love me! I must tell him how I feel. _"Erik, I have to tell you something."

Erik nodded and looked at her warmly.

Christine smiled and opened her mouth to speak when his cell phone cut her off.

Erik didn't even glance at it. "Yes, dear?"

Christine looked at the cell phone in his hand and sighed. "You better answer that."

Erik looked at her disappointed but took the call in the next room.

_Damn it!_ Her mind seemed to scream at her as she kicked into the air in frustration_. I should have told him, why didn't I tell him?_

_It's because you're a damn chicken that's why. _

_Damn it. _

After a couple of minutes and a cool cup of coffee, Erik came back with a smile on his face. "I had forgotten why it was I came here."

"And you remembered?" Christine asked.

"Yes," he said with an obvious smile.

Christine urged him on.

"Noah liked The Phantom of the Opera and would like to launch it as soon as possible to promote my next CD."

Christine smiled in genuine delight. "Erik, that's wonderful. Congratulations!"

Erik smiled slyly. "You'll be my side the entire time, yes?"

Christine couldn't help but smile. "Of course."

"The song will be out on the radio by the week," he said, smiling in obvious joy. "You'll be a star, my angel. A celebrity soon."

Christine's smile matched Erik's. "Really?"

"I promised you, Christine," he told her simply.

Christine's smile seemed to get bigger with each statement. "You always keep your promises."

"Yes, and I have bigger news," Erik said to her.

"Bigger than that?"

"With every single I have I must have a video and since you sing the duet with me…" he drifted his sentence off.

"You want me to film with you?"

"I can't do it without my star."

Christine blushed and hid it by drinking her coffee.

"We'll be leaving for Paris in a couple of weeks to start shooting the video."

Christine choked on her coffee as it went down her throat. "P-Paris?"

Erik nodded with glee.

"Paris, France?"

"Yes, to film the video at the world renowned _Palais Garnier_**."**

Christine was speechless and the only thing she seemed able to do was squeal with joy. "I get to go to Paris?"

He nodded. "Yes, with me and my band and my manager-"

"_I'm _going to Paris? Me? Christine Daaé?"

Erik shrugged. "If you accept, of course."

Christine smiled showing off her perfect white teeth.

"How about it Christine Daaé, will you accompany me to Paris?"

Christine couldn't answer with words so she just settled for having squeals of joy do the talking for her. Christine put her arms around him in an effort to thank him and she laughed as he picked her up, making her seem as if she were as light as a feather.

* * *

**Woohoo! Paris! And to top it all off it's at the Palais Garnier where the original Phantom of the Opera took place. :) I'm such a genius (not really, I guess it's been done before but I like to bask in my own brilliance for the time being)  
Queen of Perfectionism- I was watching the movie while I wrote that...that was about...two months ago?  
Thank you everyone for all of your great reviews and for thinking that chapter was sweet! So anyways, you know the drill, ten reviews and an update! Love you guys!  
Coming up: Chapter Twenty-Eight- Keeping His Word**


	28. Keeping His Word

**--grin-- I had the ten reviews in the first two hours... YAY! I am SO glad that you enjoy this story! So here is chapter Twenty-Eight:

* * *

Keeping His Word**

In the following weeks, Christine put everything in order, explained things over at work that she needed some time off. Heidi's exact words were: "You seem to do that a lot lately."

"Not like I haven't earned it," Christine responded coldly. "I'll be gone for about a week I'll be back but then I'll eave again a week after that. My friend is getting married after my trip. I'll be back most likely in the middle of August."

"That's using all your days," Heidi told her. "Are you sure you want to do that?"

Christine smiled thinking of what was awaiting her. "Yes."

So three weeks later, she was on a plane on her way to Paris. They were on a small plane, filled with Erik, Noah, Lucy, Erik's leading guitarist Joel and herself.

Christine hadn't told Erik, but she was deathly afraid of airplanes. Never being on one herself, she was beginning to worry that it might crash. Not to mention fall thirty-seven thousand feet to their doom.

Christine mentally slapped herself. _Get a grip, Maria was only exaggerating. There is no way that would happen._

Everyone looked as if they had done that thousands of times before, even Erik, who casually flipped through a magazine not even glancing at the small window next to him as the plane began to take off.

Christine tried to maintain her cool, trying not to be obvious that she was terrified. She was successful, no one seemed to notice her.

_And to think it's only seventeen hours of this, _Christine rolled her eyes. It was absolute torture, she decided right then that she hated airplanes. But she decided she wasn't going to let it get the best of her so she instead read a book she had bought not long ago.

The conflict was well thought out but the plot was developing too slowly for her taste, this prompted to bore Christine very quickly. But she had to keep herself busy one way or another so she continued.

About forty pages into her book Lucy offered her a drink which she kindly accepted without letting the words '_Lying skank'_ stumble from her lips. Lucy didn't seem to be at all pleased that she was giving her a drink, it was as if she was forced to do so.

But she made the drink easy for her. "Just water, please."

Lucy left her back to her very boring book. Christine sighed and continued reading how Charlotte was going to get out of the current situation she was facing. Black shoes or brown?

_My God this book is boring_, she thought. She wondered why she had picked it up in the first place. She saw a magazine on the empty seat next to her and took, catching up with the latest gossips in Hollywood.

One of Hollywood's happy couples broke up for the fifth time, a baby was born to another and there was a catfight between two celebrities at a club. _Have they no shame?_

Lucy handed her the bottled water with a tight smile.

Christine thanked her and took a sip setting it on the cup holder next to her.

It was like she was in first class only she wasn't because she was on a private plane. The seats were wider than her body by too much, leaving room for her feet if she wanted to place them on the seat with her. Everything was white and had wooden accents with leather seats.

_I could definitely get used to this,_ she thought.

She looked over to the window and saw the passing clouds. She glanced at her watch. _Two hours down, fifteen to go._

She went back to the magazine and read what was happening in the music news. A former pop star was pregnant and a couple of rappers were getting their first CD's out. She read the top ten lists.

The new movie by her favorite director was number one followed by others she had heard of on the television. The Soundtrack to the film was also number one. She smiled when she read the top ten CD's. Erik's was at number one. She smiled once more when she saw his single The Phantom of the Opera was also number one on the single's list.

She had been so happy when she heard her voice on the radio for the first time. She heard the song countless times on the radio as it was requested all the time. When she first heard it she was with Maria and Dustin at the beach.

They were all enjoying soaking up the sun when she heard it being blasted from a radio nearby. Christine had squealed when she heard her voice on the radio waves. And the girls around the radio squealed when they heard Erik's voice.

It seemed that he had that affect on everyone. Well, the girls, obviously.

Maria laughed at them and then joined Christine in a victory dance. Dustin just stared until they explained and he too, was dancing.

A loud noise made her jump and come back to reality, thinking it was that something had hit the wing of the plane.

Joel was laughing to himself and making little paper balls and putting them in the pocket of his jacket. Christine watched as he continued to rip up a magazine page and made them into small balls.

Joel looked at his pocket then ahead of him.

Christine suddenly realized what the noise was. Noah was sleeping, mouth open snoring very loudly. She didn't need three guesses to know what Joel was about to do.

Erik looked from Joel to Noah, shaking his head.

Christine laughed slightly as not to wake Noah.

Joel noticed this and put a finger to his lips in the international sign for silence.

Christine watched as he started to play mini-basketball with Noah's open mouth. One hit his forehead and he stirred slightly.

Christine hid her laughing face behind the magazine, trying not to be obvious that she had been watching him. Christine looked over the magazine and saw that Joel started playing with a GameBoy.

He looked up and saw that Noah had gone back to sleep. Joel proceeded to do this until he hit one eye got one in one ear and almost got one in his mouth.

Noah was a very deep sleeper. Christine watched him the entire time and tried to cover her laughing face from Erik and Joel across from her. Joel looked satisfied with himself and Erik only shook his head in disapproval.

After twenty paper balls, he finally made one into his mouth causing Noah to be scared awake. He stood and looked around the cabin.

"Wh-what?" he spit out the paper ball and looked at Joel furiously. "Damn it, Joel!"

Christine bit her lip to keep from laughing and Joel continued to play on his GameBoy. "What now, old man?"

"Joel, knock it off, or you're fired!"

With that said, Noah stormed to one of the bathrooms.

As soon as the door shut closed, Joel started laughing as much as Christine herself, almost falling on the floor. Christine put the magazine to her face to hide her scarlet face.

Joel sat down next to her, making the chains on his pants jingle as he walked. "That was entertaining?"

Christine could only nod.

"Good. I'm glad I came to your rescue, you looked very bored."

Christine smiled and as soon as knew that she wasn't flustered, she put the magazine on her lap. "My hero."

Joel took her hand. "We weren't formally introduced, I'm Joel."

Christine shook his hand. "Christine." She looked at the door that Noah had gone through. "He's not going to fire you, is he?"

Joel shook his head. "Nah. I'm his nephew, he wouldn't fire me. At least not for that."

"Good," Christine smiled.

Joel reached over and took the book Christine had been reading. "Wow, what a snore. Well, at least that's what my sister told me."

"Are you French?" Christine asked curiously. "You have an accent."

Joel sighed. "Yeah, I hate my accent. We're going to the motherland now." Then he looked puzzled. "Motherland, I wasn't even born there."

Christine smiled. "Noah's French?"

"Nah," Joel said waving his hand. "Only my mom is French. His step-sister."

Christine nodded.

"And you?"

"American," Christine admitted. "But my father was Swedish."

"Oh, I see," he said smiling. "That's cool."

"Not as cool as being French," Christine told him. "I'm going to France and the only phrase I know is the one I learned from Lady Marmalade."

"Which is?" He said smiling delightfully.

Christine laughed sarcastically. "I'm not falling for that one again. I said it once during my sophomore year in high school, boy was I sorry for that one."

Joel sighed. "Damn." Then he laughed. "Not to worry though, I can teach you some phrases if you like."

"Sure," Christine told him.

After a couple of phrases, Christine began to tire of it. "Joel, you can be my tour guide and then I won't have to worry about mispronouncing _poison_ and _poisson_."

"It's a deal," Joel said shaking her hand.

Then he looked at her hand. "I'm great at reading palms, may I?"

Christine nodded. "Sure."

He looked over hands. "Oh, long life. Suffered a lot, have you?"

Christine raised her eyebrows, nodding.

"Burned by some guy, broke your heart?"

Christine nodded thinking about Raoul.

He smiled mischievously. "It won't last long, I promise you that." He gave her her hand back. "They don't call Paris, The City of Lovers for nothing, you know. It's the best town."

Christine smiled and popped a couple of peanuts Joel got for her into her mouth. "I'll keep that in mind."

She liked Joel, he had made her forget her fear of the airplane and helped her be more at ease. They spent almost he whole flight talking until five hours later, they had nothing to talk about.

That was when Christine decided to go to sleep. She used the pillow to put it against the window and cuddled herself against it, her feet on the seat next to her.

She fell asleep quickly and was awaken by Erik who told her to put her seat belt on.

She looked out the window to find the Eiffel Tower come into view. She had never seen a more beautiful city. She looked down at her body and found that she was in a blanket. She reached under and put the seat belt on.

As they landed, happiness bubbled through her making her smile once again as she looked out the window.

Erik sat across from her a smile spreading over his lips. He wasn't looking out his own window, he was too busy looking at Christine's happy face. "Welcome to Paris, Christine."

* * *

**I loved Joel. I think he's my favorite...but Erik is still mine! (hisses) Anyways, i mad him in the likeness of a friend I have. Anyways, any comments (cough) revies (cough) are more than welcome. I love to receive reviews! if anyone wants to talk about...whatever, my email and such is one my profile. Don't hesitate to contact me... i don't have a lot of contacts on my buddy list and get every bored on the internet by myself...toodles! (ten reviews, and update, blah blah blah)  
Next Chapter: Twenty-Nine: Paris, The City of Loners**


	29. Paris, the City of Loners

**Yay! Reviews! I love reviews! Thank you for your kind words and encouragement! Here is Chapter Twenty-Nine:

* * *

Paris, the City of Loners**

It was complete and utter chaos once they arrived at the airport. There were fans everywhere and cameras both from television and magazines. Christine had never seen anything like it. They were either pressed up against the glass windows trying to catch a glimpse of them, or they were pushing the security guards trying to catch a handful of Erik or Joel's shirt.

No wonder Erik had insisted that she call him Michael at the book shop and wore sunglasses, not to mention his coat. Christine could see all his fans were teenage girls. _All of them._ And they were all screaming Erik's name, swooning or just plain screaming.

There were bodyguards for all of them, all of them very big and muscular, holding people out of the way. But it wasn't as if Joel and Erik were ignoring them, oh no. They both stood for pictures, signed autographs and shook their fan's hands.

But Christine couldn't stand and watch either, Lucy had told her that she needed to keep going and pushed her forward. At least, _she_ didn't have people following her, which was a good thing.

Lucy led her to a waiting black car behind a limo. "Erik sends his apologies but he'll be busy for the rest of the day."

Christine nodded. "What am I supposed to do for the rest of the day?"

Lucy opened the door of the car and practically pushed her in. "Have a pleasant day." Then she took off back into the airport.

The driver of the car got out and took the luggage that she had in her hands. He greeted her and put them in the trunk. She had no choice but to get inside when the man held the door for her.

She sat inside and saw the car was probably worth more than her whole apartment. It had leather, DVD player, speakers, and wooden panels. Not to mention it was almost like a limousine with a seat facing her. As soon as the driver was inside, the car took off and Christine finally noticed the young man sitting in front of her.

"_Bonjour,_ Christine Daaé, I presume?"

Christine nodded. "Yes, who might you be?"

"Jacques, I am 'ere to give you the tour of our fair zity. 'Ze Record Label contracted me to show 'ou aroun'."

"What about the others?"

"'Ze ozers weel be very, very buzy for 'ze day. Publicity and such. Soon, I am told 'ou weel be also, that iz why you must take zis opportunity and sightsee as much as possible."

He was right, Christine shrugged. "Okay. Where will we go first?"

"Do 'ou have a particular place een mind?"

Christine shook her head.

"'Zen we weel go to _le Louvre." _He turned and started speaking French to the driver. Turning back to her, he said. "_Louvre_ is a beautiful museum, mademoiselle, you might like some of ze paintings there."

That wasn't true. She liked every one of them. It was a very tourist filled day. After the Louvre they went to lunch across from the Eiffel tower, then walked to a nearby park, to the tower itself and after that they went to the Arc de Triomphe.

Jacques seemed to know a whole lot about everything. Christine would ask questions and he would answer them. More than once Christine looked at his hands to make sure he wasn't reading from flash cards or something.

Jacques just laughed. "I am a history major, Mademoiselle," was what he had told her.

Then they made their way back to the car, Christine bursting with energy she didn't know she had. She had heard of jetlag but none seemed to catch up with her.

"Mademoiselle, we will drop you off at ze hotel, its very late."

Christine glanced at her watch. "But it's only three."

Jacques smiled. "Eet's eight in the evening."

"Oh," Christine smiled sheepishly and set her watch to the current time. No wonder she wasn't tired. That and she slept more than ten hours on the plane.

Christine looked outside her window and watched as the sun disappeared behind the buildings. It was most definitely night-time.

Jacques seemed a nice enough guy, he was always answering her questions and making jokes which Christine most enjoyed. They really bonded, it was good to have a friend in France, now she wasn't alone.

During the day she would think about the way Erik just dumped her. She was mad for a while about that. But her anger faded, she couldn't stay mad with him, after all he _did_ give her own personal tour guide. She was grateful for that.

But the fact that he didn't warn her that she was going to spend the whole day by herself was what made her mad the most. She stopped feeling so angry towards him knowing that it was the same way she felt with Raoul and that was the reason they broke up.

She wouldn't let that happen again.

They arrived at the hotel and Christine was left absolutely speechless. I was just _so_ beautiful. There were marble floors everywhere. Statues of women adorned the walls. There were chairs with the most expensive fabric Christine had ever seen. There was even a chandelier over a small table arranged with flowers.

She followed Jacques as he pulled her small luggage by the wheels. Christine only carried her Louvre pamphlet, the bag from a gift shop in the Eiffel Tower and the hat on her head that she got from there.

She was so busy looking around the hotel lobby with her mouth hanging open that she almost bumped into Jacque and the concierge. Jacques spoke to him in rapid French and the concierge nodded. Jacques handed the man her bag and turned to her. "Well, Mademoiselle, this iz where I leeve. Louis, the concierge weel show 'ou to your room. I hope 'ou enjoyed today."

Christine nodded. "Yes, I did. Thank you, Jacques."

Jacques took her hand and kissed her knuckles. "It's been a pleasure, Mademoiselle. Perhaps we weel see eech other again."

Then he left Christine and the concierge by themselves in the lobby.

She followed the concierge to the elevator and they went up to the top floor which was the sixth floor.

They went down the extravagant hallway and Christine suspected that most of the stuff there had to be gold.

The concierge led her to a room where two large white wood double doors blocked their entrance. He took a card from his pocket and placed it in the slot. The light turned green and they went inside as soon as he handed her the key card.

Christine again was left breathless.

The room seemed so old. There were antique furniture everywhere almost all of them was white wood with gold trimming. The borders had painted flowers. The windows, she suspected led to a balcony because it reached all the way to the floor.

There were lace curtains under a light blue velvet curtain on top. The bed was huge and the comforter was the same color as the drapes light blue. There was two bureaus, one she suspected had the television, while the other was most likely where she had to keep her clothes.

The concierge turned on different lights and Christine could see the hotel room was almost as big as her apartment. The concierge turned to his right and Christine followed. "Mademoiselle, this is the restroom."

Christine looked inside and saw almost everything had to be marble including the bathtub. There was a shower in the curtain with gold holding the glass together. Over the bathtub was a window with lace white curtains.

She ran into the bathtub and looked at the view from the window. It was the Eiffel Tower lit up. "Wow."

"The bath crystals are all complimentary from the hotel as are the soaps, conditioner shampoo and candles."

Christine smiled with glee as she jumped out and looked at the bathroom counter. There was lotion and toothpaste and even more candles.

The concierge left the restroom and Christine followed.

He opened the doors to the balcony. "These doors face south and has a nice breeze every once in a while." He opened one of the bureaus to reveal a television with satellite. "There is a complimentary breakfast every morning from six to ten downstairs in the main restaurant. There is also dinner from five to eleven. Room service is open twenty-four hours. The spa and such have special hours which are displayed on the pamphlet next to the telephone."

Christine thanked him as he went on his way out. When she asked if he wanted a tip, he said that it was all taken care of. Then he left, leaving Christine alone in her lavish hotel room.

Christine fought all urge to jump on the large bed but gave in. She ran to it and threw herself on it. Never in a million years had she imagined herself in a place like that. Christine, the daughter of a poor violinist who only played at fairs and at churches, it was like a fantasy.

Everything seemed so surreal and she screamed into a pillow with glee.

After five minutes of imagining she was rich and could afford such things, she walked to the restroom to look at the spectacular view. As she passed the double doors she noticed a vase full of blood red roses.

She walked to it and upon closer inspection she saw that there was a note inside. She looked inside and recognized the neat black writing. _To Christine, I hope you have a pleasant time in Paris, Erik._

She took a rose in her hand and inhaled the sweet fragrance, then she started to dance to the bathroom singing her father's favorite song.

"_Ah, ah, ah, ah stayin' alive, stayin' alive_."

She opened the drawers underneath the TV and found a radio. She went into her bag and fished out her CD and put it in. She wasn't one for country music but for Faith Hill she made an exception.

It was while Faith was singing with Tim McGraw in their duet that she heard a knock on her door. She went to the door and opened it to find Erik on the other side with a smile on his face.

"_Bonsoir, Mademoiselle,_" he said taking her hand and kissing her knuckles like almost everyone else had done.

Christine smiled and said the only thing she had learned the whole day. _"Merci, Monsieur."_

"Are you enjoying your day so far?"

Christine nodded and moved to the side so he could enter.

He did and she shut the door. "Thank you for the flowers."

He shrugged and looked around the room. "I felt bad for just leaving you there by yourself."

Christine passed him to shut off her radio. "Don't worry, I completely understand." Then she continued to put her clothes in the spare dresser. She was glad that she decided to put her undergarments away first. "Besides, I had fun. Jacques knew everything about everything."

Erik smiled as he made his way to the balcony. "I heard he was the best."

When Christine was done, she remembered the present. "Wait, I got you something." Christine took the bag in her hands and fumbled through it.

"Christine, you didn't have to get me anything."

Christine only laughed. "It's nothing big or anything, when I saw it I knew I had to get it for you."

Christine took it out and gave it to him. It was a hat, a foam replica of the Eiffel Tower about a foot big. He placed it on his head and Christine laughed as hard as she could.

Erik looked at his reflection. "I kind of like it."

Christine held her sides. "You look better in it than I do."

"Oh really?" He took the hat from his head and placed it on her's.

Christine smiled as large as he had. He pinched her cheek. "Cute as a button."

Christine laughed as she handed it to him. "It's for you."

"Thank you, dear," Erik said to her. "I trust you already ate dinner?"

Christine nodded. "Jacques knows all the best places. It was exquisite."

"Great, then," Erik said. "Tomorrow you will go to Palais Garnier to begin the video."

"Already?" Christine asked him.

Erik nodded. "Tomorrow is the only day we get the Opera House empty."

"Will you be there?"

Erik shook his head. "I have to make some appearances but I will be with you the next day at the studio all day filming also."

"Studio?"

"The exterior shots and some of the hallways will be shot at the Opera House but there are more complex scenes that will be shot in a studio in Orly."

"Oh," Christine said in understanding.

"Would you like me to be there?"

_Yes,_ her mind shouted. "Well, you'll be busy, besides you don't have any shots there, do you?"

"No, I don't. The Opera House is a little too..." he searched for the right word,"…_bright_ for my scenes."

"Well, then we'll get together the day after that," Christine said smiling.

Erik smiled at her proposal. "Good night, then, _mon ange._ Shall we meet together tomorrow for breakfast? Say, seven?"

Christine smile as she followed him to the doors. "I wouldn't miss it."

At the doors, he turned and kissed her cheek quickly as if he had quickly made up his mind.

Christine smiled at his shy gesture.

"Sweet dreams," he said against her ear.

"You too, Erik," she replied.

Then he left, leaving Christine with a smile on her face.

* * *

**I don't know why but when someone says "Paris, the city of lovers" I get reminded of the Hunchback of Notre Dame by Disney. One of the songs, the gargoyles starts to sing, the first line is. "Paris, the the city of lovers is shining this evening, true, it's because it's on fire, but still there's _l'amour_" and he eats a sausage. I always found it funny.  
I know there's a lot of fluff and I'm not one to write a lot of fluff (angst is so much better) Unfortunately there is a reason there is a lot of fluff...that's all I'll say.  
katie, I'm sorry but at the speed I'm going you guys still have to catch up the ten chaptersI have already written and I'm not even remotely finished. I'm not suprised if it's a seventy chapter story the rate i'm going. I wrote these in March I was/am sixteen, I'll be seventeen very soon...  
Did you guys get the "City of loners" thing? Get it? It's the "city of lovers" but Christine was by herself and so it was the "city of loners"? Get it? Oh, the cleverness of me! (can't say i own that, I got it from Peter Pan)  
Okay, Chpater Thirty is still to come: The Palais Garnier  
_If anyone is curious as to what hotel they are staying in, it's the Four Seasons, Paris. They have spectacular rooms and I thought that Erik would want nothing but the best.  
_Ten Reviews, and an update! **


	30. The Palais Garnier

**I was checking my stats and was blown away. Over 7,000 Hits and 315 reviews. :) :) :) :) :) Thank you all for you reviews. Even though I don't have the ten reviews,I decided to update anyways. Here is Chapter Thirty:

* * *

The Palais Garnier**

The Palais Garnier was the most beautiful building Christine had ever seen. It had gold statues at the top with angels on the top corners, the columns were long and white. There were arches over every entrance and statues and sculptures everywhere.

Even inside it was glorious, the ceiling was painted and it seemed to radiate a golden glow. There were small chandeliers and candelabras all over the building. The lobby had a winding staircase with candelabras. Everything was so richly decorated that it made Christine gasp.

While she looked at the architecture around her, Richard the director of the video approached her. "You must be Christine."

Christine nodded.

"I have been hearing the track nonstop since I was hired to direct, you have some talent, young lady."

Christine smiled. "Thank you."

Richard was not at all old. He looked like he was in his mid-thirties and he was awfully kind to her, she had always imagined the people in the business as being pompous like Carlotta. They were the complete opposite, which Christine enjoyed.

"Now, _chérie_," he draped an arm over her shoulders and walked, Christine following, "this video will be in black and white just like all of Erik's previous videos. It will be sort of a dream sequence, your character's dream where the Phantom comes to her. The dream sequence will be shot tomorrow with Erik, for now we will work on the reality sequence."

Christine nodded.

"According to Erik's notes, the protagonist, which is you, is an opera singer. That is why we are here at the Opera House. We are going to put you into hair and make up and when everything is set up, we will begin."

Christine went to hair and make-up as they did the outside shots of the Opera House. They had taken down all the signs they could that made it seem as if it were in the 1880's when the Opera had first been constructed.

Christine enjoyed going through hair and make up. They had straightened her hair so that it fell dead over her shoulders. When the girl, Antoinette, had asked why her bangs were uneven, Christine smiled sheepishly. Antoinette fixed them, giggling all the while. She put white clips in her hair and gave her a French manicure.

The make up was all white, no eyeliner and glitter. There was pink lip gloss and the earrings resembled the ones she wore to the gala. She only had minimal eye shadow on and her skin seemed to glow. Her pale skin radiated with a sort of glow that made her seem out of this world.

The dress itself was stunning, it was white and it reminded her of wedding dress Erik had made her. There was no corset but the dress had a princess cut with white lace fringes as sleeves that hung below her shoulders, leaving them exposed.

The bottom had layers upon layers of skirts, all of them white. The outer skirt which was the one which everyone would see had embroidered gold stars. The heels were white, but Christine found them pointless because no one would see them.

When she was done, her breath caught when she saw her reflection in the mirror. She looked stunning, beautiful and she never found herself as neither. She looked surreal, unnatural….like an angel.

She knew that was the look they were going for.

She needed help walking out of the trailer because the dress was so big, not to mention that someone needed to hold the train of the dress so it wouldn't get dirty.

When she appeared on the set, she blushed by all the stares she was getting. Then she saw the cameras and found she had butterflies in her stomach, she had never been in front of a camera before.

Richard greeted her by trying to give her a hug but was scolded by Antoinette saying something about messing up the glitter. They were in the hall that overlooked one of the streets.

There were people crowded around, curious to know what was going inside.

The columns next to the windows were huge and the ceiling was painted. The room gave off a gold feeling because the candelabras that were hanging from the ceiling were on.

Christine watched as everyone went to the set and the Antoinette added some finishing touches.

When everything was ready, Richard spoke to Christine. "All right now, all I want you to do is walk to the window and around lip-syncing to the song. The track will be on in the background but you can sing along if you want."

Christine nodded as Antoinette applied lip gloss to her lips.

"Do whatever you want in this room, look sad, make a tear fall, look out the window, admire the painting, anything but I want you to sing."

Christine nodded and Antoinette left.

"Okay, here we go," Richard said. He started barking orders to everyone around him as he sat down then the music started.

Christine smiled, knowing that she would give them her all.

"And Action!"

* * *

They had done different shots but played the songs in the background a lot. At one point, she hated it but then she would hear Erik's vocals and like it even better than the time before.

They did different shots in the auditorium itself which Christine found breathtaking. The grand chandelier was so stunning that Christine had to pause to soak in the beauty.

There were different shots onstage and in the audience and even backstage. There was even some in the halls behind backstage around the dressing rooms. The halls were so small that it was only Christine and the camera man.

She ran down the halls just like Richard said, singing all the while.

They took breaks once in a while and Christine couldn't be happier. Lunch was late and she was glad that she had breakfast with Erik in the morning or else she would have been famished. It wasn't until she reached the hotel and made a hot bath that Christine noticed how absolutely exhausted she was.

She massaged her feet and was convinced that she was going to get blisters from the heels she had worn. When she was done with the bath, she dragged herself to bed where she slept the rest of the night.

The ringing telephone was what woke her up the next morning.

She groped for the telephone and put it to her ear. "Hello?"

"_Bonjour_, _mademoiselle_ Daaé," the voice on the other line said. "It is six in the morning, this is your wake-up call."

Christine nodded groggily. "Yes, thank you." She hung up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

_Caffeine,_ her mind said just as sleepily.

Christine dragged herself to the shower and turned on the water, first letting it rinse over her body to wake her. Then she dressed into comfortable sweater and jeans, putting her hair in a tight bun.

She didn't bother with make-up knowing that it was going to be taken care of that day during the shoot. She grabbed her messenger bag with the key card inside and left the room.

On her way to the elevator she passed a room with someone shouting. She thought nothing of it and continued but turned back when she recognized the voice.

"_Damn it to hell, Nadir! I don't care!" _

Christine wanted to leave but she felt compelled to listen to the conversation. She looked down the hallway and saw no one coming, she pressed her ear to the door.

"I don't care for what you told me," he said in anger, it sounded as if he were talking to someone on the phone. "I don't care what I had said….You don't understand …Yes I know you helped me but she's here with me."

Christine's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. _They couldn't be talking about me, could they?_

"_Damn it, don't you think I know that_!"

Christine jumped back from the door in surprise of Erik's deafening outburst.

"I didn't force her to do _anything_, she's here of her own free will…What does that have to do with anything?….."

Christine leaned all her weight against the door trying to listen as Erik spoke softly. She could scarcely hear him. "…Don't deny me happiness, Daroga…I have finally found it…"

After a couple of more moments Erik began to yell again, "Damn you, Nadir! _Damn it all_!"

Christine held her mouth to keep from yelling out as something shattered inside. It was as if he had thrown something against a sliding glass door or something had fallen.

He must have thrown the phone because in the next moment, dark somber notes came from a piano inside. They were powerful and angry and authoritative, he was obviously pissed. The music was so compelling that it felt as if someone had thrown ice water down her back. They were loud and commanding, making Christine's own mood turn solemn.

Christine put her hand on the doorknob to open the door and go to him, she wanted to comfort him. She wanted to let him know that she would be there for him, if he needed her.

She brought her hand back, thinking better of her decision. He would know that she had been eavesdropping and most likely add to his already foul mood.

Her curiosity had gotten her in trouble with him before.

Christine sighed and turned from the doors and to the elevator.

* * *

**Erik really has a temper.  
Killer Veggies- There's a video! (starts to search on google)  
As for Christine and Erik confessing...you'll just have to wait for the next chapter, won't you? (Hint, hint) To come, Chapter Thirty-One: Filming a Music Video**


	31. Filming A Music Video

**Most of you have been wondering if the video Christine and Erik is like the Steve Harley and Sarah Brightman video. I saw it last night and all I have to say is: No. No, no, no, no, no, no, no. Not that i don't like it (cough) liar (cough) but the video isn't like that at all. You'll see later. As for the angst you guys want me to write. Be patient. There is a reason that Erik is TOO DAMN PERFECT! After all, Erik would do anything to woo, Christine, right? Here is chapter thirty-one:

* * *

Filming a Music Video**

Christine gasped in pain as the garment around her became tighter and tighter.

She could see Lucy's reflection in the mirror and Christine noticed a smile spread across the redhead's feature, it was as if she were enjoying that Christine was in pain.

She was about to tell her off but Christine bit her tongue.

Christine gasped out again and bit back a curse as Antoinette continued to tighten her lacings.

"Can you breathe?" Lucy asked her, not looking up from the palm pilot in her hands.

"Yes," she gasped out.

"Antoinette, it's not tight enough," Lucy said.

Antoinette looked at her as if she were nuts. "Ma'am any tighter and I think she will faint." Antoinette was French but didn't have a heavy accent like Jacques.

Lucy sighed. "Very well."

Christine noticed that Antoinette loosened the corset a bit and Christine took a big gulp of air. "How could these women do this?"

Lucy left the trailer and left Antoinette and Christine alone.

"Beauty hurts," Antoinette replied as she tied the lacings, the outfit complete.

Christine touched the velvet corset and rubbed her stomach. "I think I might have broken a rib or two."

Antoinette only smiled. "Come, let me take out those rollers."

Christine sat in the chair in front of the mirror as Antoinette took out the curling pins out of her hair.

Christine sighed and looked at the clock, she had been in make up for two and a half hours, her hair the reason she was in there for so long. She had told Antoinette and her assistants that her hair couldn't curl but they had stubbornly tried.

With success, she thought as she tried to bite into a muffin Antoinette had given her. They had been with curling irons all morning with massive hairspray then came the rollers in her hair which had been in there as she dressed and did her make-up.

It was nothing like the day before it was much darker and provocative. The corset was black with white stitched designs along the seams, which was over a wine colored linen shirt. The skirt fell to her ankles and clung to her every move. There was a slit that rose up one side all the way up to the middle of her thigh. Antoinette had given her boots that reached to her knees but strapped around her leg, exposing almost her whole leg.

At least there wasn't slit on the other side giving her _some_ modesty. The make up was much more extreme than the day before, it wasn't a soft tone anymore, there was either black or red or sometimes both colors.

The black eye shadow was applied all round her eyes making her eyes seem lighter than they actually were. There were fake eyelashes that made her look exotic reached her hairline, not to mention the red lipstick. When Antoinette finished her hair, the curls hung loose at her shoulders.

"You're a genius," Christine complimented

Antoinette smiled. "Thank you. Now let me get the door so your nails don't get ruined."

The French manicure was gone, now her nails were slightly longer and black. There were gloves that reached her elbows, but it tied around her middle finger, exposing her fingers which she liked. Christine was the complete opposite of what she was wearing the day before. She wasn't an angel anymore, she was a seductress.

Once she was out of the trailer, she could hear the song being played somewhere in the studio.

"Erik's filming?" Christine asked Antoinette, knowing that she had an itinerary with everything that was going on.

She nodded and held her arms in front of her so she wouldn't step on Christine's see-through black coat that went with the clothes she was wearing. Christine went to the set that was supposed to be her dressing room. It looked like the ones at the Opera House with it's huge space and rich decoration. The set was so put to detail that Christine felt as if they were filming a movie, not a music video. She looked at the flowers all arranged around the room and saw they were all real.

"It's so pretty," Christine said to no one in particular.

She was distracted by the garbling on Antoinette's radio. She talked back to the radio, "Yes, I'll go get it. She's here at the dressing room set." Then she left her alone in the set to fetch something.

After more garbling on the radio, there was a deafening silence. All that could be heard was some people on the other side of the set talking and people moving about to the set she was in.

It was while she was looking at her dark eyed reflection in the mirror that she heard even more people coming in, all commenting how Erik was dressed. Christine thought nothing of it as she placed a curl away from her face.

It wasn't until she turned back that she saw finally saw him. If the corset hadn't made her loose her breath before, she certainly had in that moment. He looked just like the Phantom of the Auditorium.

He wore all black with silk and velvets, a wine colored cravat tucked at his collar and a long black cloak which billowed as he walked. His boots made the cement floor beneath him thunder with each step. She watched him as he walked, each step echoing around him, each step bringing back unwanted memories.

And the mask. He had it with him all along. The white half mask that mocked her before then haunted her dreams. He had donned it on the right side of his face leaving his unmarred left side exposed, just like before. The only thing that didn't resemble him was the fedora and epee that he had in his black gloved hands.

Christine turned from him and looked at the mirror, seeing the reflection of her sixteen-year-old self. She couldn't see the young woman she was now, she could only see the teenager, eyes full of worry, her hair curly at the ends and straight at the roots.

"_What would he know about music! He only follows what suits him! He is sharing your glory, the one that is meant for me… You see my true nature and you cower in fear… My dear Christine, I do not wish to harm you although I did at one point… Do you want to spend the rest of your life with me, or will you kill your sweetheart? His blood is on your hands!"_

His cold, angry voice echoed through her memory. She didn't even notice that her breathing had become labored, and her hands were beginning to shake. She looked around desperately trying to look for an escape. She glanced up at the rafters of the studio saw Joseph hanging from the studio's ceiling.

His limp body held by the neck on a noose like a common criminal in the old days. His open, dead eyes looked at her accusingly, a crooked pale finger pointing in her direction, his mouth open as if to speak-

A cold hand brought her back to reality and she turned to see Antoinette's smiling gaze. Christine blinked a couple of times to rid herself of the memory, only then did she notice that Antoinette had been saying her name.

"Christine, are you all right?"

Christine nodded and licked the roof of her dry mouth. "Fine," she said trying to smile. "Just a little lightheaded."

"Would you like for me to loosen the lacings for you?"

Christine shook her head. "No, no, I'll be fine, thank you."

"Follow me so I can finish arranging your curls," Antoinette said.

Christine nodded and followed her, determined that she wouldn't look up at him. But it failed when she felt a gloved hand take her own.

She didn't turn but she heard him breathe her name.

It was as if he was stunned by her or even breathtaken. She willed herself not to look at him but it was futile, for his gloved fingers touched her chin and made her look at his face.

That face, she hadn't seen him like that since Don Juan Triumphant. He was looking at her as if she were the most precious thing in the world. His eyes were so full of longing that she almost looked away.

His fingers grazed her jaw line as his azure eyes scanned her face. "You look magnificent, my dear."

Christine tried to hide her blushing cheeks but couldn't because of his fingers below her chin. She felt him draw her nearer and she was lost in his spell. She closed her eyes ready to receive the kiss when Antoinette's voice broke his hold on her.

"Christine?"

Christine turned to the feeble woman and followed her, not knowing of the yearning look in Erik's eyes.

* * *

There was something about that mask that made her act like she was sixteen again. She wasn't as confident as she was the other day and it seemed oblivious to everyone around her but she continued anyway. There were a couple of times when Christine would have to firmly tell herself that the Phantom and Erik were not the same person. 

The Phantom was the man who abused her trust, used her and killed her friends. Erik was the man she had grown to love, the one that had danced with her on the pier.

Everyone on the set was commenting how their chemistry was impeccable, that they were perfect. But Christine didn't take that into consideration, she was being as stubborn then as she had been when she was sixteen.

She would tear her gaze away from Erik when he looked at her while he was singing to her or when he touched her hand.

But the director didn't seem to mind, it was as if that was the exact thing he was looking for. But not Erik, he seemed hurt in a way, Christine noticed this by the way he looked at her and acted toward her. He didn't do anything that would offend her in any way. That was why he only took her hands.

And she had felt so bad after that, he was only being nice to her, he had always been nice to her. Erik and the Phantom were two different people. She wanted to apologize but never got the chance because between takes, the director would ask them what they wanted to do. It seemed as if Erik was taking over, that he was the director.

_Maybe he is,_ Christine thought. She knew he didn't like getting bossed around and that he oversaw every aspect of his music, he had always been like that.

It was finally during the time before a take that Christine got the courage to do what she had meaning to do.

"Look, Erik I'm sorry I'm being cold."

Erik gave a small smile. "Don't worry, Christine. I should have known better than to-"

Christine put her finger on his lips and smiled. "Don't. _I'm_ the one that should be sorry. You're not that man anymore."

He smiled too and everything from then on went a lot smoother. Even Antoinette noticed who told her every other take she had to do some retouches to her make-up.

The next scene was going to be in one of the catacombs. The walls were stone and seemed to have mildew. The lighting had gone down and gave the effect that it really was a dank and dark.

"Ooh, spooky," she said to no one in particular.

"That's the idea," Erik had said behind her.

Christine yelped and turned to him, her heart in her throat. "I forgot you were there. You know, this whole creeping in the shadows thing is getting old."

"But it's a classic," he said with a smile.

That smile was what did it, she was finally convinced of who he was. All her memories she had of him he had never smiled and now the man behind the mask did.

Christine smiled in turn, instantly reminded of how much she loved him. Her heart ached for him when he would smile at her and when he wasn't with her in the same room. How she wanted to tell him how she felt!

She could vaguely hear Richard giving the directions and was snapped back when the track played again. Erik didn't miss a beat and he started singing right on cue. "_In all your fantasies, you always knew that man and mystery-" _

_"Lay both in you."_

His hands grazed her arms and rested above her skin not exactly touching even though she very much wanted him to. By the look in his eyes, she could see that he wanted to also.

As they sang, his fingers lightly touched her chin and jaw, his lips almost on her's. _"And in this labyrinth, where night is blind, the Phantom of the Opera is there, inside your/my mind." _

What happened next, Christine couldn't explain. Maybe it was the situation she was in, or the feel of his fingers on her skin, but in the next moment, she had made up the distance between them and pressed her lips against his.

Giddy joy spread through as he rewarded that kiss with his own. It was intoxicating and she felt so at ease against him. His arms pushed her gently against the wall then wrapped around her form as she felt his tongue enter her mouth.

He pressed her against the wall and the kiss deepened, it was as if they were both letting go. She wrapped her arms around the back of his neck and gasped slightly as he pulled away to kiss her neck.

His hand went to her hair as her's roamed over the velvet vest under his cloak, feeling his sculpted chest. Then he pulled away and took her hand, kissing it and letting it graze his left cheek. Then his lips crashed on her own again desperately as if he thought the moment wouldn't last and she would tear away from him.

But it wasn't so, she wanted him as much as he wanted her.

The kiss wasn't as innocent as it started out to be. She could feel the want on his lips. He was almost crushing her against the wall now, as if he were afraid she would flee from him. She could feel his lips trembling beneath her own and she noticed that she too was shaking. Not from fear or from the cold of the studio but from the fact that she was in _Erik's _strong embrace, kissing _Erik._

He drew back panting from the passion of the moment. He pressed his porcelain mask against her cheek as if he were leaning against her for support. Then her name escaped his lips as if he couldn't believe she was in his arms.

Then she heard it, something that made her freeze.

Someone was clearing their throat.

When Christine looked to her left, she saw the whole crew of the video looking at them. Some were snickering, others whispering, some like Antoinette were smiling, and Richard was by himself looking amused.

A blush rose to Christine's cheeks and she turned away to hide it. She took Erik's cloak (because he was still leaning against her) and used it as a curtain to hide her face.

"Oh, shit." The words tumbled from her mouth before she could stop them. She had never been so embarrassed in her life! She could still feel the blush in her cheeks as Erik stepped back from her, but she still held on to his cloak as if she were a child with her security blanket.

He, himself cleared his throat and said to them, "Could we have a moment?"

"Sure," Richard's voice said. She still wouldn't look up to see if they were leaving but she could hear the feet shuffling away and the giggling lessen.

She was about to look up when she heard Antoinette's voice, "Now don't mess up her make-up anymore, it took forever to put it on."

Christine stomped her boot in anger for Antoinette's comment. _Could she be any more obvious!_

Even after she didn't hear anyone, she wouldn't look up. Not until Erik's chuckling voice told her, "They're gone, my dear."

Christine peeked with one of her eyes over the cloak to confirm. They were indeed gone. She still wouldn't let the cloak go, but she put her forehead against Erik's vest.

"Oh, God that was so _embarrassing_," she said more to herself than to him.

"What was?" he asked still chuckling.

"They were just _staring_ at us-"

"Doing this?" he asked taking her chin in his hand and tilting her face towards his. He kissed her gently and Christine smiled.

He pulled away and whispered softly in her ear. "What's so funny?"

Christine sighed contently as he tenderly kissed her cheek and temple. "This is…nice."

"What inspired the change, Miss Daaé?"

Christine smiled ready to tell him how she felt. "Because I-" She sighed, she had only said those words to one person before and meant them, now she wanted to tell him how she felt. "I love you."

He refrained from what he was doing, which was running his fingers through her curly hair (Antoinette was _so_ going to kill him) and looked at her straight in her eyes.

She looked straight at him, the mask not scaring her anymore. His lovely azure eyes scanned hers in confusion as he stepped back.

Christine looked at her hands awkwardly. "I-It has nothing to do with everything you have done for me. Which I _am_ grateful for, you know all the presents and stuff. This time I got to know the _real_ you, not the man who tormented me before." She nodded towards the mask. "_Him_." She looked down at her hands again. "It has nothing to do with the fact that you're a rock star or anything. I mean, we went out a-and well, I got to know _you, _Erik. I fell in love with _you_."

She put her hands behind her back and looked at her boots stupidly. Wondering why he wasn't doing anything. She was prepared for anything, from _I love you, too_ to _I'm in love with someone else_. She wanted him to react, tell her _something_, but the silence that followed was deafening and Christine felt stupid for declaring herself.

He took her in his arms and spun her around as if in joy. Christine giggled as he put her down and he kissed her forehead then her lips. "Oh, Christine."

Christine smiled when he said her name with such happiness. "D-do you feel the same way?"

She never got her answer because between him kissing her and Richard asking if they could continue, there wasn't an opportunity.

* * *

**Yes, I know _finally_. It took the long enough, right? But I wanted her to kiss him with the mask on. I don't know it felt as if she were accepting the Phantom somehow. Anywho, more to come. Angst is still to come and as for Nadir knowing something about Erik...you'll just have to read and find out. It seems that every time that Nadir and Erik talk all Erik does is scream at him. Remember the Gala? Whatever,I know I'm dragging this story out but i think it's necessary. Send me reviews and I will update faster, ergo, you will find out why Erik is the way he is. (wink, wink)  
Coming up, Chapter Thirty-Two: Opera Night**


	32. Opera Night

**True to my word, I have received ten reviews, therefore here is an update. I dedicate this chapter to phantomann who has been a faithful reviewer and has to leave for nine days. So here is a chapter to make you hold on just a little longer. ;) Chapter Thirty-Two

* * *

Opera Night **

Christine seemed to have a smile that lasted her all day. By the time they finished the video for the day and Antoinette took off her make-up, Christine was on cloud nine. As the saying goes, confession is good for the soul.

It seemed as if nothing could rain on her parade as she left the dark studio and out into the Paris summer. She inhaled the scent with a smile, that was when one of the people that had been present during the video ran up to her and told her that she had to go back to the hotel alone because Erik had a press conference.

Christine followed the man to a waiting car that took her from Orly to Paris.

She reached the hotel at about six when familiar face greeted her in the lobby.

He took her hand and kissed it like the first time. "Mademoiselle Daaé."

"Jacques, what are you doing here? I thought you said we wouldn't see each other again."

Jacques smiled. "I waz eenformed that 'ou weel be having dinnerrr by 'ouself to-night. I thought zat perrrhaps, I might drop by."

She hugged Jacques. "Thank you, Erik called you?"

He nodded. "I particularlee enjoy ze restaurant of zis hotel." He looped his arm and Christine took it. "Would 'ou like to come?"

Christine smiled as he led her to another part of the hotel which happened to be a five-star restaurant. Christine ate brazenly until she thought she would burst. Jacques would talk about his studies in the university and asked Christine what the United States was like because he had never been there.

Christine answered all his questions and he, in turn, would answer her's.

Around seven-thirty, they finished dinner and Jacques bid his farewell to her and she went up to her room.

Once she was in her room, she threw everything on her bed and started a hot bath when the phone in her room rang. She ran to it in her bathrobe and put the white handset to her ear. "Hello?"

"Hello, Christine," the smooth voice said.

She smiled upon recognizing his voice. "Erik."

"Are you well, my dear?"

Christine smiled. "Yes, thank you for asking. And you?"

"Restless," he said.

She could hear cars in the background and she knew that he was calling her from his limo.

"Are you tired?" he asked her.

"No," she answered earnestly, looking at the roses from the other day and smiling.

"Would you like to accompany me to the Opera?"

Christine resisted all urge to jump on the bed from excitement. "Tonight?"

"Yes, unless you are too tired to go."

"Of course not," She said smiling. "I'd love to go the Opera with you, Erik." _Mainly because you'll be there._

"I took the liberty of buying a dress for you, it should be there in a couple of minutes."

Christine had a smile from ear to ear, smiling from excitement. "Oh, really?"

"Yes, I shall pick you up at eight-thirty."

"I'll be ready by then," Christine told him.

"Great, I'll see you then." Was all that Erik said before he hung up.

Christine took her bath and by the time she was out someone was at the door. Christine opened it and Louis, the concierge held a box for her. Christine thanked him and took it and put it on the bed.

She took out the dress and put it to her body. It had to be a designer name. It was just _too_ perfect. It silky, hung over one shoulder and black. When she put it on, she loved it even more because it fit her perfectly, like it was made especially for her.

She put on eyeliner, lip gloss, a scented oil that Maria had given her that smelled of vanilla and put her hair in a sort of bun that let some curls of the day hang.

At least she had brought her black heels with her, which she was thankful for.

She was watching the busy street below her balcony when she heard someone knock on her door. She walked to it and opened it and was met with Erik's smiling gaze.

He took her hand and kissed her knuckles just as before. "Christine, you are a vision."

She smiled. "And you Erik…I don't think I've ever seen you in a tux."

Not that he looked bad in it, not at all. He looked so polish and clean and devilishly handsome. Mask free.

He extended his hand to her's. "Shall we?

The opera, she had to admit, was spectacular. They had arrived early and were directed to the best seat of Palais Garnier. The view from Box Five was stunning, she could see everything.

There were opera glasses in their box but she found no need for them. She loved everything inside, it was decorated richly with wood and golden accents. There were lights around the chandelier which accented the painted ceiling. The ceiling had watercolors and different scenery and in the middle, the centerpiece was the large chandelier.

"This place is so beautiful."

Erik answered her behind her. "Yes, it is."

She smiled as the lights flashed, the third and final warning before the opera began. She looked at her program and read over the French script. The only thing she recognized was the name of the opera, which was in Italian.

She had heard good things of the opera and was going to ask Erik if it was one of his favorite's when she felt his lips on her neck. She closed her eyes in delight as his fingers brushed the hair away from her neck and continued to kiss her bare shoulder.

She smiled softly and kissed him back when he kissed her lips. She enjoyed being with him, feeling him so close to her but there was a little part of her that nagged at her.

"Erik," she said softly. "Not that I don't enjoy this but can we do this when we're _not_ in public?"

He felt him smile against her skin. "Afraid that you will be embarrassed again, my angel?"

She shrugged. "Only a little."

He kissed her once more and sat back in his chair, taking her hand. "You're right. I shall keep my hands to myself."

They held hands throughout the whole production, even when Christine moved up in her chair to watch the performers closely. She had seen an opera before but never like this.

The ballerinas danced with such grace and the women and men sang with perfection. It was so beautiful. She loved it. Turning from the scenery, she looked at Erik, who didn't watch the opera, but instead gazed at her. She hid her blushing cheeks, wondering how long he had been watching her.

She continued watching it, knowing that at the end of the opera Erik was going to say a few things about the mediocrity of their performance. She knew that Erik only saw the flaws of their performance. _If he _was_ watching the opera,_ she told herself smiling.

True to his word, he kept his hands to himself all night. That was until they reached her hotel room door. She had successfully opened the door an inch when Erik pushed her against the hallway wall and pressed his lips against her's.

After a couple of minutes, Christine pulled away to take a breath.

"Forgive me, Christine," he breathed against her. "I couldn't help myself."

Christine smiled at him and kissed him softly on the lips, showing him that he didn't need to be rough to enjoy a simple kiss.

He pulled back and looked at her shoulder as he slid the sleeve off. "Do you know what it is that you do to me?"

Christine bit her lip as he gracefully touched her other bare shoulder, it was as if her skin was tingling wherever he touched. "Christine, my Christine…" Then he kissed her again and her arms wrapped around his neck as his hands roamed up her back. At that moment she felt the zipper on the back of her dress slowly come undone.

She pulled back and placed her hands in front of him. "Erik, wait."

She looked at his face and saw his half opened eyes. Desire written all over his handsome face. His lovely blue eyes were clouded over with longing as if he were craving to have her.

"Erik, I'm sorry," she said as she gripped the doorknob. She apologized again before she shut the door.

Inside she threw her purse on the bed and leaned her back against the closed door touching her lips. She couldn't forget the lustful look in his eyes, the need, the yearning to make her his. She hated herself for leaving him like that.

_But I had to, he was practically undressing me in the middle of the hallway!_

She sighed thinking about what almost happened. She had never thought about it before. Was she ready? For a second she imagined being in Erik's embrace as he undressed her but dismissed it with a coy blush.

Sighing, she finished unzipping her dress and went to shower and rest for the night.

* * *

**I'm a cruel little author. Muahaha, anyways (ahem) More is still to come.  
Chapter Thirty-Three: Meg's Proposition**


	33. Meg's Proposition

**(looks at reviews, sighs, looks at reviews again, sighs again) It might be the fact that I'm in a pissy mood but I have noticed that all you people want is angst. (sighs at reviews yet again) Angst is still to come. To tell you the truth it will come in about ten chapters. Will you stop asking for the angst? Can't they be happy for once? I mean, my goodness, can't two people be in love and NOT have the world crashing in around them? (cricket, cricket) okay, maybe not, but angst, my faithful readers, will come or have you not read Phantom of the Auditorium? (Iswear that phic has more angst than it does dialogue) Here's a short but necessary chapter. Chapter Thirty-Three:

* * *

Meg's Proposition**

It wasn't a wake-up call from the hotel that woke Christine up from her slumber, though she thought it was. She groped for the phone next to the bed and pressed it to her ear only to hear the dial tone.

Christine opened her eyes and looked around in the gloom.

Well, almost gloom, she always opened her window and curtains because the room was too dark and was only comforted when the streetlamp was pointing in her direction.

Christine rubbed her eyes and made her way to her purse on the chair next to the door. She reached for the flashing light and put the cell phone to her ear.

"Hello?"

"Christine?" The voice asked. "Why are you sleeping at this time in the afternoon?"

"Meg?"

"Of course, silly, who else would it be?"

Christine yawned. "Why are you calling me so early in the morning?"

"Christine, it's afternoon."

Christine looked at the window then smacked her forehead at her stupidity. "Sorry, Meg, I forgot. I'm in France."

"_France!"_

Christine had to put the phone away from her ear because of her squealing. "What are you doing in _France_?"

Christine sighed and glanced at the clock and sighed, it was four in the morning, she would never be able to get back to sleep. So Christine proceeded to tell her everything. She didn't leave out a single detail. She started with meeting Erik in the coffee shop and ended with what happened after the opera.

Christine could hear Meg telling her to go in on some points and she did, she continued and told her everything.

"Christine," Meg told her. "I am so happy for you! That sounds like the man of your dreams!"

Christine was fully awake now and was sitting on the bed cross legged smiling. "I love him, Meg. I want to shout it from the rooftops and tell the world, I want to tell everyone I know how much I care for him. I mean, he has to feel the same way, right? He did before."

"What do you mean before?"

Christine closed her eyes. Okay, so maybe she didn't tell her _everything_. She told her nothing of the Phantom of the Auditorium and how he was obsessed with her and what happened in his lair.

"I-I knew him from before and well, he loved me then but I don't know if he loves me still."

"What, you two went out?"

"No," Christine said biting her lip. "He was an acquaintance but I didn't love him back. But I do now."

"It sounds like he does, Christine, I mean, come _on_, he practically did it with you before you went into your room."

"But I'm not sure," Christine told her friend. "He hasn't told me. He hasn't said I love you. Not even love, nothing."

"Actions speak louder than words," Meg told her. "I think he _does_ love you. He has to."

Christine fell back against the pillows. "I need _him_ to tell me that." Sighing, she said, "So why did you call? I know it's not to hear my life story."

Christine heard Meg giggle. "I was going to ask you when you wanted to come over for the wedding but since you're in France-"

"I'll be there for the wedding Meg, don't worry. I'll be back in LA in three days."

"Good, then," Meg said with joy. "Cause Raoul will be leaving for New York in two weeks for a meeting he's had planned for a couple of weeks and Philippe wanted you to go with Raoul on the company plane."

Christine bit her bottom lip and sat up. "Oh. You want me to go with Raoul on the company jet to New York? Together?"

"Oh, Christine," Meg said worried. "I'm sorry. It's either that or you come driving, Philippe said that getting a plane ticket for you _and_ my mother will be too much."

Christine sighed softly so Meg wouldn't notice.

"Please, Christine," Meg said. "Please accept it. I want you to come to my wedding!"

Christine hated to hear Meg pleading like that. "Okay, Meg. I'll go with Raoul."

"I would hug you if I could, Daaé!" Meg said with obvious joy.

Christine sighed. "Don't worry about it Meg. I'll be there."

"Look, I'll leave you to it, Christine," Meg told her. "You have to get back to sleep."

Christine looked out the window, the dark sky was now turning light blue. "Yeah, Meg, take care, bye."

Christine hung up and fell back on the pillows, groaning. She had to face Raoul again. After what Meg had told her before, he seemed unhappy when she, in turn, was having the time of her life ever since they broke up.

How was she going to tell him that she was with the man that had wanted him dead?

* * *

**Raoul is not out of the picture, ladies and gentlemen, he will be back. His brother is still getting married, remember? Anyways, maybe I _could_ delete some chapters and give you the angst I promised a little earlier than scheduled. (sigh) Whatever, ten reviews and an update. you know the drill.  
Still to come, Chapter Thirty-four: Performing**


	34. Performing

**(blushes) Thank you all for your support and words of encouragement. I have decided that I won't delete any of my chapters so far! yay! So because you guys have supported me and my story and sent me 26 reviews for one chapter I have decided to update the other chapter right after this one. ;) Okay, here is chapter Thirty-Four:

* * *

Performing**

Not too long after, she received the phone call that it was time to get up. For what she didn't know because the day before the director had called it a wrap and they were done with the video.

But still, she got up, showered and went down to breakfast where Lucy sat by herself at a table eating a bagel and reading _The New York Times._

Christine thought about going back to her room but thought better of it, because in truth she was hungry. Gathering every ounce of self-control she had she approached Lucy.

"Good morning, Lucy."

Lucy didn't answer, she only looked at her from above the newspaper then resumed reading it.

"You slept well?"

"I'm sure _you_ did," Lucy told her coldly. "Then again, anyone who wakes up in a man's arms _does_ sleep well, if there _is_ any sleeping."

Christine's eyes widened and her mouth dropped. _Bitch!_ It took a lot of her not to take her head and bang it against the table in front of her, instead she pulled out a chair and sat down. "Listen Lucy, I don't know what you _think_ might have happened but nothing did. Got it?"

Lucy took a bite of her bagel and continued reading her paper, ignoring her.

Christine got up forcefully making Lucy's coffee spill over the side.

Christine didn't apologize for that, instead she went to the buffet table where she started to serve herself the complimentary breakfast. Her thoughts ran away with her and she didn't notice how much eggs she was putting on her plate until someone spoke next to her.

"Planning to feed a country with that plate, Miss Daaé?"

Christine blinked and looked at the mountain of eggs in front of her. "Oh." It took her a second more to put a face to that sultry voice. That was when she turned. "Good morning, Erik."

He smiled down at her and Christine smiled back, all anger drained.

He was dressed in a black dress shirt, the first three buttons undone and slacks. It was amazing how he could make ordinary clothes look custom tailored for him.

_Maybe it is._

He had combed his hair back and was cleanly shaven, she could even smell his aftershave. His sunglasses were on his head and Christine could have sworn they were Ray-Bans.

His smile faded and then he looked worried. "Christine, I want to apologize for last night. I was going too fast, I shouldn't have-"

"Its fine, Erik," She told him. "We all get caught up in the moment sometimes."

He smiled and took her hand. "But not you, right, my angel?"

She smiled mischievously. "Not me. I'm perfect."

He laughed and kissed her hand.

When he let her hand go she pointed to the eggs. "You want some?"

He shook his head firmly and took the plate from her hand, placing it on an empty table. "Might I suggest something else?"

Christine nodded and he led her to some native food of the country. There were tarts and crêpes with fruit. She trusted him completely and when he gave her the plate and juice they sat at a table by themselves. As soon as she started eating, she couldn't stop.

"This is delicious," she found herself mumbling as she ate her breakfast.

When she saw he wasn't eating, she questioned him about it.

"I'm not hungry," he told her almost dismissively.

She knew it wasn't true and offered him some of her own, which he didn't decline.

Halfway through her breakfast Erik cleared his throat. "I wanted to tell you something."

Christine nodded as she proceeded to stuff her face.

"A nearby radio station is having a concert tonight, with some known stars of Paris and all around the world. They want me to perform, I would like to perform our song."

Christine swallowed the almost whole strawberry. "What?"

"I want you to perform with me Phantom of the Opera tonight at a concert that will benefit the UNICEF foundation," he told her as if they were discussing something as unimportant as the weather. "The question is, will you sing with me?"

Christine glared daggers at him. "You threw that whole UNICEF thing in there so I'd say yes, didn't you?"

He shrugged smiling. "It doesn't make it any less true." Then he put on an expression that she had _never_ seen him use before. "Think of the children."

Christine stared at him with an open mouth. "Are you _pouting?_"

"Is that what this is?"

She smiled. "Even without the face you're hard to resist. I'll do it."

Erik leaned across the table and kissed her shamelessly.

When he pulled away, Christine asked, "Is that why I had to wake up so early, so you could ask me that?"

He smiled. "I want you to spend the day with me." He stood when he saw that she was done with her breakfast. "Take my side in the spotlight."

Christine wiped her mouth on a napkin as lady-like as possible. Taking his hand she said, "Whatever you say, Monsieur."

The day was full of interview after interview which for Christine was very dull. She didn't know how Erik had the energy, in every interview he entered and answered their questions with an unwavering liveliness she, herself, didn't possess. There wasn't a person who didn't ask him about his new CD or apparently the million dollar contract that he received for making it.

Christine blanched when she heard that.

Lucy had scoffed at her reaction and Noah –who had been there—looked at Erik proudly. Like Erik was his son and he had gotten straight A's.

Erik continued oblivious to what happened. He had talked about his new single The Phantom of the Opera and how he would be donating money to the concert that night.

Christine smiled as Noah had before, she was proud that he had changed.

They had to do a sound check during the day and they did. It was all very new to Christine and when they gave her the equipment and told her what to do, Christine hesitated for half a second.

They only did half the song but Christine felt an eerie sort of calm as the band played behind her and Erik sang beside her. How she loved it, and then later that day, she was going to do it in front of hundreds if not thousands of people.

She wasn't at all nervous but bubbling with excitement. How she wished the day would go faster!

She did find the day going faster during the afternoon when she finished her early dinner. Everything went off without a hitch as Antoinette helped her dress into her clothes.

The black leather skirt barely let her move her legs and the corset was considerably more loose than the day before.

She asked if it was really necessary to be in costume again but Antoinette said that if she were to go out in jeans and a white shirt, the fans would be disappointed.

Her hair was moussed and she put glitter all over her exposed flesh.

Right before she went onstage, she could hear the roar of the crowd as a performer went off.

When she saw who it was, she nearly screamed with joy.

Antoinette looked at her as if she were mad.

"It's B-Black Eyed Peas, oh my God, I love them!"

Antoinette shook her head as she ushered her onstage.

She passed a lot of stagehands and technicians as they eyed her and said some things in French. Christine continued down toward the stage, seeing Erik's band.

She waved at them and they all waved back. She was happy they were so friendly.

She hadn't seen Erik ever since they got out of the car and went their separate ways to prepare. Joel saw her and waved mouthing a 'good luck' to her as he stepped on stage.

A man's voice came over the speakers and started speaking French end with, "_Erik Destler et Christine Daaé_!"

A smile crept on her lips, she had never heard anyone announce her like that before. The people in the audience cheered even louder as they lights dimmed.

Christine took a deep breath to calm her nerves. The microphone was handed to her by a technician and Christine smiled at him.

Then she heard the most beautiful sound in the world. Someone was playing an organ on stage and by the way the people reacted in the audience, she could tell they were enjoying it. The instrument played away and Christine shut her eyes lost in the music.

The solo ended with the familiar six notes that began the song that she was about to sing. Joel took over with Stevie on the drums, pounding away the beloved song.

The audience upon recognizing the song cheered even louder than before (if that was possible) almost leaving Christine deaf.

She smiled to herself, her senses on end and her nerves calming at once. She was born for this, it was her father's dream for her to be famous and now she had it.

_This is for you, Papa,_ she said to him.

She began to walk onstage, the microphone to her lips. _"In sleep he sang to me…"_ Christine thought she had lost her voice because she couldn't hear herself singing over the cheering audience but she continued anyways.

She sang her heart out, giving everything she had in that performance she had dedicated to her father. The people closest to her in the audience reached out to her, trying to get to her. She smiled and waved to them and they in turn, waved back with huge grins on their faces.

When Erik started singing, she could hear the girls in the audience scream out his name and a couple of 'I love you's' or 'Marry me's'. It was wild, she had never heard anything like it.

Christine looked up at Erik, who was sitting on the organ bench perched up on the steps of the stage.

Christine smiled knowing that he had been the one who had played the organ earlier. How was it that his music always made her stop what she was doing and listen? It was as if he had her under his spell.

He sang as he went down the steps with energy and passion. Their song went on, and in the end when it was Christine's solo, everyone screamed her name.

They loved her, they loved her performance. And it was her first one!

She was so happy that in the end, she reached a note so high that it seemed to reach the heavens. The audience cheered and Christine knew a couple of them were going to loose their voice the next day. The stage lights turned off and Christine could feel Erik's hand on her wrist as he pulled her along, they had to make room for the next act.

Panting from the exhaustion that claimed her body from having her soul bared out into the audience, she handed the technicians her earpiece and microphone.

Erik did the same, took her hands and kissed them. "That was magnificent, my angel. You were absolutely wonderful." He kissed her hands again. "You continue to amaze me, my dear."

Christine smiled at him and kissed his cheek.

"Come on, let's listen to the rest of the performances," he told her.

Christine followed but her eyes glued to a man that passed her line of vision. All thoughts before then blurred away. Her mouth dropped at the sight of him and she didn't even notice that she squealed. "_Oh my God_! That's Tom Cruise! I've _loved_ him, since, like forever!"

* * *

**And as for Raoul coming back, we'll just have to see then won't we? (snickers) But I can tell you this, Raoul and Chrisitne will not be getting together anytime soon. :) Coming up: Chapter Thirty-Five: Embracing Her Angel**


	35. Embracing Her Angel

**Just like I promised, Chapter Thirty-Five:

* * *

Embracing Her Angel**

After the concert, they were escorted by five large bodyguards to their limousine. Christine felt exhilarated and as if she were on top of the world. She had never felt so alive, she loved it.

With a freshly autographed picture of her favorite actor, she went inside followed by Erik. She looked at the glossy picture and grinned. She would treasure it forever.

It was a good thing that she had been with Erik or else she wouldn't have had the guts to ask him for the autograph.

Christine thought she saw jealousy in Erik's eyes when she told him how much she adored him but when he saw who it was he had smiled and took her hand. He led her to him and she had frozen under his hand.

Erik had introduced himself and Christine and when Tom Cruise smiled at her she thought she would melt right there. And then when he kissed her cheek she thought she would faint.

The night had been so perfect she didn't want it to end. But it did, with an innocent goodnight kiss in front of her hotel room door. She whispered her goodnight and went inside her room as if she were in seventh heaven.

She was so happy, she had never before like that way.

She let her hair loose from the scrunchie she put in her hair from the heat and ran her fingers through it, combing the mousse out, humming the Phantom of the Opera.

Walking to the bathroom, she turned on the water of the bath when she caught her reflection in the mirror. Her hair was wild and tossled and she was back in her white halter top and jeans. She felt so relieved when she was back in her normal clothes.

Leaving the bath running, she went to her room and took out her pajamas for the night. Passing door that led out of the room, she saw another vase full of red roses.

She picked up the card inside and read it with a smile on her face. _You were great. I look forward to performing with you again, Erik._

She enjoyed performing with him too and she felt the urge to thank him.

She went to the bathroom and shut the water, placing the key card in her back pocket. She silently shut her door and walked to his.

Christine knocked on the door lightly. Maybe he was too tired to speak to her, or he didn't want her company. Christine began to turn, changing her mind. She stopped, knowing that she needed to thank him personally.

A tired voice came from the other side of the doors. "Lucy, I said we'll talk _tomorrow_."

Christine raised an eyebrow_. Lucy?_ "Actually, Erik, it's me I just wanted to-"

Mid-sentence she could hear some of the locks come undone then the door opened. Erik stood there, still in his white shirt and black pants. He had taken off his coat.

"-thank you for the flo-" Christine blinked and started again. "I wanted to thank you for the flowers and the trip and the per-"

"You want to come in?"

Christine bit her bottom lip. "No, it's all right. I just wanted to say thank you, that's all."

"Come on," Erik said opening the door wider. "You want a drink? If you agree then we're even."

Christine smiled as she walked in. "Okay, but only _one_ drink."

Erik closed the door behind her and when she was inside, she was blown away by the luxurious room. It was bigger than her's she knew that by just merely looking at the living room of the suite. It had a black grand piano and a fireplace.

Above the fireplace there was clock that read the time. Christine couldn't believe it was already almost one in the morning. Erik went into another room and Christine went to the piano.

Next to the piano there was a radio which currently played one of Mozart's beloved piano concertos. She sat down at the piano bench and placed her fingers over the ivory keys.

When Christine turned she saw Erik emerge from a room with two cups of something. She couldn't guess what his was but she knew that her's was tea.

Christine stood, took the one he handed her and took a sip.

"Did you enjoy the concert today?"

Christine rolled her eyes. "I can finally breathe, that damned corset. But other than that it was fun. It was exhilarating and I got to meet my favorite actor."

"And before that? The interviews and such?"

Christine smiled. "It was fun…"

"Boring?"

"Lord, yes," Christine said laughing. "Who knew it would be so boring?"

Erik smiled before he took a swig of his drink. "No one said it was easy."

Christine turned from him and looked at the view of the Eiffel Tower from his window. "But you gotta admit, the views sweeten the deal."

Erik approached her and she could see their reflection on the large windows. "It's not that bad. Other times I've come to Paris I've had to stay here alone. Too boring. But I can tell you this, this time the company is infinitely better."

Christine laughed a little. "Didn't have Lucy on your last trip?"

Erik seemed to have shuddered, making Christine chuckle. "That woman does not let me breathe."

"I think you might have to ask permission." They both laughed a little and Christine pointed to the small stereo. "You like Mozart?"

He nodded as she made her way over to the piano next to it. "That mad little Austrian was almost as good as I am."

Christine smiled. "I think I was the only five-year-old that really appreciated The Marriage of Figaro. I was raised on that music. Father _adored_ it." Christine looked over at Erik. "I was practically raised watching _Amadeus_."

Erik reached for something on the mantle of the fireplace. "Maybe you can recognize this one." Pressing a button on the small remote control, the song changed to the somber familiar notes.

"Requiem," Christine said smiling. "_Dies irae, dies illa, Solvet saeclum in favilla, Teste David cum Sibylla." _When she finished singing the verse, she tranlsated._ "_Day of wrath, that day will dissolve the earth in ashes as David and the Sibyl bear witness."

"You remembered," he said to her, smiling.

Christine touched one of the keys absently. "I had a great teacher."

They didn't say anything for a while. That was until Christine started playing a very familiar tune.

"Mary Had A Little Lamb?" Erik asked almost laughing.

Christine laughed also. "That's the only one I know. I taught that one to myself, you know."

"Anyone with hearing can figure that one out," he said placing his cup on the mantle.

Christine smiled and pretended to play by putting her fingers over the keys lightly. "I've always wanted to learn, I just never had the _patience._ It's something I had always lacked."

"Patience is a virtue, I taught you that one, Christine."

Christine chuckled recalling the memory. "You made me wait in the pouring rain outside the auditorium. I caught a cold that week."

"Believe me I felt bad for that one but it was a lesson that needed to be learned." Erik stood behind her. "I will teach you a very simple tune." He placed her hands on the keys and placed his own hands under hers. His hands moved slowly and lightly over the keys.

Christine nodded with her head every time he touched a key to remember which one it had been. It was like she was a child. They were student and pupil again for the briefest minute.

She could feel his cheek against her hair as he looked down at their fingers. She bit her lip, trying to remember the melody when his hands were removed from hers.

She continued the song, smiling at the simple but beautiful melody. She enjoyed it. She was about to tell him when she felt his fingers brush against her neck, moving her hair then his lips lightly press against her neck.

Her hands went stiff over the keys. "Erik," she said silently.

He didn't stop. His hands from her shoulder to her arms. She felt his lips on her skin as it moved down to her upper arms. It was gentle, like delicate butterfly wings brushing against her skin.

She didn't know what to think. The touch was soft and gentle, not like the kisses they shared before. But it was different this time, they were alone in the middle of the night in his hotel room.

Al though reason screamed at her, she hoped that he wouldn't stop.

His hands explored her shoulders and back until it came to the bottom of the shirt. His hand slipped underneath the fabric to touch her flat stomach.

Closing her eyes, she leaned against him, enjoying the way he made her feel. She let out a soft sigh as his hands went over her breasts and made their way to her back again where she could feel his fingers trying to unclasp her bra.

She stood up forcefully and turned around. She looked at him and saw the hurt there. She almost sprinted to the door when his hand caught her wrist.

"I'm sorry," Christine found herself saying. "I'm sorry-I didn't mean- I shouldn't be here-I'll just-"

He took her hands in his and their fingers became intertwined. Erik didn't speak but his eyes spoke for him. He wanted her.

But she didn't know if she was ready. "Erik, I'm truly sor-" she didn't finish because in the next moment, his lips met her own. Closing her eyes, she placed her arms around his neck and pulled him down to her, deepening the kiss.

He pulled away and moved his kisses to her collarbone then his lips trailed the outline of her neck. She was so lost, she didn't want any of it to stop.

But he did, and she could feel his fingers at the band of her jeans on her hip as he spoke softly in her ear. "Christine, I never stopped loving you."

She shut her eyes, finally knowing how he felt.

He kissed her right in the crevice under her jaw, making her gasp slightly. "Be mine tonight." His hands went up her back again. "Let me love you."

_He's asking for permission_, she thought. No one did that this day and age, they just did it. They wouldn't think twice about it.

Christine thought for only a moment, knowing that she was in the arms of the one person who truly cared for her.

She responded by giving him a kiss and letting him explore more of her than he had before.

That night she was embraced in the wings of her angel.

* * *

Christine stretched lazily placing her hands over her head. She smiled contently in her sleep, loving the way the silk sheets felt against her bare skin. 

_Bare skin?_

Her eyes shot open, remembering what happened the night before. She could remember the Requiem playing somewhere and Erik's lips on her own, his hands on her hips. His hands caressed her skin so softly, so right, so invited.

The memory of her fingernails digging into his back from the immense pain flooded back. She had bit her lip to keep from crying out and Erik held her against him whispering sweet words into her ear. She shook her head trying to be rid of the memory.

She looked around at the strange surroundings. The curtains were drawn over the large windows making everything dark, she didn't even know what time it was.

She was on a four post bed with dark colored sheets around her. On the night stand next to her there was a phone and a small lamp. On the wall next to the double doors there was a leather chair. And on the chair there was a dark figure watching her.

She sat up looking the figure over. Erik sat there with his back against the chair bathed in darkness, his eyes intently looking at her, with his fingers steepled in front of him. He looked as if he had been there for a while.

"Good morning."

She pulled the sheets closer. "H-how long have I been asleep?"

He shrugged. "Awhile."

Christine pulled the sheets over her body in a futile attempt to cover herself. "You should have woken me up."

"I could watch your sleeping face for eternity."

Christine bit her bottom lip.

"I have your breakfast." He got up and brought a tray to her. It had a plate with eggs and bacon, toast, a glass full of orange juice and a vase with a small rose.

Christine smiled. "No one has ever made me breakfast in bed." _You have never made love before,_ her voice taunted.

She shut that voice up by starting to dig into the eggs. She smiled and spoke with her mouth full. "These are really good." She hadn't noticed how hungry she was.

The mattress sunk beneath her as Erik sat next to her. "I'm glad you like it." She could feel his fingertips grace her back sending her senses reeling. He kissed the back of her neck and moved closer to her. "I love you."

Christine turned to him and smiled. "Me too."

His eyes seemed to light up and it seemed to fuel him. He kissed her lips then her shoulder. "I have dreamed of this for so long."

Christine smiled then buttered a piece of toast and offered it to him.

He took it gratefully and asked her, "What shall we do today?"

"Anything you want," she said kissing him quickly before taking some bacon into her mouth.

"I have to do an interview today. After that I can free my schedule. Then we can go anywhere you want."

"London!" Christine said smiling.

"Maybe next week."

Christine finished her eggs. "I was only kidding."

He kissed her temple. "If London is what you want, then I shall have it on its knees before you." He stood and walked to another part of the room that she imagined was the closet. "How about dinner, then we'll board the plane and go back to LA."

She bit back the need to groan, going back to LA was like realizing the reality of this fantasy. She didn't want to leave Paris. Finishing her juice, she put the tray on the table beside her. "You know this city better than I do. It's my first time here." Wrapping the sheets around her, she started looking for her clothes on the floor.

"I'll be back when I can. You can go around the city with Lucy or-"

"I don't think so," she said retrieving her shirt. "No offense, but I just _don't_ like her."

Erik laughed in the other room. "She's just jealous. I pay more attention to you than her."

"Every time we're near each other, she acts like a rabid dog." She reached her jeans, looking around for the only article of clothing she was missing. Spotting it, she walked to it but was cut short when she was lifted high up from the floor.

"Oh no, you don't."

She squealed with laughter as he put her on the bed and pinned her down with a kiss. He breathed in heavily. "I don't want to leave."

"I'll be here," she reassured him. "I won't go anywhere."

He kissed her again.

"Come on, Erik," she said lightly pushing him off. "You got dressed, give me at least a chance to."

"Can I watch?"

Christine laughed wryly. "Come on, you'll be late."

He sighed and kissed her again. "Fine. You win." He started leaving but turned and gave her yet another kiss. It was as if he thought that when he left she would be gone.

"I'll be here when you get back," Christine told him.

He kissed her forehead. "Okay, now I'm _really_ leaving."

Christine leaned against the door and sighed, smiling. She heard keys jingle and then a door close.

Christine bit her bottom lip. Paris _was_ the best town.

Just as she was about to pick up her shirt again, she heard the door open and the bedroom door opened again. Erik stood there, throwing the keys on the chair he had been sitting on.

He shrugged. "I have like another hour or so."

He shut the door stifling Christine's laughter.

* * *

**Aww, sweet, no? They're so in love? (starts choking) Sorry, too much fluff. I'm glad everyone likes it so far. I had been debating whther or not to up the rating but all they did was kiss anyway, well, that I described at least. Anyways, for the next chapter, I will be upping the rating, just to be on the safe side. Okay, let me know what you think of this chapter! One question: Do you think that they are moving too fast? Remember, ten reviews and an update! To come:  
Chapter Thirty-Six: Stroll Through Paris**


	36. Stroll Through Paris

**Thank you again for all the great reviews! I know about the whole sleepign together thing, most of you don't agree about the whoel fornication thing. Me, being Christian, I'm not a big fan of it. But they're in love so, there. ;o) I'm glad that I don't have to go into detail cause...no, not gonna happen. It was originally going to be a little graphic (this chpater I mean) but I deleted it because naomipoe is right, no smut necessary if the story is good (see that? my story is good! --grins-- Yay!) Ahem, okay so (phew!)so glad that you guys think that they're not moving too fast. Thank you to Erik'sLittleLotte for all of your support and help, I really appreciate it! here is Chapter Thirty-Six:

* * *

A Stroll Through Paris **

Christine reached into her back pocket and took out the key, placing it in the metal box. The light turned green and she went in her room humming a song she learned when she was little.

As childish as it seemed, Christine thought it was the only song that would describe how she was feeling. It was the song Cinderella and Prince Charming sang to each other as they waltzed at the ball.

And it wasn't because of what happened last night, a smile spread as she remembered. Okay maybe it did a little, but it was because he finally told her how he felt. He finally said I love you.

She drained the tub (she had forgotten that she left some of the water in there) and started the shower. How happy she was that he finally told her. That he never stopped loving her.

Stepping into the shower, her thoughts ran away with her. How had he felt all those years after she left? Was he alone? Did he try to forget her? What would _she_ do if he left with someone else? She shook her head free of such thoughts, he wouldn't.

The guilt that she had gotten rid of years before began to claim her again.

It wasn't as if she shrugged all thought of the Phantom aside after she left him. There were times, she felt less guilty because she helped him escape but then the guilt would come back ten-fold when she remembered the hurt in his eyes.

There wasn't a night thereafter that she didn't wake up in a cold sweat reliving that dark memory, crying at what she had done. Sometimes she had wanted to take back what happened, to choose Erik instead of Raoul.

_Maybe then_, she had thought_, Erik wouldn't be so alone_.

She had spent many nights without sleep thinking about him, wondering where he was, if he was happy, if he was dead. Then her sobs would come again and she would cry until she thought she had no tears left.

The guilt ate through her body and there was a time when she wouldn't eat for days at a time and not sleep. One night, she had snuck out of the Giry's home and into the closed down auditorium. It had taken her a while for her to get through all the rubble and police tape but when she did, she went through the borkenmirror and down the steps, letting the small light of a flashlight guide her.

She didn't know what she expected to see down there but she kept going anyways. Maybe it would be like in her dreams, the gondola would be there and she would take it and go across the lake and he would be there. He would take her in his arms and she would apologize and he would forgive her and….

But all she found down there was the dank cold river and a darkness so thick that Christine thought she could breathe it. She collapsed at the stony bank of the river and cried to herself, singing a hymn that she had learned when she was little in her church.

Maybe he would hear her crying and he would go to her and embrace her and tell her it would be okay. Then he would take her to his home and he would play on his organ and she would sing and….

But nothing happened. She cried to herself and hugged herself against the cold, willing her legs to work and take her up to the burned auditorium. Then she would go back to her bed and she would cry again.

Then there were dreams that he didn't forgive her. He would go to her in her room and he would force her to give into him against her pleading cries. He would make her sorry, he would do so repeatedly and she would refuse again and again and she would cry begging him to stop but he wouldn't. And the mask, it was always there, haunting her, taunting her, grinning at her. It was as if he hated her, loathed her…

Christine shook her head to rid herself of those nightmares that she had so long ago. They had tormented her before, but not now. She knew now for a fact that he didn't hate her. He would _never _force her to do something she didn't want. He had proved it the night before.

She smiled at the memory, knowing that it would stay with her for the rest of her life.

She had made love to someone she loved, unlike so many she knew like Jammes, a girl in her high school. She had done it with some guy only to break up with him five days later.

She shook her head firmly. She wouldn't break up with Erik, no, she loved him. She turned off the water and dried.

She decided to pack her bag. She didn't want to leave it to the last minute. When she was done, she started dressing comfortably. She wanted to explore Paris on her own, maybe someone spoke English. She put her jeans on with white sneakers. Even though it was the middle of summer, it was surprisingly cool so she put on a hat over her brown hair and a cream colored sweater.

She put the already packed suitcase with all her belongings in the small closet next to the bathroom. Singing the same tune as earlier, she left the room with her messenger bag over her shoulder.

There was something about the city that made everything seem so different that day. Smiling, she knew why. The sky was clearer, the trees somehow greener and the air was crispier. She smiled as she passed some people and they smiled back. They certainly seemed cheerier.

Passing some stores on her way to the park in front of the Eiffel Tower, she saw a couple of things she liked. Jacques had given her a small lesson when it came to the money so that people wouldn't take advantage of her because of the language barrier.

She bought different things and by the times she was in the park, she had a smile that not even a stormy day could destroy. There were some kids there flying kites with their parents and the parents asked her if she wanted to join in, (the parents spoke English).

She didn't know the French were so friendly, not to disappoint them she joined in. The kids were wonderful and they ran around the park as Christine and the father conversed. The mother joined in at some of the times, smiling but then scolding her children if they were running too close to the street.

She went back to the hotel after lunch to put her things away and wait for Erik. As she approached her room she froze in her tracks when she heard vicious sounds coming from Erik's room.

She could hear things crashing to the floor, mirrors smashing glass crashing onto the floor. Ane Erik's angry cries as he did so. He was mad again, Christine noticed.

Christine knocked on his door, wanting to ask him why he was so mad.

The crshing continued but only stopped when she spoke his name. "Can you please open up?"

That, he did, he opened the door but what was before her wasn't the Erik from that morning. His eyes were almost golden the way he furiously stared at her, his black hair was disheveled but plastered to his forehead with sweat. His hands were red and bloody, as if he had cut himself on the glass.

She was about to ask him about it when he pulled her harshly by her arm into the dark hotel room. He slammed the door shut behind her and turned her around to face him. He turned her around so suddenly that the hat that had been on her head fell to the floor.

_"Where the hell have you been?" _

Christine flinched when he screamed at her and she had lost all words that she had been going to tell him. He hadn't screamed at her like that since…

"E-Erik, what's wrong?" she asked calmly. "What do you mean where have I been? I've been around Paris, I went to the-"

Erik took her upper arms in an iron grip and shook her. "You're lying! You were going to leave me!"

Christine's breath left her lungs. "_No_, Erik. Never, I would never leave you. Why would you think that?"

"You packed everything and left me!"

Christine shook her head. "Erik, I packed for tonight's flight, I wouldn't leave you."

Then his grip loosened and he let go, all fury leaving his face, realization crossing it. He fell to his knees and grabbed her around the waist, sobbing.

Christine looked at him. How had he managed to go from raving fury to weeping in less than five seconds? He held onto her, kissing her sweater. "Forgive me," he whispered. "I went into your room and didn't see your things and I thought you left me again..."

Christine's heart broke in two. Why would he think that she would leave him?

_Because you did before…_

She sank to her knees beside him. "Oh, Erik. I'm so sorry, please forgive me. I didn't know that you would think that."

His tears soaked her sweater and she held him against her. "I couldn't bear it if you left me, not again, not again…"

Christine kissed the top of his head. "Never again, my love. I swear it."

He whispered against her shoulder. "Not after last night…"

Christine made her face him and kissed the tears away from his cheeks. "I won't leave you, never." Kissing his lips, she saw how much it hurt him. "I gave you my soul last night, why would I leave you?" She put her lips to his forehead. "I would never leave you, my love."

* * *

**--Sniffle, sniffle--  
--Erik hands a tissue to Authoress--  
Thank you --blows into tissue--  
So there it is, Christine swore it, didn't she? --grins--  
Okay, thank you for the reviews again.  
Musicallover- --looks at fingers-- But then how would i write?  
Okay, from now on I have changed my name and it will not Jinxed4Ever but Erik'sMuse. --grins again, looks at Erik taking out his lasso-- Ooo-kay, but it's staying that way. Tell it to all your friends that know of the phic! Thanks!  
Got to go, but take care you guys, thank you for the reviews(again) ten reviews and an update, remember! To come,  
Chapter thirty-Seven: Back To Reality**


	37. Back To Reality

**Okay, I am updating this this as fast as I can. I have to leave now and I am squeezing this in! thank you for the reviews! you guys are catching up to me now! Here is Chapter Thirty-Seven:**

**

* * *

**

**Back to Reality**

She didn't know how long they stayed there on the floor holding each other. But she didn't let go until she felt him calm enough. She didn't dare leave the room, not even to put the stuff she bought in the suitcase.

She found she couldn't leave either because Erik at that moment began kissing her and they ended up in the bedroom once again. Even after when he lay sleeping beneath her, she didn't want to leave him.

She outlined the scars on his chest with her fingers wondering where he had gotten them. Looking at him, she finally took into consideration how strong he was. Even while he slept he looked powerful.

She began to get up from the bed, careful not to wake him and retrieved her clothes. As she pulled her shirt over her head, she felt a hand reach for her wrist. "Christine…"

She turned to Erik on the bed. His hair was disheveled and his face was full of worry. He looked nothing like he had minutes before while he slept.

"I thought you were sleeping, " she told him softly. "You looked so peaceful."

"I'm only at peace when I feel your heartbeat next to mine," he told her simply.

She smiled and sat next to him on the bed giving him a kiss on his forehead. He sat up in the bed and gently touched her cheek.

"Forgive me, Christine," he told her. "I didn't mean to yell at you."

Christine looked at him in his perfect blue eyes. "I know."

He kissed her temple and sighed. "I don't know what I would do if you left me."

"You don't need to worry about that one," she told him sincerely. "I'm not going anywhere."

They kissed again and Christine could feel his hand slip underneath her sweater. She pulled away. "Come on, Erik," she said almost giggling. "I have to finish packing, I'm sure you do too."

"Only if you promise to come back," he said, his breath tickling her ear.

"I'll always come back," she told him simply.

He let her go but only when he was good and ready. Then he told her he would meet her downstairs in the lobby as soon as she was done.

With that, she left and went to her room with the things she had purchased. She didn't know how she did it, but she managed to stuff everything in there. She had bought useless knickknacks that served as memories of her trip.

When she was done, she took a fresh shower, using the last of the complimentary and very expensive soaps and shampoos, she was sure to use it all, asking herself when would be the next time that she would have those things free again.

Looking at the Eiffel Tower against the setting sun, she sighed. It would be the last time she would see it. Maybe for the rest of her life. Turning off the water, she wrapped the towel around her as she brushed her hair. As she dressed herself in the comfortable clothes that she would wear during the seventeen hour flight, someone knocked on her door.

When she opened it, it was the concierge, asking for her luggage so that he could help her to the car. She did so, after she made sure that everything was inside.

She took her messenger bag over shoulder and left the room as it had once been. She followed the concierge to the lobby where Lucy and Erik stood talking to one another.

Lucy was slightly flushed but Erik was composed although he seemed a little mad. Christine went to them and when Lucy saw her approach, she left with a click of her heels.

"Something wrong?"

Erik looked at her with a sigh. "No, not to worry, my angel." He took her in one arm and kissed her temple. "The plane is waiting."

The plane ride back was more boring as it was the way there. Joel wasn't there so there weren't any mini-basketball games. Christine definitely missed that.

Once the plane got to its required level, Lucy left the cabin and was no where to be found. Frankly, Christine didn't care but she was worried about her.

At least her company that time was better than the last time. Erik was holding her hand during the whole trip, it was especially helpful when they were over a storm.

The plane went up and down, and Christine thought she would go mad with fear. Erik noticed this and squeezed her hand making Christine calm down a bit.

Other than that, the ride was better than before. The time even seemed to go faster, maybe it had to do with the fact that when she was around Erik time seemed to go faster than she liked.

Once in LA, it was early morning and Christine wanted nothing more than to go to bed. She didn't sleep on the plane because she was afraid that there would be another storm. She hated that the flight was so long. Travis, Erik's driver, was there and she saw he was only there to drop of Erik's Mercedes.

Erik took the Mercedes and drove Christine home. On the way to her apartment building, Christine fell asleep. He woke her up as soon as they were in the parking lot, and followed her to the apartment building with her suitcase in his hands.

Reaching in her messenger bag for her keys, she glanced up at the door to find a familiar gold colored note on her door. She snatched the letter before Erik could see it and unlocked the door.

She went inside her small stuffy apartment. She forgot how small it was and compared to the hotel room, it was so plain and ordinary. She opened the door for Erik and threw the keys on the counter of the kitchen.

Erik shut the door behind him and it seemed that the apartment was smaller in the darkness. It was stuffy because it had been closed for days with no open window.

Yawning, she turned to Erik. "Thank you for bringing the suitcase up."

"You're welcome, dear," he told her simply.

"Do you want something to drink?"

He shook his head and took her hand. "Come on, you're tired."

He led her to her bedroom where she collapsed on her bed. Erik opened her window and took off her shoes.

She whispered her thank you and he kissed her forehead. "Sweet dreams, _mon ange._"

She grabbed a pillow and put in her arms, sighing against it. When she noticed that Erik was leaving, she sat up in her bed. "Stay?"

Erik looked at her with a smile. "Of course."

She settled back in her bed and heard Erik close the door. He took off his coat and sat on the bed to take off his boots. He lay next to her and put an arm over her stomach, pulling her to him.

"Good night," she told him sleepily.

_How did he know that I like to sleep with the windows open?_ She fell asleep before she could answer her own question.

* * *

**No Review Responses this time, I will next time! Sorry!  
Coming Up: Chapter Thirty-Eight A New Celebrity**


	38. A New Celebrity

**(starts to do the dance of joy) Thank you for all of your great reviews! For all of you that have been wondering what the video is like, here's the chapter to read. And when the wedding is, it says when in this chapter too.As far as the gold note, I really don't know how it's done, I only do it as I see it in the movies. Christine hasn't payed her rent and is getting evicted from her apartment. That was what the gold note was saying. If anyone has any idea how that happens, you know the formalities and stuff, let me know so I can get it right.You guys remember the question i posted and who ever got it right appeared in my story? Well, here is Kara, a.k.a- onelastchance. All right, here is chapter thirty-eight:

* * *

A New Celebrity**

Christine swam in the cool water, kicking up the water as she took a breath. Returning from her third lap, she got out of the water.

UCLA had a pool and Christine used it to cool off. Maria and her had tried the beach but it had been so full that they went to the pool that was used for the community.

It wasn't full because it was a day of the week and Christine and Maria liked it.

They went to the women's locker room, where Christine discarded her clothes and was left in the dark blue bathing suit she had underneath. Maria did the same and took out her towel from her bag.

They went to the pool and jumped in, the heat unbearable. They swan for minutes, letting the cool water take away the incessant heat. Maria had commented that she was in heaven and looking at a guy with a Speedo.

Christine laughed, it seemed that she was more inclined towards men then women. After watching the guy walk by, she sighed. "Men are like parking spaces, all the good ones are taken."

Christine laughed at her comment. At least she had the man of her dreams.

Maria got out of the water, Christine following. They lay down on the lawn chairs to catch a tan from the scalding sun.

"Too bad Dustin couldn't join," Christine told her friend.

"Happy Hour at the Coco Bango, he couldn't resist," Maria said shrugging.

Christine smiled. "That's true."

After a couple of minutes, Maria spoke again. "Classes will start soon."

"Shh," Christine told her. "Don't say the 'C' word. This is too much fun to spoil."

"You're right," Maria told her. "At least you get _one_ more vacation before the 'C' word starts. New York, New York. Lucky bit-"

"Don't be jealous," Christine told her.

"You get the rock star, that song, Paris, and New York all in one summer," Maria sighed. "I am dying of envy."

Christine smiled as she stood up to get back in the pool. "At least, _something_ is going right in my life."

Maria sighed again. "True."

Christine walked around the pool, catching the eyes of some of the lifeguards. One of the girl lifeguards got down from their chair and walked to Christine with a smile.

She didn't notice what she had in her hands until she handed it to her. "Miss Daaé, can I have your autograph?"

It wasn't the first time that someone had asked for Christine's autograph so she smiled at her and signed the paper she had in her hands. The girl smiled with glee and went to the women's locker room.

That was when she saw them in the bushes hiding from her. She saw the light glint off the lenses and saw the people behind them.

"Shit!" Christine turned from the cameras and ran to her things next to the lawn chair.

Maria looked up at her worried face. "What's going on?"

Christine stuffed her stuff into her bag. "Maria, help me. The paparazzi are taking pictures of me!"

Maria looked around. "Where?"

"Does it matter?" Christine said taking her towel and wrapping it around her body. "Help me!"

Maria sighed after saying a couple of swear words under her breath in Spanish. "Act cool, I'll bring the car around the back of the women's locker room. Go there and jump out the window over the toilets."

"_What!" _

Maria eyed the entrance of the community swimming pool. "Make a decision fast, Christine."

Christine looked over her shoulder. The men with cameras were all over the front gate, trying to get in. Fortunately there were lifeguards blocking the entrance.

Christine bit her lip and almost ran to the women's locker room. She followed her instruction and found the windows to be quite large, unfortunately they were high so when Christine went over the other side, she fell flat on her face, scraping her elbow.

"Damn it!" She cursed softly. Once she saw her Jetta come around, and Maria inside, she ran to it.

Christine glanced at the pool, the paparazzi were looking franticly for her. "Going to my house is out of the question."

"Then we'll go to mine," Maria offered.

"I can see the headlines now, 'Christine Among The Humble People," Maria put her hand out for emphasis.

Christine rolled her eyes. "I've always been humble. I used to sing at my church when my dad played and at restaurants sometimes-"

"Pipe down, Christine," Maria said chuckling. "It was only a joke."

Kara laughed. "You have _got_ to lighten up."

Christine only smiled weakly. "You try to go to the pool without people with cameras hunting you down."

Kara was Maria's cousin. She was staying with her for the remainder of her summer vacation. Kara, unlike Maria, was a natural blond with no tattoos and was very well behaved. At least Christine thought so but she could never understand what she said when she mumbled in Spanish. Christine on more than one occasion thought it was curse words because the first time it happened, Maria had been yelling at her.

Now all three sat in Maria's living room. Christine with a tea that Kara had made for her, Maria sat across from her as she drew with her oil pastels. Kara watched TRL saying how hot Carson Daly was.

"When are you leaving for New York?" Maria asked.

"I don't know, some time this week," Christine told her. "I have to talk to Meg to ask her what time to be at the plane."

"No offense," Maria said rubbing the canvas. "But why can't you just call Raoul and ask _him_?"

Christine sighed. "I can't just call him up and say 'Yeah, what time do you want me to come over?' It'll be too weird. We haven't spoken since he broke up with me." Taking a sip of her tea, she continued. "Especially not after Erik and I got together."

"Why's that?" Maria asked scrunching her eyebrows.

"Raoul and Erik _hate_ each other. They can't even be in the same room together, I'm afraid they might try to rip each other's throats out."

"Because you're with Erik?" Maria asked confused.

Christine shook her head and sighed, speaking softly so that Kara wouldn't hear. "Maria, my past is not that great. I didn't come from a happy place, it's very difficult."

Maria put down the pastels. "You want to talk about it?"

Christine took a deep breath, she hadn't spoken to anyone about her past. But Maria seemed rightly concerned. "Cliff notes version, after my father died I moved to a different town with a friend of his. I was orphaned and she took care of me and her daughter and I we got together and were the best of friends. I met Erik then but not really. You see, he never showed me his face, he would give me singing lessons and he would teach me everything I needed to know. He was like a teacher to me but he was mad. He did everything he could to get me into the limelight, he even hurt people." She shuddered, she couldn't tell Maria that he killed them. "He was obsessed with me but I was in love. I was in love with Raoul and well, he didn't like it." She bit her lip. "They hate each other, Maria, they can't even look at a picture of each other. If I tell Raoul that I'm with Erik, who knows what he'll do?"

Maria looked at her with a smile. "I see. I think I understand." She leaned back in her chair and looked at Kara, who was still watching television. "Raoul has to face the fact that you two aren't together and that Erik is with _you_. _He_ was the one that broke up with _you_ remember? Not the other way around."

Christine sighed. "I suppose so. I guess I'll call him lat-"

Christine was interrupted by Kara's shrill screaming. "OHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGOD!"

_"Mujer, qué te pasa? __Estas loca?_ I think my eardrums burst out," Maria said shaking her head as if she were trying to get water out of her ear.

"I absolutely _adore_ this song!" Kara said as she stopped squealing and sat down in front of the television just as The Phantom of the Opera music video started.

"Turn it up!" Maria said dropping her pastels and lunging for the front of the television.

Christine watched the television intently, curious to know what the final result of the video had been.

It started out with the exterior shots of the Palais Garnier. In between the sunny shots, peeked in shots of Erik with his mask and fedora. The whole video was about Christine waking up from a dream of her and Erik being together in the black outfit. It was as if it haunted her and the man of her dreams, Erik, followed her around the opera house even while she was awake.

Christine's stomach turned. Was that how he was before? Did he follow her around the auditorium hanging on to her every word? Stalk her from shadow to shadow?

Christine shuddered and held her arms around her. It was too creepy to even think about.

The video continued as it followed Erik seducing Christine to his dark catacombs. When he took her hand, and led her away, her white dress magically transformed to the black one. It was as if she were a pure creature being seduced by the dark.

Then it changed and it was as if they were in Erik's –the Phantom's- mind. When he would look at her he wouldn't see the flaming seductress, instead he would see her in her white dress, as if she were an angel. Forbidden yet irresistible.

Even Christine found herself appealing. Was that how Erik viewed her? A being of light but forbidden to his darkness? To him?

In the video, just as he was about to kiss her, she ran away from him and through the dark passageways. As she ran her outfits flickered back and forth as if she was at war with herself. Then she saw them kissing.

_So they _had_ been recording it_, she told herself smacking her forehead. She would never live down the embarrassment.

The video finished with Christine singing on stage by herself in the white dress with Erik watching her from the catwalk on the top. Telling her to sing for him. With a twirl of his cape, the video finished.

True to his word, Richard kept the video in black and white, Erik looked enticing with his world of darkness while Christine looked heavenly with her light.

Kara turned around with a mouth open. "You _kissed _him? You _kissed Erik Destler?"_

Christine didn't know what to say.

"That's not all she did," Maria murmured.

Christine looked at her wide-eyed. "_Maria_!"

Kara's mouth seemed to get even bigger. "Y-You two _slept with each other?_"

Christine smacked her forehead again. "No, not really," she lied. The last thing she wanted was for someone to know what happened between them. She preferred to keep it quiet. How did Maria know?

Maria laughed sheepishly. "And here I was guessing."

Kara's mouth closed. "So you two didn't-"

"No," Christine said quickly.

"Not even-"

"No."

"But you two-"

"No."

Kara smiled slyly and stood. "I won't tell anyone Christine." Then she left with a spring in her step to her room on the second floor.

"Christine, those weren't very convincing no's especially with you blushing as badly as you were."

Christine covered her face with both her hands. "How embarrassing!"

"So you two _did?"_ Maria said with obvious joy. "Oh, my God!"

Christine whimpered against her hands. "This is not happening. No one needs to know."

"How many times?" Maria said with a grin that spread from ear to ear.

Christine shook her head in her hands.

"Twice?"

She shook her head again.

"Three times?"

She refused to answer.

"_Four!"_

"Maria!" Christine said looking at her friend furiously. "What if someone is eavesdropping?"

Maria laughed so hard she fell over the side of the couch. "Daaé, why are you so worried? No one cares if you slept with the man or not! It's not a big deal!"

Christine crossed her arms. "It is to me."

Maria's face softened. "It was your first time?"

Christine didn't answer.

"Oh, I see," Maria said to her, then her voice softened. "You never forget your first. I know I haven't."

Christine smiled slightly.

"So was he any good?"

Christine's mouth seemed to drop open.

"That good, huh?"

Christine stood and retrieving her bag she said, "I'm not going to dignify that with an answer! How is it that every time we talk to each other we end up talking sex?"

Maria smiled mischievously. "Because it's the only thing worth talking about."

Christine rolled her eyes and reached for the door. "I'm leaving."

Maria put her hand on the door preventing Christine from opening it. "Look, I'm sorry. I know it's a big deal to you, the first time always is. Especially if it's with the guy you love. I'm happy for you. I really am. I'll keep my mouth shut and tell no one."

Christine hugged her friend. "Thank you. Please can you ask Kara-"

"She and I will have a talk about keeping secrets, don't worry," she said smiling.

Christine sighed. "I have to go pack for New York, I'll see you in a week."

Maria opened the door. "I wish you best of luck, toots."

* * *

**What Christine said is true, everytime they talk about Erik, Maria always ends up talk about you know what. I knowit's annoying but that's how Maria is. (she is modeled after a friend of mine) All right, i have other news. You guys are catching up with me, therefore I have to slow down on the updates because if not then it'll take me a week to update and I know you guys don't want that. Other news, I made a chapter from Erik's POV. There is no smut but it's pretty graphic and I might have to up the rating. I'll try to get it to a minimum but I won't promise anything. The chapter is important to the story. (think about this, if the chapter of Erik's POV has to get a higher rating, imagine what he's been through) I'm not one to let the rating go up because I'm all sunshine and giggles (yeah right) but i like to keep my writing clean. Concerning me having writing as a career choice...I'm gonna do it. Soon. I have stories, tons and tons of stories. Fanfiction is practice for me, the big guns are in a folder somewhere in my computer. Thank you all again for your encouragement, I really really really appreciate it. god bless you guys for all of the reviews, I never tought I'd be up to more than 400 reviews. Erik hugs for everyone (he's in the leather pants again, by the way if that helps) Okay, coming up chapter thirty-nine:  
Forgiveness **


	39. Forgiveness

**It took a while for all the reviews to get in. I blame this on the fact that classes for a lot of you have started. I'm glad that you guys like my story so much, this has inspired me continue writing. I am writing as fast as my imagination lets me and my fingers, too. I thank all of your encouragements, really thank you. (Erik says thank you, too) Rightnow I am in the middle of writing his point of view and well, lets just say that upping the rating is required. Almost all of your questions will be answered soon through that chapter and hopefully you will understand what is going on. Okay Chapter Thirty-Nine:

* * *

Forgiveness**

Christine didn't call Raoul like Maria had suggested, she instead called Meg who told her that she had to be at a small airport at nine-thirty in the morning at a private hangar on Thursday. Christine didn't ask about Raoul and Meg didn't bring him up. It was as if he was dead.

She wasn't stupid, she knew she had to tell Erik about her going to New York. She decided that she would tell him that day.

Even though he had a CD coming out and he had to do a lot of publicity, he found the time to be with her. It was while they were watching television in her living room that she told him.

Though he was far from being normal, they did normal things like watch television with a pint of ice cream on their lap. Well, for Christine at least anyways.

"I read somewhere that ice cream makes you gain weight."

Christine looked at him with a fake gasp. "I resent that. Besides," she pointed to the label, "its fat free. Fat free equals guilt free, so there."

"Well at least eating of the carton will do something to you."

"Prevent me from washing dishes," she said shrugging.

"Christine…"

"All right, fine," she said standing up. "If it bothers you _that_ much." As soon as she started to leave the room, his hand shot out and pulled her to him on the couch. Her legs went to the side where she had been sitting at and her head in his arms. He placed the carton of ice cream on the coffee table and pulled her to him, kissing her.

When he pulled away, he only looked at her. "You're so beautiful."

She smiled. "Thank you and you're so-"

He kissed her again, shutting her up.

When he pulled away, he whispered, "On Saturday we should go somewhere, anywhere you want to go."

Christine bit her lip and sat up. "Erik, I've been meaning to tell you. Well, you see, I'm going to New York."

Erik pinched his eyebrows in confusion. "New York?"

"Meg- you remember Meg, don't you?"

He nodded. "Little Giry. The little blond who was too curious for her own good."

Christine smiled. "She's getting married next Friday and I'm the Maid of Honor –Matron of Honor whichever it is."

"Megan Giry married?" He inquired. "Who's the lucky man?"

"Philippe de Chagny, Raoul's brother."

He nodded. "I always thought those two would get along together fine. He's just as nosy as she is. Once, I caught him near one of my trapdoors, it took a lot of me not to ki-"

He stopped and Christine thought it was a good idea.

He gingerly kissed her lips. "Forgive me, my angel."

Christine smiled sadly. It seemed as if his past would always be there. She shook her head to rid herself of the thoughts, he was trying so hard to change.

"Maybe if you're not too busy, you'll join us?"

He thought about it for a moment. "But Christine, what if someone recognizes me as the Phantom? And they know where I am? Then they'll call the police-"

"Well," Christine said biting her lip again. "Come on, you're on every television set in America, whoever figures out _then_ that you were the Phantom has to be pretty dense. Besides, everyone thinks you're kind of _dead_."

"Kind of?"

"Okay, dead."

"Yeah?" Erik asked. "Who killed me?"

Christine shrugged. "Well, we had to tell the mob _something_ or else you wouldn't have gotten away so I told them that Raoul…killed…you… Why are you laughing?"

Erik didn't stop laughing and Christine soon realized that it was contagious. She loved it when he laughed. It was a beautiful sound, it was as if her ears were new to it.

"Wait," Erik said taking a breath. "Raoul, _Raoul de Chagny_, the _fop_ killed the Phantom of the Auditorium?" He couldn't contain his laughter and continued.

"I don't fine it _that_ funny," Christine pouted.

"Who thought it up?"

"I did," Christine told him. "I don't understand what's so funny."

"And how many people believed it?"

Christine shrugged. "Well, everyone."

His laughter ceased and he looked at her un-believing. "Everyone? You mean to tell that I was so intimidating that any guy a brush, and a pocket mirror can come and kill _me_? The one person that terrorized people for _years_?"

"Aw, come on," Christine said running her fingers through his hair. "We had to tell them something. Would you have preferred you died and not have what you have now?"

But it seemed as if as if he couldn't get passed the fact that Raoul had "killed" him. "I mean I was terrifying, grown men were afraid of me." He sighed. "I should have stayed in Persia."

"Pardon me?"

He looked at her as if noticing for the first time that she was there. "What did you tell them?"

Christine shrugged and took her hand back, trying to remember. "I told them that you were trying to kill me and that Raoul got to you instead."

Erik stood forcefully making Christine stumble back onto her couch. He started pacing back and forth as if he were mad. His hands were in front of him and he ran them through his black hair.

"Erik?"

It was as if he were composing himself so he wouldn't yell at her. In the next five seconds he went from pissed off to brooding. "Why would you say that?"

"Say what?" Christine asked confused at his passed anger.

"That I was trying to kill you."

"We had to tell them something, Erik. They wouldn't have let you-"

"Did you ever think that I would ever hurt you? That I would lay a hand on that perfect skin of yours?"

Christine looked at his form. "Erik-"

"Is that why you didn't want to be with me? Because you thought that I would harm you?"

Christine hung her head and looked at her hands. "Erik, I'm so-"

"No," he said taking her hands and placing them in his, sitting next to her on the couch. "_I'm _sorry. Never, Christine, did I _ever_ want to hurt you. I would never want you to feel fear around me. I only did it to win your love. I was mad because you would never want to be with me. Why would you think that I would harm you?"

"Oh, Erik," she said softly pleading. "I was so scared. I was scared for me a-and Raoul."

He held her in an embrace. "I never should have made you choose. You were but a child." He whispered against her ear. "But Christine, know this, I would never harm you. I have been to the brink of oblivion and to the twilight of sorrow. You were my beacon of light in my darkness. Dreaming of your lovely face was what fueled me. Your beauty is what kept me alive."

Christine couldn't help but cry. It broke her heart when he spoke of her like she was some sort of angel. It was like she were a perfect being but she was far from it. The guilt she had once hidden surfaced again and she once again hated herself.

How the guilt eaten her away at her once. How many different way had she tried to drown the blame? How many nights had she prayed that he would come back so that she could apologize?

"Why do you cry?" he asked, his thumb drying her tears. "Christine, please don't cry."

She sniffled and looked at him through the tears. "Erik, how could you think that of me? After what I did to you, I abandoned you. How could you still love me after what I did to you? How?"

He smiled at her and wiped her tears. "Christine, I love you. How can I not think that?"

The warm salty tears spilled over her eyes once more. She felt hopeless at that moment, at the mercy of her angel. "I'm sorry I left you." She didn't try to stop the tears. "I'm sorry I betrayed you." She hugged him and placed her head on his chest. "I'm sorry I unmasked you at Don Juan. I'm sorry I left you alone. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." She felt his arms around her.

She wanted shrug them away, she felt unworthy of his compassion. He, the man that she had left alone after everything he did to make her a star. The one that taught her, improved her voice, the one man who she trusted while she grieved her father. The one man she had abandoned after he told her he loved her.

She called him by the title she hadn't used in years. His true title, the one that she at first thought him to be. "Angel, please forgive me," she continued sobbing. "You don't know of the guilt I've had to live with. I searched for you for weeks –months after the auditorium burned down, I couldn't bear with the guilt. Forgive me, forgive me. Angel, please forgive me."

He held her close to his body, cradling her and kissing her temple. "Not to worry, my dear. I would never want you to spill another tear for me. Never."

Christine continued sobbing and only stopped when he started singing softly to her.

* * *

**By the way, Erik didn't call her fat, just in case you were wondering.  
A little note to all freshman starting this year: high school isn't as bad as it seems. I remember my first day of high school i was scared (pardon my french) shitless but in time it wears off because you meet new friends. You should try after school activities. I was in orchestra and it made things infinintly better because they had a lot of activites (plus the end of the year trip to busch garden wasn't that bad either) Take care you guys, best of luck. :)  
Thank you Miss Christine Daae (takes cookie) Yum!  
There are still more chapters to go! Chapter Forty: (damn, forty already?)  
Changes **


	40. Changes

**Woohoo! More reviews! (dances with joy)I love you people! Thank you!It's great to hear that my writing has improved in a couple of short months! (squee!) Okay, soI made another story, it's called Twist of Fate, a little project of mine that I don't know if I will pursue. Anyways, that doesn't mean that I have left A Memory's Phantom alone, not by a long shot. Wedding will be coming up soon,so don't worry. As for Erik's chapter, depending on how fastI go, (it's been taking me days to write it, i don't know why) I will upload it soon. It is chapter fourty-two, by the way if anyone is interested. Okay, here is chapter Fourty: **

**

* * *

Changes**

Erik said he would go, which Christine was grateful for. He even dropped her off at the small airport. But she wouldn't tell him about her going on a private jet alone with Raoul. She couldn't find the courage.

Erik and Christine arrived there earlier than she had to be. He had parked the car far away from the plane, but enough to see that the small plane wasn't even open.

"Meg has private planes on her back and call now?" Erik asked jokingly.

Christine laughed. "She will soon, she's marrying Philippe, he'll do _anything_ to please her."

"Then he is a fool in love," Erik said taking her hand and planting a kiss on her knuckles. "My, my Christine, he must really like you if he's sending a private plane for you."

Christine bit her bottom lip. "Well, you see, the plane isn't really just for me."

"Oh?" Erik asked interested.

Christine nodded. "Raoul and I are going to be on that plane."

Erik just blinked.

Chrisitne raised her eyebrow. Were was his anger?

"By ourselves," she elaborated. "Alone."

Erik only nodded.

Christine looked at him confused. "You aren't angry? Jealous?"

Erik smiled as if laughing at a private joke. "Why would I be jealous? I trust you."

It was Christine's turn to look at him and just blink. "You're not going to go off like a raving lunatic and try to kill him or anything?"

Erik shook his head.

Christine sat back in her seat. "Y-you've really changed."

"Would you like me to get my lasso?"

Christine laughed dryly. "Ha-ha. I thought that I don't know you'd- I don't know, blow a gasket or something."

Erik smiled. "My fury shall be unleashed when you leave."

"Don't try to make me feel better," Christine said crossing her arms.

Erik laughed. "You really are something." He took her hands and kissed them. "I trust you Christine, I know that nothing will happen."

Christine sighed. "And to think I put off telling you."

Erik looked at the plane. "Looks like they're ready to go."

Christine looked and saw that a black Navigator pulled up next to the plane. Two men got out. One she recognized as Raoul and the other as Gary, his chauffer.

Gary went to his truck and got his luggage as two men got out of the open plane. They had to be the pilot and co-pilot, she could tell by the uniform. As Gary got on the plane and put the luggage away, Raoul stayed outside talking into a cell phone.

Christine rolled her eyes. "Some things never change."

"Come on," Erik said as he got out of the car.

Christine followed suit and he got the luggage from out of the trunk of his car. They walked to the plane and halfway there Christine stopped. "You know what? I can just walk there by myself unless…"

Erik raised an eyebrow. "You don't want him to see me?"

Christine smiled. "It's not that I don't want him to know that we're together but-"

"You're afraid that he might do something like call the police on me?"

Christine didn't know what to say except that he was right.

He sighed and gave her the luggage.

"Please don't be mad, Erik," Christine pleaded. "I'm just trying to save us some trouble."

He smiled. "I know."

"I'll call you when I get there."

He nodded.

Seeing that Erik still felt insecure about leaving her with Raoul she got on her toes and kissed him. He kissed her back and held on to her until she pulled back. "Will you be there?"

He kissed her again. "I shall try."

Placing her head on his chest, she sighed. "I love you."

He kissed her again. "Go on, get going."

That, she did. She walked to the plane with her luggage in her hands and didn't stop until the pilot asked her is she was Christine Daaé. She confirmed it and he got on the plane, starting the engines.

She waited outside with Raoul.

Raoul had changed so much from the last times she had seen him. He still chatted away on his cell phone with was now firmly attached to his ear. His eyes looked sunken in, his hair was slicked back like always and he appeared to be hunchbacked. He would slouch over what he was doing, which at the present time was yelling into his cell phone.

He was dressed as always, in a suit that had to be at least more than what she could afford. When he finished yelling at his cell phone, he stuffed it into his pocket and took a long drag from his cigarette.

Christine coughed when he exhaled which made him turn to her.

"Christine," he said taking another puff. "I didn't know you made it."

Christine nodded trying not to swallow the smoke. "Been here a while, actually."

He placed the cigarette to his lips and inhaled. "Captain said he's ready to take off."

"Good," Christine said nodding. She looked at him curiously. "When did you start smoking?"

He threw the cigarette on the floor and crushed it with his loafers. "About twenty minutes after we broke up." He started towards the plane. "Let's go."

Christine followed him and took the bags with her on the plane, noticing how much Raoul de Chagny had changed.

* * *

**Raoul is smoking now, oooh...(slaps self) I'll stop now. i wouldn't mind killing him off but you know, there has to be drama and believe me (rubs hands together in glee) there WILL be drama. Some of you thought that Erik screamed at Christine in the last chapter, maybe I didn't word it right, but he didn't. He was just trying to make her understand that he would never hurt her. No yelling and _no,_ Asia1st I _won't_ break them up. Erik and Christine (in my opinion) belong together. So, there.  
Anyhoo, thank you for all your great reviews again and the new revieweres like LadyQ. It's good to know that my stories are worth reading in one sitting. (I've been reading Erik: The Vampire Hunter, and my ass hurts, the story is really, really good) Okay, I'm gonna go now and finish my not-so-little chapter of Erik's POV.  
Next, Chapter XLI (that's roman numerals for 41, i think): Memory Lane**


	41. Memory Lane

**Thank you for the reviews again! I finally made it past chapter 42. It took too long to write and its very long so you better be satisfied...please? All right, sorry, I'll start again. Thank you for the reviews! 500 plus! woohoo! Okay, nothing much to say now so here is chapter 41:

* * *

Memory Lane**

It wasn't only the smoking that he had taken up. Now he was drinking more than ever. She noticed this when halfway through the flight, he started drinking. It was a good thing that it wasn't the big bottles and only the small ones like in the mini-bars at hotels.

When he offered her a small Jack Daniels, she refused and he drank it instead.

And it wasn't as if she could ask him to stop. She couldn't play the concerned girlfriend, not anymore.

While she was reading a magazine Raoul spoke up.

"I heard you were in Paris."

Christine slowly lowered the magazine to look at him. "Yes, actually I was."

"I saw the performance on TV. You were great."

She smiled half-heartedly. "Thank you."

"Loved the song," he said casually. "He wrote it as an autobiography?"

Christine swallowed. "A-actually I don't know. I doubt it."

"Seemed like it," he said drinking from a small Bacardi. "I loved the way you two sang to each other. Like you two had a connection or something."

Christine didn't know how to answer that one.

"You two always had that connection, who was I to take it away?"

Christine watched him as he drank yet another bottle.

"Does he know I'm here with you, alone?"

Christine nodded, still not letting go of the magazine in front of her face. "He was the one that dropped me off, actually."

"Saw me, did he?" Raoul asked leaving the small empty bottle on a table next to him. "Didn't find the need to take out a gun or lasso?"

Christine sighed, regretting the conversation. She put the magazine over her eyes again and flipped the page. "Guns are _your_ specialty, remember? Or have you forgotten Perros Cemetery?"

Raoul shot back without hesitation. "And lassos are his, or have you forgotten about James?"

Christine shut her eyes and took a deep breath. "No, I haven't. Thank you for bringing back such a painful memory."

They were silent for a long time but the silence was broken when Raoul started laughing. She looked at him from her magazine with an eyebrow raised, wanting to ask him what was so funny.

"You remember that time when we went to Gallos with my nanny and we hid from her?"

Christine smiled. "We almost gave that woman a heart attack."

Raoul shrugged. "Served her right for being on the phone at the fair with two children. I mean, the woman should know better."

"You remember how she always wore black with a white covering on her head?" Christine asked putting the magazine next to her. "You used to call her the flying nanny after the flying nun."

Raoul started humming the theme song of the show and they both laughed.

"We were horrible to that woman," Christine said, smiling at the memory.

"_I_ was horrible," he corrected. "You followed."

"You were quite the little nightmare," Christine said laughing.

He sighed. "Those were the good old days."

Christine smiled to herself. "Indeed they were."

Raoul continued after about a minute of silence. "I used to enjoy being with that woman because she knew how close we were."

Christine nodded. "You always came over asking for tea and cookies. Father always pleased you with it."

"And then we would go to the attic and have picnics while your father played the violin for us."

"And you would scare me with your ghost stories-"

"Your father would take that fear away when he would tell you the story of Little Lotte and-"

"The Angel of Music," she finished sadly. She tried to take away the somber air between them. "How about the times that Father would have to work during the day and he left me with you and your Nanny?" She smiled mischievously as she recalled a memory.

_The little brunette followed the small boy into a very large office. She thought that the office could comfortably fit her entire home, but she kept that comment to herself. _

_Raoul de Chagny ran inside, his expensive jacket stained and sweaty from all the running he had been doing. He ran into his father's office, closely followed by Christine Daaé. _

_Her father wanted her to stay with the de Chagny's that day. It was a day off at school and since she had no where to stay while her father went to the hospital, she was being kept under the watchful eye of Raoul's nanny, while he fetched some papers on a different floor. _

_Raoul's older brother Philippe was with his father, learning the ropes of the company he would soon run. Christine only sighed at the fact that Philippe was only thirteen years old. _

_Raoul had it easy, he was only eight and was care-free at the moment, desperately trying to impress the small brunette. _

_When his father found out about this, he had asked her if he tried to woo her. Raoul had asked what he meant and his father asked if he had a crush on her. _

_"Me? Like a girl?" Raoul asked with obvious disgust. "No way!" _

_But it was clear that he cared for the girl when he tried impress her with his father's shiny office. _

_He had his arms outstretched and a smile on his face. "This will all be mine, someday Christine, you'll see." _

_Christine didn't doubt him. _

_"And I'll own half the world and tell everyone of your father and then he'll play all over the world." _

_"But Raoul," her small voice said. "I'm frightfully tired of moving." _

_Raoul thought about it for a second. "Then he'll stay here, in Virginia." _

_Christine rolled her brown eyes. "Yeah, sure." _

_Raoul moved to his father's oak desk. "One day Christine, I'll be the richest man _ever_ and then I'll have anything I want. Like that new train that I saw in the toy store window on the way here." _

_"What about Philippe?" the six-year-old asked. _

_Raoul thought again. "He'll be too busy cleaning my house." _

_Christine giggled and tugged at her braids. "And I'll be the _bestest_ singer ever and everyone will love me and my Papa because he'll be playing the violin with me." Then she sighed. "I hope he stops going to the hospital so much. I don't know why he likes to go so many times, it's so _boring_." _

_Raoul only sighed as he sat in his chair. "And then I'll go to all your concerts and be your number one fan!" _

_Christine giggled again and sat down at the couch that was conveniently in the office. "Do you really think that I'll be a star?"  
Raoul started rocking the large chair back and forth. "Of course, Little Lotte." Then he put his feet up like his father would do all the time on the desk. "Just like I'll be-" _

_He didn't finish because in the next second, he fell back in the chair, his feet flailing up in the air behind the desk. Christine broke into hysterical giggles as his flushed face appeared behind the desk. _

_"That's not funny!" He said as he huffed his way from the back of the desk. _

_Christine tried to stifle her laughing but manage to let a small snicker escape her lips. _

_Raoul looked at his hand. It had a small scrape but Christine could see it hurt him, he bit his lips to keep the tears in his eyes at bay. Anyone could see that he was trying to be brave in front of his small crush. "It's not funny!" He said again. _

_Christine went to her friend and kissed his scrape, trying to make it feel better like when her father would do to her. "Better?" _

_Raoul looked at her as if she were mad then he opened his mouth. "Ew! Girl cooties!" _

Christine laughed at the memory. "That was priceless."

Raoul looked at her as if he were seething. "It wasn't funny."

Christine grinned at him. "Yes it was."

Raoul laughed. "You know I had a crush on you."

She rolled her eyes. "Father would constantly remind me. He said I had to mind my manners around you. He _swore_ that we would marry when we were older."

Raoul took another bottle and started opening it.

Christine sighed. "Then we moved to New York, Massachusetts, Connecticut, Pennsylvania and finally to Maine."

Raoul looked at her with sympathy. "If you don't mind me asking, Christine, when did he finally tell you he had leukemia?"

Christine sighed. "A couple of month before he died. At first I thought he was lying, I didn't talk to him for _days_." Christine paused. "Then he had that attack and, well, I had to face the fact that he was dying. Then he did."

Raoul placed the unopened drink on the table. "I'm sorry I'm bringing it up now but I couldn't bring it up months after he passed on--"

"Yeah, I know," Christine interrupted. "I never thanked you guys for helping pay for the funeral. Even after I moved and hadn't heard from you guys in eight years you were still there for me."

"Dad always thought highly of Gustave," Raoul said simply. "He respected him for doing all that he could to support you. He never accepted a cent from him."

"I wouldn't have either but it was either accept your help or have him lying in a ditch with an unmarked grave." She shuddered. "I just couldn't let that happen."

"I wouldn't let that happen," Raoul told her. "I cared for your father very much."

Christine smiled. "Thank you, Raoul."

He smiled also. "Not to worry, Little Lotte. Remember I swore to you that I would be there when he couldn't."

Christine smiled remembering the conditions she was under when he had given her that promise.

The service had been over and people were leaving so that they could take the coffin out of the poorly lit room. Christine sat in the front pew her head hung low her eyes still red from the continuous crying she had been doing for days.

She remembered thinking that she would never be the same again. Her life had changed forever.

She was dressed in a black dress that she had never worn. Black was never her color, even the covering over her head was black and it covered her face from the people there. She didn't like people to see her crying.

That was when he approached her. He was the only one left other than Christine.

"Hey."

Christine looked up at the figure standing in the aisle next to her empty pew. He had smiled down at her, his blond hair loose around his face, his face alight in the candlelight.

She was so glad to see him. Her childhood friend that had always been there for her was there again. She hardly recognized him though. He wasn't the nine-year-old boy they had left behind.

He was taller than her, she could that much by not even standing up. And the clothes he wore were really expensive, they were worth more than the black cotton dress she was wearing.

"Raoul," she said almost sighing.

He sat next to her and placed his hands on his knees. "I thought you could use a friend."

"You thought right," she had said softly, looking at her hands.

There was a silence between them and Raoul could only look at Gustave's coffin. "Christine, you want to stay with us until everything is settled down?"

Christine shook her head. "No." She sniffled and looked up at the ceiling as if holding back her tears. "Oh, God, Raoul. Everything was so perfect a couple of months ago. How could this happen?"

"Shit happens," Raoul said plainly.

Christine nodded. "He was just fine the day before it all happened. He was playing his violin and the next morning I found him barely breathing. And the months that followed were torture, going to school, even when I knew that he was in the hospital almost dead." Christine felt a tear land on her thigh. "I had to stay with a neighbor while he was in the hospital. Valerius was so nice to me, it was as if she knew something I didn't."

Raoul nodded his head, knowing that she needed to vent.

"'He'll get better,' I told her. 'He has to.'" She punched the wooden pew with a small fist. "I was so _stupid_."

Raoul placed a hand on her shoulder.

She sniffled again. "You know what his last words were, Raoul?"

He shook his head.

"'My Little Lotte,'" she recited, the conversation replaying in her mind. "'When I am in heaven, child, I shall send the Angel of Music to you. He will protect you and guide you, this I promise you.'" She sniffled again and after a minute of trying to hold back her tears, she spoke again. "Do you believe that he will send the Angel of Music to me?"

Raoul nodded although Christine could see the skepticism in his eyes. "Yes, Christine."

She had sniffled again at that point, her tears beginning to flood her eyes. "The hospital needed me to pay the bill. But Valerius she didn't have a lot of money so I did the only thing I could do. I sold his things."

"Christine," Raoul said compassionately.

_"Everything_," Christine said in anger. "The house, the furniture, his clothes, his shoes, the paintings he had kept, my mother's jewelry, his violin." Her sobs shook her small body. "_Everything_, Raoul. Everything that reminded me of him is _gone_. Just so that I could pay off that damned hospital bill!"

Raoul looked at her gently. "You have been through more than your fifteen years of life could expect of you."

Christine cried against his shoulder. "I don't know what to do, Raoul. I can't stay with Valerius, she hardly is fit enough to feed herself! I don't know what to do!"

Raoul rocked her back and forth. "Your father, Christine, had a will."

Christine's puffy eyes looked at his. "What?"

"My father's lawyers are looking over it as we speak. You are to live with an Annette Giry and her daughter Megan Giry not far from where I live."

Christine vaguely remembered her father mentioning a Giry. She was his friend in college before he dropped out. "I am?"

He nodded. "Yes, you will see, Little Lotte, nothing is as bad as you thought."

There were men coming into the small room and Christine knew why. She turned her face away from them, knowing what they were doing.

She could hear them take away the flowers that had been there, wheeling away the coffin through some double doors to a waiting hearse that would take it to Perros Cemetery.

Christine buried her face into his shoulder as Raoul had whispered, "I will always be here for you."

But after that it was as if the promise had never taken place. She shut herself in a little world, seeing no one but her father's face and her new "family." Even after that, she had been cold to Raoul when she moved in with the Giry's. She had been cold to everyone around her except her Angel of Music.

She rid herself of the past and focused on her present. She still had some things to go through with Meg before her wedding.

She finished off the magazine just as the plane landed.

As soon as they went out of the plane and onto the airstrip, they were greeted by both Meg and Philippe. Christine ran to her friend and hugged her just as Raoul lit a cigarette.

When Meg let her go, Christine turned to Philippe just as he took the cigarette from Raoul's mouth.

Philippe threw the unused cigarette to the floor. "These things will kill you."

"There are worse things," Raoul muttered.

Christine watched as the brothers embraced. When Philippe let his brother go, he turned to Christine and grabbed her in a very strong hug. "Christine, I haven't seen you in years!"

"Okay, me neither Philippe, _but you're crushing me!" _

Philippe let her go, finally letting her breathe and kissed her cheek. "Come on, kids, let's paint the town red." He put an arm over Meg's shoulders and the other over Christine. "The four of us are together again, we need to celebrate."

Raoul continued after his brother as they walked off the airstrip and to the car. "I was thinking about the Fernos account. Maybe if we gave them fifteen percent instead of twenty-"

Philippe rolled his eyes and let Christine go, then he did the same thing with Raoul. "Come on, little bro. Chill out. We have the day off. The meeting was canceled."

Raoul looked at him skeptically. "Really?"

Meg whooped. "We're going to a Yankee game!"

Christine laughed. "Before we do, there's a call I have to make."

* * *

**If that wasn't long enough for you guys, you should see the next chapter, i mean really! Anyways, thank you for loving (knocks on wood) my phic! Thank you, really! Thsi little note is for Asia1st: everyone is entitled to their opinion. I respect yours and I know that Erik is a pychotic guy. Just because you don't like that they're together doesn't give you the right to call me a bitch, really. what did i ever do to you?  
Coming up: Chapter fourty-two: Embracing The Darkness  
Reviews and flamesare much welcomed!**


	42. Embracing the Darkness

**Thank you all again for all the great reviews! As of now I am in the middle of fourty-three so it might take a while for me to update. i hope that you guys fill up with this chapter because it took me at least three days to write. As I said before this chapter is a little graphic. I kept it to a minimum but there is still some stuff in there that may disturb some people. I have changed the rating to M just to be safe. You have been warned, if you don't want to read the chapter, skip ahead to the other author's note at the end where I will give a brief summary of what happened. Chapter Fourty-Two:

* * *

Embracing the Darkness**

Ayesha brushed against his pant leg, demanding attention but all he could do was stare ahead of him at the fireplace. The flames danced before him casting unnatural shadows around the room, making his blue eyes seem like gold.

He had heard people say that his eyes turned to amber when he was angry but now he was furious. Beyond furious, no words could describe what he felt.

The hate in him was as fierce as the embers before him that seemed to dull after a while unlike his rage.

He sat in a leather chair in a bleak room in his house. The room was dark, there were no windows and the gloomy colors of the walls made the room even darker. The only light in the room was in front of him, dying before him.

He thrived in the dark, after all he had had done it more than half of his life.

The small feline meowed at him from below.

He picked her up with one hand and placed her on his lap. He petted her down, making Ayesha purr. He continued to do so and then put the cat down on the floor.

The cat loved attention.

Something he didn't like.

The cell phone on the table next to him rang just as Ayesha curled up on the floor.

He reached over and put it to his ear. "Yes?"

"Erik," the angelic voice said.

Erik closed his eyes upon hearing Christine's voice. Even when she spoke his name he thought it was the most beautiful sound in the world. "Christine, you made it all right?"

"Yes," she said. "I'm fine."

"Good, my dear," Erik said to her.

He could hear some people in the background followed by a woman saying, "Raoul, tell your brother to stop!"

Erik gripped the phone even tighter. Even the thought of Christine and the fop near each other infuriated him.

"Erik, will you be able to come?" Christine asked ignoring the people on her end of the line.

He could refuse Christine nothing and even though it meant canceling some interviews, he would make it. By God, he would make it. "Yes, my angel. I will be there."

"Will you call me and let me know when you'll be here so I can go meet you?"

Erik didn't let his anger show. "Yes, darling, of course."

He could hear Christine's sigh of relief. "I'll talk to you tonight. I'll call you, all right?"

Erik nodded. "I'll wait for your call."

"Okay, bye," Christine said. "I love you."

Erik closed his eyes, all anger melted away with the angel saying those small three words. "I love you, too."

With a small bye she hung up her phone. Erik held the phone to his ear a moment longer before slamming it on the table.

The very thought of Raoul and Christine in the same room made his blood boil. Christine had said that she loved him but she loved the fop once too. If they were to get together again and she would leave him….

He threw the scotch he had in his hand into the fire with an angry yell. The flames ignited once again.

He'd kill him.

He'd place his hands around his neck and strangle him. He would squeeze and squeeze and wait until his eyes closed and would not open anymore. He would wait until all breath escaped his body and then be finished with him.

Erik stood up forcefully and Ayesha eyed him before going back to her nap next to the fire.

He scolded himself. There was no reason to think rash. Reckless actions had lost her before. He would be damned if Christine lost all trust in him, not after he tried so hard to get it. Not after all the careful planning and all the patience.

Erik took a deep breath to compose himself again.

He looked over at the sketches he had of her. Some were of her when she was in the auditorium. When she thought he was her Angel of Music, before he revealed himself to her.

He touched the paper and closed his eyes. God, how he loved her. He loved everything about her. He loved her large expressive brown eyes, her mahogany hair that once had small curls but now was straight.

The years were kind to her. She had grown up into a young woman, her curves developed, her face was even more flawless than before. She was a woman now, not the stubborn sixteen-year-old she once was. She was mature, capable of taking care of herself and not holding on to the memory of her father or the promise of the Angel of Music.

Erik looked at the sketch again but turned away. He had her now, she was with him. She loved him and he loved her.

And she's mine, he told himself. Finally she was his.

Then why was he so worried about her leaving? He looked at the sketch he had of her in the wedding dress. He knew why. She had told him one before that she was his and she just left him.

He had cursed himself hundreds of times for letting her go. He damned himself time and time again, asking himself why he had let her go in that moment of weakness.

He hated himself for letting her go. He had shut himself in his room after she released her lover so that he wouldn't hear them getting away. He knew that if he would have stayed there he would have changed his mind and take Christine against her will. And she would hate him for it. That was something that he couldn't live with.

But then she had gone back for him.

His heart leapt with joy when he saw her return. At first he had thought that she had changed her mind that she would stay with him forever but he was wrong. She had gone back to warn him of the mob.

He couldn't care less if they did come and kill him. Having his heart ripped out and stepped on was death enough for him. But her voice, the way it begged him to go, to get away, to make a life, that was what made him go.

He couldn't stay in the auditorium or even in the same town that Christine was in. He couldn't trust himself to be away from her. He wouldn't be able to get over her. He would watch her make her life with the love of her life and all he could do was watch from the shadows.

No, he needed to leave, he needed to get away from her.

He still had some money from when he worked in Persia and when he helped remodel the auditorium after the first fire, he used it to disappear. He traveled from city to city wasting his money on anything and everything he wanted, mostly girls in clubs. He spent almost his entire money trying to forget Christine.

But it was useless, every night he would start with one woman only to find Christine instead. The girl's caramel complexion would turn to milky white and it wasn't the stranger's face anymore, it was Christine.

She didn't change from night to night although her eye color and clothes did. Her face was the same, the same porcelain white skin, the large expressive eyes, her long curls in her hair, her skinny appearance.

It was torture for him but he gave in every night.

The things she would do and say. It was nothing like his angel, she wasn't as innocent as the day he had met her. No. She wasn't as pure as he remembered her.

She would say things that only street hookers and whores would say. She would ask him if he liked anything in particular or if he wanted it done special. But all he would tell her was the same thing, "As long as you don't take off the mask."

However, they stared. They stared at his black mask over his face as they danced for him, every night at different clubs, it was the same thing.

Christine's eyes would be blue then green then gold. One night, she had her familiar brown. That night was Hell.

He had walked into the nightclub, wanting only a drink. He sat down at the bar and took out his wad of bills, not caring who saw that he had a lot of money. He put down the money on the bar and asked for his drink.

As he drank, a girl approached, her auburn curls bouncing as she walked. Her voice was soft but demanding and when he turned, he almost lost his breath. She looked so much like Christine that he thought that at last, he had finally gone mad.

She smiled at him. "Why is a guy as handsome as you alone?"

Erik closed his eyes and turned back to his drink. "No one can hurt you when you're alone."

"I promise I won't hurt you," she cooed as she lightly touched the left cheek with the back of her fingers.

He grabbed her hand forcefully. "Don't touch me."

She smiled mischievously. "I've always been a slow learner, maybe you can help me."

He looked at her hopeful. "You want me to teach you?"

The Christine look-alike smiled. "Yes."

"Like an angel?"

He could see confusion in her eyes but she nodded. "Like an angel."

He didn't know what it was, maybe it was the liquor that he had been drinking all day that finally got to him. Maybe it was because she looked just like Christine or maybe at last he had finally gone crazy but he asked her something that he knew she had been hoping for.

"What time do you get off tonight?"

She bit her lip, a habit that Christine had done so many times. "At two meet me at the side entrance. I won't tell anyone or else they'll stop me. No one should give you trouble." She kissed his unmarred cheek and started leaving. "See ya."

Three hours later he had waited at the side door just as she had asked. He waited in the shadows, avoiding contact with the people that passed by the entrance of the alley.

Then the door opened and he saw her. She wasn't wearing the skimpy outfit from earlier but civil clothes, making the girl look just like the object of his obsession.

She didn't even see him coming. She gave out a surprised yell as he took hold of her arm. He put his hand to her hair and pulled on the elastic in her hair, letting her curls loose. "I've always favored you with your hair down, Christine."

The girl's flirty attitude from earlier vanished. "My name isn't Christine, its Jenny."

He pulled her again so that her brown eyes looked at his gold. "It is tonight. Tonight your name is Christine, got it?"

The girl swallowed and nodded.

Erik pulled her along and walked two city blocks until they arrived to the small apartment he temporarily called home. It was a rundown apartment building with more corruption than he had seen in years.

As long as you paid the landlord on time and in cash, he didn't care if you were the most wanted man in America. Which at that point, he almost was.

He pulled her through the smelly and dirty hallway to his apartment. Inside, he pushed her against the wall and pressed his lips on hers. She couldn't have been more than twenty, a little older than Christine but he didn't care. She didn't struggle against him and he knew she was enjoying it. With one hand against her jugular, he used the other one to undress her.

Erik shuddered thinking of the memory. How desperate he had been to claim Christine….but he was even more desperate to finally make her sorry for what she had done to him.

The anger flooded through him when he was on her and she had been grousing at what he was doing to her. He took his hands and wrapped it around her small neck, squeezing as hard as he could.

Finally realizing what he was about to do to her, she ceased what she was doing and tried to put her hands around his. "Stop," she had gasped out.

But he was so blinded by hatred that all he could see was red. "Why did you leave me? Why?" He could hear her gasping for breath but he couldn't stop. "What made you think that I could go on without you?"

The girl underneath him gasped. "Please, stop."

He squeezed harder, he could feel her blood pumping under his hands. "I gave you everything. Everything! All I wanted was for you to love me!"

He let her go forcefully and stumbled from the bed. He could hear the girl coughing and crying as she tried to get away from the bed. Erik reached for his favorite weapon in his coat.

Using the skill he had learned during his teenager years, he captured the girl's neck in the lasso and pulled as hard as he could. The girl's body made a deafening thump on the floor after the fatal snap of her neck.

Erik shut his eyes at the memory. The depression that year was unbearable. He could feel himself being slowly dragged into the abyss of madness. The girls he used to slake his lust only reminded him of the love he had lost.

It was while he watched the girl's body turn from porcelain white to cinnamon that he finally realized how desperate he had become. He watched as Christine's features disappeared from her face leaving only the eyes as their likeness. He had looked down at his hands. He had killed the girl out of rage he had for Christine.

How he wept that night. He hated himself for even trying to think of harming his angel. There was no way he could hurt her. Never. Even the thought of harming her smooth skin made him hate himself even more.

It was in that time that Erik decided that he had to go away. He needed to do something to get his mind off Christine. He made a few calls and in no time had transport to go back to Persia.

But there was something he had to do first.

He had waited outside the Giry's home for hours in the shadows just to catch a glimpse of her. He needed to see her if it was only for a second. He had waited for her through the early morning to noon until he finally saw her.

His breath had caught when he saw her. She was walking out of the house with a bowl covered in aluminum foil in her hands. His memory had betrayed him, she was more beautiful than he remembered. His heart seemed to have burst from his chest when he saw her face.

She still had the wide innocent chocolate eyes, the mahogany curls were now to the middle of her back. The milky complexion radiated with a glow that he had always seen her with and her lips. Oh, her lips! How he wanted them against his cold skin.

And she was humming! If it was at all possible he loved her even more. If he only he could touch her…

"Damn it!" she cursed as she put her finger in her mouth. "Meg, I thought your mother told you to put the knives in the other bowl!"

Meg ran out and took the bowl that Christine had in her hands from her. "You still have to carry the macaroni."

It seemed as if they were getting ready for a picnic. When he saw what she was wearing, he had the sudden urge to grab her and take her away and claim her. He loved the small notes on the bikini, it seemed as if she carried her music everywhere.

He was about to when he heard Meg's voice call Christine. "What time did Raoul say to be there?"

"One!"

Erik could feel all his anger come out of him. How he wanted to scream out into the sky. But he refrained, knowing that if he did he would scare his angel away.

He continued staring at her until Madame Giry and Meg came out with bowls in their arms.

He followed them as they walked down the street to a house. He recognized which one it was. It was the de Chagny home. He watched them all day as they had fun and laughed.

On more than one occasion he had the sudden need to lunge out and drown the boy in his pool or maybe put his pretty face in the grill before him and scar him but thought better of it, he was already on the run from the police for killing the girl before.

He stayed with them until they began eating the food that they made. Then he went to the auditorium where he composed a letter for Christine. He told her how unhappy he was that he would only know happiness if she were by his side.

He knew that they would be gone all day that was why he had the courage to leave her the letter. Even when she was out of her room, he could smell her scent.

When he entered the room she shared with Meg, he almost wept. He could almost see her in her bed, sleeping. He could see her in front of her dresser brushing her hair. He approached her dresser and found her brush, taking some locks of her curls from the brush, he put it in a small box he had in the pocket of his coat.

He then placed his head on her pillow and inhaled deeply, breathing in the scent of her.

God, how he missed her. He would have stayed there all day, he would have made his presence known to her if only…

If only she were unhappy. But it was quite obvious that she was happy with that foppish boyfriend of hers. He had seen it in her smiled that day, heard it in her voice.

Somehow, he knew that if he tried to take her away again, she would hate him. She would hate him more than she did now and it wasn't something he would be able to live with.

He placed the rose and letter on her pillow and left.

He had been determined to erase her from his mind that was why he went back to Persia.

Persia would make him forget. He had been infamous when he lived there before when he was a teenager. He was young but capable of killing anyone without remorse. That was what he wanted again. To kill, a luxury that before had been denied him.

Those two boys, Joseph and James were not the first and certainly not the last.

Upon returning to Persia, Erik had been hired by a rich man. Shah, as he liked to call himself, was a drug lord never caught by police or even suspected by them. Which made Erik's job a lot easier.

Shah would tell him who to kill and because of the money and misery he would do so without hesitation. Erik had been creative in those days. He would slit throats or wrists or hang them or shoot them or suffocate or drown them. It was all too simple to take a human life.

But it wasn't as if Shah only wanted the men that betrayed him dead, no, he wanted the entire family dead. So Erik did as he was told, slaughtering whole families in one night. He wanted to drown his sorrow in their blood. He killed mercilessly and did so thorough a job that no one knew it was him.

Shah had called him his Angel of Death because of his voice. He sang to his victims the Requiem Mass right before he took their life. Shah had said that he was able to swoon women merely by opening his mouth.

Erik had laughed then, knowing he would take that back as soon as he saw his face. They all did, all except one. Christine.

Surprisingly, Christine was the only one that didn't cry out in fear, or back away from him. If anything, he had seen pity in her eyes. Erik would curse himself then for bringing her up. Persia had not helped him forget. This only made Erik plunge even harder into his "work."

His life had been filled with blood for months. That was until Shah turned the tables on him. He had placed a bounty on his head so big that everyone was looking for him.

Erik couldn't tolerate that of his previous employer so he killed him instead, in the cruelest way possible. After taking some of the dead Shah's money for his troubles, he met Nadir.

Nadir helped him get back to the United States, where two years later, the police weren't looking for him as frantically as before. Through Nadir, Erik met Allison who helped him stay relatively sane.

He liked his life at that point, there was no one hunting him (he had taken care of that by killing every bounty hunter he knew) and he was killing no one, one of the only things that ever brought him peace.

The other was his music. He quickly went into his music again composing song after song, thinking of his muse, Christine. Allison upon hearing his music dedicated all her time to making him the star he should have been a long time ago.

Although Erik was grateful for her help he knew that he couldn't be a star with his deformity. Not to mention that the police were looking for a man his age with a mask on his face.

Allison had given him the solution with two words: plastic surgery.

Erik had gone along with it. A year and a half of surgery and pain, including the promos the special appearances he made it to where he was. But it was all empty, especially with Allison gone, dying in an accident.

Even though he had no feelings towards her like he had with Christine, he cared for her. She was the reason he was where he was.

Nadir after that, became his dear friend and confidante. Erik called Nadir 'the daroga' because he had been an ex-cop. He had a kind heart and Erik knew he pitied him. Why else didn't he turn him in? Nadir was like Erik's conscious at one point, telling him what he should do. He even gave him advice about Christine. Erik told Nadir of Christine and Nadir in turn told him to forget about her. There was no way he would see her again.

But he did, he did see her again.

Erik smiled, remembering when he saw her again. It wasn't at the coffee shop like she thought. It was much more before then. Two weeks before he "accidentally" bumped into her.

He was driving down the street in his car when he saw her cross the street. He almost ran over someone as he stared at her. How she had grown up!

She didn't have her curls anymore, she was just as skinny as the last time he saw her. She wasn't a girl anymore, no, she was a woman. A young voluptuous vixen that got stares from other men even if she was oblivious to it.

He followed her to her small apartment, then to her college. He would watch her for hours on end, not caring about his career anymore. He wanted to be with Christine, drink in the sight of her.

But looking at her wasn't enough. He needed her. Maybe now she would love him. He was after all a new man.

He would never forget the way her chocolate brown eyes went wide at the sigh of him. He could never forget the way she touched his face when he told her who he was.

The feel of her smooth skin against his own now-perfect face.

There were many times while they went out which he wanted to take her in his arms and kiss her and tell her how much he loved her. But then there was Raoul.

A lot of times Erik regretted not killing the boy when he had the chance.

Christine talked about him so often, sometimes he thought if his foolish attempt to gain her trust again was in vain. He needed patience, patience was what was going to bring her to him.

That was all he needed, patience.

His patience had paid off in the end when he found out that she loved him. And that kiss…

That kiss drove him to the brink of madness. To feel her small body against his, her lips on his own. He was born again. He loved her more than words could express.

And that night of complete bliss when he was at last complete, when she was finally his, her body and soul. As he made love to her had asked himself why this perfect angel would want to give herself to a demon like him. He had begged every god he had ever known not to take away his happiness not when he had worked so hard to achieve it.

And it didn't go away, she stayed with him, she promised him she would, she swore. She stayed with him almost every night thereafter and his heart would swell with happiness. As she slept, he would watch her, just stare at her sleeping face thinking that if he looked away for a second she would disappear. It took him a while to accept the fact that it wasn't a dream, that it was real. He would kiss her forehead, her little fingers, loving the way her skin felt against his.

He felt unworthy of her, he would do anything to make her happy. He would die trying, he never wanted to see his angel shed another tear again.

That was what he wanted from the beginning, to be with her all the time, to have her, to let him have her. He was happy at last, after thirty years of misery it had finally paid off. He was with his angel at last.

He would never leave her, she would never leave him, they were happy and he would be damned if the fop tried anything to ruin that for him.

Erik sighed and looked around the room, at the different sketches he had done of Christine Daaé. She almost went into the room once, and if she had, all his work would have been for nothing. She would have known that he was still obsessed with her and that he would do anything to have her.

He smiled to himself. Not that it would matter now. He finally had her. He looked at a sketch he had done of her when she had perform in that bar long ago with Little Giry. "You're mine."

He walked to the small liquor cabinet he had in the room and served himself another drink in a fresh glass. He glanced at the small box he kept there. Inside was the tape of Christine singing the song about her Angel of Music. He still kept it after all this time.

Closing the small bureau he made his way out of the room.

Ayesha ran out of the room, seeing that her Master was leaving. He locked the room with the key going to his own. He had to call to cancel all of hisprevious engagements to go to New York and he still had packing to do.

* * *

**Cliff notes version: Erik went completely bonkers after Christine left. He would be with whatever woman he wanted but in the end only saw Christine. In order to forget her he went to Persia again and was a hit-man for a rich man named Shah. He killed a lot of people but could never forget his beloved. Shah betrays him and every bounty hunter tried to kill him. Nadir helps out and introduces him to Allison who gets him plastic surgery and a record deal and stuff. While he is famous, he sees Christine. He followed her for two weeks until he "accidentally" bumps into her at the coffee shop. Then there's his happiness for a while then his fury when he finds out that Christine had to see Raoul again. That's basically it. I know that i was a little vague on some things but now you know about the room and the guy at the bar Christine was singing in. There are some details of his life that will be discussed later on. If I did put it in the chapter wouldn't be called Embracing the Darkness it would be called Erik's biography and yeah, no.  
So, did you guys like the chapter? Anyways, because I gave you guys this very long chapter, I will take a break for a while (until I finish the next two chapters) and yes the wedding is coming up. drama, drama, drama, believe you me. Feel free to read my other phic. Twist of Fate. Thank you Asia1st, I really appreciate what you said. Its good to know that even though this is an E/C phic, R/C shippers read it too. Coming up: Chapter Fourty-Three:  
The Mask **


	43. The Mask

**Hullo! Thank you everyone for your reviews! I'm typing as fast as my little fingers let me! I'm glad that you guys "embraced" my Erik and dind't think low of him. I told you he was too perfect for a reason! (which was to swoon Christine, in case I didn't put it in) He achieved his goal at the end. Anyways, about the wedding... (sneaky laughter) yeah, that's all I'm going to say about that. Here is chapter fourty-Three:

* * *

The Mask**

Even though Meg had people planning the wedding for her, she wanted to overlook every aspect of it. So Christine found herself being dragged around the Big Apple with her best friend.

They had a bachelorette party but Meg refused the traditional male dancer. It was a good thing, too because Christine didn't want one either. Instead they stayed in her apartment and talked about the good old days with her mom.

Madame Giry arrived a day after Christine with a hug to receive them both.

Christine saw that she had grown older than the last time she had seen her. Her blond hair was graying with age, she wore glasses and had a cane. It wasn't for walking as she thought, she told her it was to help her from time to time. She also said it was used to keep the men from swooning and rushing at her.

All three had laughed and made their way to Meg's apartment. Meg kicked Philippe out of the apartment so it would seem like she owned it by herself for her mother's sake. But Philippe being the very stubborn person that he was, came over almost every night.

Madame Giry made her famous cooking for Philippe when he went over. Madame Giry just like Christine could see that they were in love, especially by the way Meg said, "Three more days, three more days."

Meg and Christine did everything together, they made sure everything was in order at the last minute, made sure the cake was done on time, that the guests handed in the RSVP. Everything.

And by the time that it was the day before Meg's wedding, Christine couldn't have been happier, no more errands to run. She had been hungry and exhausted all week. The morning before her wedding, just as Christine was getting dressed her cell phone rang.

Still yawning from having to wake so early she answered the phone. "Hello?

She could hear a chuckle on the other end. "Tired, angel?"

Christine smiled as she recognized the voice. "Exhausted."

"I was calling to let you know that I'm in New York."

Christine ran her fingers through her hair to comb it out. "I was wondering when you were going to show up, Erik."

"I told you I would come," he stated simply. "Where are you now?"

"Meg's apartment," Christine told him.

"Little Giry is excited?" he asked.

Christine smiled. "Last night, she had the veil on her head and was jumping on the bed. I think _excited_ is putting it mildly."

He laughed.

"You can't blame the girl," Christine said stretching. "She's getting married, I know I'd be the same."

"I'd like to find out," he told her.

Christine blanched. "R-really?"

"Yes," he said calmly. "All women dream of their wedding day, yes?"

Christine nodded sheepishly. "Well, yeah."

"Tell me of your wedding, Christine," he said to her. "What is it like?"

Christine bit her bottom lip. Was she really having this conversation with him?

"Don't be afraid, angel," he told her. "It's just me."

_That's _why_ I'm afraid. _He wasn't indirectly telling her that he wanted to marry her, was he? She mentally slapped herself. _Of course not!_ It was too soon anyway. She stood up from the bed and went to the kitchen to get a snack. "Well, a wedding's a wedding. There's white and people and a priest."

"There aren't roses?" he asked with a silky voice. "Your white dress?"

She was about to speak when Meg grabbed her phone and put it to her ear. "Hello, is this Christine's mysterious date?"

"Meg!" Christine tried to grab the phone. "Stop!"

"Erik, is it?" Meg asked him with a smile. "Yes, well Erik, guess what? _I'm getting married tomorrow!" _She took off running squealing handing Christine the phone. "Momma, I'm getting married tomorrow!"

Christine rolled her eyes. "Erik?"

"Yes, dear?"

"Sorry about that," Christine apologized. "She's_ really_ happy."

"I can hear that," Erik stated, chuckling. Then he unexpectedly groaned. "This is torture!"

"What is?" Christine asked him.

"Knowing we are in the same city but not seeing you. I need to see you, Christine."

She smiled. "Maybe we can have dinner. Let me check something." She put the phone on her shoulder and called for Meg.

Meg came back smiling.

"What are we going to do tonight?"

"Catch my beauty sleep for the wedding tomorrow," she cleared her throat. "_My_ wedding."

Christine laughed and placed her phone back on her ear, Meg leaving. "There's a restaurant called _Chandra's_ in the corner of sixth and Broadway. They have live music every night, you want to go?"

"Of course, but I worry about people-"

Christine smiled. "It's very exclusive, private, Philippe took us the other day. They have good food."

She could hear the happiness in his voice. "I shall be there. Around six, then?"

"Six, it is," she told him.

"Christine!"

"What?" she asked Meg as she called for her across the apartment.

'Victoria's Secret calls!" Meg told her. "I'm sure you can get something for yourself too!"

Christine slapped her forehead. It was a good thing Erik wasn't there or else he would have seen her blushing furiously. She knew Meg meant it as a joke but she was embarrassed just the same.

"Erik," she told him. "I got to go. I'll see you tonight. Bye." Once she hung up she fought all urge to throw her phone at Meg's head.

Meg laughed mischievously. "I am leaving little to his imagination aren't I?"

Christine glared daggers at her. "Yes, thank you, Megan."

Meg laughed. "Come on, we still have one more thing to do."

Meg did have a place to go. Even though Meg was kidding she really went to Victoria's Secret. She ignored Meg when she insisted on buying her something.

It was around five o'clock when they went back to the apartment and Christine began getting ready for her date.

"Woohoo, Christine," Meg said laughing. "Going on a date with the boyfriend."

Christine laughed at her as she put her earrings on after she dressed. "I'll be back as soon as I can."

Meg nodded. "No problem." Then she looked at her seriously from the couch. "You guys are moving kind of fast, aren't you?"

Christine just blinked at her.

Meg looked at her sheepishly from the couch in front of the television. Meg had decided to stay in and relax before the wedding. She said she didn't want to have bags under her eyes at the ceremony.

Christine on the other hand was dressed to impress. She had on a periwinkle dress with white heels, she really wanted to impress Erik. She had make up on which she hardly used and her hair was up in an elegant bun.

Christine sat next to her friend.

"I hate to butt in, Christine but how did you fall in love so fast?"

Christine sighed. "Meg, please don't."

It seemed as if she had been bottling her emotions up for a long tim because in the next moment she exploded. "Don't what?" Meg asked in anger. "Christine you and Raoul were in love for so long! You two were always together and you broke up! The same week you started going out with a guy and four months later you're in love! How can that be?"

Christine said her name softly.

"Meg, what?" She asked standing up, yelling. "Raoul and you are my best friends! Raoul will be my brother-in-law and he's in pain, Christine!" Her face was starting to turn pink. "He's my best friend and I can't let him be in pain any longer. Don't you see the way he looks at you, he still loves you!"

"He should have thought of that before he broke up with me!"

Meg just stared at her. Christine had never yelled, she hated shouting at people. She hated arguing. But not now, she refused to let Meg ruin her relationship because of Raoul.

Christine took a deep breath. "Meg, I don't expect you to understand." She looked at her green eyes. "I'm a big girl, I know what I'm doing."

Meg sighed and ran a hand through her hair as she sat down. "I'm sorry, Christine. I love you guys very much I don't want to see you guys miserable."

"_I'm_ not miserable, Meg." Christine closed her eyes and leaned back on the couch. "I'm happy. Happier than I've been in a long time."

Meg smiled with compassion. "I'm sorry I yelled at you."

Christine placed her head on Meg's shoulder. "Me too."

Meg looked at the clock over the television. "Tell me more about him, Christine. I want to know what he's like."

Christine sighed against her friend. "He's sweet and funny and sophisticated. He loves everything I love. He interested about things I say. The way he talks to me, Meg. The simple things he does, it's all so adorable. He takes every opportunity he has to tell me how he feels. He's always been there for me even though at one point I hated him." Christine paused. "Even after everything I did to him, he forgave me and still loved me."

"Why?" Meg asked. "What did you do?"

Christine licked her gloss lips and sat up straight facing her blond friend. "Meg, I haven't told you everything about him. No one knows his history or mine and I expect to keep it that way. Please, don't tell anyone."

Meg nodded. "I don't gossip anymore, Christine."

Christine smiled and started telling her best friend everything, starting with: "Erik is the Phantom of the Auditorium."

Christine had never seen Meg so quiet in all her life. The little blond nodded all the time while Christine retold her story. She told her of the depression she had after her father died and his promise of the Angel of Music, of Erik, the man obsessively in love with her and the Phantom. She told her of how desperate she was to believe in the Angel because of her father's death. She told her of how scared she had been at that point of her life. She told her of her love for Raoul, the sacrifice she was willing to make in order to save him.

There wasn't an emotion she had felt that she hadn't left out. She told her of the nightmares she had after he left, she told her everything, everything that had happened between Raoul, Erik and herself in the last five years. She told her again of how they met again and how slowly but surely she had fallen in love with him. She told her of Erik's surgery, their kiss in Paris and the night they spent together. She told her everything and in the end she felt relieved, she didn't know how much she needed to vent, to tell someone everything that happened to her, her small tortures. How she finally found love after Raoul broke her heart.

Finally when she finished Meg just looked at her with sad eyes.

Christine looked at Meg smiling.

"I love him, Meg," Christine rejoiced in the thought. "I know I do."

Meg bit her lip and stood. "Wait here a minute."

Christine waited and Meg went into a room, coming out with something white in her hands. Christine looked at her puzzled when she handed it to her.

As she took away the white tissue paper, Meg spoke. "After the night of the fire, I went back. Only I went to see if the Phantom really had gone, if the stories were true. And I found that."

Christine opened the paper and saw what Meg meant. It was the white porcelain half-mask that used to taunt her. The one that Erik held on to, the one that had protected him from the world.

"It's to make me remember, what happened before was not a dream. It's to remind me not to trust everyone I meet."

Christine looked at her still confused.

Meg took her hand. "He killed people, Christine. Not even adults yet. Do you forgive him for that?"

Christine looked at the mask. "He's changed, Meg. I know he has."

"People don't change, Christine. He might say he has but are you sure? Maybe he's just saying it because he wants you back."

"He would never lie to me," Christine said softly.

"But he'll do it to get you back, wouldn't he?"

Christine looked at the mask again with doubt in her mind. "He wouldn't," she said softly. She looked up at Meg, why was she being so put down by this? Anger shot through Christine thinking that Meg should be happy for her that she had found someone to heal her heart. She had found love again, shouldn't she be happy for her?

Christine stood and gave her the mask, practically forcing it in her hands. "I have to go, he's expecting me for dinner."

Meg followed her to the door, wrapping the mask in the tissue paper again. She put it in her hands when she opened the door. "I want you to take it. It will remind you of what I just said to you."

Christine absently put in the purse she held in her hands. Then she left the apartment, doubting every feeling she had.

* * *

**In case you were wondering why Erik had a mask during the shoot while Meg had the other one. Very simple really: He made another one. he does that you know. Makes almost everything out of scratch, he's a genuis like that. (smiles) Okay, what else? Oh, yes, don't fear Erik, his evil past is behind him even though it may not seem like it. As far as killing Raoul...(looks at LadyQ's review) where would the drama be without him?  
To come: Chapter Fourty-Four: A Late Ceremony**


	44. A Late Ceremony

**Yippie! Reviews! I love reviews! Okay, sorry its taken me awhile to update but now that summer vacation is over, I won't be able to update as fast as I used to. :( Sorry. I am in the middle of chapter forty-five right now, that one may take a while too. Okay, here is chapter forty-four:

* * *

A Late Ceremony**

Christine knew Meg and she knew that when Meg said it would be a small wedding it would be a lie. After all, they were to do the reception at the Hotel Plaza.

They were to have the ceremony at a large cathedral in Manhattan where presently, Meg, Christine and the bridesmaids (cousins of Meg's that Christine had never heard of) waited in the room in the back. The ring bearer and flower girl were beginning to loose their patience, Meg was pacing back and forth, her freshly manicured nails in her mouth.

Christine slapped her hand away. "What is wrong with you? Don't ruin your nails on your wedding day!"

Meg looked at her with a flushed face. "There won't be a wedding without a groom!"

Christine looked at her sympathetically. "Philippe is probably in traffic. You never know. You want me to go outside and check?"

Meg nodded and took a deep breath.

"Good," Christine praised. "Breathe. That's it, you're doing well."

Meg looked at her with rage. "When you find him will you tell him that my fist wants to greet him?"

Christine shook her head and left her friend in hands of her bridesmaids, Suzie and Carrie.

Once Christine left the small room, she glanced into the cathedral. When she had first arrived, she loved everything in there. There were tulips and orchids all around the altar, the pews and candle sticks. The orchestra played to entertain the elegantly dressed guests in the pews. The large stained glass windows depicted different scenes from the bible, complete with angels, saints and the small children.

Everything at the wedding had gold accents, even what they were wearing. Meg had dyed her hair back to one color, blond. They had straightened it out and now it hung to the middle of her back under her white veil. The dress was breathtaking, with a princess cut bodice and large dress, she had found it exquisite. Meg looked like a princess with her large skirt that seemed to sway like a bell every time she walked.

The bridesmaid's dresses were gold, like Christine's. They were silk and simple with not many trimmings. They were long sleeved with a see-through material at the arms.

Christine's dress was just as simple as theirs. It was two parts like Meg's. The bottom part of the bodice had no sleeves but over it was the same see-though material the bridesmaids had, covering her bare shoulders. The dress was simple and soft against her legs, covering her gold shoes.

The hair of all three was up in an elegant bun, letting some curls loose. There were even some small synthetic roses in their hair. All four had spent the whole morning at the salon for the wedding.

She cursed Philippe for not being there. How dare he be late!

She passed the large double doors and went out to the entrance where an old man waited to greet the guests as they entered.

Christine went up to him. "Is he here yet?"

The small man shook his head. "No, sorry, miss."

Christine bit back a curse, not wanting to say anything foul in front of the House of God. She turned back inside quickly. The only people missing were the de Chagny's. This included the groom, the best man and the groom's father. Christine didn't know what to do.

She stood in front of one of the stained glass windows trying to calm herself. She had to think of something. She put her freshly manicured nails to her mouth just like Meg had done earlier, trying to decide what she was going to say to stressed-out Meg. She paced in front of the sunlight as it streamed in from the stained glass window.

She didn't stop pacing until she saw someone staring at her.

He looked at her as if he were frozen in place, his face an expression of awe. She thought the same of him, she loved the way he looked in a tuxedo. His hair was slicked back making his blue eyes bright.

She greeted him with a smile. "Erik." She ran to him and gave him a small kiss. "You made it!"

He seemed snapped out of the trance he was in. "You are a vision, Christine."

"Thank you," Christine said smiling at his compliment. Then she sighed as she placed her head on his chest. "I'm going to _kill_ Philippe."

"Why?" he asked chuckling.

She started patting his tuxedo as if it had dust or dirt but was actually impeccably clean. "He's not here yet. He's late."

"Christine, I though it was at five," he told her.

She started smoothing out the non-existent creases. "Yes, but the groom should be early, don't you think?" She sighed. "I mean, Meg's a mess, she thinks he left her stranded. What am I going to tell her he's not here yet? What if he did leave her? She's going to be so distraught! He's going to be _so_ dead if I ever find him-"

He laughed and placed his hands on her cheeks. "Angel, they arrived just after I did. The limousine was right behind as I pulled in."

Christine let out a long sigh of relief. "Oh, thank God."

Just as they were about to kiss, Christine could hear someone yelling. "I'm here, I'm here. No need to fret. Move people, groom coming though!"

Christine pulled away from Erik and walked to Philippe, giving him a sound smack on his shoulder. "What is wrong with you? How could you be late at your own _wedding_?"

"Hey!" he said in protest to the slap he had just received. "It wasn't my fault. There was traffic, not to mention the twenty car procession following that hearse and Raoul forgot his tie."

Christine turned her deadly gaze at the blond standing next to Philippe but her threatening eyes turned soft once she saw him. The way he was dressed reminded her so much of their senior prom. He had a suit on, his blond hair groomed back, freshly shaved and dressed to impress.

Christine remembered how she felt that night. She had been so happy that she was going to the prom with her boyfriend. She swallowed trying to be rid of the lump in her throat.

"I suppose you'll blame that poor man in the hearse for your tardiness?"

"What?" Raoul asked indignant. "Why would I do that?"

Christine rolled her eyes and turned to Philippe. "If Meg doesn't kill you, I will."

"Uh," Philippe said obviously threatened. "You look really nice?"

Christine turned and walked back to where she was previously standing. "Complimenting me won't get you on my good side."

When she looked up at Erik, she saw he wasn't looking at her, he was looking at Raoul.

Christine swallowed again. Hard. She hadn't stopped to think what would have happened if Raoul and Erik were in the same room again. They hated each other with passion. She knew this of Raoul but not Erik. She found out at that precise momentbecause Erik just glared at him.

Christine stared at them. Erik's calm figure, Raoul's seething form. If it were at all possible, she could see steam coming out of his ears.

She remembered the last time they were all together in the same room.

She blinked and saw Raoul tied around the neck at the gate. She could see him screaming at her but no sound escaped his lips. There was a ringing in her ears and it seemed to intensify with ever passing second until…

She snapped back to reality when she heard someone yelling. She recognized it almost immediately. The fierce yelling of a bride gone mad. _"Where is he?"_

Everyone in the room except Erik visibly flinched.

Raoul and Philippe's father looked up at them from his wheelchair. "Your mother was just like that, God rest her soul."

The flower girl ran to them yelling, "Here comes Bridezilla!" Then hid behind Raoul, her little hands grabbing his pant's leg like a security blanket.

The flower girl, Rachel, was not kidding. Meg looked as if she could open beer bottles with her teeth, the way she was acting. The bouquet in one hand and a fist in the other, she practically flew down the hallway to where they were standing.

Philippe hid behind Raoul too. "Hide me!"

Christine felt like slapping him. "Coward."

Meg was speaking so fast that Christine could hardly keep up but all her words fell silent when she saw Philippe. All of her raging fury completely changed and she started crying.

Christine stared at her friend as she started sniffling.

Philippe looked at her as if under a spell he walked to her slowly and took her hand, kissing the palm of her hand. "You look beautiful, Meggies."

One of the bridesmaids, Suzie, spoke up. "Oh! Happy tears! Wait, isn't it bad luck to see the bride before the wedding?"

Christine blanched. "You're right!" She stood between Philippe and Meg. "Come on, kids, let's go." She took Meg by the shoulders and led her back to the room she was previously in, calling over her shoulder she asked for the flower girl. "Rachel?"

She was succeeding as far as getting Meg and the flower girl into the room, the bridesmaids were a different story.

Carrie looked at Suzie. "Isn't that Erik Destler?"

Christine grabbed a fistful of the bridesmaids' dresses. "Come on, you too."

When she finished rounding up everyone, she went back to Erik who patiently waited for her at the double doors. "Sorry about that."

Erik smiled. "You're a busy, busy girl."

She sighed against his chest as if tired. "I am." She looked up at him. "Thank you for coming."

"There's nothing you can ask that I could refuse."

Christine smiled as he leaned down for a kiss.

They were cut short by Mr. de Chagny as he wheeled in between them. "Come on you two, we're in a church."

Christine laughed sheepishly and took Erik's hand. "Let me show you where you sit. We're about to start."

They went inside the church, and Christine turned to meet Raoul's piercing gaze. Sighing, she softly said, "This is going to be a very _long_ day."

* * *

**Wedding isn't over yet, readers:) I promise I will update as soon as I can. I'm also in the middle of chapter three in Twist of Fate. I'm in a little jam and in denial...i dont want to start my senior year...I'll stay with Erik. :) O...k... Back to business. expect the update sometime this week if not tonight. Don't forget to leave reviews! I love reviews! Tootles!  
Chapter Forty-Five: A "Small" Soiree **


	45. A Small Soiree

**I hate leaving you guys in suspense all this time. Really, really sorry. So I decided to give you a part of the chapter. I'm gonna watch Constantine so I'll make this short and sweet: ENJOY! Chapter Fourty-Five:

* * *

A "Small" Soiree**

The ceremony in itself was beautiful. Christine had watched them exchange vows. Meg had a large smile and Philippe was bubbling with joy. And like almost everyone there, Christine began to cry of joy.

They took two different limos, which Christine was thankful for. Raoul rode in one with the ring bearer, his father, Madame Giry, and the bride and groom while Christine and Erik rode in the other with two bridemaids, their dates and the flower girl. Since little Rachel didn't know anyone in the car, she held on to Christine's skirt the whole time, the only person she knew because of the rehearsals and such.

Christine hadn't known how possessive she was until she was in that limo with the two Erik Destler fans.

Erik seemed oblivious to it as he looked out the window of the limousine. Suzie and Carrie both stared at the object of their dreams for longer than is expected normal. Suzie looked like she was about to drop her mouth and drool and Carrie looked like she was bubbling with so much excitement that she was going to explode.

Christine was humming to keep herself from lunging out and slapping them to stop them from looking at her boyfriend like he was some meat on display. Inside, she was fuming, on the outside, she remained completely calm, holding Erik's hand.

"Christine?"

She looked in Erik's direction. "Yes?"

"You're cutting off my circulation."

She looked at their hands and noticed that her hand was tightly wrapped around his. She hadn't even noticed she had been squeezing his hand how furious she was.

"Oh," Christine said letting his hand go, her handprint left his skin white. "Sorry."

He took her hand and kissed her knuckles. She smiled contently and they held hands on the ride to the Hotel. She wanted to stick her tongue out at the bridesmaids but dismissed the thought as childish.

The cars that followed the limousines parked first or arrived first therefore, leaving the guests of honor for last, Meg and Philippe. The place was full and when they all arrived, there was a full room of people applauding as Meg and Philippe made their way in. The DJ introduced them as the Mr. and Mrs. De Chagny and Meg seemed to be over filled with joy.

The place was beautifully decorated. The cake had to be at least four feet tall, the decorations had arches with many trimmings. It was like a fairy tale come true and Christine adored it.

She recognized almost everyone in there. Some were business associates of the de Chagny's, their family and Meg's. The people she did recognize were the ones from school. Almost all her drama class was there.

When Christine told Meg this, Meg smiled and said that her graduating class was like family to her. Even Carlotta, who wasn't in their graduating class was there. Christine avoided her at all costs.

Meg and Philippe sat in front for all to see, their smiles unrelenting. The people that appeared in the wedding and their guests sat at a large round table, not far away from them.

All seemed well until they sat down at the tables with their corresponding names. And of all the luck in the world, Erik and Christine had to sit in front of Raoul. Christine had failed to take into consideration that they all would be sitting at the same table.

She looked at Raoul's hateful gaze as Erik pulled a chair out for her. She ttook a deep breath and started praying that those two wouldn't get into a fight there. She had thought that at least Erik would get over the fact that she was finally his and that Raoul was no threat, but this was not the case.

Whatever cold look Raoul made to them, Erik did it back ten-fold.

She was grateful when the DJ called to their attention to announce the first dance of the new couple. She was the only one out of the three to pay attention to what he said. "Everyone welcome Mr. and Mrs. Philippe de Chagny to their first dance!"

Everyone politely clapped as Meg and Philippe made their way onto the empty space they were to use as the dance floor. They danced and soon they were joined by Madame Giry and Mr. De Chagny, the bridesmaids and their dates, the only ones missing were…

"Come on, Maid of Honor and Best Man, you're the only ones left out. "

Christine bit her lip and gave Erik a quick peck on the cheek. "I'll be right back."

She got out of the chair before Erik could stop her and walked to the dance floor followed by Raoul. Christine worried about Raoul. He had missed all rehearsals because of work, maybe he didn't know how to waltz. That was what the rehearsals were for.

But she was wrong, they placed their hands in their correct positions and fell into the song. They all twirled and danced just as the teacher Meg had hired had told them too.

"How _dare_ you bring him here?"

Christine stared at him as they danced. "What?"

"How could you bring that-that _thing_ here?"

"Raoul," Christine said through gritted teeth. "Say that again and you will regret it."

Raoul scoffed. "Typical. You've always defended him."

"I will when he can't do it for himself. And for your information, I brought him here because my invitation said 'Christine Daaé and guest' and if my guest will be my boyfriend then so be it."

Raoul laughed. "Boyfriend, is he?"

"Yes, he is."

He laughed once more. "You were his _obsession_, Christine, he doesn't _truly_ love you. Not like I did. He'll just satisfy his lust for you and kick you to the curb."

Christine narrowed her eyes in anger. "No, he hasn't and he won't."

Raoul smiled slyly. "I knew you would give in to him. He always appealed to a side of you, Christine, one that I'm not sure I understand." He scoffed. "We went out for four years and you opened your legs to _him_ in four months."

Christine pulled away from him and shoved him as hard as she could. "Is that what I was to you, a goddamned contest!"

They were unaware of the fact that the people that had joined in on the dancing was now staring at them. Raoul grabbed her hand and pulled her to him to continue dancing. She only went to him willingly to avoid the stares, especially the death glare from Meg.

They continued dancing, not missing a step even though, inside, Christine could feel her anger boiling. She would have punched Raoul in the jaw if she had ever practiced any sort of violence. But she couldn't do that to Meg, not after everything she did to bring her to New York to be her Maid of Honor.

Christine couldn't contain her anger. "You bastard, I hate you."

She didn't look at him in the face but she heard him chuckle. "Believe it or not, Little Lotte, I still love you."

Christine looked at him with disgust. "If that were true, you wouldn't have said that."

He laughed. It was cold, venomous and malevolent, she realized at that moment that the old Raoul was gone. His laugh wasn't warm and inviting, in contrast, it sent chills down her spine. It was as if the roles were reversed now.

In the next second, he took her hand and spun her around and pushed her into a fleshy wall. When she looked up, she was relieved to see his familiar face. "Erik."

He looked over her features swiftly, and then asked in a harsh voice. "What did he do to you?"

Christine blinked. "Nothing. He didn't do anything."

He looked at her unbelieving. "Christine, don't lie to me."

"I'm not lying," Christine lied.

Erik broke free of her grasp and started walking in the direction Raoul had just gone through. She reached out for his hand again. "Erik, just let it go."

"No."

"Erik!" This time she screamed his name making him turn. "Don't disregard me like that."

He walked to her and took her hands, kissing them. "I can't just stand and let him get away with whatever he did to you."

"Erik, don't worry," Christine told him. "I took care of it."

He raised an eyebrow.

Christine smiled and wrapped her arms around his form. "Come on, I want you to meet someone." She took his hand and led him away from the dancing crowd. She made her way to the large table near Meg's.

Two men talked to Madame Giry and when Christine stood next to them, she cleared her throat. "Madame Giry?"

* * *

**I know, I know, Raoul is an SOB for saying that...maybe I should have let Erik kill him. (looks back and sees sister trying to hold Erik back) As much as I would enjoy Erik beating the livign snot out of him for saying that (because let's face it, it was not pretty) I need him concious for the rest of the wedding. (rubs hands together in glee) Yes, ladies, the night is young. The wedding is not yet over! Muahahaha. i really should stop that. Please, try not to chase me down with pitchforks and torches...how will I update then:) Oh, the cleverness of me! Okay, I'll update as soon as i can...(ducks from rotten apple being thrown) uh...BYE!**


	46. Reunions

**Hello my darlings! Welcome back! I know it has been a while since I have updated please don't hurt me! Like I have said before, I have been extremely busy lately but yet I find time to update and write... weird... Not that I'm complaining but when I check my stats I see that I have 200 hits and yet receive ten reviews, I wonder what would happen if everyone that read reviewed. (goes off to ponder) Here is chapter Fourty-Six: **

**

* * *

**

**Reunions**

The petite woman turned and greeted Christine with a warm smile. "My, Meg really has outdone herself, hasn't she?"

Christine smiled and looked around. "She certainly has." She cleared her throat again and pulled on Erik's hand. "Madame Giry, you remember Erik, yes?"

She smiled sadly. "Yes, I do."

Christine smiled up at Erik.

"But, my dear what does he-" She stopped her sentence short when she looked up at the man behind Christine. Her small hands shook as she put them to her mouth. "_Mon Dieu._ Erik? Is that you?"

Erik let go of Christine's hand and took Madame Giry's. "Anette," he kissed her knuckles. "Always a pleasure to see you."

Madame Giry smiled and her hands shook even more. Tears brewed in her eyes and she grabbed Erik in a strong embrace.

She spoke so quickly that Christine didn't know what she was saying but she guessed that she was telling him how happy she was. When she pulled away, she saw tears staining her cheeks. "I thought you were dead."

"You were misinformed," Erik said simply.

Madame Giry hugged him once again.

Christine could only imagine how she felt. She had saved Erik when he was little, he was like a son to her. When she found out that Erik was "dead" she had cried and grieved as she would have if he was her son.

Christine smiled and left them, knowing that they would want to be alone.

She knew she had to apologize to Meg for what happened earlier with Raoul. As she walked to them, someone stopped her by taking her arm.

Her once black curly hair was now cut above her jaw, her small blue eyes were hidden behind glasses. She wore almost no make-up unlike before. Before, she would have put on massive amounts. She was dressed conservative with a black dress. She smiled at her and gave her a hug. She had changed a lot.

"Carlotta," Christine greeted her. "How are you?"

"Christine, I didn't think you'd recognize me."

Christine laughed. "I don't think I'll ever forget _you_. You helped make my junior year memorable."

She laughed. "I was a nightmare, wasn't I?"

"Well," Christine said. _"I _didn't say it."

"I'm so sorry," Carlotta said laughing. "I was so absorbed on leaving a mark on that school. But someone else beat me to it, didn't he?"

"Oh, yeah," Christine said smiling.

"They still talk about him in the school, you know?"

"Really?" Christine asked interested. "How do you know?"

"I'm Madame Giry's assistant in drama," Carlotta told her. "After André left, they had trouble for years finding a decent enough substitute. By the time I finished college I filled in. I was very lucky."

Christine nodded.

"Madame says that you go to UCLA."

They both talked about their lives up until that point. Carlotta even congratulated her on the single and everything. It was definitely not the Carlotta she knew.

Christine looked at her hand. "You're married?"

Carlotta gave a dazzling smile. "Yes. He's Italian, his name is Ubaldo. We even have a daughter. Her name is Monica. Would you like to see her?"

Christine nodded. "Of course."

Carloota turned around and stepped back, Christine found Monica to be a baby not one year old. When she looked in the carriage, Monica looked up at her and gurgled.

"She's so cute!"

Monica laughed and started throwing her tiny fists around.

"She likes your earrings," Carlotta told her. "Ubaldo worked tonight and I couldn't find a sitter so I just took her with me."

Christine smiled and gave the baby her pinky. Her small fist wrapped around it and she started having more fun than she was a minute before, her large blue eyes full of wonder.

"Would you like to hold her?"

"Me?" Christine asked. "I don't know I'm not very good."

"Nonsense," Carlotta said lifting her infant. "Just support her head and put your arm under her. There, that's it. You got it."

Christine looked down at the baby as she played with one of her stray curls. "She's so pretty."

Christine bounced her slightly which she seemed to enjoy. She gurgled and laughed and Christine fell in love. "She's so adorable." Even though she had heard many people say not to speak baby talk to a baby, she did it anyway. Carlotta didn't seem to mind.

"Ooh," Christine found herself saying. "I want one!"

Carlotta laughed.

After a couple of more moments, Monica rubbed her eyes slightly. She seemed to be more fussy than before.

"That means she's sleepy, maybe if I'm lucky, she'll fall asleep."

Christine handed her the baby and waved her good-bye.

This time, Christine was determined to make it across the room without being stopped to apologize to Meg but was stopped short when she felt arms around her waist.

"I have never found you more attractive in my life," the sultry voice said.

Christine smiled. "Thank you but what for?"

He kept his hands at her waist and she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Just now," Erik said enticingly against her ear. "You have no idea how much I love you."

Christine stood on her toes and kissed his lips. "I love you, too."

His hand drifted down her arm and down her sides, she could feel him kissing her neck. "Your skin is so soft, angel. You can't imagine how much I want you right now."

Christine smiled. "Yes, well, we really can't right now. I have enough public embarrassment to last me a while, thank you."

Erik chuckled and she felt his hand almost go under her bodice. "Maybe I need to cure you of that phobia."

Christine pulled away and took his hand with her. "There are children here Erik."

He laughed and kissed her cheek. "I shall resist."

"They're about to serve dinner anyways, come on."

Dinner was a three course meal with the best food she had eaten in weeks. Even when dessert was done, she still thought she had a little room left in her. When she was about done with her drink, she felt a presence in the seat next to her. When she looked over, she squealed in delight and placed her arms around his neck, pulling her to him. Christine proceeded to squeeze him.

"Woman," he gasped out. "Let me go! _Christine!" _

He said her name so out of breath that Christine let him go. She pinched his cheeks and started speaking baby talk.

He playfully slapped her hand away. "You'd think that after four years she'd forget."

"How could I forget my little Brian-dien-wicky-woo?" she hugged him again and turned to Erik. "Erik I want you to meet Brian, the freshmen I took under my wing senior year."

Erik and Brian shook hands.

Brian looked behind him. "Look who I found."

Christine's smile broadened and she stood up to greet her friend. "Layla!"

Layla hugged Christine. "It's been too long."

Christine agreed. "Indeed." Then she glanced behind her. "George!"

George rushed to them and gave the girls hugs.

At that moment Meg turned up. "Is there a meeting no one told me about?" They all laughed and sat at the empty table.

"This brings back fond memories, no?"

"Everyone," Christine announced. "I want you to meet Erik." She pointed to each in turn. "Erik, this is Brian, Layla, George and Meg."

Erik nodded. "Congratulations, Little Giry or should I say little de Chagny?"

Meg laughed uneasily; Christine could tell she was still uncomfortable around him.

"Erik, we're the Marauders of Music," Christine told him. "Brian called us that when he was in his Harry Potter phase."

Brian beamed. "I made it up."

"Genius," Layla said laughing.

Meg giggled. "You guys remember Alexis?"

The group grew into hysterical laughter.

"You guys were horrible to that poor girl!" Christine told them once the laughter died away.

"Serves her right," George said, smiling. "None can outperform Christine."

"Alexis, her dumb ass," Brian said.

Christine turned to Erik. "Alexis was a freshman who thought she could sing and act. So when Madame Giry asked us to sing like André used to do, she got up and said-"

George broke in with a high squeaky voice. "I can sing better than Carlotta and Christine." Then he started his shrill laughter.

"She didn't laugh like that," Christine defended.

"Yes, she did," Meg told her. "That girl sounded like a siren, singing or no."

"Let's put it this way," George said to Erik. "Every time she would laugh or sing we thought it was the fire alarm."

Brian continued with the story. "She made the mistake of taking Christine on. I mean come on; everyone knows they can't take Christine on. _Everyone_ in _middle_ school even knew that. And well, come on Layla, you imitate her the best."

"No," Layla said blushing. "I can't. I'll embarrass myself."

"Come on," Christine pleaded. "Please?"

Layla sighed and smiled. "All right, fine." She cleared her throat and started vocalizing just like Alexis had done. She continued her notes higher and higher and the group broke out in giggles, knowing what was going to happen next.

Erik just watched her with a smile on his face, he was obviously enjoying what they were doing.

Layla continued. "Ah-ah-ah-ah-_croak!"_

The group started laughing, reliving the moment that had occurred.

Layla tried to contain her laughter as she continued. "Ah-ah-_Croak! Croak! Croak!" _She banged her fist on the table and spoke in a fake Spanish accent just as Alexis had done. "That wazz nut s'pp'se to heppin! It was the Ghost!"

The group laughed even harder, George fell out of his chair.

Brian spoke through his fit of laughter. "She blamed it on the Auditorium Ghost! It would be one thing to do it when we were in the auditorium where he actually lived but it's another to do it in a classroom all the way across the school!"

Christine laughed just as the others had done and enjoyed herself when she saw Erik was having as much fun as the others.

"Everyone knew the Ghost split just as André and Firmin had done. She was _so_ naïve, the child." Layla sighed.

"Oh, I hated that bloody classroom," George told them. "I hated the new auditorium even more. It was like they put cement blocks together and put it up in a hurry. There were no curtains, no boxes, and no chandelier."

When Christine looked at Erik, he seemed to be full of pride for some reason.

Layla rolled her eyes. "I wonder why." Then she sighed. "Christine, you should have showed her how it was done. I still can't understand why you didn't put her in her place."

Christine shrugged and started fiddling with the tablecloth. "I didn't want to sing at that time."

"Why?" Erik asked.

Christine looked at him fondly, wanting to say the reason why. _Because you weren't there…._

"Well, she did come around when it came to finals." Meg said laughing. "What was it that Mom said? Oh yes, sing or no graduation."

"Ah, yes," Brian said. "Who could forget those rehearsals with the corsets and dances and the Can-Can?"

Layla threw a piece of paper at him. "We _had_ to wear that! It was Moulin Rouge!"

Brian sighed. "Best semester of my life."

"Pervert."

"Oh, I _hated_ those things," Christine told them. "Especially when half through the first rehearsal I almost passed out." She turned to Meg. "I don't know _what_ you're mom was thinking."

Meg smiled. "Too bad we didn't wear them at the end, it would have made it better."

"Sure, it would have," Layla added. "With half the cast passed out from hardly breathing."

Christine sighed. "I swore off corsets after that."

Brian chuckled. "Sure, you did," he said sarcastically. In between coughs, he said, "Phantom of the Opera." He cleared his throat. "I seem to have caught a cold."

Layla sighed and rolled her eyes. "That bit got old the first the first half hour we met."

Christine covered her face to hide her laughing.

"You have to admit, the result was a success, I got shipped off to UCLA." Christine beamed.

"While we stayed and went to NYU, Barry University."

Christine smiled. "You guys still love me."

"You guys remember the song?" Layla asked. "The one that George said he thought he was going to choke on all the fluff he was singing?"

Meg laughed. "Oh, yes, who could forget?"

Layla gasped. "Oh! Meg, you said it was your song! Christine, sing it for her! It could be her wedding song!"

Christine smiled. "Yes, come on, George, let's boogie."

George groaned. "I gave up on singing."

"Gave up on singing my ass," Brian said. "I caught you the other day singing to your niece's Barbie."

They all laughed. "No way!"

Christine stood up and took George's hand. "Come on, let's go."

Meg got up and ran to Philippe, taking his hand.

Christine went to the karaoke and took the microphone, telling the DJ to turn down the music and if he had the song she was asking for. When she saw he didn't, she cleared her throat and started speaking into the microphone. "Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the de Chagny-Giry wedding. As the Maid of Honor and Meg's best friend I want to dedicate her a song. It was Meg's favorite song and hopefully it will be Philippe's favorite too."

She waved for George to join her but he shook his head.

She pulled on his arm and he joined her on the small stage. "Since the DJ doesn't have the CD, we'll just have to sing it by ourselves, so, George whenever you're ready."

She handed George a microphone but he wouldn't start.

He didn't start until they heard Brian's voice over the hushed guests. "Hey, George, is your niece around here?"

George put the microphone to his lips so quickly that Christine laughed. "_Never knew I could feel like this, it's like I've never seen the sky before."_

Christine smiled knowing the power that little sentence had over him. George looked at her as he did when they were performing in their high school. "_I want to vanish inside your kiss. Every day I love more and more. Listen to my heart, can you hear it sing? Telling me to give you everything!" _

Christine smiled reliving her past memories.

_"Seasons may change, winter to spring but I love you until the end of time. _

_Come what may, come what may, I will love you until my dying day." _

Once, when Erik had been her Angel, he had told her to put her emotions into the song. She had to use past experiences so that she could live out the words. If she just sang the words, it would stay words. If she felt the passion behind it then she would convince everyone around her and astonish them with her voice.

Christine put the microphone to her lips, singing to Erik and Erik alone. _"Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place, suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace. Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste, it all revolves around you." _

George joined her singing, taking her hand to make the fervor seem real to everyone around them_. "And there's no mountain too high, no river too wide. Sing out this song I'll be there by your side! Storm clouds may gather and stars may collide-"_

George looked at her smiling. "_But I love you."_

Christine looked at her friend fondly, imagining Erik in his place. "_I love you until the end of time." _

Christine looked at Philippe and Meg dancing on the dance floor. Meg had her head on his shoulder and they swayed slowly with the ballad they were singing. "_Oh, come what may, come what may, I will love you, I will love you._"

The song, now over, both Christine and George were received with applause. Christine and George bowed and Meg received her friends with a hug. Philippe greeted them both with a hug also, she could see the tears in their eyes.

When she gave the DJ the microphone, she ran to Erik and hugged him.

She smiled when he told her, "You never cease to amaze me."

Everyone continued applauding but didn't stop until someone spoke into the microphone. "Bravo, bravo," the voice slurred. He was obviously heavily intoxicated.

When she looked up at the small stage, she saw a man tripping over himself trying to get the attention from everyone. "Everyone, Christine Daaé! Whoo! And now- hiccup- we raise our glasses for a toast!" He raised his champagne bottle. "But first, I have some things to say."

Christine looked at the young man, hardly recognizing him but realzing what was about to happen. "Oh, shit."

* * *

**Layla is actually Erik'sLittleLotte, she has really helped me in writing my phic. Thank you! (Erik tried to put a cookie through the computer screen)  
Thank you for all of your reviews, I really enjoy reading them and answering Xayla's comment, yes, i do like to read that ;o)  
I know that using Moulin Rouge's Come What May has been horribly cliched in phics, but if it's any consolation, Christine didn't dedicate this song to Erik, or vice versa and neither did Erik to a Mary Sue (shudders) Anyhoo, this song has been in my mind for some time now and I wanted to include it, so...yeah... there it was... Okay! So, (rubs hands together in glee once again) the next chapter is going to be SWEET! (ahem) anyways, take care you guys, I'm going to go write chapter 47! Remember, reviews keep me motivated! ;o) Erik sends his regards!**


	47. The Best Man's Toast

**Yay! Thirty-two reviews! (does a dance, sits back down) I was waiting ofr review number fourty but since it hasn't come, I decided to update anyways. I know I'm being slow with the updates but I swear I'm going as fast as I can. This chapter is well... I'll let you be the judge of it. Chapter Fourty-Seven:

* * *

The Best Man's Toast**

The only thought she had in her mind was to get Raoul off the stage as soon as possible. Others thought the same because some men were trying to get him off.

"No, wait," Raoul slurred. "The Best Man gets a toast!"

"Oh, this is not going to end pretty," Christine said.

She could feel Erik's hand in hers and only then did she notice her hands were sweating.

"I want to give a toast to my brother Philippe. He has found the happiness that was once mine. He'll probably be the only de Chagny to marry. Not that I didn't want to- where is she?" He looked out into the audience and when his eyes fell on Christine, he smiled. "Ah, Little Lotte, and-" Looking at Christine holding Erik's hand, he beamed. "_Monsieur Fantôme_, I'm so glad you could come to my brother's wedding!"

Christine just stared at him, not knowing what to say. It was as if she were glued to the floor.

"I wasn't expecting you to come but I guess that wherever Christine goes you'll follow like a little dog."

She would have gone up there and slapped him if Erik hadn't kept a firm hold on her hand.

"It's always been that way," he continued. Looking at Christine's angry glare, he laughed. "I haven't felt this much hate in a room since after Don Juan Triumphant, only this time the roles are reversed, Christine is the one with murder in her eyes instead of him. Wait!" he gasped in such a fake manner that it was obvious that he was drunk. "Don't you know who this man is? Maybe he needs a mask and a cape for you to recognize him!"

"Raoul!"

Christine turned to the voice and saw Madame Giry approach the stage. She banged her cane against the floor and drew the attention from everyone watching Raoul's confession. Christine watched in awe of how the small woman could draw attention from everyone in a room. "Raoul de Chagny, you will stop this foolish behavior this instant!"

Raoul laughed as it were all a big joke. "Foolish behavior? Madame, I was not the one who tried to hang a man to convince a sixteen-year-old girl to marry him!"

Christine felt the color drain from her face, the floor fell from beneath her. She could hear people murmuring and as the whispers intensified, she wouldn't dare bring herself to look in Erik's direction.

"Did you tell him about the nights you cried yourself to sleep or about the nightmares? Did you tell him about the time Madame Giry wanted to get you a counselor because of it? That you thought about killing yourself?"

Christine looked to the floor, taking a deep breath to keep from crying.

Raoul continued. "How long did that depression last, Christine? Six months, eight?"

She could hear his father yelling at his son. "Raoul, stop this now, I did not raise you to be that way."

Christine looked at Raoul on the stage, tears filling her eyes.

"At least I was raised, yes? My mother didn't drop me off at the circus or my father abandon me when I was fifteen."

Christine found a gasp escape her lips. "How _dare_ you?"

"How dare I what?" Raoul asked annoyed. "I was not the one who fed my child bullshit about an Angel of Music and a little girl named Lotte when what I should have been doing was going out into the world and getting a _real_ job."

Christine was left with her mouth open and said the only words that would come to my mind, "_How could you!"_

"Oh, Christine, don't cry, dearest," Raoul told her from the stage. "I never want you to cry."

She wanted to go up there and slap him as hard as she could. She wanted to beat him for the words he was saying but above all, she wanted to shut out his words. But they rang true, everything he said was true, as hard and as cruel as Raoul was making it.

She began to doubt herself, everything that she was feeling. Did she really love Erik or was she with him out of pity?

She looked to Erik, wanting to apologize but not finding the words. She thought he would be seething or furious or even remotely upset, but it didn't seem that way. He was the picture of perfect calm, unlike her.

She looked to Meg and saw her tear-stained face, crying on one of her bridesmaid's shoulders. Her wedding day had been ruined because of a drunk Raoul. And Raoul was drunk because of her, she knew it.

Christine wiped her cheeks on the sleeves and made her way forward, Erik's hand releasing her. She walked to the DJ and unplugged Raoul's microphone. The DJ obviously didn't know what to do in that type of situation.

Raoul looked at his un-working microphone dumbfounded. "What the hell…"

Christine took the microphone from his hand and threw it at the DJ. "Come on, Raoul, we're leaving."

"What?" Raoul asked outraged. "No!"

Christine dropped her voice to a whisper as the people around them began to murmur. "Raoul, stop this. You're being a jackass."

"But I'm _your _jackass, aren't I?"

Christine looked at him disgustedly, reminded of the night before her first day of school her sophomore year when he said he would always protect her and let no harm come to her. She shook her head at the empty promise, he had no idea what he was doing to her heart.

"Yes," she told him taking his hand and pulling him forward. "Come with me."

Raoul followed obediently as she made her way outside, taking her purse along the way. Looking at where she was previously standing, she saw that Erik was gone.

No one dared approach them as made their way out of the hotel. Once outside, as Christine hailed a cab, Mr. de Chagny approached her.

"Christine," he told her. "I'm terribly sorry about what he said. I'm sure he didn't mean those lies."

"Yes," Christine said absently. "Lies."

"Who said I was lying?"

Christine looked at Raoul but immediately looked away, trying to fight the urge to slap him or push him into a puddle on the sidewalk. Turning to his father, she said, "I am sorry about that, too. Raoul and I must speak, you do understand, don't you?"

Raoul's father nodded and handed her a CD.

"What's this?" Christine asked, eyeing it.

"My niece, Valerie, well she records everything. And she got the speech on there. I thought that maybe you should let him know of what happened. He has to know of what he did to you."

Christine nodded and accepted the money for the fare from him. When the cab pulled up, Raoul's father told him where to go. Raoul's apartment.

There was no way she was going to site next to him so she sat in the front seat with the driver. On the way there, she wondered why she why helping him in the first place. She immediately knew why. Because she felt guilty. Somehow, she knew that all of that was her fault, starting with their break up and ending with her bringing Erik to the wedding.

She bit her bottom lip to keep from crying in front of the driver.

She used his help to get Raoul to the lobby of his apartment, where she asked the concierge for the key to Raoul's apartment. Upon recognizing the almost unconscious man leaning on her for support, he quickly got the key and helped her up to the fifteenth floor.

Entering the apartment, she thanked him and told him she could take it from there. She gave the concierge the money for the taxi-driver to thank him for his efforts with three of the twenty dollar bills Mr. de Chagny had given her. Once she closed the door, Raoul slumped against her and said in her ear, "Alone at last."

She pushed him away as hard as she could, making him stumble back a couple of steps. Christine could smell the nauseating smell of liquor on his breath. "Raoul, you need to go to bed."

Raoul shook his head.

Christine sighed and started looking through the doors for the bedroom. "Raoul, don't be difficult."

"I'm _not,"_ he slurred. "Where is your precious _boyfriend?" _

When Christine didn't answer, he gave a wheezing laugh. "He left you, just like I said he would!"

Christine looked at him indignantly. "Raoul, you don't know what you're saying."

"Don't I?" Raoul told her placing his arm over her shoulders. He garbled against her ear, "_I_ would never leave you."

Christine pushed him again. "Raoul, I hate it when you're drunk." Finding his room, she pulled on his arm and practically pushed him on the bed. "You need to go to _bed._"

"Will you stay?" Raoul asked as he almost tipped over while he sat on the mattress.

"No," Christine told him harshly, taking his shoes off.

"You're going back to _him_, aren't you?"

Christine looked up at him. For a drunken man, he certainly knew what was going on, it was nothing like in the movies when they couldn't make a coherent sentence.

Al though she didn't know where Erik was, she lied to him just to spite him. "Yes, I am."

Raoul scoffed. "He doesn't deserve your company."

"And you _do_?" Christine asked indignantly.

Raou sighed and looked around his room. Christine tried to avoid feeling jealous at his wealth, even the apartment he hardly ever used was decorated richly and was in one of the most lavish buildings in all of Manhattan. "He doesn't love you."

"Shut up, Raoul, you don't know what you're talking about." Christine stood from the bed. "Go to sleep."

As she made her way to the door, she felt his hand around her wrist. Looking back, she saw Raoul next to her looking at her with savage eyes.

Christine tried to hold back the fear she felt at that moment towards him, Raoul definitely wasn't himself. "Let me go, Raoul."

Raoul spoke through gritted teeth, this was a whole new side of him that Christine had never seen and it was made apparent that it was there from the moment he saw Erik and her together. "What does he have that I don't?"

Christine tried to break away from him. "Raoul, I am serious, _let me go_."

Raoul moved closer but wouldn't let her go. "Let me know, Christine. I'll do it. I'll do anything you ask." As he moved closer, Christine shrank back, trying to loosen from his grip. "Anything, I'll do anything."

"You should have thought of that _before_ you broke up with me."

Raoul glared at her with dangerous eyes. "You made me do it."

Christine hated the way he was looking at her and she especially hated the way he was making her shrink back from him. She was feeling helpless not something that she liked. "You told me you wanted my happiness and I found it, Raoul."

"_I don't want it to be with _him_, goddamn it_!" Raoul yelled at her.

All anger, hate and helplessness she had been feeling minutes before instantly vanished and was replaced by one she thought she would never feel from Raoul. Fear. She was scared of what he might do to her in his state.

Christine spoke to him calmly and evenly. "Raoul, please, you're hurting me. Let my hand go. We can talk all you want when you're sober."

He sighed and slumped down against his bed, letting go of her hand. "Christine, I've never wanted to hurt you." His anger drained and replaced with sorrow.

Christine looked at him sympathetically. Regardless of what he had said earlier –although she would _never _forgive him for that- she said, "I know." She helped him lay down on the covers and reached over at the end table to turn off the light. "Just get some sleep."

He nodded and when she reached over to the light, he grabbed her wrist again. He propped himself up on his elbows and pressed his lips against hers.

Her heart broke in two at that moment, how did she manage to feel so bad for him? It was as if she could feel the heartbreak. He finally realized that he had lost her, even if he knew this for only for a brief moment. In the morning he would forget everything.

She pulled away from him, the kiss lasting no more than a mere second, she didn't let him try to deepen the kiss. She turned off the light and left the apartment, taking the spare key to the apartment and purse with her. In the small elevator, she leaned against the mirrored wall as it made its way down.

Raoul seemed so empty. His eyes held no warmth, no love, nothing, unlike before.

Against her will, a memory flooded back.

_They snuck into the baseball field, the lights already on. They weren't supposed to be there so late, especially when the park was supposed to be closed. _

_Raoul held onto her hand as she jumped over the fence. _

_"What are we doing here?" _

_"Well," Raoul said shrugging. "You wanted to learn baseball, right? And I thought that maybe this could help you cheer you up. You've been working too much on that new musical, Madame Giry has for you guys." _

_Christine rolled her eyes. "I have to sing or they won't give me my diploma." _

_Raoul chuckled and held the steel bat over his shoulder. "Okay, I'll teach the basics first. Here is Home, over there is first, second and third."_

_Christine fake snored and Raoul laughed. "Bo-ring." _

_"You want to hit the ball, right?" Raoul asked. _

_"Well, duh," Christine said sarcastically. "Here, take this thing-"_

_"The mitt."_

_"Yeah, that, and I'll take the shiny thing." _

_"The bat." _

_Christine stomped her foot. "I'm not _that _incompetent, thank you." _

_Raoul rolled his eyes. "Could have fooled me. _

_Christine laughed sarcastically. "Come on, let's go. I'm ready to hit a touchdown." _

_Raoul started laughing. _

_Christine shut her eyes and took a deep breath, catching her own mistake. "Home Run, I knew that." _

_Raoul continued laughing as he approached the pitcher's mount. He put the glove on and produced the ball from a backpack which he put on the floor next to him. _

_Raoul readied himself on the mount as Christine held the bat in place. "Okay, hit me with your best shot." _

_Raoul took a deep breath. "Heeeere battabattabatta, s-wing! Battabattabatta!"_

_Raoul's unexpected outburst made Christine erupt into hysterical giggles. "What in the world is that?" _

_"I'm supposed to distract you," Raoul said simply, then he began his mantra again. "S-wing! Battabattabatta!" _

_"Wait!" Christine said. "I know one!" Then she started her little song and included a little dance that also needed her to move her butt a lot. "Pitcher has a big butt! Pitcher has a big butt!" _

_Raoul looked down behind him. "I do not!" _

_Christine laughed and put her finger in her mouth and then above her, like people did in the movies, she didn't know why they did it, but she did it anyways. Seeming satisfied, she went back to her original stance, the bat high. "Prove me wrong, de Chagny." _

_Raoul threw one as hard as he dared and Christine swung as hard as she could. The bat made a loud sound and when Christine looked at what it was, she saw the ball flying high to her right. _

_"I hit it! I hit it!" Christine started jumping up and down. _

_Raoul only shook his head. "It's a foul ball."_

_"Only a sore loser would say that," Christine said but she knew he was right, the ball was way beyond the white line. Christine ignored that and started skipping to first base. Singing, "I'm getting a run, I'm getting a run!"_

_"It was a foul ball!" Raoul argued. _

_Christine continued to second, singing, "Sore loser, sore loser!"_

_"Oh, yeah?" Raoul asked, running to the ball not too far away. _

_Upon seeing this, Christine began to sprint, and then run until she was close to Home base. Looking to her side, she saw Raoul almost catch up, the only way to make a run was to slide. _

_So they both did, they both slid home. Christine banged her palm on the base and Raoul touched her back with the mitt. _

_"You're out! You're out!" _

_"I'm safe! I'm safe!" _

_"You're lying!"_

_"No, _you're_ lying, sore loser!" _

_Raoul grabbed her shoulders and pulled her to him, both rolling over the red sand. Raoul kissed her forehead. "Okay, you're safe, you won." _

_Christine smiled and sighed contently. "This was fun. We should do this more often." _

_Raoul smiled. "I love you, Little Lotte." _

_Christine looked up and smiled, giving him a light kiss on the lips. _

_Raoul looked at their clothes and Christine noticed they were covered in the red sand. _

_Raoul seeing this, said, "Okay, going back in the Porsche is _not_ an option." _

Christine sniffled and dried her tears, leaning against the banister around the elevator for support. It would never be the same again. There was something in Raoul that had changed, a part of him that was forever dead, like it was his soul.

Never had she wanted Raoul, her best friend when she was a child, to be so depressed, especially because of her. She didn't want him to grieve for her, not while she was off with someone else. Her conscious ate away at her, the guilt becoming strong.

Her thoughts went back to the toast he had made earlier. Anger surged through her. How could he hurt her like that? How could he just tell everyone that she had been in a depression that at one point she thought about taking her own life? How could he talk about her father that way? She looked ahead of her with resolute strength. She would talk to him about what happened the following morning, he would know of what happened, he would know how much he hurt her.

Suddenly she realized that the innocent little boy that fetched her red scarf in the ocean was not so innocent anymore.

* * *

**(Puts on helmet to avoid tomatos being thrown by R/C and E/C shippers) Review Responses:  
Serpentine Iris: I'm so glad that my story is worthy of someone loosing some sleep (i've done that with many fics and that's only when theyre really good) Does this mean that my story is good? (grins)  
So, Christine is left in doubt...again... it seems as if she can't make up her mind.  
Isn't Raoul such a ...meanie... for a lack of a better term (I am trying to give up cursing) On some level, I feel that what Raoul said was true. We all know that Christine is going to loathe Raoul from now on. (Receives pat on the back from Erik) I hope that you guys enjoyed this chapter even a little. If you hate me or the story and don't ever want to read it ever again, I'll understand...(goes off to sulk in a corner.) I'm sorry but I _had_ to put in that chapter. I will update if you give me ... fourty reviews! (gets knocked out by watermelon thrown by reader) I WAS ONLY KIDDING! dont forget about my neglected little story called Twist of Fate!  
BTW, in case anyone was wondering, **_fantôme _**is french for Phantom.**


	48. Realization

**Greetings everyone from Erik's underground lair! Erik sends his regards. Looking at my reviews from the last chapter, I thought it wouldbe best if I stay hidden for a while. I wrote this chapter a couple of days ago but was afraid to update because I felt as if there was something missing in it but here I am, posting it. Hope you guys like it. You guys read it while I eat some of Erik's rocky road ice cream. (starts eating ice cream) Chapter Fourty-Eight:

* * *

Realization (title is subject to change, i don't like it)  
**

Ten phone calls, three voice messages to Erik's cell phone and a couple of hours later, Christine found herself in Erik's hotel room. It wasn't as if he was there, she was waiting for him in the living/dining room on the couch in front of the television.

Ever since she got out of Raoul's apartment, she had been calling Erik to see if he was okay. She needed to know how he was, if he would see her, if he wouldn't mind if she stayed with him that night. But no matter how many times she called, he would never pick up. She knew that her cell phone bill that month would be ludicrous with all the calls she was making out of her network, but she didn't care, she needed to talk to Erik.

After she left Raoul alone, she went to Meg's apartment and called her, trying to apologize. She didn't pick up either and when Christine looked at the clock, she saw it was a little before midnight, she was probably on the plane to go to her honeymoon.

Madame Giry had to leave that same night also because she had to work the following day. So she was in the apartment by herself with a guilt so powerful that she couldn't bear it.

She couldn't help but think that it was all her fault. After all, she had been the one that told Raoul at one time about Erik's past and had driven –in some way- to drink.

She took a shower and washed out all the make up and hairspray then dressed into whatever she could find. After that, she took her purse and went to Erik's hotel room.

She was grateful that Erik had showed her where he was staying or else Christine wouldn't know where to turn. The man in the lobby recognized her immediately when she walked in and when he saw the state she was in, he went to her aid.

Christine could almost imagine what he must have thought. Her hair was wet and down, her shoulders soaked from her hair. The gray UCLA shirt and her blue jeans gave the image that she had been she had been abandoned. Her old and worn out sneakers were soaked from the puddles of the street. Her face was flushed, her eyes red and puffy from crying.

The dear man was helpful and told her that he would try to reach Erik and tell him that she was there. She had thanked him and went up to the room where she had spent a good two hours waiting until she fell asleep on the couch.

She was startled awake at three in the morning by a slamming door. She almost jumped out of her skin by the sharp sound. She had been facing away from the door and when she turned over to see who it was, she was only greeted by darkness. She blinked against the gloom and heard footsteps walking from the room she was in into another.

She got up from the couch and stumbling forward, she followed the black figure to another room where it started doing some things. She could see his outline and instantly recognized him as Erik. Only he was doing something, his back to her.

He reached inside his coat and took something long and white, like a cable and put it inside of one of the drawers. He took off the coat and threw it on the bed in the room. Taking his off his pair of gloves he placed them on the dresser in front of him. Christine didn't know why he was wearing gloves, it was August, it wasn't at all cold.

"Erik?"

The figure froze and placed his hands on the dresser.

"I-I've been calling you for the longest time and you didn't pick up." Christine sighed and ran a hand through her now dry hair, making the ends curl. "I couldn't stay by myself tonight. I just _can't_."

He turned slightly but not fully. "What are you doing here?" He spoke so softly that at first she didn't know what he had said.

Christine looked at him confused. That wasn't what she was expecting. "I told you, I didn't want to be alone tonight."

He turned fully and approached her slowly.

She looked at him compassionately. "I'm sorry about earlier. H-he shouldn't have done that."

Erik only stared down at her as he approached. She could see his utterly calm face by the lunar glow and the city lights coming in from the window.

His gaze burned through her and it was so intense that she had to look away to her shoes. "I had to take him home; I had to stop him- to keep him from saying those things."

In the next moment, he towered over her and he was so close that she could feel his breath move through her hair. "I don't want to talk about him."

Christine nodded, still looking at her shoes. She could feel the tears stinging her eyes again and she took a deep breath to keep from crying in front of him. But it was to no avail, because when she sniffled, she could feel a warm tear roll down her cheek.

Erik's long slender fingers touched the bottom of her chin and she almost flinched. Why were his hands so cold? They hadn't been that cold since…since… he made her choose after Don Juan.

She looked into his eyes trying to see the familiar blue but instead they were bright amber. She had never seen him with amber eyes -why did he all of a sudden?

Christine put her hands on his upper arms. "Erik, what's wrong? Why are you so different?"

He put his cheek against her temple and exhaled deeply. He buried his face in to the crook of her neck and inhaled deeply. "You smell lovely, angel."

This didn't seem like Erik at all, he seemed so detached…but his voice. There was something about it, the way he would he would say the words, it was like velvet, smooth and alluring. There was something about it that made her want to yearn for something, to crave the simple pleasure of hearing it. She wondered why he was talking like that, why he was acting the way he was acting.

"Erik," Christine said softly. "What is the matter?"

He moved the hair from her neck and started kissing it slightly. "You're so beautiful, angel, so beautiful."

She was about to ask him again what was wrong, but he placed his hands on her hips and pushed her against the wall. He pressed his body against her, pinning her to the wall. He lifted her up by her waist in such a manner that he had to reach up to kiss her. Which was what he did, he kissed her roughly and imploringly, as if it were punishment. When he found she was slipping, he put his hands under her knees and supported her up once again.

She gasped out for air when he pulled away but he didn't. He proceeded to kiss her neck and collarbone. There was something abut him that Christine found out of place. He had never been that way with her. His lips, his touch, his eyes seemed cold. Something was not right.

Although it was the last thing she wanted to do, she tried to stop him. "Erik, wait."

"For what?" He breathed against her ear. Christine shivered slightly. His voice, that voice there was something about it, it was seductive and enthralling. If he would have asked her to do something right then, she would have done it.

She looked at his gold eyes and placed her hand against his cheek. "Tell me what is wrong, Erik. Confide in me."

He closed his eyes and pressed his cheek into her hand, kissing her palm. "Oh, Christine…"

Then his mood suddenly changed, he placed her on the floor and leaned against her. He placed his cheek against it as if savoring the feel of her hand against his skin. Then he stepped back from her as if defeated.

He sat down heavily on the bed and Christine followed suit, just looking at him. What was the matter with him? He looked at her as if unsure then ran his fingers through her hair, Christine looking at Erik's features intently.

"How did you know I was staying here?"

The smooth silky voice was gone, it wasn't as if he was seducing her anymore. "You brought me here last night, remember? To show me the view."

Erik nodded slowly. "I must have forgotten."

Christine sighed and looked at his sapphire eyes. "I couldn't stay alone tonight. Not after what happened. I-I also came to apologize."

"For what, dearest?"

"F-For what Raoul said, he shouldn't have said that about you, not after you've tried so hard to put that behind you."

"But he spoke the truth, did he not?" Erik asked, stroking her cheek with his thumb.

Christine shrugged then looked away. "Damn Raoul, him and his petty jealousies."

Erik smiled, it was obvious that he hated Raoul even if he wouldn't say it to her. "He shouldn't have said those things about you, Christine." He sighed and kissed her forehead. "I would never want to cause you any pain. I'd die before I'd let that happen."

Christine shut her eyes and Erik continued. "He spoke the truth, didn't he Christine, when he said that you- you almost-"

"Killed myself?" Christine finished for him when it was obvious that he wouldn't go on. When he nodded, she shook her head. "I didn't try it. I toyed with the idea for some time but I would never do it. Never."

He kissed her lips. "I don't know what I would do if I ever lost you."

Christine returned his kiss and deepened it, clutching onto his shirt helplessly. Her tears flowing freely for what seemed to be the umpteenth time that night. She had been so stupid, so naïve back then, why would she even think that? Why did she even _think_ about that?

Erik embraced her and pulled her to him, her lips brushing against the fabric of his shirt as she spoke. "He shouldn't have used the past against us. Especially not you." She sniffled. "You couldn't help it if your mother- if she-" She couldn't finish the sentence.

He seemed to be on the same train of thought for he finished it for her. "Sold me to the circus?"

Christine nodded and sniffled once again. "Madame Giry told me of what happened. Right after the Masquerade, do you remember?"

He nodded. "Annette was good at keeping things private until the time came that it needed to be revealed."

Christine couldn't understand the logic behind that woman's decision to leave her son at the hands of some strangers. "How could she do that to you? Just abandon you like you were- you were-"

"Nothing?" Erik asked, when Christine nodded, he continued. "Ah, well you see, Madeleine was not very well known for wise decisions."

Christine looked up at his face. "Madeleine, that was her name?"

Erik shrugged. "That I remember, yes."

Christine looked at him sympathetically and kissed him.

"I do not need your pity, Christine," he said, his lips brushing against her own.

"I know," she said softly. "I should know of pity. After Father died, I was known as the orphan in my old school. When they found out about my father being on his deathbed they tried their best to console me, but I didn't care. All I wanted was for him to get better." She sighed. "He shouldn't have said that about my father. I could kill him for what he said."

"Would you like me to?"

Christine looked at his determined face. Yes, he meant what he was saying, his blue eyes told her of that. She stroked his cheek and sighed. "No, he has to live with what he said." She looked out the window. "I have to go back tomorrow."

She could feel the bed move as Erik shifted. "Why?"

Christine turned to look at him. "We have to talk. He needs to know of what he did. I should be the one to tell him."

"No," Erik told her strictly. "I don't want you to see him. Not anymore, not _ever_. Especially if he's causing you so much pain."

Christine looked to the moon as it hid behind a building. "But tomorrow _will_ be the last time I see him." She turned to Erik and looked at his handsome features by the moonlight.

"Knowing that _fop_," Erik said acidly, "he will do something to have you back. He is taking advantage of your kind heart, Christine."

Christine sighed. "He has to know of what he did, darling. He has to know of the pain he caused Meg, his brother, his father, you-"

He interrupted. "Somehow, I don't think he cares if he hurt me."

Christine looked at him right at his eyes. "_I_ care."

He looked at her and his features softened a bit.

Christine looked back at the New York skyline. "He has to understand that my life is with you now, that it will never be the way it once was. He needs to see that or he will try anything to have me doubt you." Christine looked at Erik again, realizing how much she loved him. She would stay with him forever, through everything that would be thrown their wa y. She would stay with him until the end ofeternity."He doesn't see that I'm yours."

Erik looked at her with resolute calm, his hand brushing back the sleeve of her shirt. "Yes, mine."

* * *

**Erik has kindly offered to give me protection until the mayhem from the last chapter dies down. (cowers from Lady Skywalker) If this chapter sucked -which in my opinion it kind of did- let me know in a review. BTW, Christine isn't doubting anymore and she finally decided that she would stay with Erik...just in case I didn't make that clear enough. Okay, so yeah, that was it. I decided to lower the rating because reading it again, I realized it isn't as strong as I first thought, if you guys have any suggestions, let me know. If you guys don't know the reason why he didn't answer Christine's phone calls, you must re-read the begining when he walks in. If anyone can guess what he did then they get a uh... Erik plushie! Yeah, an Erik plushie! Or for the Raoul lovers, a Raoul plushie complete with a hand mirror...whichever you prefer. So, uh, yeah, that's it. I will update when I can, or when I actually start writing the next chapter.  
**


	49. Getting It Clear

**Hello my ducklings! Please forgive me for not updating as much as I used to. A situation has arisen and i can't update as much asI used to. Here is a semi-short chapter, chappie 49.

* * *

Getting It Clear**

Christine made sure that the next morning she woke up earlier than Erik. Somehow, she knew that if he caught her, he wouldn't have let her go do what she was about to do. She had set her cell phone to vibrate and was the only one that heard its soft thump on the carpeted floor.

She turned it off quickly and turned over to see Erik's back to her, sleeping soundly. She got up quietly from the bed and walked to the living room where she found a pen and paper.

Christine left him a note telling him not to worry that she would be back by noon and that she loved him very much. She added a couple of hearts at the bottom for him, sealing the small declaration.

Looking down at her wrinkled clothes, she sighed. She hated sleeping with her clothes on, this only made her clothes even more wrinkled then before. She therefore decided to go to Meg's apartment.

She left his hotel room to go the apartment, where she showered and changed into plain jeans and a black shirt. Convinced that her brain wouldn't function properly until she had caffeine, she went to a small coffee shop. She had always been a caffeine addict. There, she had a muffin and coffee, her usual breakfast when out.

Christine went to Raoul's apartment positive that he was not awake. She was right, when she arrived, she found the apartment just as she left it.

She didn't know he would sleep so long, though. When he awoke it was almost ten and Christine was just about ready to take a foghorn and use it as an alarm.

He staggered from his room with a hand in his messy hair, dragging his leg. When he looked up at Christine, he looked at her confused. "Christine?"

She only raised an eyebrow.

He looked around the room and examined the things around him. "What the hell happened?"

Christine sighed and reached into her purse, taking out the DVD from the night before.

Raoul watched her as she put in the DVD and only sat on the couch in front of the television when Christine ordered him to.

He sat down obediently scratching his head. "Christine, you're not making any sense."

"Just watch." Christine put in the video and it immediately started.

The video started out with a small girl talking to the camera. She recognized her as Rachel, the flower girl. She could not mistake her with her white roses in her hair.

"And I just wanted to say," she told the camera in a small voice. "That I loves you very, very, very, very much and that I hope you come back to Bois sometime soon."

Christine could tell that the person behind the camera was a woman for she spoke. "Rachel, how much do you love Philippe?"

Rachel looked heavenward in thought, then she spread her arms wide. "This much!"

The camera girl laughed. "All right." Then her mood lifted and she spoke excitedly. "Come on, the Maid of Honor, is speaking!"

The camera zoomed in on Christine on the small stage where the DJ kept his booth. Christine at that point looked happy and she twirled the cord of the microphone as she spoke. "_Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the de Chagny-Giry wedding…" _

Christine walked out to the balcony after that, not wanting to listen to that again. She waited until it was over, she didn't want to relive it again, no. She didn't want to cry, not again.

She didn't go back in until she thought it was over and even then, it wasn't. "…_fed my child bullshit about an Angel of Music and a little girl named Lotte when what I should have been doing was going out into the world and getting a real job!" _

Christine could hear herself gasping on the tape and saying, "_How could you!" _

Christine looked away from the screen but she heard the camera click off and the DVD come to a stop. The television went black again and Christine could only look at the floor to keep from yelling at Raoul. How she wanted to hurt him, she wanted to hurt him in the cruelest manner possible for saying those things from last night.

"Christine, I'm so so-"

"Don't apologize to me, Raoul," she snapped. "Your apologies run dry with me," she took a deep breath to calm herself. "it's not me you should apologize to."

"I wont' apologize to him-"

"Damn it, Raoul, not everything has to do with Erik! You ruined your brother's wedding!"

Raoul looked away as if disappointed.

"You embarrassed yourself, your family! Your father, your brother and Meg!" Christine stood. "Damn it, Raoul!" She sniffled, knowing she was about to cry. She wouldn't let the tears flow, no, not for him, she had done enough of that the previous night.

"Christine," Raoul said standing. "About last night- I was drunk, I don't' know what I was thinking."

"You let your hate for Erik and me take over and ruin your brother's wedding," Christine told him harshly.

"Christine, I don't hate you."

"You don't hate me? You don't hate me for being with Erik? You don't hate me for sleeping with him?"

Raoul visibly cringed. "How could you be with that monster, that thing?"

"He is _not_ a thing, Raoul!"

"Are you saying that because he's handsome now, Christine? Because he's a celebrity, rich?"

"What the _hell _does that have to do with anything?"

"You're with him _now_ because he's not deformed anymore! He's not repulsive to look at!"

"Am I _that_ shallow, Raoul?" Christine asked aghast. "I'm not with him because of that. You know me!"

"I thought I did," Raoul told her, crossing his arms. "Now I know you are just a gold-digger-"

"That's bullshit and you know it! If it was ever about money, I would have stayed by myself, I have _never_ in my life, Raoul de Chagny, been dependent of others when it came to money!"

Raoul looked at her with a reddened face, his rage building. "Then tell me Christine, why are you with the Phantom? Why are you with the man that killed five of your friends and almost killed me?"

"HE'S NOT THE PHANTOM ANYMORE! He is not an Angel of Music, he is _not _the man that lived underneath the auditorium. HE IS NOT A MURDERER!"

Raoul visibly relaxed a bit and said simply, "It seems to me that you are convincing yourself rather than me."

Christine looked at him furious. "How _dare_ you?"

"Forgive me Christine, for hating the man that tried to kill me," Raoul let his arms loose and said each word as if he were discussing something as simple as the weather. "You're right, I hate the Phantom, I loathe him. The mere thought of him being near you _sickens_ me, I don't understand why you would disregard the past so quickly and let him have you."

His care-free attitude annoyed Christine and she gave up, finally telling him why it was that she stayed with him. "Do you want to know why, Raoul?"

Raoul waited with his arms crossed.

"I love him."

Raoul visibly paled, he sat back down heavily on the couch. He put his face in his hands and ran his sweaty hands through his hair.

Christine regardless went on. He needed to know the truth, he had to know everything. As she watched Raoul, the man she once loved, her once best friend, she felt no pity, no remorse. Nothing. "I want to be with him because he makes me happy. Erik and the Phantom are two different people. He has changed even if no one has seen it. I _know_ him. I know him like I know no other. He wouldn't dare do anything that will make me unhappy; can I say the same thing about you?"

Raoul shook his head, unbelieving and recovered very quickly but he spoke quietly. "People don't change. He can't just walk away from murder and shrug it off as if it were nothing."

"Well, I did," Christine told him seriously. "I forgave him for that and I don't need your approval or anybody else's to be with him."

Raoul looked at her sadly, knowing that he had lost that argument. "Why can't we be like we were? Why can't we be together like before? Little Lotte-"

Christine's fury was released once again. "Don't you _ever_ call me that _ever_ again!"

Raoul looked at her uncertain.

"Last night you disrespected my father. If you ever do that again-"

Raoul shook his head. "I didn't mean it-"

"But you said it," Christine told him, coldly. "That's enough."

Raoul leaned forward on his couch and placed his face in his hands. Christine sat on the coffee table in front of him, making sure that she was in front of him as she spoke.

Christine looked at him unremorseful. "Listen to me, Raoul, and listen to me good. Whatever friendship we had before died the second you _thought_ of saying that about my father. I'm _not_ your Little Lotte anymore. I love Erik now and if you ever try to do something to break us up or hurt us like you did last night, i won't hold Erik back. And you _know_ what he is capable of."

Raoul looked at her in disbelief. "Christine, h-how-what happened to my Little Lotte?"

Christine took her purse and placed it over her shoulder. "Little Lotte died when you disrespected her father." She started to walk away but Raoul's voice stopped her.

"Maybe she died before that."

Christine looked at him, confused.

"Darkness and mystery claimed her once-pure soul. She may not see it now but she will soon enough."

"Darkness and mystery had been with her since the her father died."

"But isn't that what you want? The reason you are with him?" Raoul stood and faced her. "You want the darkness to embrace you. Isn't that what you felt when you danced with that man four months ago?"

Christine looked at him confused.

"When you went to the nightclub with Meg, right after we broke up?"

A sudden memory made itself clear. A man's hands caressing her on the dance floor as they danced sinuously close and breathless.

_"You two looked hot together!"_ Meg had said.

Christine took a step towards him. "That was you?"

He shrugged as if tired. "We all have our dark side. Isn't that what you want?"

Christine looked at him squarely at his eyes. "No." She opened the door and didn't even glance over her shoulder as she exited, saying: "Good-bye, Raoul."

* * *

**I dont know if the ending made sense, but interpretation is up to you! For all of those that guessed that the cable was a Punjab Lasso and that Erik was killing someone, you all receive Erik Plushies! -hands them out by the armful- Okay, sucky chpater in my opinion but whatever. Chapter 50 will be a lot easier to write for me so expect that as soon as I get my thirty -crosses fingers-- hopefully fourty reviewsfor this chapter! I am motivating all those lurkers out there to leave me a little reviews. The counter KNOWS all. -gives evil glare at lurkers, Erik too- All right,anything else?-random reader shouts_-How about the ending_! Hmm... an ending... that would be nice. (Check out my new profile!) **


	50. The Child's Magician

**I am sooo sorry I have not updated in a while! Writer's block is - for lack of a better word- a bitch. School is taking up a lot of my time, not to mention the situtation going on in my house. I want to thank all who keep reviewing this story and haven't given up on me. I have NOT given up on this story or Twist of Fate (still waiting for the ten reviews to update) Please forgive me for not updating any sooner. I love your patience. Let see how long it takes me to do chapter fifty-one. I FINALLY picked up Phantom of the Opera again and only got half way through. I got fed up with Raoul's crying, no wonder there's a lot of fics that have Raoul-bashing. I still like him though. So -grins-. And I FINALLY finished Phantom by Susan Kay, you will see a lot of it's influence in this chapter. Here is the long awaited chapter fifty.

* * *

The Child's Magician**

Three months, one hit and a two-week tour later, Phantom of the Opera was old news. Not that the fans, Erik or Christine wanted to move on from the single. There were rumors about making a play or a book based on it. Erik had laughed and said "Who in their right mine would want to read that?"

Christine had laughed also but inside, she knew that she would.

Noah had asked Christine to try to convince him but Christine knew Erik wouldn't do it, no matter how many times she would ask him. Erik wasn't very keen on sharing.

Especially when it came to his life story.

Again, Christine received the golden note, forcing her to take another job. Christine went to classes during the day, go to her first job at the bookstore after and when that shift was done, she went to another job at the Pub downtown. She would get home at two to go sleep. The next day would be the same, starting with waking at seven.

Erik, at first, didn't notice, that was mainly because he went on tour to Europe for a month and a half. He had asked Christine if she wanted to go with him but Christine had told him that she preferred to stay and concentrate on her studies.

Which was true, she did, she also didn't want to lag on her payments from her apartment and such.

There were a lot of times that she hated being an adult.

When Erik did find out about how drastically things had been changing in her life, he immediately offered to help out. Christine refused time and time again, telling him that she would never accept his money. Then Erik would ask her time and time again to take it.

Sometimes she hated him for caring so much but then she would love him even more. Other than the fact that her financial life was going to ruin, everything else was going better than ever.

She would go out with her friends Maria and Dustin whenever she found the time between work, classes and her dates with Erik. Maria insisted that so much pressure would surely make her crack.

Christine would defend herself saying that if she dyed her hair another color, it would start killing off some of her brain cells and make her dumber than she already was.

Maria would laugh bitterly then look at her newly dyed red hair. Dustin, on the other hand, would start laughing even harder than was necessary and get a firm slap from Maria.

Such was her routine until one Saturday night on her date with Erik. It was their normal weekly date, both taking time out of their busy schedules to each other again.

They were in a restaurant like their first dinner when they saw each other again. They had finished their dinner and were talking about their week when Erik received a phone call.

At first, he had ignored it but when the insistent ringing didn't stop, Erik was compelled to pick it up.

Christine watched as Erik's expression grew from annoyance to one of extreme worry.

"Nadir, slow down. What is it?" Erik looked confused. "What do you mean he got worse?...You didn't take him to the doctor like I told you?... Damn your customs, daroga, that is your _son_…. " He sighed and placed his forehead in his hand as if in agitation. "Yes, daroga. Yes. I will be right over." He hung up his phone and looked at Christine slightly flustered.

"Erik, is everything all right?" A stupid question she knew, but unless she asked, she knew he wouldn't tell her anything.

He took her hand and kissed her knuckles. "Angel, forgive me but I must leave." He began to stand.

Christine looked at him not understanding. "What? Where?"

He sighed and sat down again. "Nadir's son is sick. Dying. Nadir fears that these are his last days. His son wants to see me."

Christine only looked at him with unspoken pity. "Oh, Erik, I'm so sorry. I can't imagine how Nadir is feeling right now. Since when did he have a son? You've never mentioned him."

Erik sighed as if tired. "He just moved in with him not too long ago." Quickly he got up again and kissed her cheek. "I have to go."

Christine watched him at the register as he paid as fast as he could. There was something about the way he spoke of Nadir's son that made her pity him. The sad tone he had spoken of him told her of that they were close.. He had dismissed her quickly, maybe he thought he didn't need her?

Christine took her purse and almost sprinted past the wooden double doors to catch up to Erik. As he waited for the valet, Christine put her hand in his, making him look at her in surprise.

"There is no need for you to push me away, Erik," she told him softly. "I'll be here when you need me."

He smiled at her and kissed her forehead. "You really are an angel."

Nadir's house was almost exactly the same house as Madame Giry's. There was the garden in the front next to the driveway and the paved sidewalk leading up to the blue front doors.

Nadir wasn't in the living room or in the kitchen like Christine had thought. Erik seemed to know better, though. He went right up to the second floor to find Nadir sitting in a chair next to an open door.

Nadir didn't seem anything like the first night Christine had seen him. His olive tanned skin seemed a lot paler than the last time. His jade eyes were full of worry and his clenched hands shook when he ran them through his hair.

When he saw them coming to him from the top of the stairs, he stood and sighed. "You're finally here," he whispered to Erik.

Erik nodded coolly. "When he asks for me, I come."

Nadir turned to Christine. "Miss Daaé, how unexpected for you to come."

"She wanted to come," Erik informed him. "To keep us company during this time."

Nadir nodded. "Of course, of course."

Erik turned to Nadir in a business like manner. "How is he?"

Nadir sighed. "Worse. He's not responding to the treatments I give him."

"He needs a real doctor, Nadir," Erik told him. "Your damn customs are killing your child."

Christine turned from them and went to the small voice in the room.

At first she hadn't heard him but she did when he called for Erik a second time.

She entered the room and was instantly greeted with the aroma of strong basil. The boy couldn't be more than thirteen years and yet he had the covers up to his chin. He seemed to be running a fever, she could tell by the sweat beads on his forehead and the way he shook. That was definitely Nadir's son.

The small boy didn't greet her at all, he just asked, "Where's Erik?"

"He's talking to your father," Christine told him as she stepped over to him on the bed. "He'll be right in."

He began to prop himself up on his elbows but failed. Christine helped him get seated in bed and he asked, "Can you get me some of that water?"

Christine obliged and helped him put the water to his lips. He drank mercilessly and when he was finished, Christine placed the water next to the vase full of flowers on his nightstand and helped lay back down.

"Who are you?" He asked her quietly, almost unable to talk.

Christine felt stupid for not telling him who she was, it should have been the first thing she should have told him. "I'm Christine."  
He nodded and fell back against his pillows. "I'm tired but I can't sleep without seeing Erik."

"Would you like for me to keep you company until he comes?" Christine asked him. He nodded and Christine took the chair next to him and sat next to the bed.

"My mom used to sing me to sleep," he said softly. "Do you know any?"

Christine bit her bottom lip and a song came to her.

"_Can you hear the night's deep song?_

_All the shadows say_

_Telling you when you're asleep,_

_Tears will fade away_

_Dream of morning's golden light_

_When you and I will leave the night ..."_

Christine took his hand stroked it softly with her thumb to comfort him.

"_And when the moon is high and bright,_

_Stars will shine on you_

_Dream of morning's golden light_

_When you and I will leave the night ..._

_Make a wish and when _

_you close your eyes_

_I will come to you…"_

He sighed softly and took her hand in his. The small olive colored hand grasping her ivory one. "You sing really pretty."

Christine smiled at him. "Thank you. Where did you meet Erik?"

"In Persia," he told her. "When he worked for the shah."

Christine furrowed her eyebrows. "Who was the shah?"

He shuddered as if he was bringing back a bad memory. "A very mean man. Erik worked for him and he would come to me on the weekend and we would talk and he would do magic tricks for me."

"Magic tricks?" Christine asked.

He nodded weakly. "Father said that he did that to make up for what he did during the week for the shah. He said I helped him."

"Do you know what he did?" Christine asked him. "Did he compose music for him or build something?"

"There were other things," he said, soft again. "But Dad would never tell me what. But one day I overheard."

He was cut off by a hacking cough that shook his small body. Christine helped him sit up and when he stopped she gave him more water.

He thanked her and sighed when he fell against the pillows. "One day, the shah came over. I was sent away to my room but from the landing of the stairs I could her what he was saying." He shuddered. "I never liked the shah. Even his voice was mean."

Christine watched him, intrigued by his story. "What did he day?"

"They talked about grown-up things I didn't understand then they started talking about an angel."

Christine watched him perplexed. "An angel?"

He nodded. "The Angel of Death."

She could only blink. What did that have to do with Erik's profession in Persia?

"The shah talked about how he did his job but needed to get rid of him that he knew too much. He wanted Dad to do something about it."

Christine looked at him intently. "What did he do?"

The boy shrugged weakly. "I don't know but two days later Dad left. So did Erik. I missed them a lot."

Christine just looked at him. "Where did they go?"

"Here." Then he dropped his voice so lot that Christine had to lean in to listen to him. "Once I thought that maybe Erik was the-"

"Reza."

They both looked up and found Erik at the doorway. Reza's eyes lit up abut Christine looked away from Erik thinking that perhaps he was hiding something from her.

The way that Reza ignored her, it was as if she didn't exist. He sat up, though difficult, by himself and said. "Erik! You came!"

Erik gave a step toward him. "Of course Reza. Are you behaving with your father?"

He nodded vigorously. "Yes, yes, I've been good!"

Erik smiled and didn't approach Reza anymore, he just stood half in shadow with his hands in his pockets. "Did you like the present I sent you?"

He nodded again, eager to please Erik. "I love him! Watch!" Reza began to clap furiously and after a couple of seconds a lovely sound reached Christine's ears.

Looking around she found a small music box. On the top was an automaton dressed in Russian robes with a fiddle in one hand and a bow in the other. Christine watched amazed at the music box as it played , the small automaton put the fiddle under its chin and began to play a song.

Christine was intrigued by it and was going to ask Erik where he bought it when Erik said to Reza, "I made it especially for you."

Christine's mouth almost dropped open. _Erik made that?_

"I love it," Reza repeated when the music ended. "Make the daffodils sing again, _please_?"

Christine was about to protest, there was no way that anyone could make flowers sing unless there was a walkie-talkie behind it but stopped when the daffodils started singing.

She watched with wide eyes just as Reza was doing, and he held on to her hand tighter when he recognized the song. He even sang along.

There was nothing that Reza asked for that Erik didn't do. When he would ask for a certain magic trick, Erik did it without hesitation. He seemed eager to please him just like Reza was eager to see him do his favorite tricks. Nadir, Christine found out quickly, was nowhere to be found. For all she knew they were home alone. Not that Reza didn't seem to mind. All he cared about was Erik's magic tricks. He wanted to see them all.

And Christine was blown away every time.

It must have been two in the morning when Reza finally fell asleep and that was when Christine had finished singing to him that same song. He was holding on to Erik's sleeve who had taken to lying down next to him when Reza couldn't find sleep and whispered, "It's just like Persia."

Christine looked up at Erik who just watched the child finally fall asleep.

Christine wondered how much like Persia it was and she was determined to find out.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! I want to thank my Beta and my temp Beta for helping me with this writer's block. Okay, Now I really have to go so, please leave a review. If you want to scold me for not updating sooner I understand. (cowers) God bless you all!  
Lily**


	51. Information and Improv

**Wow. I don't think I've ever done this before. You know, not update in over two months(give or take). I blame this on the fact that school is taking up my time. This is actually a good thing, I guess, actually getting good grades in school. :o) Yay! Well,my computer broke down, updates will be even slower now because I have no computer of my own. :( I am doing as best asI can and I thought that maybe I would give you this chapter at least. Just please don't hurt me. :) Million thanks to my beta, Erik'sLittleLotte!**

**

* * *

Information and Improv**

Christine continued leafing through the newspaper articles tired of doing the same thing she had been doing all day.

Christine sat back in her chair and stretched in the uncomfortable cushion the library had. The library had to be at least twenty degrees lower than the temperature outside, which made Christine grab a jacket despite the heat outside.

There wasn't a sound in the old library other than the occasional coughing and shushing of the librarian. Not that there were a lot of people talking loudly, except Dustin.

Dustin looked absolutely bored with his sunglasses on flipping through more newspaper articles that he never cared to see. Maria didn't look as bored as he, mainly because her boyfriend kept sending her text messages every five minutes. She would laugh out loud sometimes, which was more work for the librarian.

They almost got kicked out when Maria started laughing loudly and snorting at the same time with something her boyfriend sent her.

"Maria, honestly," Christine scolded. "Come on, you know you don't have to be here if you don't want to. I promise we'll rehearse for the play after this."

Maria continued laughing as she put the cell phone in her pocket. "Yeah right. Not as if we need more practice anyway. Besides, If I weren't here you would be crying on top of the old newspapers from the frustration of having to do this by yourself."

Christine rolled her eyes. "That's not true."

Dustin sat down next to her and took the newspaper she was looking at from her. "Yeah, that's not true, they aren't old, these newspapers are from five years ago." He groaned when he saw the stack of newspapers that awaited him. "What are we looking for again?"

Christine barely glanced up from the newspaper she was leafing through. "Anything to do with Persian, an Angel of Death or a shah."

Maria shook her head. "Daaé you're impossible, you always need a tragedy in your life, you can't something good happen to you, for once?

Christine sighed. "I'm sorry, I know. It's just that- oh, I don't know."

Dustin glanced at a newspaper article. "Wait, is this one? 'Over-Eccentric Girl Tries To Find Flaws In Her Perfect Boyfriend'."

Christine looked at him in rage. "That's not funny."

"Doesn't make it any less true," Maria said to her. "You need to believe that Erik hasn't done anything wrong."

Christine looked at her unconvinced. "I know that it's true. I really have to believe that but…"

Dustin looked at her urging her on. "But…"

"Persia," Christine finished. "He's keeping something from me, something bad. Reza told me this before he died."

"That he was keeping something bad from you?"

"No," Christine told her. "He mentioned something about an Angel of Death and Persia. He wanted to tell me that, he never got the chance."

"Why?"

"Because Erik was there. After that, he wouldn't utter a word about it."

Maria put a hand on hers. "Christine, you cannot think badly about it. If Erik wants to tell you about it, he'll tell you when he is ready, he'll do it in his own time. You wouldn't want him to stick his nose in your business, would you?"

Christine sighed and closed the newspaper in front of her. "You're right. I know I wouldn't like it if someone were to do the same to me." Christine looked at Maria solemnly. "But Maria, you don't know him like I do. What if-"

"What if, what?" Maria interrupted. "He kills someone?" Maria laughed but Christine could only give a forced smile. "Doubt it. I've seen you two together and I know for a fact that Erik would never do anything to hurt you."

Christine did smile this time. "You're right."

"On a lighter note," Dustin said from behind Christine. "Have you guys ever googled your name?"

Maria rolled her eyes. "What in God's name are you talking about?"

Dustin sighed and signaled them to follow him to the computer. "You know Google you put in a search and it'll find anything to do with your name?" He sat down and typed in his name.

He sighed. "Nothing. That will soon change for I will be a star!"

Maria scoffed. "Sure, and I'm Freddy Kruger." She looked to Christine. "Speaking of stars, put in Christine's name."

Dustin put in her name and Phantom of the Opera was the first thing to pop up.

All three leaned away from the computer once they saw how many results there were. "Whoa."

"You even have a chat room!" Maria giggled.

"Hmm," Dustin said. "'Nude pictures, click here.'"  
Christine slapped him over the head. "You're not funny."

Dustin laughed. "Sorry." Then he brightened. "Look, here's one from Sommerset, Pennsylvania. Doesn't have to do with the Phantom of the Opera."

Christine froze. Sommerset was her hometown when everything happened with Erik. They couldn't know that. "Don't click on it."

Maria looked at Christine. "Why not?" Then she turned to Dustin. "Click on it."

"Maria, no. Dustin, don't do it." When she saw Dustin wouldn't listen, she dug her nails into his shoulder. "Don't."

But it was too late he had already clicked on it and the first thing Christine saw was the picture of her high school auditorium burning down, the firefighters trying to tame the blaze.

Under that picture there was a pictures of James, and four other people.

Christine turned quickly and put a hand over her mouth to keep from crying out. She shut her eyes in an attempt to shut out what Maria was reading. "Susan Granger, Peter Sommers and Scott Kamp burned alive under chandelier crash. James Rhodes, murdered."

Christine didn't turn.

"Oh, damn. Christine, I'm s-"

"I got to go," Christine made it to her messenger bag and grabbed it. "I got to get ready for tonight," she said quickly, making an excuse. She ran out the metal double doors and out into the warm afternoon.

* * *

Christine took a deep breath as she applied the red lipstick to her lips. There was something about performing that always made her jittery and nervous.

There was also the rush she got just before the curtain rises. It wasn't like performing in a sold out concert. The UCLA auditorium was smaller, more intimate, she enjoyed it immensely.

"God, I hate this Improv crap," she heard someone sigh. "I never get it." Maria was at the door of her dressing room whistling for her. "Come now, show time."

Christine tugged on her braids to make sure they were on right and took her large lollipop. They made their way to the stage and took their places just as the curtain rose.

The happy music began below them from the orchestra pit and onher cue she began to dance around the stage.

They were performing a comedic skit by one of their fellow students. Christine was the star-struck naïve girl in love with a man who was as clumsy as he was handsome. Maria was a friend of hers and Maria batted her eyes at the handsome suitor just as Christine was doing.

Christine looked at her infuriated and stomped from the stage like a child with a tantrum. She also shrieked, getting laughs from the audience.

Maria then, began to sing to her would-be suitor of her un-dying love for him.

The suitor raised his eyebrows and primped in a comical fashion and the audience laughed. They continued laughing as he tripped over his feet trying to get to Maria.

He sang to her of love and devotion and how he loved to wear blue tights. Then he grabbed her and took hold of her. Maria could only laugh and snort.

Christine tired to hold her laughter as she went out on stage and sat on a swing suspended from the ceiling. She began to swing and cry for her lost love.

Suddenly, a man appeared out of the shadows and from the look on his face and the way he showed his expressions with his hands, he showed he was infatuated with her.

Christine only giggled and almost fell off her swing when the suitor appeared. She gasped and fixed her hair and opened her mouth to speak wbut Maria beat her to it.

Christine stomped her foot infuriated, and crossed her arms.

"My dearest," Maria sang. "You are meant for me and I for you. We shall escape away together and-"

"No," Christine interrupted.

The people onstage gasped. It had been the first time her character spoke, they all thought she was a mute.

Maria looked at her flabbergasted. "What do you mean, 'no'?"

Christine looked at the suitor, "I love you."

Maria sang before Christine could finish. "You are meant for me and I for you-"

"Oh, shut up," Christine said taking out the braids in her hair. Christine tried again. "I love you, de-"

Maria then sang out a high note.

Christine glared. "This is a contest?"

Maria nodded and belted out a note higher than the last.

Christine rolled up her imaginary sleeves and sang even higher.

Maria fixed her glare and continued with an ever higher note, lasting long enough to take her breath.

Christine took a deep breath and out beat her by a long shot. Christine was left without breath but Maria got the pictures.

"Meep," was all she had to say. To this, the audience laughed.

Christine began to laugh but Maria was not finished. Instead, she started shrieking at the top of her lungs.

People on stage covered their ears and there was the sound affect of a window crashing over the speakers.

Christine brought this to an end by taking her lollipop and hitting Maria in the face with tit. Everyone clapped when they saw her hit the floor.

She bowed and fixed her gaze on the suitor. "You are meant for me, and I for you. I love you and always will.

The suitor took her hands and they sang to each other. "We shall escape together and be with each other every day." Just then the suitor's eyes stayed glued to a person walking in front of him with blue tights. "Anywhere you- ooh! Blue tights."

The suitor left Christine alone on the stage as soon as he followed the girl off the stage.

Christine huffed and shrugged to the audience. "Men."

To this, the audience began to applaud and cheer. When the curtain fell, they made room for the next set.

* * *

**Next Chapter is being written out now. That will be soon to come and it will also have to do with the plot other than this filler chapter. :o) Please review if you like and I will have my next chapter up soon. **


	52. A Date

**I am sorry I haven't been really fast with my updates, but unfortunately, my computer crashed. It decided that it didn't want to work anymore and just died. So everything is somuch harder to do, but at least inspiration is coming in fast. Take care, everyone, enjoy. Tootles!**

Christine waved Maria good-bye as she walked past the metal doors. She wiped the make-up off her face as she walked to the back of the auditorium to where her car was.

The parking lot was abandoned, Christine being one of the last to leave due to a celebration that her class threw in honor of their accomplishment.

No sooner did she have the car in sight, did she hear a second sset of footsteps behind her. Christine frowned, her car was the only one there, why was someone behind her?

Christine shook her head, maybe it was someone getting to their dorm. But she began to doubt when she began to speed up and the person behind her did, also.

Christine walked faster still, her heels clicking on the pavement in a fast pace.

_Almost there,_ Christine told herself. _A couple of more steps._

She glanced back a bit only to see the person's shoes in the dark. She looked back at the car, nervously, taking the keys out into her hand.

_Almost there,_ Christine continued.

She didn't even make it to her car when she felt a hand grabbing her arm, Christine let out a scream before reaching out to hit her assailant.

He caught her wrist and Christine's scream died in her throat when she saw who it was.

"Erik?" she said out of breath. "What the hell-" she took a deep breath. "You scared the shit out of me!"

Erik only chuckled. "Forgive me, my angel. It was not my intent."

"Why didn't you just call my name?" Christine asked him, looking into his blue depths. "I thought it was a kidnapper or something-"

"I wanted to surprise you," he told her. "I'm sorry."

"You could have at least-"

He silenced her by pressing his lips to hers. She smiled in delight and wrapped her arms around him. He pulled her to him and Christine continued smiling as they pulled apart. "Apology accepted."

He chuckled. "I wanted to take you somewhere."

Christine looked at her car. "But my car-"

He shrugged. "Just leave it there."

Christine obliged. "Where are you taking me?"

"That, my dear, is a surprise."

* * *

Christine had thought that he had forgotten. That night had been one year since they had been to the beach, the night of the gala. The night that had been romantic without any of them making it so. She would never forget that night. That night when the past hadn't existed, that there was no Raoul or high school auditorium. It had been only them being themselves. Christine had seen the true him, and she would never forget it.

It was amazing to think that it had been exactly one year before.

And yet he had remembered and by the looks of it, he had everything planned out.

Out on the pier, there was a small table with candles and roses and two table settings. Everything had been put to detail, from the rose petals on the table to the fabric tablecloth on the table.

"Oh," Christine could only say. "It's so beautiful."

"I'm glad you like it," he said. Taking off the silver covering off the plate, he announced, "Lobster." He held the chair for her and she sat down.

Christine bit her lip to contain her excitement. "Wow. You really shouldn't have."

"Of course I should," he said giving her a quick kiss before sitting down across the table. "I love you."

She smiled. "I love you too." He kissed her hand and let it go as she began to eat. Christine covered her mouth as she said, "This is delicious." Then when finished, she asked, "So this was our first date?"

Erik ran his fingers through his hair and smiled nervously, answering with his handsome smile.

Christine took his hand and squeezed it, "Something wrong?"

Erik shook his head and began to eat his own food.

Halfway through dinner, Christine noticed that Erik had been more silent than he had seen him in weeks. His hand was even sweating! When was Erik this nervous?

When was he _ever_ nervous?

"Erik?"

He looked up at her for the first time since they began eating.

"Erik, I'm worried about you," Christine said standing and walk to him. 'You have hardly eaten anything, you haven't spoken- are you feeling well?" She put her hand to his forehead. "You don't have a fever."

"No, no, I'm fine," he said hastily. "You don't sound fine," Christine said worried. "Was it something you ate?" Christine took a forkful of the food he was eating. "Is something wrong with it?"

"No, no," he said, taking her hand. "Its nothing."

"Then why are you-"

He stood, too and took her hands in his. He kissed her swiftly and passionately, leaving Christine with hardly any breath. "Erik?" she whispered.

He put his forehead against hers , as if collecting himself for a minute. "I just- I want this done right."

Christine looked at him, scared. "What?"

Erik smiled then stroked her cheek. After a couple of seconds he sighed and dropped his hand to his side. Turning his back to her, Christine thought the worst.

How could she have been so stupid? Romantic dinner, romantic setting…Oh, God, he was doing it like this to let her down easy. But why? When had things gone wrong? Yes, they hadn't talked in a couple of days but that was because of work and rehearsals, surely he would understand. He had been on a two-week tour before but they had kept contact everyday- then what was it? Was it her? Did he grow tired of her just like Raoul said he would?

He wouldn't. He would never do that. She held back the tears as she spoke. "What is it?"

Erik turned Christine couldn't tell if he was smiling. In fact, one couldn't read his expression at all.

But then again, when could she, mask or no?

Then he did the last thing on her mind, something that made her put a hand to her mouth and the tears she were holding finally fall.

Erik got one knee.

The only thing that came to her mind were two words. "Oh, shit."

There was a silence as he held her hands and kissed them. "Ever since I saw you, I knew I loved you-"

"Oh, shit."

"You heard me when no one else would. You were my light. You led me from darkness, twice."

Christine thought her heart would burst. She loved him above anything. "Oh, Erik."

He kissed her hands. "Wait, let me finish." He took a deep breath. "Oh Christ, I love you."

Christine laughed a little. "I love you, too."

"Christine, there is no one else I want in this world other than you. You are my angel. I never thought that I would find someone-"

Christine held back a sob as he paused.

"Find someone that would understand me like you do- that wouldn't care about what I had once done-" He took a moment again. "You gave me a second chance, you gave me the one gift that no one else could even _try_ to give me. Understanding and love. Not-not even my own mother."

"Oh, Erik," Christine whispered, touching his cheek tenderly. "You'll always have my love."

He smiled slightly and Christine felt that his cheek was as wet as hers was. "So that's why I'm here-" He reached into his pocket and held out a small box. He opened it to reveal a beautiful ring. "Christine," he said to her. "Marry me. Marry me and I _swear_ I'll dedicate ever minute of every day to making you happy."

The ring could have been a string for all she could care. She didn't need to have the biggest diamond that ever existed to be with him. It was him that she loved- that she _wanted_ to marry.

She started nodding before the words came out. "Yes, Erik."

He stood and pulled her close in less than a second.

"Of course," Christine continued. "Of course I'll marry you."

Christine burst into hysterical giggles as he lifted her up from the ground and spun her around. They laughed as they hugged each other and Christine couldn't help her smile as he kissed her over and over again.

He placed the ring on her finger and kissed her again.

"Oh, God," Christine said ecstatic. "There's so much planning to do!"

He smiled. "We'll worry about that later- much later."

Christine laughed, exhilarated.

But their little dinner was cut short due to Christine's phone ringing.

Christine didn't care who it was calling her, she needed to tell someone!

She picked it up and put it to her ear. "Hello?"

She recognized Meg's voice.

"Oh, my God, Meg!" She said with a smile from ear to ear and looking at Erik. "You would never guess what happened!"

Christine's expression changed drastically. "Meg, calm down. Talk to me, what happened?"

Christine felt her heart to the floor. "He did _what?" _


	53. Bad News

**Hello everyone, I am deeply sorryI have not been able to update sooner, stupid computer is still broken, I have been writing though and I hope that you guys like this chapter. :o) Happy Holidays everyone!

* * *

**

Christine had thought that maybe Erik would put a fight with her about going to the hospital. Cedars was far but she knew that wouldn't be the reason for his protests, she knew that the reason would be, most obviously, Raoul.

Every time she saw Raoul, their encounter would end in tears or fighting. Christine liked neither. Somehow she knew that there would be no way for them both to be in the same room with each other without at least one of them bringing up the past.

It had been months since she last saw him and she had intended for them to stay apart.

But that phone call.

Meg had to call. She had to ruin her perfect evening with Erik.

Christine sighed and leaned her head against the seat. She knew it wasn't her fault.

How could have Meg known that this was one of the most important days of her life? How could she have known that Erik was going to propose?

Christine bit her bottom lip and looked at the ring, trying to hide her smile.

She still couldn't believe it!

Married. To Erik. Soon they would get married, move in together and in a couple of years, if not sooner, have a child.

Christine touched her stomach, imagining herself with child. With Erik's son or daughter. She could see herself with a swollen belly, cooking dinner while their son played in the yard. He would have Erik's eyes, blue as the ocean, and her own hair brown and curly.

She would have slapped herself if shewouldn't think herself mad. _Seriously, Christine Daaé you are only engaged and already are thinking of a second child!_

She laughed at herself, it was so juvenile, like she was in middle school again. Somehow, she knew that as soon as she got to her apartment she could take out her notebook and start writing Erik's name and draw hearts around it. Then her new name.

Mrs. Christine Daaé.

Mrs. Christine Destler.

Mrs. Christine Destler-Daaé.

Mr. and Mrs. Destler.

The possibilities were ended there, but she could think of so many more! Was this how Meg felt when she got engaged? Top of the world, like no one could get her down?

But something did get her down. The lighted Cedar's sign was the harsh reality that hit her.

She parked and placed the sweater she was using over her head. Somehow on her way over, it started to rain. Christine placed it over her head and ran inside the emergency room.

The smell of iodine and bleach met her nostrils as she stepped inside. It was nearly eleven at night, but the room was almost full to capacity. There was security near the receptionist, a light skinned, blond woman filing papers.

As Christine approached her, many of the people waiting for their turns eyed her suspiciously.

She didn't even open her mouth before the nurse spoke. "I.D., proof of insurance-"

"I don't need to be treated," Christine interrupted.

The blond looked up, almost bored.

"I'm looking of Mr. de Chagny."

"The woman sighed. "I can't-"

"Look, my name is Christine Daaé, Meg de Chagny called me. It's her bother-in-law I have come to see. Philippe de Chagny called you-"

The woman looked through some papers before interrupting. "Oh." She turned to the security guard. "Charlie, let her through." To Christine, she said. "It's about time someone arrived."

Christine followed his instructions and found the room easily.

She recognized the man lying on the bed immediately, despite that half his body was bandaged. She was about to open the door when a voice called out to her.

"Miss, you can't go in there," he said as if he had said it a million times before.

"It's okay," Christine told him. "I'm Christine Daaé, Philippe de Chagny sent me."

He nodded. "I received a phone call about that." He ran his fingers through his balding head. "I had no idea that the youngest de Chagny would ever be in here."

"Doctor," Christine asked. "What happened? I mean, all that my friend told me was that he was in here."

"Mr. de Chagny was in a car accident."

Christine only stared. "What?"

"He almost wrapped himself around a lamp post downtown."

"Oh, my God," Christine gasped, covering her mouth. "How did it happen? I mean, people don't go around wrapping their cars around poles just because."

When he came in here, we did every test we could, procedure," he stated plainly. "When we ran his blood report, we found that his tox report read his alcohol level three times the state limit." He sighed. "He was driving under the influence."

Christine couldn't believe it. "He was driving drunk?"

He nodded solemnly.

Christine turned from him to look at Raoul from the window. "H-how is he?"

"He suffered major blood loss but minor injuries, the worse was the one he received in his lower abdomen, his liver and spine suffered the worst injury but after surgery, he stabilized a bit." He paused. "He's very lucky."

"Surgery?"

"When he crashed, he received a blow there by one of the debris of the car, luckily he had been wearing his seat belt. If he hadn't, it would have been worse."

"When was this?"

"A couple of hours ago."

Christine turned to him. "Then why am I finding out about this now? Why didn't you call me immediately?"

"We had no way to identify him. He had no I.D. when we realized who it was, we called the family straight away."

"How is he now?" Christine asked him.

"Stabilizing, you can go inside if you wish."

Christine nodded. "Thank you, doctor."

When she couldn't see his reflection in the window anymore, Christine entered the sterilized room.

Even though Raoul had said those awful things about her father, about Erik and her, she couldn't but feel pity for him. It seemed almost too easy to forgive him as he laid on that bed, with the different machines hooked up into him.

Christine sat on the chair a little away from the bed and just looked at him, the boy that had picnics with her in the attic. It seemed impossible to even see that boy in Raoul's face now, even before the bandage that adorned the left side of his forehead. He now seemed older than he really was.

She blamed his work once for it, but now when she thought about it, was it her fault too?

He stirred a little in his sleep but Christine only stayed in her seat. She had learned from her father that just because he moved in his sleep, it did not mean he would wake.

Christine looked out the window, the rain once again beating against it. Closing her eyes, she fell quickly asleep.

She didn't know if she had slept less than an hour or more but when she opened her eyes, Raoul, too, was wide awake.

She roused herself enough to sit up straight. "Raoul, how are you feeling?"

He didn't answer. Only the constant beeping of the machine answered him.

She got up and checked if he was comfortable. "Do you want me to get you something?"

"Christine?" He asked as if he couldn't believe she was there. "What the hell are you doing here?"

Christine placed her hands on her hips "I'm here to help you."

"Why?"

She sighed, frustrated. "Meg called me and told me you were here. I was worried."

"Worried?" He asked lifting himself by his elbows. "Why?"

"What?" Christine asked, defensively. "I can't be worried."

"What about what I said about your fa-"

"I won't forgive you for that, but that doesn't mean we can't talk."

Raoul sighed. "Look, I really am sorry about that."

Christine turned away. "Meg called me and told me you were here. She wanted me to come down to see how you were doing and to watch you until Philippe gets in from Greece."

"Oh," Raoul said slightly annoyed. "A baby-sitter." He looked heaven-ward while sarcastically saying," Great, just what I need a babysitter."

Christine's temper flared. "Well, it would do you some good, right? That's just want you need, a baby-sitter to watch you r every move."

"What the hell is wrong with you?" He yelled back in the same tone. "I'm sure you came back just to yell at me."

"Maybe."

He only laughed. For a man that had been in a car accident, he sure looked well, he even laughed like his old self.

"I am twenty four years old and perfectly capable of caring for myself and even making decisions."

"Oh, yeah," Christine said sarcastically. "And looked at where they landed you."

"What are you, my mother?"

"No," Christine snapped. "And I'm sure she would be just as disappointed in you as I am."

"Don't start with that bullshit," he said annoyed.

"I will, I will start it," Christine said. "Have you any idea of what happened?"

"Look. I don't need you preaching to me," he said turning away from her.

"You were driving," Christine told him. When he wouldn't look at her, she placed her face in front of his. "Drunk."

Still, he looked away.

"My God, Raoul," Christine said, almost out of breath. "You are just one disappointment after another." Looking away, she continued. "You are lucky no one was hurt. Do you know what the doctor told me?" She didn't wait for an answer. "You are luck to be alive. You damaged your liver and your spine, they had to put you in surgery and everything –or can't you remember? Maybe you were too drunk to remember?"

"Christine," Raoul snapped. "Stop preaching to me, I am not some god-damned child!"

"Your blood had an alcohol level three times more than the legal amount," Christine rambled. "You're lucky you didn't get poisoned or something-"

"Christine," Raoul interrupted. "How can I get poisoned?"  
"I don't know," Christine admitted. "I'm only rambling." Christine took a deep breath and sat down on her chair again. "Sometimes, I guess, I blame myself for what you're going through."

"Christine," he said sympathetically.

"I want to help you," Christine blurted. "Really help you." She shrugged. "Maybe I can take you to an AA meeting."

Raoul looked at her horrified.

And as much as it painted her to see him like that, she said it. "You need help, Raoul, even if you don't think so. Maybe not just with the drinking but- I don't know."

"Listen, I-"

"Wait, let me finish," Christine stood from her seat. "You remember when we were little and we would call random numbers and start ordering pizza to ordinary people until they cracked?"

Raoul smiled. "We stopped when they invented that bloody caller I.D."

Christine smiled also. "You were my best friend in the world. I want things to be as they were. You were there in my darkest of times when I had no one, when my father had recently passed away. She took his hand. "I want to be there for you now."

He looked at their clutched hands. "Christine, I honestly don't think this is a good idea."

"Why not?" Christine asked him. "Can't we be the friend we once were? Before the whole Phantom of the Auditorium drama?"

"That's the thing," he told her. "We were a couple once, things will never be the same as before."

"Raoul, hundreds of couples have split before and remained close friends," Christine told him. "That's what I want for us. Who knows? I can probably find you a girlfriend."

"Oh, sure," he said chuckling. "I'm sure they would want to date an alcoholic."

Christine smiled. "The whole 'heir to a multi-million dollar corporation' thing would be a bonus."

He laughed, probably the sincerest laugh she had heard from him use in months.

"There's the boy that went into the seat to fetch my scarf," Christine said to him.

Then the smile fell from his lips and when Christine followed his downward gaze, she understood why. He was staring at the ring on her left hand. The diamond seemed bigger somehow now that she was in the light. The small diamonds around it didn't compare to the large centerpiece.

"It's a beautiful ring."

She could hear the chocked back emotion in his voice.

Christine took back her hand. "He proposed to me tonight."

He nodded and looked away a little. "I suppose you'll get married now." When she nodded, she looked at her. "I'm glad you found happiness at last, Christine. Even if it is with the man I hate most in the world."

Christine closed her eyes. "Look, Raoul, if we have come to an agreement to be friends again, you must understand that Erik is a big part of my life now and like it or not, I will talk about him."

"Yes, well, like it or not, Christine, I don't exactly like the man. I won't be singing praises about him."

He had said it with such finality that it left no room for argument. She knew that she would never change the way he looked at Erik. They would always be enemies.

Christine nodded. "Thank you for not being a jackass."

He smiled. "You're welcome."

She patted his leg and smiled also, finally their war was at an end.

"Christine?"

"Yes, Raoul?" she asked giddily.

"Why can't I feel my legs?"

* * *

**If you loved it or hate it, please let me know. Thank you for your patience, things are finally starting to wind down, thank God. A couple of more chapters to go, I think. Thank you all for everything. **


	54. Conversation

**Thank you all for your great reviews. I greatly appreciate it. Soon I shall give more chapters, your reviews keep me going. Take care everyone! Thank you again to my beta, Erik'sLittleLotte, thank you for your support!**

**

* * *

54. Conversation**

If she thought she was going to see Erik that night again, she was mistaken. Christine had to call Erik telling him that she was all right before sitting on the seat again and staring out the window, making small conversation with Raoul until he fell asleep.

The nurses had to give him a drug to help him fall asleep after the doctor came in for a third time. He had thrown things around the room, desperate for the doctor's diagnosis to be untrue. It pained Christine to see him that way, so anxious for what he said to be a lie. A cruel joke.

If only it were that easy.

Philippe didn't arrive until seven in the morning, Christine saw him come in, seeing as how she had not slept a wink, watching over Raoul, making sure he didn't start screaming at the nurse and doctor when they went in.

Before he went in, he talked to the nurse, always nodding; when he went in, Christine hardly recognized him as the same man that had gotten married months before. All joy was replaced with worry, but then relief at once when he saw his sleeping brother.

"Philippe," she said softly as he came in.

"Christine," he said just as softly, so he wouldn't wake Raoul. "I didn't think you would come."

Christine stood from the chair and approached him, whispering, "Of course I would come."

Philippe shrugged. "I thought that with what happened at the wedding, maybe you two weren't speaking to each other."

"We weren't," Christine admitted. "But things changed." Christine changed the subject. "I saw you talking to the nurse. What'd she say?"

Philippe nodded. "She told me about everything. Driving drunk?" He shook his head. "I never expected this to happen to him."

"Don't try to yell at him or anything," Christine told him. "I did enough of that."

He sighed. "Look, Christine, I can watch him now, you can go home if you want."

Christine shook her head. "Don't be silly, I can stay."

Philippe only took her sweater and put it in her arms. "You have bags under your eyes. When was the last time you got a full night of sleep?"

"You mean five hours isn't enough?" Christine asked jokingly.

Philippe shook his head. "It isn't a joke." Then sighed. "How's college?"

"Good," Christine admitted. "I only have a couple of classes now since I almost finished my credits. This summer I was thinking of getting in a theater workshop. My teachers put in a good word for and I was thinking of joining the chorus."

"Chorus?" Philippe asked. "You could do better than that."

Christine shrugged. "I don't wanna get ahead of myself."

"I understand," he said. "You working?"

"Yeah, a pub, like, three blocks away from here and a bookstore near the college campus."

Philippe gave an imitation of a smile. "Christine, I hope you know what you're doing." Then he gave a heavy sigh. "You still with your boyfriend? You know the one Raoul had a bitch fit over?"

Christine smiled. "Yes." Then she comically cleared her throat while brushing back a lock of imaginary hair from her face, flashing her ring in his face. Finally taking a clue, Philippe took her hand, looking at the ring. "Hello, gorgeous!"

Christine laughed at Philippe's imitation of the guys from Queer Eye for the Straight Guy. "Oh, darling, what a beautiful ring! Diamond, gold, I am jealous!"

Christine continued laughing. "You better be. He's my prince charming and he's mine."

"My dear, you've bagged yourself a rock star."

Christine could not hide her grin.

Philippe's voice then turned serious. "He's not one of those lunatic ones that would put black and white make up on and start wagging their tongues?"

"No," Christine said, almost giggling.

Philippe winked. "I've seen some of his videos. Meggie showed me some of the videos. I think she recorded the Phantom of the Opera. Bought the CD."

"Really?" she asked.

"Almost the whole stock."

"It's good to know that he won't be out of a job anytime soon."

Philippe captured her in a hug. "You're like a little sister to me, you know that? I'm glad you're happy."

"I am," Christine admitted. "More than you know."

"Remember, Christine you should laugh more than you work."

"New motto?"

He laughed as he released her. "I should use it for the company. What do you think?"

"No comment."

"That bad, huh?" He laughed to himself so loudly that Raoul stirred. "Look, you should go home, I'll watch him. I'll let you know if anything should change."

Christine nodded. "Thanks. I'll go eat breakfast and do all those things that normal human beings should."

"Here," Philippe reached into his pocket. "have it on me, as a thank you for watching him."

Christine smiled and took the mone form his waiting hand. Philippe always got the last word with her. "Thanks."

After breakfast, Christine ran errands until the afternoon when she finally reached her apartment. She had thought that she was going to finally rest when she reached her home, then she received Maria's phone call.

"Hey, chica, where are you/"

"Home," she said as she sat on the couch, taking her shoes off. "I just got here."

"Dustin invited us out for drinks, you wanna come with?"

She groaned inwardly. Going out wasn't on her agenda for that day. "No. I have to talk to Erik."

"And how is the delicious stud muffin?"

"Good, but I don't think I would use 'muffin' to describe him." She smiled. "We're engaged."

A gasp followed by yelling. Since half o fit was in Spanish, she couldn't' understand it. Then, "Oh, my God! I'm so happy for you! Oh, Dustin!" She yelled away form the phone. "She's engaged to the stud muffin!"

Christine laughed.

"Okay, now you _have_ to get out of the house!" Maria said excited. "I have to buy you a shot!"

"No way," Christine said, wrinkling her nose."Those things are foul and horrible-"

"Great then!" Maria continued. "Twenty minutes it is!"

"But, I-" Christine groaned when she heard the Maria hang up. "This is going to be a long night," she said to herself.

After two shots, each bought by Maria and Dustin, Christine was exhausted. She never should hold her liquor down.

Erik's call asking her to meet him at his house couldn't have come at a better time.

She quickly left to the house after making sure that she was sober enough that she could drive.

Erik answered his front door with a kiss. "I had to see my fiancé."

Christine laughed while they kissed.

He shut the door. "What's so funny?"

"Fiancée," she said. "I guess that it's new to me."

He smiled and Christine continued through the house, already going to the living room as was the custom when she went over.

"So," Christine said as she approached the room. "Why'd you want me to come over?"

"For this." He grabbed her hand and spun her around to face him, meeting his lips to hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck, melting into his embrace, his hands went to the small of her back, making her nerves tingle.

His lips crashed against hers and she could only try to keep from smiling. Everything was so perfect.

He tried to pull away but he only managed to with great reluctance on Christine's part.

"Were you drinking?" Erik asked.

Christine sighed. "Maria wouldn't let me leave until I had an engagement shot. She's crazy."

He laughed. "Is she?"

Christine smiled as she slid her arms around his waist. "Wants to be the maid of honor. Dustin, on the other hand, says that he'll get a tux ready for plan B."

"What's plan B?" Erik asked as he led her to the living room.

"Plan B is if I chicken out, then you'll marry him."

Erik stopped and stared. "You're not serious, are you?"

"No," Christine said giving him a small kiss. "But he is."

Erik just rolled his eyes.

"Don't worry, I won't get cold feet. I love you."

He smiled then wrapped his arms around her. "I love you, too." Then he let her go. "Come, I made you sweet tea."

"Yay!" Christine said happily.

When they were both on the couch and situated, he wrapped his arms around her and began watching television.

Not that she was actually paying attention to it, she was too busy listening to Erik's heartbeat and his steady breathing. Once in a while, he would take her hand and stroke it with his thumb gently, which Christine found quite soothing.

"Angel?"

"Hmm?" Christine wasn't capable to form words at that moment.

"Are you sleeping?"

"No," but her tone said differently.

"Why did little Giry call yesterday? What happened to de Chagny?"

And there it was. Most likely the real reason he invited her over."

Christine sat up and sighed. "He-"

"He didn't do anything foolish again, did he? Because if he did-"

"No," Christine interrupted. "Not what you mean, anyway. The reason Meg called me was because, well, Raoul- he got into a car accident."

Erik frowned.

"He was drunk and he ran into a pole. The doctors say he's really lucky to be alive." Christine took a deep breath. "The doctor, well, the one I saw- well, when I patted his lef, he said he couldn't feel it so the doctors checked it out and they found he's paralyzed, from the hip down. They don't know if it'll be permanent or not."

Christine watched him the whole time, not one emotion displayed across his face. Not pity, not joy, nothing. That was until she finished.

"Well," Erik said slowly. "I guess his hand will get very lonely."

"Erik!" She slapped his shoulder as hard as could, which wasn't a whole lot. "Oh, my goodness, that was so cruel!"

He put his hands up in an attempt to shield himself from another insignificant attack, while trying to keep from laughing.

"That was so mean!" Christine turned from him, like she was in kindergarten again. "That was really uncalled for!"

"I couldn't help myself, angel, forgive me."

"And after he gave us his blessing," Christine said, still mad, half-lying. "You know he was happy for us."

"Really?" She could hear the skepticism in his voice.

"Yes, really," Christine said. "He said that he was happy for us."

"Oh, angel," Erik said, trying to hide his laughter. "Forgive me. It was very cruel of me."

She only crossed her arms.

"Do you want me to apologize to him? Although I don't see the point, you were mad at him, weren't you?"

"Yeah, well, we made up." Christine told him. "We're friends again."

"Did you know that when you're mad your nose flares a little?"

"No, I did not," she said coldly.

"You even blush a little," he said softly against her ear.

"So?" Christine asked, not turning.

She could fell the warmth of his body against her back. "I find it incredibly attractive," he told her as he removed her hair from her neck and began kissing it."

How dare he use her weakness against her?

She closed her eyes and smiled, suddenly she wasn't so mad anymore. "You're not being fair."

"Oh?" He asked as he slid his hands under her shirt.

"Really unfair," she whispered.

"I didn't know you had a weakness, dear," was all he said.

"Erik, tomorrow is Monday."

"Meaning that today would be Sunday."

"I have classes tomorrow."

"At eleven."

"But I have to work tomorrow and I need to rest for it," she bit her lip as she felt that familiar feeling wash over her anew. "A-and at the rate we're going, I don't think we'll get much sleep done tonight."

"You're quite right," he said as he turned her around and kissed her lips. "But I'm not going to stop."

"Erik-"

He took her wrists and pressed her down into the couch, deepening his kisses. "If you're so worried then quit."

"But I can't quit," she protested. "I'll loose my apartment."

He bit down on her skin tenderly. "Then move in with me."

Christine froze and her hands stiffened. _Move in?_ "Wh-What? Move _in_? Are you serious, move in with you?"

He nodded as he looked at her.

She got up so fast that Erik almost fell on top of the couch holding on to thin air.

Christine started pacing back and forth, the moment that Erik and her were about to share, gone. "Aren't we moving a little fast?"

He sat up and examined her closely. "Do _you_ think we're moving too fast?"

Christine didn't know what to think. "I-I don't' know. I guess I've always thought of a relationship as things going slower, you know: engagement, marriage, moving in and children."

He leaned back against the couch, his arms on the top of it, he looked incredibly handsome doing so. "Well, we haven't been exactly going by the rules. We made love way before we were engaged."

"Yes, but we were in love," Christine defended, a hint of blush tinting her cheeks.

"And we aren't now?" Erik asked.

Christine stomped her foot. "Of course we are, it's just that- I guess that I've wanted things to go slower. I've always thought of it all happening in ten years, not a year and a half."

"Angel," Erik said seriously. "I don't have ten years."

Christine frowned. "What do you mean? You're not dying, are you?"

"No, no," Erik said hastily as he stood, taking her hands. "I'll wait an eternity for you, Christine. I would wait until the end of the world but I need you." He kissed her lips a little. "When I wake up I the morning, all I want is for you to be there." He smiled. "I want a morning like Paris, do you remember?"

Christine smiled. "Of course I do."

"When I woke up that morning and I saw your there sleeping- it was beautiful. You were beautiful, even with your frizzy hair and drool coming out of your mouth."

Christine laughed and he placed his hand on her cheek.

"I just watched you there for hours, I watched as you breathed in and gave your little sighs." He smiled sadly and put is hands to his side again. "Now all I get is a letter or a quick kiss-"

"Erik, I'm sorry-"

"I want to be there when you first wake up, when you fall asleep, I want to see you get ready for the day- Hell, I'd chain our ankles together if I could."

Christine laughed and kissed his hands as he once had. "Erik, I'm sorry, I didn't know, if I had-"

He put a finger to her lips. "You need not apologize. There's a reason I asked you to marry me. I want you to be my wife, to be there for you. To-" he placed his hands on her cheeks and kissed her as he spoke- "love you, to dedicate every waking moment to pleasing you."

"And I want to do the same for you, Erik," Christine swore. "Always." Christine smiled. "Well, then there's only one thing left to ask."

"What's that, dearest?"

"Will you help me pack?"

* * *

**Please let me know if you all like it or not. Thank you all again. Twist of Fate should be updated soon. **


	55. Nadir Khan

**Hello everyone! Happy Valentine's Day! I just wanted to say hello and give you a quick update. My bet and I have been very busy. Sorry for the delay. Take care everyone! Thank you all for your reviews and thanks to my beta again. You know I love you, girl!

* * *

**

Christine tried her hardest not to cover her ears.

It was just too damn hard.

Even with Melody and Erik in the other room, she could hear Melody screeching at the top of her lungs, but desperate not to disappoint Erik.

Apparently it wasn't enough, there was a glass pane separating Christine, Noah and Joel from Melody and Erik, and through it she could see Erik's patience diminish slowly.

Noah couldn't see how she was messing up time after time, but Joel, Christine and Erik could. Perhaps it was because they had grown up around music, or maybe Erik was right, maybe he was tone deaf.

"Again, child, again," Erik told Melody for what seemed to be the hundredth time.

Joel let his head drop from his hands and onto the desk he was in front of. She thought she could hear him fake sobbing, "Not again."

Christine sighed as she placed her chin in her hand.

Melody only stomped her food whining. "Why do I have to do these stupid scales? They don't help!"

Erik looked irritated but when he spoke, it was utterly calm. "Do not blame the scales for your incompetence."

Christine flinched. That had to hurt.

Melody turned her green-contacted gaze towards Noah, and whined his name. "Help me."

Just as Noah was about to go to the door, Christine stopped him. "He's a perfectionist, Noah, don't worry, she'll get it right."

"Or she'll bloody well die trying," Joel added, then perked up. "No worries, Unc, He knows what he's doing."

Noah sighed and sat back down. "This is a rotten waste of time."

"Well you wanted Melody for the duet," Joel told him as he stood. "Erik won't let her be in it until she at least does her scales. It's either this or no song. I don't think Erik will let her butcher his song."

Christine nodded.

Melody groaned again as Erik told her of her poor voice.

"Well, I'm not perfect!" she squealed with fury.

"No," Erik said, infuriated then he pointed to Christine through the glass. "She is!"

Joel sucked air through his teeth as Christine blushed. "He's not being very blunt about him wanting to sing the song with you, is he?"

"Maybe I can help her," Christine said, making her way to the door loading to the room.

As soon as she went in, Melody's eyes glistened with tears. "Oh, Chrissy!" She sniffled. "Oh, you have to help me!" She pointed an accusing finger towards Erik. "He's mad, he is! I mean, I keep telling him I can't do it! It's impossible for me!"

"Nothing is impossible," Christine said, ignoring her nickname for her. "Come on, I came to help."

Erik seemed to relax considerably. "Whenever you're ready, Christine."

"Okay, now, I see that while you sing your posture doesn't stay the same. I'll help you. Remember to breathe." She nodded to Erik and he began.

"Same scale," Christine told her. "Once you get to the higher notes, open your mouth a little more."

Christine tried to continue to help Melody and although it was improving, she wasn't improving fast enough. With an appointment later in the day, Christine was already late.

Erik had given Melody a break to speak to Noah, but she really knew it was to prevent himself from screaming at her any more.  
Erik placed her elbows on the piano, sighing. "And I thought Carlotta was bad." He said as he placed his face in his hands. "She's impossible."

Christine came up behind him as he sat on the piano bench and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. "She's not that bad."

"No," Erik admitted. "She's worse."

"Aww," she told him. "Don't be so hard on her." She kissed his cheek. "Just be patient. If it weren't for your patience, where would I be now?"

Erik scoffed. "At least I saw potential in you, unlike her."

Christine sighed. "Look, it's getting late-"

"Yes, I know. Perhaps you would like to go visit him by yourself until I get there?"

Christine nodded. "My thoughts exactly."

"If I get there," Erik corrected.

Christine laughed. "If not, then I'll see you at home."

He kissed her hand and let her go. "I'll try my best to make it."

"I know you will," Christine assured him as she went out.

In the other room, she passed Melody just as she went inside. "Erik is a little scary sometimes," Melody told her.

Christine smiled, she once felt that way about her angel whenever she did something wrong. "Just don't forget what I told you."

Melody nodded. "Thanks, Chrissy."

"Bye, doll," Joel said as he waved his hand to her. As she left the room, she could hear him mumble, "Let the torture begin," just as Erik began to play the introduction for Melody.

* * *

The house had changed on the outside. The gardens weren't tended to, the paint was facing from the walls, the windows were dirty, the lawn overgrowing. Christine thought that no one had lived in it for months. 

She passed the white fence and followed the paved sidewalk to the dark blue doors. She knocked on the door and waited in apprehension. The house looked daunting, unfriendly, she only hoped the man inside wasn't as foreboding as his home.

The man on the other side didn't look at all familiar. His dark eyes had bags beneath them, his hair and clothes were disheveled. His clothes were hanging off his skeletal frame and he was roughly shaven.

He hadn't taken care of himself at all, not since his son died.

"Hey, Nadir," Christine said warmly. "How are you?"

"Christine," he said in a tired voice. "Wh-what are you doing here?"

"I came to see how you're doing." Christine glanced behind him into the empty house. "Can I come in?"

He blinked, probably not used to the sun then looked back. "It's kind of a mess in here. Maybe-"

Christine stepped up from the stoop. "I've seen worse. I'm sure Erik called you, telling you I would be coming over?"

He smiled weakly. "Of course. Come in, please."

The house was chaos, it seemed as if no one had cleaned it or lived in it in months. There was dust everywhere although nothing was askew.

"Would you like something to drink?"

After Christine nodded, he asked, "What would you like?"

"Tea, please, it seems to be the only thing I can hold down lately." She followed him to the kitchen. "How are you holding up?"

Nadir nodded but said nothing as he set the kettle. He seemed to be fumbling with it so Christine offered to help. "Here, let me help."

"Thank you kindly, child," he said sitting at a chair in his bar next to the stove.

"Ayesha keeping you company?" Christine asked, recognizing the black shadow moving around the living room.

"Oh, yes," Nadir said nodding. "Very loyal, she is."

Christine smiled. "Erik thought she would keep you company."

"Yes, she is."

As Christine made the tea, she continued. "Erik found it harder to take care of her, it was very difficult for him to let her o."

"She was like his child to him," he said softly.

Christine took his hand. "Nadir, I can't imagine how difficult it must be for you. Loosing you wife and child in less than a year, even if you were divorced, it still must hurt-" She finally looked up to see his pained face. She scoffed, disgusted with herself. "I'm sorry, I tend to blabber on sometimes how stupid of me-"

"I still expect to see him come down the stairs in the morning," he began softly. "Or to hear his footsteps around the house or hear his complaining to go to school. He did that often." He sighed and looked at his hands. "I know it's been months but- it's not easy."

"It never is," Christine admitted. "In time, the pain will pass but not the memory. Time heals wounds."

The kettle whistled and Christine gathered cups for them both.

"He wasn't the same as before when I brought him here. He was always sick, but here, he seemed to grow worse." He sighed. "He began loosing his sight in Persia, that's when he met Erik." He laughed a little. "He loved Erik. Sometimes I guess I grew jealous of their relationship. I had thought he might like him more than me."

Christine gave him his tea. "He loved Erik's tricks, did he?"

Nadir nodded. "He never ceased to amaze my boy. He must have asked him to do dozens of tricks every night, but Erik never grew tired of him."

Christine took a sip of her tea.

"I suppose Reza needed Erik as much as Erik needed him."

"What do you mean?" Christine asked, curious.

Nadir smiled sadly. "They both looked forward to their time together. Erik was always patient with him. More than I was, and I was his father! If Reza was disrespectful, Erik would be there to correct him."

After a couple of minutes of silence, Christine asked what had been on her mind since before Reza passed away.

"Nadir, before Reza passed away, he told me something. He mentioned a conversation between yourself and a shah."

Nadir put his teacup down forcefully, making an awful clatter. She thought she had seen fear in his eyes. "Wh-What did he tell you?"

Christine swallowed. "Something about an Angel of Death and a disappearance and how Erik and you took off after that."

Nadir shook his head and laughed nervously. "Reza always made up stories-"

"Please, Nadir," Christine pleaded. "I have to know about Persia. Reza, he was going to tell me about the Angel of Death and the shah and Erik. Erik never brings it up but I know he's hiding something from me. I just know it. He doesn't want me to know but I don't know why." Christine calmed down and took a deep breath, blinking furiously to hold back her tears. "It's just- I feel as if he knows everything about me. Everything. He knows my every weakness, my every flaw. My past. But with Erik. I know almost nothing about him. Everything about his past I have learned from someone else. I would like to hear it from him but he won't say anything. He told me about the last few years but I think he might be lying."

Christine gulped. "I have to know who I'm going to marry. I have to know him. I love him. God, I love him, without a doubt I do. But I need to know who I'm marrying." Christine took a deep breath. "Please, Nadir. I need to know, what happened in Persia?"

Nadir looked at her defeated. It seemed as if his son's death had drained him of his defenses. "It was a very dark time for him- that's all I'll say."

* * *

**Reviews are much appreciated. Thank you all, let me know what you think!**


End file.
